What He Left Behind
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: Minako Ayazame was a toy in his schemes, her not knowing until he left for Hueco Mundo, leaving her heartbroken... and something else. She became the lieutenant and doctor to Jushiro Ukitake, but soon the roles switch on them. AizenXOCXUkitake. NON YAOI
1. Preface

Hey! Here's the preface to my new fic! I want to see how you like it before continuing. Once I finish a few of my other fics I'll post more chapters. But plase review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

********

PREFACE

Jushiro was sitting in his study, reading over a page in his favorite book. But he wasn't really paying attention to the words. He was pondering the conversation he had with the head captain a few hours earlier. So he would be getting a new lieutenant tomorrow... He hadn't had a lieutenant for about fifty years or so, ever since Kaien died. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She was also to be his private doctor, sent directly from Squad Four by his wonderful friend, Retsu Unohana herself. Was she really that worried over him? True, he wasn't really feeling his normal self the past few days. In fact he had spent most of the week in his office, recuperating from a horrid attack he suffered. It had been one of the worst attacks he had. No wonder it sent Retsu in a tizzy fit. There wasn't anything romantic between them, just a friend worrying over another. It seemed that she worried more and more over the past few years. Though he said often that he was fine, Retsu would do her famous, or infamous, glare that sent chills up even the men of Squad Eleven. But even the head captain agreed that it was time Squad Thirteen found a new lieutenant, so Retsu immediately volunteered…. Jushiro picked up the report… Minako Ayazame. He continued reading.

Name: Minako Ayazame  
Age: 227  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 126 Lbs.  
Hair Color: Red/Orange  
Hair Type: Wavy  
Eye Color: Platinum/Silver  
Body Type: Less than average  
Skin Color: Very Light  
Squad: Fourth Division, transferring to Thirteenth  
Position: To be Lieutenant  
Occupation: Thirteenth Division Captain's private physician and lieutenant  
Marital Status: Unknown

Slowly Jushiro put together a picture of Minako as he read the description. She was also young. Well, young in Soul Society terms. Her eyes intrigued him. He hadn't met a soul reaper who had platinum colored eyes. As he closed the folder, he noticed a small piece of paper fall from it, landing face down on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, flipping it over. Ah, this was much better than imagining what she looked it. There was a picture of her. She was standing in her uniform, hair over one shoulder with her head tilted as she gave off a smile. She had rosy cheeks, with lips to match. Her orange/red hair seemed to make her face glow, giving her eyes a sparkle to them. He had to admit, she was beautiful. One thing he did notice, was that there was no ring on her fourth finger, "That's odd. How could so beautiful as her not be married?" of course, he knew many beautiful women, like Retsu, but also knew that they were married to their work, and wouldn't have time for a relationship. He thought himself that way as well. But he sighed, lowering his head, "Besides, no one would love a sick, dying man anyway." he placed the folder down on the coffee table and laid down on his bed mat in the bedroom stretch of his office. Glancing to the side, he saw the moon spilling its light in the room, illuminating his white hair. The hair that marked him a tuberculosis victim, that lung ailment he so despised, that turned his dark black locks into the snow white that was there to this day. The clock chimed midnight. Would time ever be on his side? It seemed like his life was ticking away, slowly being eaten by the disease. A thousand years is a lot once you think about it. He should at least be married by now, with children or even grandchildren. Was it the tuberculosis that kept him from the dating life? He didn't know. Jushiro put a flat hand on his chest, feeling the heart beat underneath. He listened as the koi fish splashed in the water outside the room. He could see the moon's reflection on the water as the liquid rippled in small, tranquil waves made by the fish's tails. He could hear the crickets and the chirps of other insects as he lay there. It was peaceful, calm. He closed his eyes of warm, milk chocolate brown, taking in the wonderful sounds of nature. He lifted a hand to his forehead. His fever was returning. It wouldn't be long until he had an attack. Maybe a few hours at least. Jushiro took a deep breath, soon settling into sleep.

* * *

Flesh slid along flesh, Minako Ayazame crying out in rapture as she tossed her head back, locks of flaming orange spilling over the pillow as her lover drove his flesh into hers. She had her arms wrapped about the neck of the chestnut haired man, fingers tangling in the locks as she pulled him flush against her. The man panted, his face pressed to her shoulder as his teeth latched onto her delicate and pale skin while his hips pushed his throbbing flesh deeper into Minako's trembling body. He lifted her legs higher about his waist, allowing him to deepen his thrusts within her. He almost growled, gripping her hips and pulling her against him as he thrust. He raised and watched as Minako cried out, hands gripping the sheets now. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts. One of his hands came to fondle a plush breast, a calloused thumb stroking over a hard nipple. Platinum colored eyes snapped open as another scattered cry came from her. He was fascinated at this woman as she writhed underneath him. He lowered his lips to claim hers, quickening his thrusts and soaking in her moans. He hissed as her nails dragged down his back, clinging to his sides. There would surely be crescent cuts on his side in the morning, but at the moment this man couldn't care less.

Minako couldn't think. Her mind was lusted over and cloudy from what this man was doing to her. How did he end up in her home again? Oh yeah, she invited him. He had been termed her 'boyfriend' for a few months now. She had invited him over for dinner. Although they were high ranking soul reapers, they did have time set aside for each other. Her thoughts were snapped when she felt coiling heat rise in her stomach. She groaned, arching her back in an attempt to press herself closer to him. Pale, smooth skin returned the gesture to her as he thrust even harder, feeling her flesh tighten and ripple about his hard member. Soon his lips captured hers as she cried out, her orgasm taking her. His thrusts continued, him groaning as well as his member was being squeezed by Minako's throbbing walls. Soon he lost it, pounding once, twice, three more times before stilling, spilling his seed within Minako's hungry womb.

He collapsed on top of her, panting deeply into her neck as they both caught their breaths. Minako slowly ran her hands along his back in soothing circles. She pressed a kiss to her lover's sweaty crown of dark brown locks. He slipped out of her, making her moan as he moved to the side, wrapping an arm about her waist. Her eyes opened lazily, a smile growing on her face as she reached up to touch his face. He leaned down and kissed her nose, making her giggle, "I love you... Sosuke..." she didn't hear his reply, for her body soon gave in to sleep. Not that there was a reply anyway.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Typical. Minako knew he would be gone in the morning. He always was. Why he wanted to keep their relationship a secret she had no clue. With a yawn she sat up, the sheets falling to her waist and exposing her bare upper body. She ran fingers through her tangled hair, "It's always like him to run off." she slowly dragged herself from the bed, still a little tired from the previous night's activities. She held a pillow to her, burying her face in its softness. It still had remnants of his scent. She took a breath of it in, hugging the pillow closer to her. She took the sheets with her as she made her way to the bathroom. She reached into the shower and turned it on, setting the water to hot. Dropping the sheets, Minako stepped in, moaning as the water loosened muscles in her back. She reached up and stretched, wetting her hair in the process.

After she showered, she dressed in her uniform, tucked Zougeiro Hato into her sash, and headed out to Squad Four. It was still early sunrise, so she walked leisurely along the road to the Fourth Division. But eventually the building did come into view, the walls looking a light shade of pink from the early morning sun shining on it. Minako smiled, rushing her movements as she watched Captain Unohana walk along the outside of the building, "Captain!" she called, getting the kind captain's attention with the wave of her hand. She caught up to her, joining her side.

"How are you today Minako?" said woman shrugged, smiling widely.

"Excited, I guess. I hear Captain Ukitake is a kind man." Captain Unohana smiled and nodded, glancing at her soon-to-be ex-subordinate.

"He is very kind Minako. I've known him for most of my life. He's quite energetic too, so make sure he stays in bed when he has his attacks. He'll try to reassure you ten minutes after he has one that he's fin, and will try to get up." Minako giggled.

"I'll try Captain Unohana. Is there anything else I should know?" Captain Unohana put a finger to her chin, before she chuckled softly.

"You need to watch out for his third seats, Kiyone and Sentarou, They can get a little… territorial." Minako raised an eyebrow, "They often argue who respects Jushiro more and almost always end in a throat to throat battle. Plus they tend to get rowdy in the process. So when Jushiro does have his attacks, make sure they stay separated and quite. Sine he's getting a lieutenant, they won't need to do the lieutenant's job anymore. He also had a medicine that he takes with his tea. It should be one packet in one cup of tea every eight hours. He has enough for the month, so he should be fine in remembering. But do be careful, he hates my remedies." they both shared some more laughs, "Now, if you would like we can go ahead and go over to Squad Thirteen, get you settled in for your first day?" Minako nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

* * *

He woke up coughing. It wasn't an attack, thank goodness. His throat was very dry however, probably the cause. He reached to the side and picked up his glass of water off the coffee table and drank a few gulps. Once his thirst was quenched, he slowly rose to sit up. He somehow felt worse. He felt his forehead. It was burning! Jushiro began to feel dizzy, and soon found himself lying down again. He could barely keep his eyes open, and his vision was hazy. This wasn't the way he wanted to wake up. His energy felt completely drained from his body. He didn't feel strong enough to even sit up anymore, much less move. His breathing was shallow… it was so hard to breath…

Captain Unohana noticed that it was quiet around Squad Thirteen. That was odd. Usually Jushiro would be out and about by now doing… something. She got Minako's attention by rushing through the halls, "Captain Unohana?" she asked as she tried to follow. She went straight for Jushiro's office, bursting through the door to find the office empty, "Captain!" Minako said again, once more being ignored. She ran after her captain as she went in the back, through the sliding doors and into the bedroom like complex. She heard Captain Unohana gasp. She ran in, stopping at the door. Jushiro was passed out on the bed mat, his skin pale.

"Minako! Go get a damp cloth! Now!" Minako was surprised at her captain's tone of voice, "Minako! Cold rag now!" she snapped out of her thoughts and found the bathroom, quickly finding a hand rag and plunging it under the water. She ran back out and handed it to Captain Unohana, who placed it on his forehead. Minako sat on the bed and held Jushiro in her lap while Captain Unohana took the needle cap off a syringe.

"Where did you get that-?"

"Doesn't matter. Get his arm out of his sleeve." Minako nodded and managed to get his arm through. Captain Unohana rubbed a sterile wipe over his arm before plunging the needle in, quickly injecting the liquid within, "This is another form of his medicine. When it gets this bad he needs a direct dose through injection, to get it into his system faster. There's a supply of these in the drawers beside the bed. I keep them here just in case. He should be alright now, just keep the rag pressed to his forehead. I'm going to run back to Fourth really fast to get some ice compressions. You wait here." Minako nodded, and with a flash step Captain Unohana was out of his office. Minako looked down at the man currently still passed out in her lap and arms. The color was returning to his cheeks and flesh, his breathing stabilizing. She pressed to fingers to his jugular. His pulse was returning to normal also. She brushed some long white hair from his face. He looked peaceful now, like he was sleeping. She absentmindedly kept petting his head, smoothing down the white locks from their tangled state.

"You poor thing. Having this disease. It must be terrible." she slightly smiled, "Well, I'll be here now, so you don't worry." she heard a little grunting noise, and looked to see his eyes opening. Noticing that someone was holding him, he turned his head to see Minako smiling softly at him, "Hey, you gave Captain Unohana and me a fright." he raised a hand to his cheek.

"What happened." she shrugged.

"We don't know. We found you unconscious here. Captain Unohana had to use a syringe of your medicine to help you. You looked like you were dead." she spoke so softly, still keeping that soft smile on her features, "How are you feeling?" she put her hand on his forehead, "You're still a little warm." he smiled at her.

"I feel much better, thank you. You must be Minako." she nodded.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to being you lieutenant." he nodded once before giving a short cough. Minako reached over and picked up the glass of water, "Here, drink this." she tipped up the glass and he slowly drank the water, "There we go." he smiled lightly at her, coughing gently. Minako took a rag and dabbed it over the corner of his mouth. Her other hand still played with his hair.

"You seem fascinated with my hair." Jushiro said with a weak chuckle as Minako pulled her hand away, beginning to blush. She giggled slightly in return.

"Sorry. I don't know what it is. I like to play with people's hair. I used to do my mother's hair when I was little. I guess that brought the habit out." she twisted a stray lock around her index finger, "I like your hair. It's really soft." Platinum met brown as their eyes locked into each others.

"You like my hair?" she nodded once, allowing her hand to continue its play through his white mane, "I don't think I know anyone who's openly said they like my hair." she frowned, her hand stopping once again.

"I'm sorry. Was I out of line?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not at all. I just haven't heard a compliment about my hair in years. I myself don't like it at times." up went an orange eyebrow, Minako tilting her head to the side.

"Really? May I asked why?" he sighed, looking away.

"It reminds me everyday of the illness I posses. It reminds me of what holds me back." his eyes widened when he felt a gentle palm press to his cheek, then turn his gaze back to hers.

"I think that it helps make you, you. Even if you do have tuberculosis, from what I heard, you're kind, loyal, loving, a devoted captain, and you have a wonderful personality. And you're also very handsome, with beautiful eyes and a wonderful smile. Don't let one kink in the chain keep you from wearing it. It makes it even more special, in here." she pressed the palm to his chest, feeling the string heart beating within. They both turned upon hearing the panel door slide open, Captain Unohana walking in with multiple ice compressions in a medical bag. She sat beside Jushiro and pressed one to his forehead after Minako got rid of the rag.

"Here you go. That should be cooler. How are you feeling?" Jushiro shrugged.

"I feel much better, thanks." she nodded, inspecting his face.

"The color is coming back to your cheeks. The medicine must be working already. That's good. Just keep these pressed to your forehead and it should help bring the fever down." she suddenly got a serious look in her eyes, "Now Jushiro, I don't want to hear any buts. Until you're over this little scare, I want you to live in Minako's residence. I want her to keep an eye on you and make sure this doesn't happen again. Can you do that Minako?" said woman nodded, "Now, for today I want you to rest Jushiro. Minako, don't let neither of his third seats near him. Even lock the doors if you have to. Make sure they don't disturb him."

"Yes mamm." Captain Unohana stood up and dusted off her kimono.

"I'll head back now. I'll come back later and check in. Jushiro can show you where his medicine is. AS of right now the transfer isn't final. So you won't be going to any lieutenant's meetings until after a few months. I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're doing." with that she left for a final time. Minako turned her attention back to Jushiro.

"Well, you heard her. Back to bed. You need to rest. I'll do your work for today." Jushiro tried to protest, but was quiet in defeat when gentle hands pushed him back down, "No no, you're going to stay right here." he smirked.

"In your lap?" Minako blushed, sucking in a breath. That's right… he was still laying on her lap.

"No." she replied while chuckling, moving out from under his head to sit in the chair beside the bed mat. He sat up and leaned against the wall and a few pillows.

"Can I ask you a question?" she nodded, "How can a woman as beautiful as you, be single?" she smiled, shaking her head slowly.

"Actually, I am in a relationship." he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she nodded.

"Yes. But because of our ranks as soul reapers he prefers to keep it a secret for now. Though we have been 'dating' for a few months now. I don't know what is so bad about it. It's not like we're breaking any laws." she shrugged, sighing, "What about you? You're a strikingly handsome man. How come there isn't a ring on your finger?" she tilted her head towards his hand, "Isn't there a lucky woman in your life?" he shook his head, turning his eyes away.

"I haven't really looked. I mean, who wants to be in a relationship with a sick man who coughs up blood?" she smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's out there. You just have to find her."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Zougeiro Hato- White Dove**

**Please review!**


	2. New Surroundings

**CHAPTER ONE  
New Surroundings**

Minako glanced at her new captain as she put books on the bookshelf. He was determined to find out who her lover was, "Oh come on. Just a hint?" Captain Ukitake held up his hand, pinching his thumb and index fingers together. She rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

"Nope. I'm not telling." Captain Ukitake then crossed his arms, tilting his chin up as if he were protesting, "My my, Captain Unohana forgot to tell me what a little boy you can be." he grinned, winking at her.

"And you'd be surprised what you don't know about the sweet, innocent little lady who runs Squad Four." he said matter of factly. Minako turned her head towards him, a little smirk on her features while she put hands on her curvy hips.

"Oh really?" he nodded.

"I have known her since the academy days. Don't tell me she's never told her members stories from when she, Shunsui and I were students." the rest of her body turned so she faced him completely.

"You, Captain Unohana and Captain Kyoraku were at the Academy at the same time?" Captain Ukitake nodded once. Minako stepped closer, sitting down beside his bed with her arms crossed on the mattress, "Can you tell me some?" he thought for a moment, tapping a finger on his chin.

"Only if you give me a hint about your little beau." she giggled, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"He's a seated member in Squad Five. That's your only hint. Now tell me some dirt on Captain Unohana." he chuckled, putting a hand on her head.

"Let's see…. There were the classics: putting frogs in teacher's desks, placing stink bombs in others. Oh, the best was when Shunsui and I snuck into her room, only to discover that she was in the shower. She came in wearing nothing but a towel." Minako gasped, "It was priceless. You should have seen her shocked expression." he then made her laugh by demonstrating, putting both hands on his cheeks and dropping his jaw like in the painting The Scream. Shunsui always was a flirt, so he didn't have any trouble complimenting her appearance." Minako rolled her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"He does have a habit of doing that doesn't he?" Captain Ukitake nodded, clearing his throat, "How are you feeling?" he shrugged.

"Much better than this morning. And it's been quite. That's unusual. Normally Kiyone and Sentarou would be babbling/arguing/slaughtering each other over the smallest things." Minako gave a little 'pffft' and a wave of her hand.

"I sent those two off hours ago. They think they're going to get a pillow stuffed with pebbles." he raised a black eyebrow.

"A pillow stuffed with pebbles?" she nodded, "Very clever."

"I do my best." she replied. Her eye narrowed, her head tilting a little. Almost instantly her body was on the move, settling behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he felt her fingers brushing through his hair.

"You're hair is messy. I'm fixing it." she ran her fingers through the soft white locks, straightening and untangling the long strands. She then took her ribbon from her hair and tied it around his in a perfect bow, "There we go. Nice and neat." he chuckled, looking at her.

"You like hair don't you?" she smirked.

"How do you think Captain Unohana got hers so perfect on some mornings?" she glanced outside the window, noticing the setting sun, "The sun is setting. You must be hungry right now and wanting to stretch your legs. Let's head back to my place and I'll get you a nice cooked meal while you settle in." she stood up and dusted her pants off, holding a hand out to him, "Shall wee?" with a simple nod, he took her hand and she pulled him from the bed.

"My legs are sore." he stretched his arms out, "I don't ever recall being in bed all day." she chuckled, walking out of the office.

"It'll do you some good to walk around. My house isn't far from here. Maybe ten minutes tops." he locked his office and followed her out of the barracks, "Oh, and I need to stop by Squad Five real fast if that's alright." he smirked, "And no, you can't follow me." she said, answering his unspoken question with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh well. I'll figure it out sooner or later." she scoffed, winking at him.

"Good luck." soon they arrived at Squad Five's barracks, "Now wait here." he leaned against the railing.

"Alright." she quickly jogged up the stairs and ran down the open halls until stopping at an office door. She knocked softly, "Sosuke?" she said quietly, "It's Minako." she heard the soft patter of feet before the door was slid open, revealing the tall chestnut haired man, clothed in night wear, "I hope you weren't already in bed." he smiled softly, looking at her with those soft brown orbs.

"Of course not. I was just changing for the night. Is something wrong?" she shook her head.

"I just came to say good night." he took her hand and brought her inside his office, wrapping his other arm around the small of her back. He lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Her palm settled on his cheek, the tips of his brown hair tickling her fingertips.

"Something is bothering you Mina." she sighed quietly as her nickname rolled off his tongue. She pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, "Was your first day as lieutenant to Captain Ukitake not pleasant?" Minako blinked and shook her head.

"No, it's not that. My first day was great. But Captain Ukitake had a very bad attack when Captain Unohana and I first arrived, and she's so worried over him, so told me to keep Captain Ukitake at my house until he recovers. And I know you want to keep us a secret, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea if you came over for a few days." she didn't receive a reply, "I'm sorry if you're mad… I didn't even volunteer-" Sosuke gently pushed her away, his smile still gentle.

"Why would I be mad Minako? You can't disobey orders, and I'm alright with waiting to come back over for a few days. It doesn't bother me." her eyes narrowed softly as she listened to his velvet smooth voice, "I am not angry at you." he kissed her temple, "Now go. I'm sure Captain Ukitake is hungry. He would enjoy some of your homemade Ume Ochazuke. I hear that's his favorite food." she nodded.

"Alright. I love you." she quickly kissed his cheek and walked out of his office, back to where Jushiro was patiently waiting.

"You're blushing." Minako's cheeks heated more than she had noticed. She put a hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth.

"Come on, let's get home. I'll make you some Ume Ochazuke." he licked his lips.

"My favorite." he walked beside her on the path, until a cottage looking house came into view. It was slightly on the large side though the closer you got to it, "Is that your home?" she nodded.

"Yep. Home sweet home." she led him inside. He took a deep breath.

"It smells like the pages of books." she smiled, looking at him.

"I love reading. Here, let me show you something." she guided him down the hallway until coming to double sliding doors, "Here is my private library." she slid open the doors, Jushiro's eyes widening. The room was about twenty if not more feet high, at least thirty feet long and wide, simply stuffed with old and new books, a ladder on one of the walls, "I'm a bit of a book worm. I spend my free time reading. Mostly poetry. That's my favorite genre." one of his hands skimmed over the bindings and spines of the skinny and fat books, some of the titles worn and some readable.

"This is incredible." he muttered, returning his gaze to hers, "How long have you been collecting these books?" Minako shrugged, walking to him.

"About 175 years or so. While at Squad Four, when you weren't doing anything you figured out a book could become your best friend." he chuckled, nodding slowly.

"Yes, I've spent many a day in the care units of Squad Four." he glanced to the side to see Minako climbing up the ladder, searching the rows until pulling out a book, sliding back down to the floor.

"This is my favorite. Feel free to come in here anytime you want to read something. Now let's get to dinner." she clapped her hands together and lightly jogged from the library into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and turning on the stove.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Minako set a bowl of the Ume Ochazuke in front of Jushiro, "Here you go. One bowl of Ume Ochazuke." she sat down on the opposite side of the table with her own bowl, "Dig in." he picked up his fork, licking his lips.

"This looks delicious." to took a bite and moaned, "It tastes even better! Where did you learn to cook?" she shrugged, taking a bite of her own serving.

"Years of experience. And my mother taught me a few things. She always said a woman needs to learn how to cook. After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." he gave a hearty laugh, covering his mouth with a napkin.

"Your mother taught you correctly. Retsu should have transferred you ages ago. It would have saved me a lot of trouble when Kiyone and Sentarou argued over what they would cook or buy for me." Minako giggled, eating another bite.

"Why thank you. Us women do our best when it comes to cooking." she tucked a flaming orange lock behind her ear, "I hear Rukia Kuchiki is going on a mission in the World Of the Living in a month. How is she handling it?" he sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure. She's so quite, and she barely talks. She really only opened up to my previous lieutenant, Kaien. But I think this will be good for her. She needs a little time out of the barracks and Karakura Town is a quiet city, so patrolling should be easy. It's her brother I'm worried about. He specifically asked for her not to be a seated officer, though right now she could easily apply for one. And I'm sure she won't mind being away from him for a month or so. She can take a little breather from the noble house of Kuchiki." Minako rolled her eyes, lifting her glass of water to her lips.

"More like House of Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass." Captain Ukitake chuckled, taking a drink as well.

"I'm sure he's just worried over her."

"She's a grown woman. I'm sure she can handle herself. Even if she did graduate early due to the adoption. He should give her a chance." Captain Ukitake leaned back in his chair.

"She'll get one. It may take some time, but it won't be long before Byakuya realizes that she can't be protected from everything. There are going to be some things he can't prevent. If he would just talk to her like he seems to not be doing, maybe he can find out these things for himself." Minako nodded, picking at her meal.

"That's a good point. There doesn't seem to be much communication between them is there?" he shook his head.

"Not really. And she doesn't talk about him much. I don't think he'll worry over her too much though about this trip. After all, he could go check on her if he wished to do so, although I highly doubt he would do that." he looked at his bowl to find it empty, "Oh no. My bowl is empty." Minako giggled, pointing to the kitchen.

"There's more in the kitchen." he thanked her and went into said room, getting another bowl full before sitting back down.

"They talked a little while longer before the clock chimed nine. Jushiro yawned, stretching slightly, "That was a wonderful meal Minako. I think I'll head to bed early though. I still feel a bit fatigued." she nodded and took the bowls and glasses, putting them in the sink.

"Here, I'll show you to your room." he followed her up the stairs to a different room. It was a soft shade of red, with a bed of white sheets and pillows of different sizes. A floor length mirror on the left side of the bed with a dresser on the left wall, "There are some extra kimonos and things for you. Feel free to try them on. He's about as tall as you so you shouldn't have any trouble fitting into them. They're kimonos I've gotten him in case he stays over here. There's also soap and shampoo and stuff so if you want to shower tonight feel free too. I'll be right back with your tea and meds." he nodded and she left the room, heading back to the kitchen. Jushiro looked around the room. It was overall very pretty and was elegant to a high degree. He turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He shrugged out of his haori and shihakusho, turned on the water and climbed into the shower. He pulled his hair from the ribbon and tied the purple ribbon around the handle so it wouldn't go down the drain. Hot water ran across trim and tired muscles, relaxing the man as he washed his body and hair. Once he finished he wrapped a towel around his waist, rubbing another in his wet hair as he opened the door to the bedroom.

Minako mixed in the medicine with his jasmine green tea, something else Captain Unohana said helped the bitter taste of the tuberculosis medicine. She made her way back up to Captain Ukitake's room and opened the door, walking to his dresser to place the steaming mug on a napkin for him when he got out of the bathroom. She turned away to walk out when she heard the bathroom door open, "Your medicine is on the dresser when you're re-" her words caught in her throat, a blush slapping over her cheeks when she saw Captain Ukitake's almost nude body emerge from the bathroom, equally surprised as his cocoa eyes were wide open. Minako's eyes couldn't help themselves. They ran over every curve, every muscle and dip of the man's body that wasn't covered by the towel until they came back to his face, "I- I'm sorry… I didn't know you were showering." she clumsily backed away, "I'll leave you so you can dress." with that she quickly left the room, hoping that her blush hadn't been noticed.

Captain Ukitake was still wide eyed, a soft blush appearing on his pale cheeks as well. He went to the dresser and opened a drawer, taking out a pair of white yakuta pants and slipping them on, then a black pair as well. He then drank his tea/medicine and put on a robe. He really wanted to explore the depths of that book Minako had showed him, remembering that it was sitting on the small couch of the library. He left his room and found his way to the library, silently opening it. His eyes widened yet again, noticing Minako sitting on the couch reading a different book. She was in a pale blue sleeping yakuta, decorated with little pink and purple flowers. He quietly cleared his throat, causing the woman to slightly jump, "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I couldn't help but want to take a peek of that book you were showing me." she nodded and picked it up from the cushion of the couch, handing it to him.

"There you go." he smiled at her, bowing slightly.

"Thank you. Good night." she gave a small wave.

"Good night. Have a nice sleep." he returned her gesture with a nod of his head, damp white locks tumbling over his shoulder. He returned to his room, settling beneath the white sheets and opening the book. He took his reading glasses off the bedside drawer, the ones he always kept tucked in his haori pocket when he needed to read papers or documents, and silently began on the first poem. After a few pages, he was rather enjoying the book. No wonder Minako enjoyed it. The poems were lovely and well written, not too long and not too short. They were all a different genre and topic, going from love to hate, from friendship to going to war, and many more. But soon his eyes grew heavy, and he couldn't help but fall asleep, book still open in his lap with the lamp still on.

Minako made her way back to her room about an hour later. She yawned as she entered her room, moaning when she saw her sheets scattered about. She slowly went and gathered them, piling them in the floor before grabbing a fresh set. She quickly made her bed and tucked herself in, burying her face in a pillow. A hint of a smile graced her face when she recognized Sosuke's scent that seemed to coat it. With that as her last thougth, she slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Minako shuffled down to Captain Ukitake's room, softly tapping on his door, "Captain Ukitake? May I come in?" she heard a slight cough and decided to go ahead, making sure he wasn't having an attack. He was sitting at the dresser fixing his hair while looking in the mirror. Minako smiled and walked up to him, "May I?" she asked while taking the brush. With a nod she began to brush his hair out of its bed tangles, "When I was upset, my dad would always say that one of the best tings to have done to you, is get your hair brushed by someone else." he smiled, watching her as she stroked his hair with the brush in gentle movements, "Do you want some breakfast after you finish getting ready? I'd be happy to make some pancakes or something." he nodded, returning his eyes to hers.

"That would be good. Thank you." he stood up and then followed her into the kitchen for some pancakes.

* * *

Here's the 1st main chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review! :)


	3. Positive

**CHAPTER TWO**  
**Positive**

As the days went by, soon a month passed. Captain Ukitake was now feeling much better and was about to say goodbye to Rukia, who was about to set off to the World of the Living. Minako was right beside him, hands crossed in front of her with a soft smile on her features. With a small bow, Rukia entered the Senkaimon gate, following her hell butterfly. Minako glanced up at her new captain, noting the worried expression he had on his face, "She'll be alright captain. There isn't a need to worry." she put her hand on his arm, earning a nod and a smile.

"You're right. She can handle herself. How about some tea?" she nodded and followed him into his office, where a pot of hot water was waiting. Minako added the tea leaves and poured it into a mug, then stirring in his medicine. She handed him the cup.

"Here you go." she then poured her own cup and sat down beside him.

"Thank you." he blew over the mug, sending the steam over the rim.

"So, how are you going to tell Captain Kuchiki that Rukia will be gone for a month?" he shrugged, glancing out the window to the small pond outside.

"I'm not sure. I have to figure it out soon though. I would think Captain Kuchiki has a time that Rukia has to be back by, and surely he would notice her not arriving at that time. She's always known to be punctual. She's usually here before I am." he took a sip of his tea, "But even if he does protest, she's already gone, so if he wants her back home he'll have to go get her himself." Minako chuckled, taking a peppermint and stirring it around in her tea, "So, how are you doing?" she shrugged, "How's your secret doing?" she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"He's not really a secret. Well, only Captain Unohana and Momo know who he is." he raised an eyebrow, "I have to tell somebody about things that happen. Although Momo isn't very happy about it…" she mumbled, "But anyway, I'm not really sure how he's doing. He's been… distant this past month… He's at Squad Five hardly ever anymore. That's odd considering his rank. He even snapped at me once… he said he was busy and to leave him alone. I thought it was Mayuri at first." Captain Ukitake chuckled, "He seems like he's busy, like he's planning something big or something. I'm worried about him. When I do see him, he looks tired, like he hadn't slept the night before. I guess he's just working more than usual." she shrugged, drinking the rest of her tea, "But still, I worry over him." Jushiro smirked.

"As a doctor or as his lover?" Minako blushed, looking down into her empty mug.

"Well, both in a way. I'm worried as a doctor because a deprivation of sleep can cause harm to his body, but I'm also worried as his lover because he's working so hard he doesn't have time to sleep. I've seen him on some night in his offices. He keeps doing paperwork until the early hours of daybreak before he gets to sleep, and then he only gets maybe three hours sleep tops. I try to get him to go to bed but he says he has a deadline for that. Last time I checked paperwork didn't have a deadline unless the head captain gave one. I've known he was a hard worker, but I didn't know it was so important to him that he would have to neglect me six days out of the week to complete his tasks." she brought her knees to her chest, "It's like sometimes I don't know what to do." he offered her a kind smile, relaxing her tensing posture.

"Just give him some time. It'll pass. Maybe he's just had a lot of extra work. Those kind of things happen." Minako nodded, sighing softly as she rested her chin on her knees, "Why don't you two go to dinner tonight? Get him out of the office for a while? I'm sure he'd feel better if you took him to a nice, quiet restaurant for a while. It's six now. You go ahead and leave. I'll finish whatever work is left over." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. She jumped up, hugging her captain around the hug, "Thank you!" she said as she ran out of his office. She began to flash step her way to Squad Five. Minako walked down the hallway until stopping in front of her lover's office. She tapped on the door frame, "Sosuke? Are you there? May I come in?" it was silent for a few moments, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Come in Mina." she slid open the door and entered, smiling at him as she approached his desk. He Didn't even look up from his papers, making her frown. She went up behind him, slipping her arms around his back, "What is it Minako?" she nuzzled her cheek to his warm back.

"I miss you Sosuke. This past month you've been shut away in your office. I miss you. I haven't seen you but maybe once a week. Come to dinner with me. We can go to a nice, quiet restaurant and have a nice dinner, just you and me. Please?" she whispered, closing her eyes while feeling the warmth of his back on her cheek and silently praying that he would say yes. He felt his chest broaden as he sighed. She then heard the rustling of papers as he folded them, then heard a drawer open and shut.

"Alright. I've neglected you enough as it is with this work." he took her hand and stood up, "Let's go." her smile returned as she hugged him, standing on her tip toes so she could give him a tender kiss.

"I know a perfect restaurant we can go to."

**2 HOURS LATER**

The lovers walked arm in arm towards Minako's home, Minako leaning her head to rest on his shoulder. Soon the house came into view and he walked her back up the porch. She turned to him," Well, that was a wonderful dinner." he nodded once, leaning down to take her lips in a kiss, "I guess this is goodnight." he smirked, pinning her against the door.

"I don't have to leave yet. I'm off duty." she giggled as he kissed her once more. Minako fumbled with the doorknob behind her, the door flying open leaving the lovers to stumble inside. Sosuke had Minako back against a wall while his lips ravished over her unclothed skin, soon finding that weak spot on her neck that had her moaning beneath his hard frame.

"Sosuke…" she said breathlessly. He scooped her in his arms and made his way upstairs.

"The bed will be more comfortable." he said into her ear, his warm breath trickling past and making the woman tremble in his arms as he carried her inside the bedroom, his foot shutting the door behind them.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Always gone. At least one thing didn't change. Although Minako wouldn't mind if she actually woke up in his arms after a night of amazing sex. Was that so hard to ask? But like always, Minako got up none the less and showered. She suddenly felt extremely nauseas, having to sit down in the shower floor for a moment until the sick feeling passed. She groaned softly, taking deep breaths. She quickly finished her shower and dried off, slipping on her kimono before going to the kitchen. She grabbed a pack of saltine crackers and some soup broth, warming it up for breakfast. That would hopefully settle her stomach. She crushed the crackers and stirred them into the broth, sluggishly eating it until it was gone, "I must be coming down with a cold…" she muttered to herself, "I hope I didn't pass it to Sosuke. He doesn't need to be sick with all the work he's doing…" she put the bowl in the sink and headed out the door, tying her hair back in a low ponytail with her red ribbon. She yawned as she entered Squad Thirteen's barracks, waving at Kiyone as said girl waved from her office. Minako went inside Captain Ukitake's office, "Good morning." she said drowsily. Captain Ukitake looked up and frowned, seeing her condition.

"Minako? Are you alright? You don't look too good." she smiled weakly, nodding slowly.

"I think I just have a cold. You know how those little buggers are. They leave you feeling awful on the first day they attack." he didn't believe her, standing up to put the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure. It looks like more of a cold." she nodded again, holding a hand up.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. I've handled worse. Don't worry about me. Have you had your medicine yet?" Captain Ukitake nodded, "Okay, that's good." Captain Ukitake took her wrist, making her look up at him, seeing his serious expression.

"Minako, I order you to go home and rest. You don't look well at all, and you feel like you have a fever." she giggled lightly, smirking.

"Are you the doctor now captain?" she said teasingly, until seeing his serious face not changing. With a sigh, she gave up, "Fine. I'll go home if it puts an ease to your worry." his smile returned.

"That's all I ask. Do you need me to bring you anything? I'd be happy to brew you some tea or make you some chicken soup. It's the least I can do for you letting me stay in your home when I was ill." she shook her head.

"I think I can handle myself. Thank you though. Is there anything I can do here for a few minutes? I hate to just leave without doing anything." tilted his head, glaring playfully at his lieutenant, making her laugh, "Okay okay, I get it." she turned to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow… maybe." with a giggle she left the barracks, heading back to her house.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"What do you mean she's being charged as a criminal? She didn't do anything wrong!" Minako followed her captain as he rushed down Squad Thirteen's barracks, "She did it to save that family's lives! How can that be treason?" Captain Ukitake sighed, turning to face his lieutenant.

"I don't know. What matters now is that we get to Central 46 before they give their punishment decree. Byakuya is already there. Hopefully with a noble of high rank such as him can do something to strain their punishment." Minako nodded, her hands nervously playing with the sash on her kimono, "I'm afraid all we can do it wait…"

**12 DAYS LATER**

"What do you think about this Ryoka invasion Sosuke?" Minako looked outside into the dark sky. Her lover shrugged as he turned to look at her.

"I am not sure Mina. I hope I do not have to fight one of them. I'm not very partial to fighting." she nodded, turning to walk back over to him. She sat down beside him, leaning to his side. She yawned slightly, "Are you tired Minako? You haven't been feeling well lately. Maybe you should head on home." she nodded slowly.

"You're right. I haven't been feeling my best for the past few weeks." she kissed his cheek before standing, "Goodnight." he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Good night." she exited his office, admiring the moon as she walked along the wall less halls. She passed Momo.

"Good evening Momo." Momo smiled and gave a small wave, soon stopping in front of Sosuke's office. Minako yawned again before flash stepping back to her home.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Minako paced around nervously. Death… that had been the decision on what to do. They sentenced Rukia to death, for giving her powers to this Ichigo Kurosaki, so he could save his family, because Rukia was injured and couldn't do it herself. And now the same boy was rumored to have broken through the barrier around Soul Society, and was about to attempt to rescue her. Minako was in the bathroom, putting a cap on an object while looking in the mirror, "This isn't right. I have to talk to Captain Ukitake about this…" she looked down at the stick she just placed on the counter, "It can wait until I get back."

"What kind of excuse is that to sentence a person to death? That isn't right captain!" Captain Ukitake nodded while sitting at his desk, his face in the palms on his hands.

"I don't know." he began to cough, holding a towel to his mouth as he coughed blood into it.

"Captain!" Minako said, jumping in to hold the towel to his mouth for him, "Let's move you to the bed." with shaky legs he stood, going into the back room. He laid down on the bed and cleared his throat. Minako quickly got a cool glass of water and took it to him, "Here, drink." he nodded and soon emptied the glass, "Here, let me get you another one." she stood up and quickly went into the bathroom.

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE!" a sudden shriek was heard down the hallway, as well as patters of feet. Kiyone and Sentarou barged in, huffing and puffing as they caught their breaths.

"What…" another cough, "What is it?"

Kiyone's eyes were wide as she held her fist to her chest, "Captain Aizen has been murdered!" Minako's head snapped up as she was leaving the bathroom, her platinum eyes wide.

"What?" Captain Ukitake said in between coughs, "Aizen's been killed?" his coughs returned, though not as bad as before. Minako couldn't breath, her world collapsing around her as the glass slipped from her hand, falling and shattering on the floor. She leaned against the bathroom doorframe, gasping quietly for air as her arms wrapped around her stomach. Minako sank to the floor, tightening her hold on her stomach as she tried to breath. Captain Ukitake, despite his recent attack, leapt up to hold his lieutenant upright.

"Minako? Minako what's wrong?" she ignored him… so many thoughts were spinning in her head. Sosuke…. Her lover…. Was dead… NO! This couldn't be! Minako jumped up and ran to Kiyone, grabbing the papers and reading over them. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She thrust the papers back to Kiyone and ran from the barracks.

"When did this happen?" Captain Ukitake continued. Kiyone and Sentarou repeated the message written on the paper in sync with each other. Without a second thought, Captain Ukitake stood and headed towards the Repentance Cell.

* * *

Minako collapsed in her room, her tears blinding her as a hand grasped her bedpost. Sosuke, her Sosuke, was dead! It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Finally Minako couldn't hold it in. She raised her head, took a deep breath, and screamed, before falling to the floor in helpless wails. In the midst of that, she remembered what was in the bathroom. Her heart filling with fear, she slowly crawled towards her bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Captain Ukitake went to the Repentance Cell, he grew worried after Kiyone said Minako hadn't returned yet. He wanted to make sure she was alright after she had burst out of the office like that. He found the spare key and unlocked the door, slowly going inside, "Minako?" he didn't need a reply. He heard soft sobbing coming from upstairs, "Minako?" he called again as he went up the stairs, heading towards her bedroom. He stopped when he noticed that the sobs grew louder, like they were being echoed. He peeked inside her bedroom door, only to see her ankles and feet. He nodded once, confirming his thought on her being in the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom to see Minako on the bathroom floor, her face red and stained with new and dry tears. He knelt down beside her, "Minako?" she said gently. Minako turned her head to look at him through bloodshot eyes, "He was you lover, wasn't he?" with a choked sob she nodded, weeping once more. He gathered her shaking form into his arms and he carried her to her bed, gently placing her on the soft mattress. He sat beside her, rubbing a hand on her back as she curled to his side, her right hand holding onto his haori until her knuckles turned white. She buried her face in his clothed stomach.

"Who could have done this? Sosuke… he was too smart to ever be surprised or to have a blind spot… How could someone run him through with his own zanpaku-to?" she asked in a trembling voice. Captain Ukitake cast sad eyes down to his lieutenant as she shook with grief. He moved her to where her cheek was pressed to his chest. Her narrowed eyes widened when she saw the stick on the floor. She scrambled to get it.

"Minako?" she got off the bed and sat on her knees, eyes the white stick. Captain Ukitake knelt down beside her, "What is that?" with a tear streaked face, Minako looked at him.

"….. a pregnancy test…." Captain Ukitake's eyes widened, "The cap covers the results. I can't look." she tightened her hand around it, "I just can't…" with tender hands, Captain Ukitake took the test from her trembling fingers. She turned her head away when he uncapped it.

"Um, Minako…" he said softly. Minako gulped and glanced at the test, her eyes growing wide as she saw the results…

"It's… It- it's…"

+ Pregnant

* * *

And there you have it! Aizen's 'dead' and leaves Minako pregnant. What a bastard! *giggles* But please review and tell me what you think!


	4. A Confused Lieutenant

_In The Last Chapter…_

"….. a pregnancy test…." Captain Ukitake's eyes widened, "The cap covers the results. I can't look." she tightened her hand around it, "I just can't…" with tender hands, Captain Ukitake took the test from her trembling fingers. She turned her head away when he uncapped it.

"Um, Minako…" he said softly. Minako gulped and glanced at the test, her eyes growing wide as she saw the results…

"It's… It- it's…"

+ Pregnant

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
A Confused Lieutenant**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Minako was lifeless as she sat at her desk, signing her name on each page of paperwork. Captain Ukitake watched worriedly at her blank expression. She still had tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were dark from little sleep, and she would tremble with every swipe of the pen across the paper. Sosuke Aizen was dead, and his lieutenant was now in jail for attacking another captain, as well as Izuru Kira for releasing his zanpaku-to on the poor girl who's captain had been found dead. Momo, one of Minako's closest friends, in jail. Was there anything else that could go wrong? Oh yes… she was pregnant… pregnant with the dead man's child. Kiyone came in, a worried expression on her face as she glanced at the poor woman, "Kiyone, what is the result?" she cleared her throat.

"Well, Isane told me that Captain Unohana did a thorough examination, and concluded that there wasn't any way that it could be a corpse doll, and that it was indeed Captain Aizen." Minako's hand tightened around the pen as she clenched her teeth together. Captain Ukitake nodded.

"Thank you Kiyone. You may go now." Kiyone bowed slightly and went out of his office. Captain Ukitake stood up, walking to Minako's desk. He knelt down, putting a hand on her shivering shoulder, watching a silver tear streak down her cheek, "Would you like to go see him?" Minako's eyes widened as she looked at him, "I can take you to see him if you want." Minako sniffled and nodded, standing up with her captain. They walked out of the barracks and down the many paths until arriving at Squad Four. Minako walked in first, followed by Captain Ukitake. Minako slowly walked through the halls when she saw her former captain, who offered her a kind smile.

"Did you want to see him Minako?" she asked, looking at the poor girl's tear streaked face. Minako slowly nodded, "Follow me." the two Squad Thirteen members followed her as she led them through the halls, stopping in front of a dim room, "Here you go." Minako took a deep breath and went through the door, closing her eyes when she saw him on the bed-mat. He looked peaceful, as if her were sleeping. She slowly sat on her knees beside him, taking his cold hand in hers. More tears went down her cheeks as she bowed her head.

"Oh Sosuke… What am I going to do?" she whispered, "I don't know what to do… I can't do this alone." she reached over and ran her fingers through his soft, chocolate brown locks, smiling softly, "I always said your hair looked better slicked back. You looked more mysterious. You remember?" she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "You said I was silly, and that you liked your hair the way it was. But I always liked that one curl that hung in your face whenever I slicked your hair back for fun." she was quiet for a few seconds, "…..Did you know you would die? Is that why you wanted to keep our relationship a secret?" she wondered, "But… if you knew you would die… why did… why did we ever get together? I'm so confused Sosuke… I don't know what to do… I can't raise a… a baby alone. I didn't even get to tell you…" she slowly brought his limp hand to her stomach, "I'm having a baby Sosuke… you're baby. Would you have been happy if I told you?" she tucked an orange lock behind her ear, looking down at the hand that was still on her belly. Her hand tightened around it, "I love you." she sniffled, moving to where she was holding him in her arms, his head leaning on her shoulder. Her cheek rested on his forehead as she silently wept.

* * *

Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana watched outside the door window as Minako held her lover close, "It's such a shame. Not only have we lost a captain, but Minako has lost a lover." Captain Ukitake nodded, sighing as he lowered his head.

"Indeed. I found her last night in her bathroom floor crying in hysterics. And… I picked her up and placed her on her bed, when she went back to pick up something…" Captain Unohana raised an eyebrow, "It was a pregnancy test." her eyes widened, "A positive, pregnancy test." Captain Unohana looked back into the dark room.

"Are you certain?" he nodded, "I didn't know they were participating in those certain activities… Minako should have known better. There's no telling how she feels." she turned to her friend, "I need you to watch her closely Jushiro. If she starts to get upset, you have to find a way to calm her down. If she gets too worked up, or too stressed, it could end in a miscarriage. I doubt she's registering that fact right now. Make sure she rests while she's at the office. Keep her at her desk, and if she needs to, or if you think she does, make her go lay down. Drag her if you have to." Captain Ukitake nodded, "She cannot lose this baby. That's all she has left of him. I've known her for years, and I know how she handles these things. You have to watch her." the last sentence came with a beyond serious tone, one that Captain Ukitake had rarely heard from his good friend, "Watch her carefully. Offer to walk her home, take her to dinner, something to get her mind off this. Anything you can think of. She loves water. Maybe take her to your estate and let her feed your koi fish for a few hours, or meet your family. Anything at all that could possibly get her mind off this. Can you do that?" he nodded, "Good."

* * *

Minako enjoyed the silence in the room. That way she could remember his voice. But one thing she couldn't remember… did he ever say 'I love you'? Her eyes slowly parted, her jaw slightly dropping, "He didn't…" she felt her eyes sting once more with fresh tears as she looked at the calm face of her deceased lover. She couldn't recall one time when he told her he loved her, "Sosuke…."

* * *

Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana didn't expect Minako to suddenly burst from the room, running down the hallways out of Squad Four. Captain Ukitake quickly glanced at Captain Unohana before dashing after his lieutenant. He followed her until she stopped at a small creek, falling to her knees. Captain Ukitake went to her, "What happened Minako?" she slightly jumped, not knowing she had been followed. She shook her head, wiping her wet cheeks with her sleeves and giving him a fake smile.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." he didn't believe it for a minute. He kneeled beside her, taking her chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up so her eyes met his.

"Nothing is fine Minako. Tell me what's wrong?" her 'smile' faded back into a frown and she launched herself into his unexpecting arms.

"Oh captain! I can't remember! I can't remember…" she took a breath as she let out a sob, "I can't remember when he said he loved me! I can't remember! He never said it…" Captain Ukitake's eyes widened slightly. He gently brought his arms about her, comforting her in a warm hug, "I remember telling him. I told him I loved him almost every time I saw him. So how come he never said it in return?" she shook her head, "I don't know what to do… I can't raise a baby by myself…" Captain Ukitake softly smiled, petting her soft locks of flaming orange.

"You won't be by yourself Minako." confused, the woman looked up at him, "You will have all of Squad Thirteen to help you. They have taken to you so well, I'm sure they would love this baby. Kiyone and Sentarou would be more than happy to help, as would I." he looked out over the creek, "You won't be alone. Squad Thirteen will be your family. Alright?" he didn't receive a reply. He looked down, and chuckled softly when he saw that she had fallen asleep, leaning against him and breathing softly. The white haired captain slipped an arms under her knees, and with a simple flash step, headed towards her home.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Minako sat at her dresser, in front of a mirror while she brushed her hair. Her expression was blank in the mirror as her brush repeated its movements through her orange locks. She cringed when a few curls were tangled here and there, but you didn't hear a sound of pain. With a sigh, she sat down her brush and stood, unwrapping her towel from her body to slip a nightgown over her flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned against the dresser, taking soft breaths, "Sosuke…"

"Yes?" her eyes flew open as she gasped, quickly turning around to face the one she would never see again.

"S-Sosuke?" she reached out, slowly walking towards her lover, "Is it really you?" she received a nod. She smiled faintly, "Oh Sosuke!" she broke down into sobs as she was wrapped in his arms, "I thought you were dead….. I saw… I saw your body… How?" she looked up at him, "How are you here?" she gently touched her hand to his cheek. It was warm…

"I had to fake my death in order to accomplish something. I'm sorry I caused you so much sorrow Minako." she placed her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Don't apologize… Just hold me Sosuke… So much has happened… Rukia's death sentence is going to be carried out at noon tomorrow… I want to help, but Captain Ukitake has ordered me to stay here due to health." Sosuke raised an eyebrow. Is she not well?

"Then you should rest." he guided her to the bed and laid her down. He knelt down at the bedside her and kissed her forehead, "Sleep Mina." he purred. Her eyes grew heavy, and soon she was asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Minako mewed as her eyes opened. She gasped softly and sat up. Did she dream that? She shook her head… of course it was a dream. Sosuke… was dead. Minako looked at the clock. Three in the afternoon? She remembered getting to bed around four… she couldn't sleep at all. Wait… It was three? She missed the execution! She threw off the covers and stood up, running to the window. She looked out up at Sogyoku Hill. Wait… where was the Sogyoku? What was with this spiritual pressure? It felt like Captain Kuchiki's, along with one that was unfamiliar to the lieutenant. But she also felt other captain's reatsu. She could feel the head captain's, and with it Captain Kyoraku's and Captain Ukitake's. Her eyes slightly widened. She felt Yoruichi Shihoin's reatsu! She was currently in battle with Captain Soi Fon, while other soul reapers were battling elsewhere. Then, here eyes widened. She could sense Rukia's reatsu as well! She was alive! Suddenly, Captain Kuchiki's reatsu disappeared, as well as the mystery reatsu she had felt only moments ago. Her wide eyes went back to the large hill as a tornado like wind blew up at the top. Then, a too familiar reatsu appeared with two others… No… it couldn't be… it was just a dream!

She turned and ran to her closet, throwing on a shihakusho and dashing out the door. She flashed stepped up to Sogyoku Hill, but stopped at the last step, watching her lover slice his zanpaku-to through an orange haired boy's waist. She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Renji was also on the ground covered in blood, and Rukia… Sosuke was holding Rukia by a collar looking choker. The brown haired man turned to the orange haired boy, "Oh sorry. I hadn't finished explaining things to you, had I?" he started walking towards the destroyed Sogyoku stand, when other soul reaper looking kids came running up. The boy, who's name was apparently Ichigo, told them to go away, when Captain Ichimaru stepped in front and blocked them with his reatsu. Sosuke continued, "Now Rukia Kuchiki." he said to the petrified girl, "After I found you in the World of the Living, do you know what the first thing I did was?" he has a wicked grin to his lips. Minako couldn't believe that this was Sosuke Aizen… it just couldn't be, "I went in, and eliminated the Central 46." Minako's eyes widened, "I imagine you heard a somewhat different story from Isane. She probably told you that Sosuke Aizen faked his death, and hid his whereabouts. Afterwards he slaughtered Central 46. But that's not how it happened at all." Rukia was literally being dragged behind him. Minako was still, to terrified to move, except to bring a palm to her flat belly, "I killed them as soon as I discovered you, and used my Kyoka Suigetsu on the entire central underground assembly hall. To simplify matters, I made it look as Central 46 was still alive, holding meetings. In order to do that, one of us remained in the underground assembly hall at all times." Minako shook her head. So that's why he faked his death… "Since then we have taken over the functions of Central 46, and we have been issuing all of their orders. To make sure of your arrest, I had those members of Squad Six take you in." Minako glanced at Renji, who was on the ground barely breathing, "To separate you from the humans, I ordered the return and destruction of your gigai. To evaporate your soul, and take the Hogyoku from inside you." the what? None o this was making sense to Minako, "I decided the simplest way was to have you executed with the Sogyoku." Rukia's amethyst eyes were wide with fright as she was dragged along behind him, "The only time we weren't inside the underground assembly hall, was the few hours surrounding the two captain's meetings. After that I pretended to die, and hid underground." the dust began to clear, "Because I knew your Ryoka friends might save you, I knew the execution might fail." he reached into his haori, "When a foreign object has been planted directly into a soul there are only two methods by which to remove it. You can use an intense thermal disruption, like the Sogyoku, which evaporates to soul around the object. Or some other method, which breaks down the soul's cohesion, and allows them to be separated. In the unlikely event the execution by Sogyoku failed, I needed to find that other method." he then took out a small tube, about the length of Minako's index finer, "Which brings us back to Central 46. You see the information I needed could only be found in the underground assembly hall's Dairai Shoukaido. I spent endless hours pouring over Kisuke Urahara's research. He was the one who developed the technique of implanting a foreign object into a soul." Sosuke pressed the end of the object, and it suddenly started misting about his hand, "And so, I reasoned that the answer to remove one, was also in his research." suddenly, about six green, speared pillars rose from the ground, "Yes, this is that method." Minako almost screamed when she watched Sosuke's hand plunge into Rukia's chest. It was a few seconds, before his hand retreated, leaving Rukia to drop to her knees on the ground, leaving a small round device in his hand, "How fascinating. I didn't expect it to be so small." the pillars disappeared, and his hand returned to normal, "The Hogyoku." the hole in Rukia's chest vanished, "Oh… and no permanent harm to the soul. What an astounding technique." he tucked the 'Hogyoku' into his haori, "It's too bad." he took Rukia by the collar again and lifted the exhausted girl into the air, "But I just don't have a use for you anymore." he held her out, "Kill her, Gin." Gin stopped sending out his reatsu, turning with that fox grin again.

"Well, if I must." he drew out his zanpaku-to, "Shoot to Kill, Shinso." his sword lengthened, blazing towards Rukia, until it stabbed into flesh… Captain Kuchiki's flesh. Minako couldn't take any more. With a turn of her heels she ran back down the stairs, a hand to her chest while tears snaked down her cheeks. When she reached the bottom, the ground began to shake. She looked up to see massive amounts of Menos Grande, with three beams of yellow light carrying not only her former lover, but the captain of Squad Nine and Squad Three. With a clenched jaw, she continued to run.

Captain Ukitake stepped forwards, looking up at Sosuke Aizen, the one who caused his lieutenant so much suffering, "You've joined with the Menos?" Sosuke just stared at the white haired man, "Why would you want to do that?" without missing a beat, the man replied.

"I need to keep reaching higher." Jushiro narrowed his brown eyes.

"Have you become that corrupt? Have you?" Sosuke continued to rise to the Menos.

"You are blinded by your self righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods." he took off his glasses, slicking his hair back as the glasses turned to dust, "But soon, that unattainable vacancy at the top will be filled. From now on, I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye, soul reapers. And goodbye, Ryoka Boy. Even I have to admit that even for a human you were quite amusing." he turned back to Captain Ukitake, "And you'd better check on your lieutenant. You wouldn't want her to be harming herself now, would you?" Captain Ukitake's eyes widened, his hands curling into fists as the garganta closed. He swiftly turned and flash stepped towards Minako's home.

"Minako… if he's hurt you. I can't lose another lieutenant. Please be alright." he begged as he flash stepped faster, relief washing over him when he reached her home. He flung open the door, "Minako! Are you alright? Minako answer me!" he waited a few seconds.

"I'm in the kitchen…" he heard in s small reply. He walked into the said room, finding Minako at the table, leaning over with a hand on her forehead, "Why Captain Ukitake? Why did he do that?" brown eyes widened, "I got there when he almost killed that Ryoka Ichigo. I heard him talking about something being inside Rukia… I'm terrified of him…" she faintly smiled, "And to think… I thought he cared about me. I wondered why he had been wanting to be alone for the past month and a half… it was to pull this off. And now… now he's gone to the Menos…" her arms wrapped around her stomach, "I thought I had gone crazy last night. I thought I dreamt that he visited me. He looked so caring. He held me like he used to, smiled at me, and then put me to bed, kissing my forehead like he would do when I fell asleep in his office. Then I woke up and thought it as a dream, when he actually did visit me. I'm so stupid. Well, stupid enough to fall in love with a man who pretends to love you, fall pregnant by said man and then just have him leave! That's typical him!" she threw her arms in the air, "He always left before I woke up. He always left before I got a chance to tell him good morning. He was always gone…" she groaned, "Damn these hormone level changes… I keep getting angry…"she looked at her stunned captain, "What? You have seven brother's and sisters right? Surely you know what I'm talking about when it comes to pregnant women's hormones." Captain Ukitake chuckled.

"Yes, but I can hardly remember. That was well over a thousand years ago when my siblings were born. But it seems that my mind is getting a recap." Minako scowled.

"Oh ha ha." she said sarcastically, "But… how am I going to raise a baby and be a soul reaper? I never even thought of a baby. I have no one." Captain Ukitake's smiled faded, "My parents dies when I was twelve. Mom in the line of duty and dad was murdered for pocket change on the way home with dinner. I've been all alone here in this house since. I don't know how to raise a baby! I have no siblings, no relatives. It's just me." she leaned against the counter, looking away. Captain Ukitake went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You could ask my sister. She's married and has a baby boy of her own. I'm sure she could give you some tips." Minako smiled, looking up at her captain.

"Really?" he nodded. She bit her bottom lips, hugging him tightly, "Oh thank you!" he put a hand on her hand.

"She would be delighted to have someone visit her. It isn't often that she finds another mother or mother-to-be around where we live. How about we go tomorrow?" Minako gazed at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomorrow?" he nodded.

"If you want. You need a distraction. And my family is a perfect way to get one." he saw the anxious look in her eyes, "Trust me. You'll enjoy yourself." she sighed.

"I guess I have no choice do I?" with a smile, she shrugged, "Why not? Let's do it."

* * *

*groans* I really, really hope this isn't going too fast. *sweat drops* I usually have a habit of doing that. But I have written a time line... thingy... to help me. *giggles* But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter none-the-less! I love the Ukitak family and just had to include his siblings. *hides devious smile* What? Nothing bad is going to happen! It's going to be... entertaining. ;) Please review!


	5. Memory Of A Mother

**CHAPTER 4  
A Memory Of A Mother**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Minako made her way over to the thirteenth division, wearing a baby blue kimono adorned with pale yellow butterflies, tied around the waist with a pale yellow obi, tied in the back with thin strings. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, swishing behind her as she sprinted up the stairs to entered the division. She made her way to her captain's office, tapping softly on the door, "Come in." she slid the door open and went inside. She was greeted with a smile, "Ah, Minako. You didn't have to dress so formal." he chuckled when she blushed, looking down at her kimono, "You look fine. My sister Tokinei is excited for your visit." he stood up from his seat, "Shall we go?" Minako nodded, smiling, "We can go ahead and leave for Ugendo, and after a few hours we can have lunch somewhere." she nodded and followed him from the division. It was only a ten or fifteen minute walk, until a large house came into view, a lake to the side with a small bridge going across the center. Minako grinned, looking up ay her captain.

"That's where you live?" he nodded, his bangs falling over his right eye.

"Yes. Myself and my family. That house has been there since I was born." her platinum eyes widened.

"Wow. That's an old house." he chuckled, arching a black eyebrow as he looked at hi subordinate.

"Are you calling me old now?" she blushed and looked away.

"N-no sir! I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful." he put a hand on her orange haired head.

"It's fine. I'm not Captain Kuchiki. I won't bite your head off with a silent glare." she chuckled, putting her hand to her mouth. They arrived on the front porch, "Let me give you a warning-" he said playfully, "My sister can be a bit…. Hyper." Minako smirked, straightening her kimono.

"Bring it on." she replied, earning a sideways grin from her captain. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. It instantly flew open to reveal a black haired, browned eyed woman.

"Is this her Jushiro?" after receiving a nod, she grinned, pulling Minako inside, "I'm Tokinei! It's so nice to meet you!" Minako squeaked when she was pulled in for a hug, causing Jushiro to chuckle as he closed the door behind him.

"I told you she can be hyper." Tokinei made a little 'pffft' and gave a wave of her hand.

"Don't pay attention to him sweetie, it's been a few centuries since he last got laid." Minako's wide eyes turned to saucers, a heavy blush settling over her cheeks. Jushiro rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch.

"I forgot to mention, she isn't modest either. So, you two can go run off and do whatever. Have fun. I feel a little feverish, so I'll rest a bit." Minako was instantly to his side, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright? You do feel a little warm?" Tokinei raised an eyebrow, glancing between them, "I'm also his private doctor while he's at the barracks. And the last two scares were really bad. I wouldn't want another one. Captain Unohana would think I wasn't doing my job." she said with a giggle as she looked at her captain's sister, "I'd hate to bother you, but could I get a bag of ice?" Tokinei nodded and scampered to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a small baggie of ice, "Thanks. Hold this to your forehead for a few minutes. When we return I'll see if your fever is worse or not. Okay?" he nodded. Minako looked back at Tokinei, who was smiling softly.

"Shall we?" Minako stood up, following Tokinei, "Bye Jushiro." said man nodded once before stretching out on the couch, laying his head back on the pillow to prop the bag on ice on his forehead. Minako followed Tokinei out to the lake and the middle of the bridge, sitting down in the middle and dipping her feet into the water. Minako did the same, shivering slightly as her feet touched the ice cold water. They were silent for a few minutes, looking over the water, "Do you want to feed the koi?" Tokinei broke the silence, lifting a bag of bread crumbs from her kimono. With a nod, she reached into the opened bag and took a handful of crumbs. She tossed a few into the water, giggling quietly as the koi of different colors snapped them up, "So, you're knocked up huh?" Minako closed her eyes and nodded slowly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but can I ask who the father is?" Minako sighed, looking away, "You don't have to tell me. Where is he? Is he going to help?" Minako felt tears well in her eyes when she thought of the cold look Sosuke had when he rose into Hueco Mundo. She looked back at Tokinei, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"He… he passed away a while back." that was half true… Sosuke did fake his death. It wasn't exactly a lie. Tokinei lost her breath before putting a hand on Minako's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Minako sniffled and shook her head.

"Thank you. I guess the worst part about it… was that I never got a chance to tell him." Tokinei's eyes widened slightly, "I didn't even know I was pregnant until a few days ago when I took an at home test. Captain Ukitake found me on the bathroom floor crying. I mean, wouldn't you cry if you saw your lover betray everyone you love with two other captains?" Minako gasped and covered her mouth. Tokinei's jaw dropped after she put two and two together.

"Wait… it's Captain Aizen's baby?" Minako slowly nodded, another tear following the first.

"I was stupid. I was so stupid. I never thought that he would… just do that… just leave to the world of the hollows… leave me…" she tossed a few more crumbs into the water, "I was stupid enough to think that I couldn't get pregnant. Now look at me, pregnant with no one to help. This baby…" she wrapped her arms around her flat stomach, "This baby is all I have left of him… of what I remember about him. The Sosuke Aizen I knew as a lover." Tokinei nodded, but had a serious look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't tell anyone who the father is Minako. I couldn't imagine what would happen. Coming from a fellow mother, do it for the baby. The head captain can be a scary man. He probably wouldn't think twice to make you abort the baby if he knew it was Captain Aizen's. He would say he wouldn't want another child that could inherit Sosuke Aizen's mind." Minako squeezed her eyes shut.

"That's… just cruel… to kill an innocent life… this baby won't even know it's father, and still it may be sentenced to death." she looked up at Tokinei, "That's why no one will know who he is. I will make sure this baby doesn't die." Tokinei smiled, leaning back on the wooden planks.

"You already have that motherly instinct." Minako nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah. I always had a dream about finding someone I love, getting married and after a few years having a baby. I didn't know I'd go backwards." she sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. But I won't let them hurt my baby. They'll kill me before that happens." she closed her eyes. Though she had known for very little time, she felt so attached to the thing inside her belly. She had always wanted to be a mother. Even though the father wouldn't be here to help, she was excited about brining this life into the world.

"So how do you like being a lieutenant?" Minako glanced at Tokinei, stretching her arms above her head.

"It's wonderful. I love it. Captain Ukitake is a great captain. It's no wonder he's one of the most respected captains. He is kind and loyal to his squad, and gives them the respect they deserve. His third seats are a little…. As Captain Unohana said, territorial, but they are sweet none the less. Though Kiyone does seem to have an… infatuation with him. I've learned to take Sentarou's side when they argue mainly because she does copy what he says." they both laughed, "What gets me, is that he's a wonderful, handsome man, yet he hasn't settled down yet. I would think the women would be lined up out the division to date him." Tokinei nodded, watching as the koi snapped up the bread crumbs she tossed in.

"Jushiro… he doesn't really think he's capable of having a relationship. He is a great man, but he thinks that just because he's sick, he will drive away every woman he meets. He doesn't even try. He says he's married to his division, but I know it isn't true. I see him out here some nights, standing on the bridge looking up at the stars. Sometimes he'll be sitting under the cherry blossom trees holding a cherry blossom in his hand, twirling it between his thumb and index finger. I know he has to get lonely sometimes. I worry about him, ya know? I hate seeing my older brother like that." Minako's eyes softened.

"I never had siblings growing up. I was an only child. My parents died when I was twelve. I had no one growing up. I paid myself through the Academy, whatever I needed, I worked several jobs for. Then after a hundred years after joining the 13 Court Guards Squads, I met Sosuke. He was so kind, and gentle. I felt so safe with him. I was too naïve to see what he was actually planning. I wonder if he actually did love me, or if he just used me as a stress reliever, or something of a sex toy. Either way I ended up pregnant and alone once more." she pulled her feet from the water and pulled her knees to her chest. Tokinei shook her head.

"You aren't alone. You still have your squad, and I doubt Jushiro won't help. He'd do anything to make sure his squad members are taken care of." Minako laughed.

"That's exactly what Captain Ukitake said." Tokinei waved a hand.

"See? You have nothing to worry about then. Just have a happy pregnancy and milk it to till the baby is born. There's something about being pregnant that let's you get your way constantly. Oh, and a little hint-" she leaned in towards Minako, "Shed a tear or two, and Jushiro will do anything. Trust me. I wanted a brownie one day when I was pregnant, and Jushiro said there weren't anymore, I started crying and he made me my own batch of double chocolate chip brownies. And they were good too! He makes the best brownies." she poked Minako's shoulder, "And if you need any help, any help at all, you just come on over here and I'll be happy to help!" Minako nodded, them both standing up, "Now, how about some lunch? There's a wonder place near here. Would you like to go?" Minako rubbed her stomach.

"That sounds great. Thank you. I am pretty hungry."

* * *

Minako, Captain Ukitake, and Tokinei made their way over to District 9, going through the streets until Tokinei stopped in front of a building, "Here it is!" the captain and lieutenant followed her inside to a table near the back. Minako and Tokinei sat on one side, while Captain Ukitake sat on the opposite side, handing the girls each a menu, "The best stuff is on this page." Tokinei pointed out the lower part of the right side of the menu. Minako's eyes slightly widened. This stuff was expensive! She cleared her throat.

"Um… I think I'll just take a salad. I don't want you to pay too much for me." she blushed. Captain Ukitake held his hand up, smiling softly at his lieutenant.

"No no, it's no trouble. I'd be happy to pay." Minako opened her mouth to protest, "No buts. You are a guest of Tokinei and myself. Besides, it's the least I can do for your hospitality when you welcomed me into your home to take care of me a few months back when I had that terrible attack." Minako's blush turned a bright pink, "So please, get what you would like." Minako sighed, but nodded.

The waitress came back a few minutes later and took their orders, Captain Ukitake wanting Ume Ochazuke, Tokinei getting a sushi plate, and Minako ordering the sweet and sour chicken. Tokinei smirked, glancing at her new friend, "So how's my brother treating you down at Squad 13?" Minako shrugged.

"I'd say very well. He's not mean at all. His squad respects him very much. Kiyone and Sentarou are planning on making a fan club of him they respect him and love him so much." Tokinei rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hand.

"Yeah, a little much on Kiyone's part. She practically worships the ground he walks on." Captain Ukitake smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." he said with a chuckle. Tokinei took a sip of her drink.

"Oh yes, a charmer who hasn't gotten laid in half a thousand years." the girls burst into laughter, "Some charmer you are!" but Minako glanced at her captain and stopped laughing, remembering the conversation they had on her first day of work.

* * *

"_Actually, I am in a relationship." he raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh?" she nodded._

"_Yes. But because of our ranks as soul reapers he prefers to keep it a secret for now. Though we have been 'dating' for a few months now. I don't know what is so bad about it. It's not like we're breaking any laws." she shrugged, sighing, "What about you? You're a strikingly handsome man. How come there isn't a ring on your finger?" she tilted her head towards his hand, "Isn't there a lucky woman in your life?" he shook his head, turning his eyes away._

"_I haven't really looked. I mean, who wants to be in a relationship with a sick man who coughs up blood?" she smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm sure she's out there. You just have to find her."_

* * *

Minako cleared her throat quietly, "Maybe he's just waiting for the right person. It can take years and many relationships before you discover your true love. I know I'll be putting love on hold for a while. After I get everything together and make sure this baby will be taken care of-" she put a hand on her stomach, "Then maybe I'll try again for a relationship." Tokinei grinned, elbowing her softly.

"But what if it happens before that? Hell, you could meet another man before the baby is born!" Minako rolled here eyes, "What? It's a possibility. There are tons of dashing men out here in Sereitei. Have you seen some of the studs in Squad Ten?" Captain Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"Your husband is in Squad Ten Tokinei." Tokinei responded with a giggle.

"Exactly! Oh! And who's that seat in your squad Jushiro? He's like, 6th or 7th seat… or around that area…" she put a finger to her chin.

"You mean Saburo?" Tokinei snapped her fingers.

"Saburo! That's who it is! He's tall, muscular, but not to over muscular, tan, pretty green eyes and long black hair with a sparky and fun attitude! He's like a funner version of Byakuya!" Captain Ukitake chuckled.

"Yes, but funner isn't a word little sister." the 'little sister' put her hands on her hips, sticking her tongue out.

"You know what I mean! Besides, there are men out there who won't care who's child it is. If they love you enough, then they'll love the baby just as much. He should be able to look at the baby and think of it as his own." Minako sighed, looking out the window at the setting sun.

"When you find one, let me know." they cast smirks at each other before passing a round of giggles. Captain Ukitake picked up his glass, taking a pouch of a white powder from his haori and mixing the contents into the liquid. He took a few sips.

"Minako-" said woman looked at her white haired captain, "Maybe you should set an appointment up with Captain Unohana tomorrow, make sure everything is alright and possibly to estimate how far along you are." she nodded, glancing down at her belly.

"I guess you're right. I should go see Captain Unohana and make sure everything is going well with the baby's development." she brushed a long orange bang from her face as the waitress appeared with their food.

Minako and Captain Ukitake were now currently standing at Minako's front door, "Thank you for walking me home. I know it was really late…" he shook his head, holding that same soft smile he had been wearing upon his face all evening.

"It's no trouble. I just wanted to make sure you arrived home safely." she gave a single nod, unlocking her door, letting out an almost inaudible sigh, her eyes dropping, "Is something wrong?" she jumped slightly. How could he have heard that huff? She grinned and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little nervous, that's all." his head tilted to the right a tiny bit.

"About your appointment with Retsu tomorrow?" Minako slowly nodded her head, "I'm almost out of my medicine. Why don't I go with you tomorrow? I can pick up my medicine from her and we can go back to the barracks afterwards to see what mess Sentarou and Kiyone have come up with." Minako laughed, her hand still on the door handle.

"That'd be great. No doubt Captain Unohana will question me relentlessly tomorrow about the baby. It'd be nice to know someone was there supporting me." she crossed her chilled arms in an attempt to warm them.

"Then I'll bring Tokinei along as well. She'd be mad if she wasn't invited. If that's alright with you." Minako nodded.

"I would love to see her again. Your sister is a breath of fresh air for me. I think she's made me laugh more yesterday than in the past few weeks put together. Thank you captain. Goodnight." with a tip of his head she went inside, closing the door behind her. She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she collapsed on the bed in a deep slumber where she landed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Smoothing down her shihakusho pants, Minako sat up as Captain Unohana entered the examining room, "So, your blood test does indeed read positive on your pregnancy test, now I just want to get an ultrasound to assess the baby's health, development, and estimate how old it is. Just lay across the examining table please." Minako nodded and followed her directions, receiving a smile from Tokinei, "Lift your shirt." came the sweet voice again, and once more, Minako obeyed. She sucked in a breath when a cold greenish blue gel was squirted onto Minako's flat belly. Captain Unohana flipped a switch and the monitor came to life with a screen of black and white, "Let's see where your baby is…" she ran a small remote looking device across Minako's stomach, "There we are." Captain Unohana pointed to a small figure on the screen, "That is your baby Minako." she looked over the screen, "It looks nine, maybe ten weeks along. You're almost finished with your first trimester!" the then reached for another switch, "Want to hear something cool?" Minako nodded, and with another little switch flip, a small, tiny, 'thump-thump' noise filled the room. Minako gasped, covering her mouth with a hand, "That's the baby's heartbeat. Minako felt her eyes sting with tears. Never before had she heard anything so… beautiful… in her life. Tokinei smiled warmly at Minako's expression, leaning over to Captain Ukitake, who's eyes were like a young schoolboy's, full of wonder and curiosity.

"One of the best memories of a mother, is hearing her child's heart beat for the first time."

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter three! I had a little difficulty writing this without rushing the emotions. I want it to be subtle, but as the overly romantic lovey dovey kind of person I am, it's so FREAKIN HARD! *giggles* I'm one of those people who will put a book down if the characters I want to get together end up with someone else. No joke. Look at my bookshelf *points to bookshelf* Half of them are that way. *grumbles* Anyway, I hope you liked it and would love love love reviews! With school starting a review to read in the morning would make my day!


	6. Discoveries

**CHAPTER 5  
Discoveries**

Minako sat on the bed -mat, rubbing Captain Ukitake's back as he continued to cough, into a rag held by Minako's other hand. Captain Ukitake had a fist at his chest. Kiyone and Sentarou watched nervously in the doorway, just peeking their heads in so they wouldn't be noticed. Once he stopped coughing, Minako took a corner of the rag that wasn't covered in blood, and dabbed it across his lips, wiping up any extra blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth. His breathing was raspy as he cleared his throat. Minako took a glass of water and handed it to him, "Are you alright?" he nodded, taking the glass and drinking about half of the water. She took the glass back and mixed in some of his medicine, "Here, drink this as well." he took the glass back and drank the rest of the medicine. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, "No fever. But I want to keep it that way. Kiyone!" she called out. Not missing a beat, Kiyone bounded in, "Please go get me a bag of ice." she nodded and ran back out. She gently laid her captain back to the pillows, "Just rest for a while. I'll finish your paperwork for you." Kiyone came back a few minutes after with a bag of ice in hand, wrapped with a hand towel, "Thank you." she gave it to Captain Ukitake, "Keep this on your forehead to prevent a fever." he nodded and pressed the bag of frozen water cubes to his head. Minako stood up, yawning a bit.

"Are you alright lieutenant? You seem tired as well today." he said, glancing at his lieutenant. She nodded with a smile, placing a hand on her belly.

"It's just morning sickness. I had a bad case of it at around four and couldn't get back to sleep. I'll be fine. I had some tea." he chuckled.

"Just don't overdo yourself Minako. I don't want Retsu fussing at me for letting a former subordinate of hers having to be rushed in to her division due to fatigue." Minako laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine. I promise." she turned around and went to her office, closing the door behind her. She sighed, bowing her head, "This is exhausting…" she muttered, looking down at her stomach. Though her shihakusho hid it well, she was starting to get a small bump to her belly. Minako sighed as she sat down, hiding her face in her hands, "I still don't know what I'm going to do… I can't raise a baby by myself." she said, feeling her eyes begin to water, "And Momo… I still have to tell her that I… that I'm pregnant with her ex-captain's child… It will kill her…" a tear slid down her cheek.

**MEANWHILE**

The crescent moon was bright, lighting up the barren desert that was laid out around Las Noches, Sosuke Aizen stood on the balcony, looking blankly ahead as he held a cup of tea in his hand. He combed his fingers through his messy brunette locks, his sleepy eyes begging for rest that his mind wouldn't grant. He sighed, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"What'cha up to Commander Aizen? Stayin' up late again? That isn't good for tha Commander to not get enough sleep at night." Sosuke turned to see Gin at the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed at his chest, his fox-smile still planted on his face, his eyes parted halfway. Sosuke shook his head, looking back out at the white desert.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all. I thought some tea would help calm my thoughts." Gin raised an eyebrow as he walked over to him, a slight chuckle lacing his voice.

"You dreamt about tha' Minako girl didn't cha? You woke up and were still thinking' 'bout her." Sosuke sighed.

"You know as well as I do, that Minako has nothing to do with this. She was just a stress reliever for me until these plans were put into action, a sort of distraction. She means nothing to me." Gin shrugged, leaning against the rail.

"Whatever ya say Commander Aizen. Good night." with that Gin was gone in a flash step. Sosuke looked up at the moon again. It had been two weeks since he had left. It had been at least four since he had gotten a good night's rest. He just blamed it on stress, and getting used to Hueco Mundo and all it's baggage. He couldn't shake this bizarre feeling he had. It seemed like he had forgotten something. And now it wasn't giving him any sleep for it. He straightened himself up, walking over to a pole that went to about his waist. He held his hand over it and sent a small amount of his reatsu towards it. It began to twist open, until finally, the Hogyoku appeared. He picked up the small orb, holding it within his thumb, index, and middle finger.

"Soon, very soon, I shall have the king's key. I shall kill whatever the 'king' is, and I shall take that place among the gods as the highest of them all." he looked at his reflection in the Hogyoku, "And you, my dear Minako, shall be right by my side." his lips curled into a sly smirk, "After all, every king needs a queen."

Outside, a silver haired man kept the same grin on his face. He slowly rose from his leaning position on the wall, chuckling softly, "I knew it." he whispered before flash stepping away.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Minako's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up, blinking a few times so her eyes could adjust to the light. Where was she? "Ah, I see you've finally woken up." she turned around to see Captain Ukitake sitting at a desk behind her, "You fell asleep at your desk last night. So I brought you into my office and laid you on the couch in here. I hope you don't mind." his gentle voice said, added with a smile. Minako could now see why he had almost every woman in this division blushing whenever he said 'hello' or something else to them. She nodded, tucking a stray lock of tangled orange hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." she smiled at him, getting a smile in return. She squeaked, putting a hand to her stomach. Captain Ukitake looked up from his work with a concerned face.

"Is something wring Minako?" she grinned, shaking her head slowly and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I think the baby is kicking." she whispered softly, feeling her belly for the source of the movement, "There it is." she said when she felt the tiny movement again, "Amazing." she looked at her captain, "Would you like to feel?" after a moment, he nodded and stood, walking over to his lieutenant, "Give me your hand." she took his hand and placed it where hers was after he sat down, "Just wait a second." he nodded, and a few seconds later, the kick appeared again. He chuckled.

"Well I'll be." he said. He glanced at her, "When are you going to go public with this? You can't hide it forever." she giggled.

"I know. There would be questions as to why the lieutenant has a growing belly and no known reason, wouldn't it?" he nodded with a slight grin, "Besides, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm indeed going to be a mother, and a single mother at that. And I must be honest, it isn't the first thing I wanted. I always thought I'd be married first." a small smile came across her face, "But I don't regret it. Even if Sosuke is gone, I will have a reminder of who I fell in love with, even if he is who he is now." her arms wrapped around her belly, "This baby will be half his." she looked at her captain, "I'm sorry… I just keep rambling over nonsense." she shook her head, "I've been emotional lately because of these hormones. Oh the joys of pregnancy." she said half-heartedly. Captain Ukitake placed a hand on his lieutenant's head.

"It will be alright. You'll see." he offered her a kind smile, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" she shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm fine. You should go rest. You don't need to have another attack." with a smile still on his features, he nodded once, removing his hand from her belly. Minako raised an eyebrow with a slight giggle.

"He stopped kicking when you did that." she smirked, glancing up at her captain. He chuckled.

"He? Have you found out the gender?" Minako shook her head.

"No. I don't want to cal the baby an 'it', so I'll just call him a boy until I do. I find out in a couple of days. Captain Unohana tried to see a few days ago, but she said it was still a little too small to determine, but she would probably be able to by the end of this week. I'm so excited." she turned to Captain Ukitake, "What do you think it will be?" he blinked once or twice before shrugging.

"I don't know. I'm not good at guessing. Since you call it a boy, I guess I'll go with that." Minako nodded, sighing softly.

"When I was little, my mom always said that she and dad wanted to keep my gender a surprise for when I was born. Then my dad would joke and say they also couldn't find out because I kept moving around during the ultrasound and Captain Unohana couldn't find out. I was being stubborn, he said, and I was restless like m mother. Though I looked like my dad through and through. I just got my mom's personality. I wouldn't have traded my family for anything." Captain Ukitake watched her smiling expression slowly fade.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you mother die? You said in the line of duty?" Minako nodded, turning her head to him.

"Yeah. She was on a mission with her squad in the World of the Living. I was twelve at the time. Dad and I were feeding the koi fish in the pond when a messenger came. I remember watching the blood drain from my father face when he read the letter. He grabbed my hand and said we had to go to Squad Four. Mother had been seriously injured, and was undergoing surgery. We waited for hours, and Captain Unohana finally came out." she took a shaky breath, "She said my mother lost her heartbeat several times, and the last time, she just couldn't get it back. She had lost so much blood. When my father and I went in to see her, she was so pale, like she had been dead for days. That was the first time I saw my dad cry. I was told the time he only cried, was when I was born, because he was so happy. It was about four, maybe five months after that when my father was murdered on the streets, bringing me home dinner." a single tear streaked her face, "My world began to crash around me. I was sent to an orphanage, but got to keep my home because it was given to me in my father's will when I turned eighteen. I returned there upon my eighteenth birthday. I vowed to become a soul reaper, and join Squad Four, so that other children wouldn't have to lose their parents like I lost mine." she faintly smiled, "To tell you the truth, I was pretty skeptical about joining Squad Thirteen as your lieutenant." he raised an eyebrow, "I would be going back on my vow, but then I realized that I would continue on as a doctor, but in a different squad. I'd be helping you as your personal doctor, then if any of our squad members go on missions, I could accompany them in case anyone got injured. So that put me at ease about my transfer. I was quite happy I said yes. Everyone is so friendly here. I feel like I have a second family, something I haven't felt in a really… really long time." she patted her belly, "And I know this little one will love it here too, whether he has a father or not."

**SIX DAYS LATER**

"This will be a little cold Minako." Minako nodded and laid back, biting her lip when she felt the cold goo being squirted onto her belly.

"I can't believe I'm four and a half months already. It's halfway over." Captain Unohana smiled with a nod, taking the wand and placing it above Minako' stomach. She flipped on a screen,

"Let's see how the baby is doing." she moved the wand around a bit, "It seems to be developing at a normal pace. Nothing looks wrong. Now, let's see if we can determine the sex." she concentrated on the screen, moving the wand slower, before she smiled, "There we go." she looked at Minako, "Do you see what I see?" Minako grinned, placing a hand over her mouth.

"…It's a girl…" Minako felt her pulse quicken, her heart beating harder in her chest. She was having a girl. A daughter. _We're having a girl Sosuke… I wish you were here._ She blinked tears away as she stared at the screen, watching her baby move around. She began to chuckle, "She's sucking her thumb." her previous captain nodded.

"That's common for babies to do while developing in the womb. They are already learning motor skill for when it comes time for them to be born. Though afterward it will be a few months before she sucks her thumb again." they both smiled when the small baby on the screen kicked.

"A few days ago, she was kicking while I was in Captain Ukitake's office, and I let him feel, and when he took his hand off, she stopped, as if she were protesting." Captain Unohana shook her head with a grin.

"The man always was good with children. When he would come get his meds, he would often go see a few of the sick children if there were any. He could brighten any child's day. He just loves children. In fact, he's currently writing a story series that is quite popular among the children." she winked at Minako, "Maybe he can read it to this little one some day." Minako's eyes softened.

"I would like that." after everything was cleaned up, Captain Unohana gave Minako a copy of the ultrasound photos in an envelope, "Thanks so much." Minako said, holding the pictures close to her as she turned and left.

"Lieutenant Ayazame? Are you alright?" Minako shook her head, snapping out of her daze when Kiyone waved a gloved hand in front of her blank expressioned face. Minako smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm fine. Just a little distracted is all." Kiyone looked behind her, before turning back around.

"Minako, are you pregnant?" Minako's eyes widened as she gasped.

"P-pregnant? What makes you think that?" Kiyone rolled her eyes.

"Well, for one, you look like you've gained a little weight in the past few months, you've been up and down with your moods, and you have ultrasound pictures on your desk." Minako gasped again, looking down to see all the photos scattered about the wooden counter-top. Minako looked back up ay Kiyone.

"You can't tell anyone Kiyone. Promise me. Only you and Captain Ukitake know, besides Captain Unohana." Kiyone's eyes slightly narrowed, before widening.

"It isn't the captains is it?" Minako was silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Of course not Kiyone! Where would you get an idea like that?" Kiyone shrugged.

"You've just been hanging around with him a lot recently. And you've been hanging out with his sister too." Minako slowly got a small smirk across her face.

"Oh! I think someone has a little crush on the captain." Kiyone squeaked, jumping back a few inches, making Minako giggle.

"I-I do not!" a heavy blush set across her cheeks. Minako waved a hand.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone. He is a sweet and handsome man. It would be easy to like someone like him." Minako winked at Kiyone, "Your secret's safe with me." Kiyone, with flustered cheeks and a rambling tongue, ran out of the office before she said anything else. Minako rolled her eyes and returned to her work, but looked back up when there was a knock on her door, "Hello Captain Ukitake. How are you feeling?" he smiled, walking inside putting a hand on his chest.

"I feel wonderful. It's been four days since my last attack, so I feel energized today." Minako smiled.

"That's good. How about a walk in the gardens?" he accepted and they made their way out into the gardens, "So, it looks like you were wrong." Captain Ukitake gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Minako grinned as she looked at him.

"It's a girl." she placed her hands on her stomach when he looked down at her, an amazed look on his face.

"A girl? That's wonderful news Minako." she nodded, looking up at the trees, their green leaves slowly turning into fall colors.

"I know. I can't wait. I can finally decide on what color to paint the baby's room." Captain Ukitake gave a small laugh, "I'm thinking a light pink, and then I could add a cherry blossom tree or two." she sighed, taking in a breath of air, "I feel so light. I'm content with this. Which is unusual because I'm the one who is always freaking out about things. The idea of being a mother finally sunk in when I found out about having a girl. In four and a half months, I'm going to be taking care of a beautiful baby girl. I honestly can't wait."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_His body was drenched in sweat, his heart beating fast as he pounded into the soft body beneath him, biting his lower lips to drown a groan that was threatening to escape his mouth. His shaggy bangs clung to his forehead, his hands grasping firmly on the slim waist, moving her body in tune with his deep thrusts, causing the woman to mew and moan, tossing her head side to side as ripple after ripple of rapture exploded from her body. Her arms were wrapped about his neck, her legs around his thrusting hips, her lips crushing to his and her tongue seeking to challenge his. Her hands combed through the soggy hair, pulling slightly when she hissed, ending with a gasp as the first signs of her release drew near. He moved faster, harder into her, making her cry out all the more into the vast room, calling his name with barely any breath from gasping. He lifted her thighs higher about his waist, allowing him to pump deeper into her welcoming body. Her hands came to grip his shoulders, her nails nipping at his sweaty flesh. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her mouth slightly open , her eyes half-lidded with lust brewing in her darkened eyes. At last she screamed, bowing off the bed and pressing their bodies together. But he didn't stop, he kept pumping into her, forcing her to ride out her orgasm, "Yea… that's it Minako…" he muttered, giving one final thrust before-_

The brunette bolted upright in his bed, his cocoa eyes wide open as he panted. His forehead was covered in sweat. His hand moved to his bare chest, the other hand supporting his upper body as he leaned back on the bed. The single bang fell into his face as he looked at the sheets. They were crumpled about his waist, his left leg exposed. He obviously wasn't still while having that dream. He draped his legs over the bed and stood, beginning to walk towards the bathroom. _It seems I can crontrol everything but my dreams..._ He noticed an aching in his groin, and looked down, "Oh great…" he muttered before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Omg an update! *does little dance* Though I am a little saddened that I only got one review for the last chapter. *sniffles* Did you not like it? Wait, don't answer that. I don't like negativity in reviews. :P I'm sorry it's a little late. School has been kicking my ass lately so I am drop dead tired! I hope you enjoyed this! Please drop a review if you will! :D


	7. One Messed Up Day

**CHAPTER 6**  
**One Messed Up Day**

"I wanna feel!" Kiyone shrieked as she jumped towards Minako, who chuckled and held her hand out.

"Give me your hand." Kiyone nodded and reached out, Minako taking her hand and placing it on her belly, "Just wait a second. She's randomly kicking." she giggled, "Oh, there we go." she moved her hand towards the center of her stomach right as a little movement happened. Kiyone's eyes widened.

"That's so neat!" she said as she felt the small kick again. Minako looked at a dazed Sentarou.

"Do you want to feel Sentarou?" the man shrugged, making Minako roll her eyes, "Give me your hand." slowly but surely he placed his hand where Kiyone's previously was, his eyes widening when the baby kicked once more. Captain Ukitake watched behind his desk as he finished his paperwork. It had been two weeks since Minako found out the gender of the baby, and one week when she finally went public with her pregnancy. When people asked who the father was, she just replied with saying that the father was a man in the Rukongai who had died a little before she found out she was pregnant, and he would remain unnamed. People lived with that. Since then, a few people in Squad Thirteen would drop by to see how she was doing or to bring her a few treats or gifts. Sometimes a few women would sit down with her and give her tips when some were mothers themselves.

"How are you feeling now Minako?" Captain Ukitake asked, glancing up from his work. Minako shrugged, smiling back at him.

"The second trimester is always the easiest. There isn't any more morning sickness and I don't feel like a cow yet, so I feel great." the man chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Minako yawned a little, reaching back to rub her neck. The ends of her hair that was pulled into a messy bun was ticking her fingers. Sentarou jumped up.

"Is something wrong with your neck mamm? I would gladly assist you!" before Minako could protest, Sentarou was scrambling behind her, his hands going to massage her neck. Instantly Kiyone jumped up.

"I was going to do that Sentarou! But Now I think I'll give her a foot massage!" Kiyone knelt down and took one of Minako's feet, rubbing and squeezing her foot gently. Minako blinked a few times with a surprised expression before giggling, looking back at Captain Ukitake.

"I don't see why you tell them to stop doing this captain. I quite enjoy it." her captain rolled his eyes with a smirk, stacking his paperwork neatly into the 'Out' bin.

"When it goes on for more than fifty years, you get tired of it." Minako shrugged as the third seats continued.

"I think it's rather nice." Captain Ukitake tilted his head, sending his silvery/white locks to tumble over his shoulder.

"Is that my lieutenant or her hormones speaking?" Minako barked out a laugh.

"Is both an acceptable answer?" she looked at the third seats, "Maybe being pregnant isn't such a bad thing." she placed a hand on her belly when a small bit of pain appeared. Her smile turned into a frown, and was quickly picked up by the captain.

"Minako? Are you alright?" he went to her and knelt down. She nodded slowly.

"I think so. There was just this quick little pain in my stomach a few seconds ago. Ow, there it goes again…" Captain Ukitake looked at Sentarou.

"Sentarou, go tell Retsu I'm bringing Minako in. Kiyone, you go with him. Now." he had a serious tone to his voice. The third seated officers nodded and flash stepped ahead. Minako looked at Captain Ukitake.

"Captain… it's nothing. Really. I'm fine." he shook his head.

"I don't want to risk it. Let's get you to Squad Four." Minako began to stand, but she soon found herself being lifted into a strong pair of arms. She squeaked in surprise, looking up at her captain with wide platinum eyes.

"Captain! I can walk!" she said in defense.

"It will be faster if I carry you. That could be anything. We don't need to risk the child's life by passing it off as nothing, when it might turn into something." with that he flash stepped from Squad Thirteen with Minako in his tight hold. She turned her surprised face to look at him.

_He looks so determined… I've never seen him so serious before…_ As they approached Squad Four, Captain Unohana was outside waiting for them, Kiyone and Sentarou right beside her, Captain Ukitake stopped in front of his long time friend. Captain Unohana walked down the stairs and placed a hand on Minako's forehead.

"What seems to be the problem with her Jushiro?" she asked, her eyes glancing at him though her head was kept facing Minako.

"We were all in my office when she said she felt little pains in her abdomen. I didn't want to risk anything so I thought I should bring her to you." her eyes went back to Minako, who had a light blush on her cheeks as she sheepishly waved.

"Hi Captain Unohana…" she chuckled nervously. Captain Unohana waved at them to follow her.

"Follow me. I can check her out in a spare room." Captain Ukitake followed as ordered, still holding Minako in his arms. She led them to a room, where Captain Ukitake placed his lieutenant onto the examination table. Captain Unohana brought in an ultrasound machine, "So tell me about these abdominal pains Minako." said woman shrugged.

"There were one or two this morning as I ate breakfast, then two in the office when I was with the third seats and the captain. So he brought me here against my will." Captain Unohana chuckled.

"Well, lay down and I'll see if anything's wrong." Minako complied and laid down on the cushioned table, resting her head on the pillow. Captain Unohana lifted Minako's shirt just over her belly, and began to press down gently with her index and middle fingers, "Does that hurt?" Minako shook her head. The captain then reached over and took a tube of gel, squirting some on Minako's swelling belly. She turned the machine on and took the want like object, pressing it down and smearing the gel around. Soon a picture of the baby showed up, "I don't see any signs of distress with the baby… she looks perfectly fine like she did two weeks ago." she smiled at Minako, "What those pains may be is your uterus expanding to make room for the baby to grow. It can sometimes cause minor cramps or pains. It shouldn't be anything serious. But if the pains worsen you may need to come back and see me." Minako nodded, smiling at her former captain. Captain Ukitake, who had been sitting behind them in silence, gave a silent sigh of relief. Captain Unohana smiles at her friend, "So rest easy Jushiro. These are normal things that happen during pregnancy. Only when they worsen to a great amount is when you get worried." both Minako and Captain Ukitake nodded at the same time, Minako placing her arms around her belly once the goo was cleaned off.

"Thank you so much Captain Unohana." the said captain nodded once, escorting them back to the front doors.

"Yes, I am sorry about the false alarm Retsu." she smiled at him.

"It's no problem, really. Come find me if there's anything you are worried about. Goodbye now." she waved as they walked off. Minako kept quiet, keeping her eyes away from Captain Ukitake as they walked back to their division. Captain Ukitake looked at her.

"You are very quiet. Is something the matter Minako?" said woman shook her head, looking away from him. He stopped, turning towards her, "Minako, tell me." he said in a soothing voice. Minako slightly blushed, still keeping her gaze away from his.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much… I didn't mean to cause all this to happen." the captain smiled, reaching out a hand to place on her head.

"It's quite alright Minako. It is a natural instinct to make sure my squad members are doing well. If I see one of my members who looks the least bit sick, I will send them home to recuperate for a day. What I did was just out of reflex. You did nothing wrong Minako, don't blame yourself." Minako blinked, glancing back up at him to see him smiling at her, "That baby is very special to you, I would hate to see something happen to it." he said softly, "Besides, I would never hear the end of it from Tokinei if she found out something happened and I did nothing." Minako chuckled, shaking her head slowly, "So if you don't feel well, don't hesitate to call me." Minako nodded, smiling at him.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake. I appreciate it." he gave a small chuckle, tilting his head to the side as his eyes closed and he smiled again. _He's so kind… _The captain's eyes suddenly opened again, him stopping dead in his tracked. Minako blinked, "Captain?" before she could go into action, he began to cough, falling to a knee as blood seeped from his hand, "Captain!" she knelt down in front of him, grasping a shoulder with her right hand as she placed her left onto his chest. A greenish glow began to shine onto his chest. His coughing soon calmed, his lungs soothing down once more. Minako took her sleeve and ripped it, using the black piece of torn cloth to wipe away the blood from his mouth, and then from his hand, "Are you alright?" he nodded slowly, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry about that." he said with a scratchy voice. She shook her head.

"No, it's alright." he blinked, looking down at her hand.

"What was that technique? It felt like something was cooling my lungs…" Minako looked at her hand, blushing when she realized it was still perched upon his chest. She quickly drew it back with a faint blush.

"I-it was something Captain Unohana showed me a few weeks ago. She said to use it whenever you had an attack and you didn't have your medicine." he smirked.

"She's a clever woman." Minako nodded, sitting back.

"Are you alright now?" he cleared his throat again, spitting blood out onto the grass before making a disgusted face.

"I believe so." he drew his good hand through his hair, his bangs tumbling back to his face. Minako spotted a tree nearby.

"Why don't we go sit under the tree and rest? It's been a long day and I stressed you with the false alarm." Captain Ukitake glanced at her, a glare in his eyes.

"I already said it was alright Minako. Don't blame yourself for my attack." he smiled at her as he stood, "But you are right. It is rather hot out and I would like to rest a few minutes before going back to the division." Minako stood, taking Captain Ukitake's hand to help him up. She stood like that for a few seconds, not registering that her hand was still in his. When she did, her blush deepened a bit, and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." she laughed nervously. He shook his head, a grin tucked upon his handsome features.

"It's quite alright. To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying attention either." they both walked over to the shade of the tree and sat down. Minako sighed, leaning back against the trunk with her hands on her plump belly.

"Where do you suppose Kiyone and Sentarou went?" the man shrugged, sitting down as well.

"Probably back to the division while we were in Retsu's office. Those two tend to get ADD and run off sometimes." Minako giggled.

"I can see those two doing that." she smiled, looking down, "Looks like she's saying hello again. She's keen a little hyper today." she poked her belly, giggling again when she got another kick, "She likes to play this game. Whenever you poke my belly she'll kick back. It gets entertaining when all you're doing is paperwork." he nodded, studying her features. The sun illuminated her hair perfectly, showing her light freckles across her cheeks. She was smiling softly with a giggle here and there as she continued to poke her belly, then placing her hand flat upon it to try to find the tiny response. Her eyes were half-closed with her head tilted to the side, her hair cascading over her right shoulder.

_How could Captain Aizen just leave her here? Did he not care at all about her? Sure the rest of Sereitei, but he was her lover. Did he even love her in return? Or was she just another piece in his chess game to be disposed of? To leave someone as beautiful as her and leave her alone, broken hearted, and with child, would be a sin to me. _His thoughts were broken when he felt a tug on his hand. He snapped out of his daze to see Minako looking at him, her hand pulling on his.

"See, come see." she placed his hand flat where hers was, "Now watch." she poked her belly in a certain area, and the baby kicked under Captain Ukitake's hand. Minako giggles again, "See? She likes to play." Captain Ukitake nodded with a grin.

"It seems so. Hello little one." he crooned back to her belly, surprising Minako at first, "Have you been playing games with her?" Minako's smile softened, leaning back against the tree as he rubbed her belly, "Tokinei said to come by sometime for another talk. She said she needed to ask you something." Minako raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what she plans on asking you though. She said it was a surprise." he shrugged, sitting back up, "We should probably head back. The sun is getting high in the sky and I need to take my medicine." Minako looked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" he smiles at her, giving a chuckle and single nod.

"I'm sure." Minako felt her cheeks flush when he smiled and chuckled towards her. She stood with him and they started to head back to the Thirteenth Division. It was only a seven minute walk, which ended up being quite enjoyable. They took a path that was lined with flowers. Minako stopped to pick a daisy, and was twirling it in her finger as they approached the division, Kiyone and Sentarou waiting on them. They smiled and ran down the steps when they spotted the two highest ranking officers.

"Captain! Lieutenant! Are you two alright?" Sentarou called out as he ran towards them. Captain Ukitake nodded.

"We are fine Sentarou. I just had a minor attack on the way back and we stopped to rest for a few minutes. Can you go prepare Minako and I some hot tea, and put my medicine beside mine Sentarou?" Sentarou gave a salute and ran back inside, Kiyone hot on his heels to start some argument over who loves the captain more and who should prepare his tea. They made their way inside and into Minako's office, where they sat down in two chairs that were behind a coffee table. Minako sighed.

"What a morning." she said in a tired tone. Captain Ukitake gave a small smirk.

"Worn out already Minako? What happened to all that energy from an hour ago?" she tilted her head towards him, giving him a playful glare.

"Well, after having a false alarm about my baby, then you having an attack, it drains the energy out of a pregnant lady." he laughed, pointing at her head.

"I can tell. Is that a gray hair I see?" Minako gasped, putting her hands on her head.

"A gray hair? Where?" he chuckled, waving his hand.

"I'm just kidding Minako." she glared at him this time, giving a low growl, "Easy, easy." Kiyone brought the tea in, placing a mug in front of the both of them, then laid a packet of white powder to Captain Ukitake. He gave her his thanks and she left. They chatted a bit more about different topics, did some paperwork here and there if there was any extra brought to them, and the day ended without missing a beat. Minako locked up her office and left, making her way home quickly. The sun began to set, getting dark before Minako could make it home. The summers might have been hot during the day, but at night they could get very chilly. Minako rubbed her arms to warm herself, not noticing someone walking behind her. She stopped briefly to sneeze.

That's when he struck.

Someone grabbed her from behind, locking their arms around her chest, "What do we have here? A little soul reaper who's lost her way?" Minako's eyes widened as she gasped, "It would be best if you didn't struggle." her heart began to race as she heard the deep and raspy voice in her ear, drenched in alcohol.

"W-who are you?" she asked. He gave a shrug.

"Does it matter?" she tried reaching for her sword, but he grabbed her wrist, tightening his grip until she cried out in pain, "Now now…" he said in her ear, "Don't want to spoil the fun!" he began to laugh as he forced her to the ground. Minako was growing more and more scared. The man grew closer to her, "That's a good bitch." she scrambled back, but he was back to her, pushing her all the way to the ground, "Now then, let's see what all you-" the man was suddenly knocked out of the way with a flash of white light. Minako screamed, covering her face with her arms. Suddenly, a voice appeared.

"All waves rise now and become my shield. Lightning, strike now and become my blade." a man in a white haori landed in front of her, standing up tall. The man's brown eyes were narrowed, his white hair blowing in the gentle wind, "Sogyo No Kotowari." Minako blinked as the man stood there with his twin swords.

"…Captain…Ukitake…" she whispered.

"I felt your distressed reatsu and decided to see if you were alright. I'm glad I made it here on time." the drunken man stood back up. Captain Ukitake sighed, shaking his head as he stabbed his duo zanpaku-to into the ground. The man screamed something incoherent before dashing at the captain, who simply made a spin, ducking from the attacker, and elbowing him in the back of the head. The drunk man fell unconscious to the ground. He turned around, going to Minako, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" she shook her head slowly. He took his zanpaku-to and gave it a single shake, sending it back into its sealed form. He sheathed it and held a hand out to her, "Come on. I'll make sure you get home safely." he helped her up before going back to the man, "He's wearing a soul reaper uniform." he knelt down and looked at the tag in the back, "Eleven. I should have known. Zaraki will be informed tomorrow of this man's lecherous deed." he pressed a hand to Minako's back, "Come, let's get you home."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"I really can't thank you enough Captain Ukitake." Minako said quietly, "After all that's happened today you'd think I could have a decent walk home." he smiled at her.

"It's no trouble at all Minako. I'm glad to see you safe. As a captain it's my-"

"Duty to keep your subordinates safe, I know the drill." she winked after finishing his sentence, making her giggle. Her house came into view, getting closer until they reached the steps. She took her key and unlocked the door, "Thanks again." they both waved and she went inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Minako went to a window to watch him leave, thinking back to him rescuing her. _He looked so brave… _She shook her head, "Minako… what is it with you and captains?" she leaned against the wall, "You cannot have a crush on your captain! Especially-" she sighed, wrapping her arms around her belly, "Especially when you're pregnant with another captain's baby…" she said quietly, "When it's Sosuke Aizen's baby…" she slowly made her way upstairs to her room, taking her shihakusho off and just leaving it on the floor, her dressed in just her white yakuta. She laid down in the bed, and was out before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Tokinei was at the door before Captain Ukitake even opened it. In fact, she opened it for him, "Why are you home so late Jushiro?" she asked in a concerned voice. He yawned, taking his haori off and draping it over his arm.

"Minako was attacked on her way home tonight. I felt her reatsu so I followed it and found her being attacked by a drunk member from Squad Eleven. After I took care of him I escorted Minako home. I plan to tell Zaraki what happened tomorrow morning when I do paperwork." Tokinei's eyes widened.

"Oh goodness! Minako must have been so scared! I'll go visit her tomorrow. Would that be alright Jushiro?" he smiled at her.

"You know you're always free to visit anytime you want Tokinei. You don't have to ask." she grinned.

"Alright. I'll come by around two tomorrow." she kissed him on the cheek, "Good night Jushiro." she made her way to her room, leaving Jushiro in the foyer by himself. He yawned, going back to his bedroom and laying down. He lost time when he finally dozed off.

* * *

*sighs* I'm sorry it's taking so long to update these. With school going hectic it's been hard trying to balance homework with my fanfics. *sweatdrops* So I'm sorry if it takes a while to update these. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! :) :)


	8. Taking The Blame

**CHAPTER SEVEN**  
**Taking The Blame**

Squad Thirteen was abnormally quiet the next day, meaning Kiyone and Sentarou weren't having their usual verbal death arguments every ten minutes. Captain Ukitake had another light attack, and was currently resting in the back room of his office. Not asleep, but just contently laying on the bed-mat on his side, looking out at the lake behind his division, the door pulled back to let a cool breeze in. Minako was laying on the couch in his main office, passed out asleep, an arm dangling to the floor. She hadn't been feeling well either, and was purely exhausted come two in the afternoon. Her captain thought it best if they rested for an hour or two and try to catch a nap, to which she happily obliged. To keep Kiyone and Sentarou quiet, he relieved them of their duties for the rest of the day, and with much coaxing, finally got them on their way home. It didn't take Minako long to fall asleep in her captain's office. He gave her a spare pillow and she automatically took the couch, saying how they were much more comfortable for her back than a bed-mat or a regular mattress bed. It was only a few minutes before the mother-to-be fell into a deep sleep. Captain Ukitake watched her for a couple of minutes before grabbing a blanket, draping it over his lieutenant. He gently took her shoes off as well, placing them in the floor beside the couch. After a small, quiet yawn, he made his way into his small bed-room like extension room. He opened the door and lay down, on his back first, casting glances now and then to make sure Minako hadn't rolled off the couch. He would chuckle when she squirmed in her sleep, making funny and cute little faces and noises while she slept. She even giggled once or twice before her arm fell to where it was now. Soon he turned to look outside. The leaves her still emerald green, but were soon to change in the coming fall.

After about one and a half hours he rose from the bed-mat, giving a small yawn from waking up. He glanced back into his office to see Minako still fast asleep on the couch, this time on her back, with her head tipped to the side. He too, smoothing down his long white locks and straightening his uniform before going back into his office. The blanket over Minako had fallen to the floor, crumbled and bunched together. He picked it up, about to drape it back over her, when he saw something intriguing. Minako's stomach seemed to be twitching. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly reached out a hand, watching Minako's face carefully in case she began to stir He placed his hand to her belly where he saw the twitching, and chuckled when he felt it, "It seems that someone has the hiccups." he said in a whisper as he continued to feel her stomach, also feeling a kick here and there under his hand. His eyes softened when he felt the kick, a warm sensation washing over him. _Sosuke… you had so much, yet you left it… how can you live with yourself? _He looked back at Minako's peaceful face. _You are so strong Minako. How are you dealing with this so calmly? _He looked at the clock, straightening up, "Tokinei should be here in a few minutes. Perhaps I should wake Minako." he knelt down, lightly shaking her shoulder, "Minako, wake up." she made a little groaning noise, snuggling her face deeper into the soft down pillow, making him chuckle, "Minako. Wake up." he said a little louder. She squirmed a bit more until her eyes slowly peeked open. He grinned, "Hey. It's been an hour and a half. Tokinei will be here soon to talk to you. She yawned, stretching her back until it popped. She slowly sat up, wiping her eyes.

"That's too short of a nap. I can usually be out of it for a good three hours." Captain Ukitake chuckled, standing up and returning to his desk. She reached up to trail her fingers through her hair, untangling some areas. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, pulling off a pony-tail holder from her wrist and tying her hair into a loose side ponytail. With a sigh she laid back down on her side, "I'm just glad you gave Kiyone and Sentarou the day off… my head's been killing me." he brought her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose, pinching gently in an attempt to relieve her headache.

"Are you alright? Do you need some pain reliever?" she shook her head, smiling at him.

"I have some in my office. Thank you though. I'll go get it now." she stood and walked out of his office to her own. She closed the door and went to her desk, opening a drawer. She reached in and fumbled around, "Come on, I know you're in here…" she pulled different items out until something fell to the floor. She picked it up, her breath catching in her throat. Her hand began to tremble as she looked at the picture. Minako was in a blue, knee length dress with short sleeves and a high neck-line, with a smile on her face as her arms were around Sosuke Aizen's waist, who's arms were around her as well. He was in a casual suit, with a light blue shirt and a tie that matched Minako's dress, "Sosuke…" he took a finger and ran it down the picture over his cheek, "You douche." she frowned and ripped the picture into four pieces, throwing them away in the waist basket. She took a shaky breath, then continued to dig around until finding the bottle of pain medication, "Of course. It's empty." She threw it away as well, groaning while propping her head on her fist. She sighed, "Why do I pick losers?" she heard a knock then a giggle.

"Losers? What do you mean by that?" Minako looked up and smiled.

"Hey Tokinei. I was talking about past boyfriends, stuff like that." Tokinei winked, walking inside.

"For a minute I thought it included my brother." Minako had a light blush.

"It's not like that Tokinei!" Tokinei laughed, plopping down in an armchair.

"Calm down, calm down. Geez you're like Jushiro when I talk about women I want to set him up with." she stood, going behind Minako to put her hands on her shoulders, "Guess who's only a few names down the list~" Minako's eyes widened as she turned around.

Tokinei! I can't date my captain! That would be extremely inappropriate! Besides, I think I'm done dating captains at the moment." she pointed to her belly. Tokinei rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jushiro isn't like that. He's kind, sweet, gentle, the perfect man in my opinion. It's the women who hurt him." Minako tilted her head.

"How? I don't see how you could." she shrugged, sighing softly.

"He gets to know them, and after a while, when they ask why his hair the way he is, he tells them it's because of his tuberculosis. After that they run. It sickens me." Minako frowned, shaking her head.

"That's terrible… Captain Ukitake is a wonderful man and any woman would be lucky to have him. Half the time I forget he has tuberculosis. He's a terrific man with a kind soul and he's incredibly handsome and Tokinei stop doing reverse psychology on me!" Tokinei began to laugh.

"See? You have to admit you like him a little!" Minako rolled her eyes, giving a smirk.

"I admit I'm attracted to him, but that doesn't mean I like him like that. What girl isn't attracted to a kind, handsome man?" Tokinei shrugged, leaning back into her seat.

"I don't know. A stupid one I guess." Minako quietly yawned, "Are you tired Minako? Should I come back later?" Minako shook her head.

"Nah. I actually just woke up from a nap in Captain Ukitake's office." Tokinei began to giggle, "Not like that you pervert! I was exhausted from yesterday and today so he thought it would be good if we got some rest. I took the couch while he slept in the spare room. Luckily he sent Kiyone and Sentarou home early so it would be quiet. I woke up like, ten minutes before you got here." she gave a small giggle, placing her hand on her belly, "This little one hasn't rested all day. Right now she has the hiccups." she took Tokinei's hand, "Feel right here." Tokinei rested her hand on Minako's belly, laughing when it did little jumps.

"Awe. Poor thing." she said with a little laugh in her voice, "I remember when my little one had the hiccups. It was really funny watching my husband freak out thinking something was wrong." Minako smirked.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake had a little fright when I said I was having light cramps. He swept me up and carried me to Squad Four. Captain Unohana told me and reassured him that it was just my uterus expanding to accommodate the growing baby." Tokinei's eyes widened.

"Oh my… at least it wasn't anything to worry over." she smiles at Minako, "Have you thought of any names?" Minako shook her head, smiling softly at her belly.

"I want to wait until she's born and see what she looks like. I think her name will just come to my mind when I see her for the first time." she sighed quietly, "I can't wait to see her… I think once I got over the shock I accepted the fact that I am having a baby, and father or no father, I am excited about having her. But there is part of me that wishes Sosuke knew…" she shrugged, "Oh well. We can't undo the past.. I need to look forward to the future."

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Is it that hard finding clothes that fit me?" Minako mumbled as she searched through her wardrobe of shihakusho, "I mean honestly… I'm not that fat yet…" she huffed, looking to the drawers, "I might as well…" she went over and bent down, pulling open the bottom drawer. She took out the spare shihakusho, "Surely one of his would fit me…" she quickly slipped it on, "That's good…" she sniffed the air, then the black fabric, "Does it have to smell like him?" she raised an eyebrow, "Wait… that isn't Sosuke's scent…" her eyes widened, remembering when her captain was ordered to stay with her, "That's right… I lent him this to sleep in after his shower." a heavy blush flew across her cheeks when she remembered walking in on him wearing only a towel. She shook her head, "Gods Minako! Chill out!" she went into the bathroom and sprayed some perfume on, trying to mask her captain's subtle yet exotic scent. She put on the new flip flops she bought so she wouldn't have to deal with the straps to her sandals. She tied her lieutenant's badge around her arm and pulled her hair into a ponytail, "It's too frizzy to let it hang down today…" she mumbled, tying the ribbon in her hair. She ran her fingers through her bangs that refused to be tied back to where the wavy hair framed her face on the left, the right side tucked behind her ear. Once she was satisfied, she headed towards Squad Thirteen. As always, Kiyone and Sentarou were the first to greet her.

"Good morning lieutenant!" they both shouted at the same time, earning a giggle, smile, and wave from her.

"Good morning you two. Are you behaving today?" they both nodded enthusiastically, "That's good. Don't give Captain Ukitake too much trouble." she said while walking past them.

"He isn't here…" Kiyone said, "He's in a captain's meeting… and the head captain requested you go as well when you arrived here." Minako turned, an eyebrow raised.

"But I'm just a lieutenant. Why would I need to go to a captain's meeting?" they shrugged. She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward, "Great… more walking…" Sentarou chuckled as Minako turned and went back outside and down the stairs, "I guess I'll see you two later." she waved goodbye and continued to walk towards Squad One, smiling in relief once she made it. The guards moved aside and opened the doors for her. The captain's all turned to look at her as she entered, "Um… I was told I needed to come here." the head captain nodded.

"Step forward, Minako Ayazame." she gulped silently and nodded, walking closer until she was in the middle of the room, "Do you know why you were summoned here?" Minako shook her head,

"N-No sir… I do not…" she said quietly. The head captain blinked, standing from his large chair. He placed his large cane in front of him that hid Ryujin Jakka within, his hands on top of it. Minako cast a quick glance to her captain, who gave a small smile to her. The head captain cleared his throat, gaining her attention back before continuing.

"We simply wish to know who the father of your child is Lieutenant Ayazame. Normally it wouldn't matter to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, but it seems that this is a special case." Minako had a confused stare.

"I don't know what you mean sir… Why is my pregnancy so important all of the sudden?" the head captain's eyes narrowed towards her.

"It seems that a member of your squad found ripped pictures of yourself with ex-captain Aizen when cleaning your office." Minako's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. The head captain continued, "You tell us that the father of your child died when you found out you were pregnant. It has also been reported that it was also the day that Captain Aizen went to Hueco Mundo." her heart was racing, "You also seemed to have crossed stories. You've told many people that your 'lover' was a high ranked soul reaper, yet you've also told others that he was from district one of Rukongai. Which is it Minako?" she couldn't breath. She was petrified of what to say. She looked at her former captain, who she could tell had a worried expression as well.

"If it is, I can do some tests on it to see who intelligent it is and if it will be strong." Minako gasped, turning ot the sadistic Squad Twelve captain.

"You will not touch my baby you freak of nature! I will never let you even cast your eyes on her!" the painted captain grinned.

"It is a girl? Even better experiments to conduct then." Captain Unohana looked at him.

"I believe Minako made it clear that you are not to touch the child Kurotsuchi. I trust you would obey a mother-to-be's wishes. It would also be in your best interest captain, if you left your hands to yourself and not bother even trying to set up an experiment with her child." she opened her eyes, a death glare being shot at the researching man. He scowled after the fourteen second stare down.

"Che. I can if I want to woman. I can get permission then you couldn't stop me-"

"Enough." the head captain said, turning once more to Minako, "If you remain silent, then until you tell us the truth, you are further suspended from your duties as lieutenant." her eyes widened.

"You have no right!" she screamed, "So what if my stories are mixed? Maybe I want them to be so I can just get some peace and quiet! And those pictures were from missions we took to the World of the Living! We were invited to a party and he was kind enough to be my escort!" the head captain stayed silent and still.

"I shall abide by my word. Until we know, you are suspended from your duties." Minako shook her head, her hands clenching into fists, "What is your choice Lieutenant Ayazame? Will you tell us the truth?" her eyes closed as she looked down.

"The baby… it's…"

"The child is mine head captain." her eyes snapped open when she recognized the voice. She turned her head, her body trembling as the man stepped forward, "I am the father." Minako's lips slowly parted, muttering the man's name as he came to stand beside the lieutenant.

"Captain… Ukitake…"

* * *

Dun dun dun~~~~~~~~~~ So, I've been waiting forever to post this chapter! :D I hope a few of you didnt expect this. *giggles* To those who didnt, is it a shocker? :P I hope you review! I love to see how I am doing! Just no flames. . I have enough in my fireplace thank you very much. *giggles*


	9. Movin' On In

**CHAPTER EIGHT**  
**Movin' On In**

"Are you out of your mind?" Minako practically screamed when they entered her office, "What gave you the idea of doing that?" she turned, facing her captain as he followed her inside, closing the door and putting up a sound proof barrier around her office.

"I thought that would be better than you announcing it to be Captain Aizen's!" she sat down in her chair, a hand on her forehead.

"But now everyone is going to think the baby is yours!" Captain Ukitake crossed his arms.

"It was only the captains." Minako scoffed.

"Mayuri and Kenpachi will tell their squads no doubt, then Ikkaku will go drinking with Renji and Rangiku, who then will get blabbed to when drunk, and pretty soon the rumor of you being my baby daddy will be through the whole Sereitei!" she shook her head, "I don't know what to do now! And it doesn't help that the head captain ordered us to live together from now on!" she sunk back into her seat. The rest of the meeting had been pretty much downhill from when Captain Ukitake blurted out the lie of the baby being his. The head captain asked them why, and Captain Ukitake was quick to make up a story of how she went to meet him for a friendly drink which soon ended with both of them pretty drunk, and ended when they woke up next to each other the next morning. It seemed logical, and luckily the head captain believed it. But just to make sure, he ordered the captain to live with Minako during the rest of her pregnancy and after the baby is born. Then he dismissed the meeting and Minako stormed back to the Thirteenth Division. Even Kiyone and Sentarou kept their distance from her after they saw the glare she had in her eyes and her hands drawn into tight fists.

Minako was slightly trembling, half from anger and the other fear. Captain Ukitake went to her and knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It will be alright Minako. SO let them talk. We know the truth and it shouldn't bother us." she shook her head once more, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"When I imagined having a baby, I didn't think of this ever happening. The father betraying the whole Soul Society, then my captain claiming her as his. What happened to my normal plan of getting married then having children? My life seems to be going backwards, not forwards…" she mumbled, sniffling a few times, "I'm terrified… what if they find out that Sosuke is the father? They could take her from me and find a stupid reason to!" he slowly drew her from the chair to sit on the floor, hugged to his warm body as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"They won't take her Minako… I'll make sure they don't." he said in a soft, soothing voice, moving a hand to rub it up and down her back. She smiled weakly, rising from his hold.

"Just look at me… a lieutenant and I'm crying." she said wiping a tear from under her eye, "Some lieutenant I am huh?" he took a hand to cup her cheek.

"It's alright Minako. You can cry as much as you need to." he pulled her back into his arms as she sniffled, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Get a grip Minako… He's just comforting you… it isn't as if he cares for you that way…_ She just stayed there in his embrace, relaxing against him, her tears stopping. Her eyes fluttered closed when she inhaled the vaguely familiar scent he had that she smelled on the shihakusho the earlier morning. She smirked, "You know, you said Tokinei had something to ask me, but she never did ask what she me about whatever it was." her captain chuckled, shaking his head.

"That would be her to forget. When I go get my things I'll tell her to come help so you two can talk again." Minako smiled.

"I would like that…" she looked to the floor, "What are we going to tell the squad…? They're going to have questions… especially Kiyone…" she said quietly, "It's only a matter of time before she bursts in here demanding to know why I 'lied' to her. Can I just go to the World of the Living like Urahara and Shihouin did? That seems a lot easier than being here." Captain Ukitake pet her head gently.

"Sometimes it does seem easier to run away. But you need to be strong for yourself Minako, and your baby." he put a hand on her belly. Instantly Minako blushed, her stomach heart jumping into her throat as she bit her bottom lip, "Sometimes being strong is the only thing you can do." she looked up at him to see him smiling at her, his gaze form those brown eyes warm and soft.

"Captain, how many… lovers, have you had?" his eyes slightly widened.

"What brought this question on?" she shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tokinei told me about how when you dated women, how they would leave when they found out about tour tuberculosis." his eyes saddened as he looked away, sighing softly.

"What she says is true." he began, "I would meet her, and we would go out a few times. Then the dreaded question would come up somehow. Why is my hair white? I would tell them it is because of my tuberculosis. After that they would usually make an excuse to leave. Then I would never hear from them again. That's how it's always been since my hair turned white from that dreadful attack that left me bed-ridden for three days." she put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him before reaching up to take a lock of his snow white hair in her fingers.

"I don't see how they can just do that to someone like you. You're so kind. Looks or physical abilities shouldn't matter in a relationship. Besides, I happen to love your hair." she winked, brushing his bangs from his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And was it Sosuke's amazing personality that got your attention?" she chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mostly, yes. His fake personality anyway. I thought he was sweet and polite, and he was gentle. I guess the looks were a bonus." he smirked.

"And the sex was a bonus as well I'm guessing?" she gasped, her mouth falling agape as the disappearing blush came back full swing.

"Alright, I am not discussing my sex life with my captain." she stood, leaning against her desk, "At least I am not Captain Kyouraku who likes any beautiful woman who happens to stroll by." the man laughed a hearty laugh, arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed.

"I guess that is true. He's always been chasing women. I feel sorry for poor Nanao. She has to work with him everyday. No wonder she carries that huge book around with her all the time." he stood, "But Shunsui will be Shunsui. I'm counting down the days when Nanao gives in and marries the fool. It's only a matter of time." Minako raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" he shrugged.

"Over the years she's been his lieutenant, she's been more protective of him, I guess you could say. When he and I fought Captain Yamamoto Nanao tried to protect him, but it ended up the other way around. If he gets severely wounded to where he has to stay in Squad Four, she'll stay outside his room or be in a chair beside his bed waiting for him to wake up so she can scold him for being reckless again. Quite a sight to see let me tell you." Minako smirked. That smirk soon turned into a frown as she walked to the office window, looking out over the large pond that was behind her office.

"How is this going to work?" she asked, looking straight ahead, "It's going to change everything… You should have just let me tell the truth captain…" she said quietly, looking down at the window pane.

"And risk losing another lieutenant? I'd rather not." he went to her to stand beside her, "I couldn't forgive myself if I just stood there and watched my own lieutenant suffer because of something that should be bringing joy. Not that it isn't, but it shouldn't be receiving the negative attention it has recently by Yamamoto and a few others. If Yamamoto is determined to figure out who the father is, then I will be more than happy to step in if that means protecting my lieutenant and her child." Minako looked up at him, a faint smile on her face.

"But you don't have to get involved in this… your whole image will change just for this decision. People will have a whole attitude alter towards you because of this… I could never ask you to do that…" her hands tightened into loose fists as she lowered her head, her bangs falling in front of her eyes, "You've only known me for four and a half months… How can you just make a decision like this?" he smiled softly, cupping her cheek with his warm hand to tilt her head to look at him.

"I did it so I would protect you. And your baby. I am very protective of my squad Minako. If someone is in trouble I will help in any way that I can, whether they are guilty or not." she absentmindedly leaned to his gentle touch on her cheek, her eyes slightly closing, "So no matter what happens Minako, what's done is done. I wonder how long it will take for Tokinei to hear it through the grapevine about the meeting. Either way she'll find out when I have to move my things into your home." Minako blushed. She had temporarily forgotten about the head captain ordering him to move in with her. According to the old man, Captain Ukitake needed to take responsibility for his actions appropriately, to which he complied to politely. Minako was still shocked over the fact that her captain had claimed her child as his to even notice the deal that was being made as to where his new home was. Minako bolted from the room as soon as the meeting had been adjourned, almost running by Squad Four to see if Captain Unohana had any pills to bring down her panic levels. By the time she reached her office she was in a fit of hysterics and a mouthful of bumbling questions with him following her.

She soon found herself wrapping her arms around his chest in a tight embrace, burying her head into his shoulder, "Thank you captain…" she whispered. His eyes slightly widened from her sudden movement, but they softened as he returned the hug, patting her softly on the back.

"You're very welcome Minako."

"Tokinei! What is all this?" Captain Ukita

* * *

ke asked his sister when he walked into his home, looking over all the suitcases by the front door. Said woman jumped from the couch.

"It's all over Sereitei Jushiro! Everyone is talking about how you claimed that baby!" she said, putting her hands on her hips, "When I heard that the head captain was ordering you to go live with her I took the liberty of packing all your things for you!" he blinked a few times, stunned at how she could gather up all his things in a mere few hours, "All the women are gossiping about how it happened and whatnot. I hope you know what you're getting into Jushiro Ukitake." she said, "This could get really ugly if the wrong things slip out. You claimed this baby as yours, you're going to have to act like it." she said in a serious tone, something unusual for the girl, "Women are going to be flocking you with questions, asking you how it feels to be a father-to-be, how she's feeling, all that jazz. You need to be ready for the questions." he nodded, "So, want some help moving your things?" she clapped her hands together, reaching down to grab two suitcases and thrusting them into her brother's hands.

"I… guess so." he said, sighing silently. _I am exhausted and she wants me to go now… Typical…_ He lifted the suitcases and grabbed a few more bags before leaving with her.

* * *

Minako yawned slightly as she dipped the soup into a bowl, going to the table and sitting down. She glanced at the space in front of her, her eyes saddening. _It's been so lonely since he left… I have no one to eat dinner with me anymore… _She was just about to take a sip of the broth when she heard a knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, she silently stood, going to the window to peek out onto the porch. Her eyes widened when she saw Tokinei with Captain Ukitake. She rushed to the front door and opened it, "Tokinei! Captain! What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes slightly widening when she saw all the suitcases.

"I thought Jushiro here needed to move in a little early. Just go get a head start ya know?" she winked at Minako, who just stood there silently. Eventually she shook her had, moving out of the doorframe.

"Want to come in? I have some soup prepared if you haven't had dinner." they both nodded, carrying the suitcases inside, "I can show you to the guest room if you want to put your stuff there captain. Or since you know where it is, you can put it there and if you want I can get you some soup ready for when you come back down." Tokinei grinned, shaking her head.

"No thanks. I've already eaten. Though Jushiro had just gotten home when I made him come here, so he may need a little bite or two." she smirked at her brother, earning a roll of his eyes.

"That sounds great Minako, thank you." he and Tokinei took his luggage upstairs, entering the guest room. Tokinei's eyes were wide as she looked around.

"Nice place. It's big and roomy." she placed one of the suitcases on the floor by the dresser, her brother doing the same.

"Yes. It is quite comfortable here. I love sitting in her library reading." they put the rest of the suitcases on the floor by the closet and drawers where each piece of clothing was to be placed and headed back downstairs. They went into the kitchen where Minako was placing a bowl of soup on the opposite side of her seat, a soft smile on her face. Captain Ukitake suddenly felt something hit his cheeks, something warm. Most likely a blush.

"That should do it! He's all set." Tokinei said, gaining Minako's attention.

"Thank you." she looked at her captain, "Your soup is ready whenever you are." she looked to Tokinei, "I'll see you to the door then?" the woman nodded, and Minako escorted her to the door, "Thanks for helping him." she nodded, giving Minako a hug.

"No problem Minako! I'm excited about this! I'm technically going to be an aunt!" Minako giggled, nodding slightly.

"Let's just hope nothing else goes wrong. I'm getting tired of all this drama over Sosuke…" Tokinei nodded, patting Minako on the shoulder.

"It gets worse before it gets better. Just remember that. Oh! I forgot to mention this the last time I visited!" she smiled, "My husband and I go to this club in the World of the Living every month or so for fun. You should come sometime and bring Jushiro. He needs some fun in his life." she winked at her, causing Minako to giggle.

"I'll think about it." Tokinei nodded, giving a small wave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then!" she quickly turned and flash stepped away. Minako sighed with a smirk and a shake of her head, closing the door to her home. She went back into the kitchen where Captain Ukitake was sitting, sipping on his soup.

"How do you like it?" he gave a nod and a thumbs up before swallowing.

"It's marvelous. I can see I won't starve here." Minako laughed.

"Yes. I enjoy cooking. Whatever you like to eat, I can most likely make it." he licked his lips, them both soon eating their fill with the soup. Minako yawned and stretched, placing her hands on her belly when she finished, "Well, I'd better get this one into bed." she patted her stomach, standing from her seat. She took their bowls and placed them into the sink, turning back to him, "Do you need anything else?" he shook his head, standing as well.

"No thank you. I think I will retire for the night as well. Today has been a long day." they both went upstairs, stopping in front of the guest room, "Good night." he said, smiling at her before going inside.

"Good night captain." she answered before continuing her walk down the hall. She went into her room and changed into her night clothes, laying down and soon falling asleep.

Captain Ukitake lay on the bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling. _This place is amazing. I really didn't get to see the whole house the last time I was here… I'll have to ask for a tour. _With a smirk upon his features, he turned to his side and let sleep take him away.

* * *

OMG! ANOTHER UPDATE! *DIES* I've kept getting more and more ideas for this story and I just had to write the out! :P Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! Can I set a goal for 35 reviews? It's only 5~~ *giggles* If I meet that goal we may see another update soon! :D :D :D :D :D :D


	10. I Will Protect You

**CHAPTER 9**  
**I Will Protect You**

Minako was silent as Kiyone walked past her, not even bothering to say hello to the lieutenant as she passed by. Though she did cast a glare in her direction, Minako pretended not to notice until turning the corner, almost running into Captain Ukitake, "Oh… excuse me… I wasn't watching where I was going…" he tilted his head, white locks spilling over his left shoulder.

"Is something the matter? You look sad." she shook her head, glancing behind her in the direction Kiyone went. Her eyes turned sad as she looked to the floor.

"Kiyone hasn't spoken to me for a week… She just drops off the paperwork without even saying hello… all she does is glare at me… Half the women here aren't speaking to me either." she responded quietly, crossing her arms across her chest as if she were hugging herself, but soon winced and put her arms back down.

"You alright?" she nodded, a faint smile.

"Yeah. Just pregnancy stuff is all." she giggled slightly. His eyes slightly widened.

"Is everything okay? Do you need to go see Retsu?" Minako shook her head.

"No. It's nothing to worry about. My boobs are just starting to make milk for the baby and they're kind of… tender." Captain Ukitake blinked before getting a light blush, soon chuckling.

"I see. Sorry I asked." she giggled.

"What? You asked and I answered. It's my doctor side coming out I guess. I tell things as they are." she shrugged, "I don't sugar coat it. But if it's sad I'll sugar coat it a little and be sympathetic." she leaned against the wall, sighing softly, "The weather is wonderful today." she said in a serene mood, looking out over the courtyard, "Would you like to take a walk? The fresh air would do you some good." he nodded and they went out into the gardens, settling underneath a full bloomed plum blossom tree, sitting against the trunk while petals fell about them. She breathed in the sweet scent, smiling softly.

Captain Ukitake watched his lieutenant as she closed her eyes and listen to the nature sounding around them. She was around five months now, and her belly was getting more of a curve each week as the baby continued to grow. She had that glorious pregnancy glow he heard so much about. She was calm and serene with a smile on her face as she gently pet her belly with her hands, her cheeks tinted with pink from the warm sun. Now that he thought about earlier, he did wonder why her breasts seemed… fuller. He shook his head slightly. _You sound like Shunsui… only concentrating on the physical aspects of the women around you._ But still, he did have a curiosity over how they seemed to have enlarged slightly. What could he say? He had a curious side. Minako had her hand on her belly, now looking at it.

"She's kicking again." she said softly, sweetly while her smile grew. She looked at him, taking his hand, "Feel right here." she pressed his hand to her stomach, where he soon felt a tiny movement. Out of the corner of her eyes, Minako could see a few women watching closely, one with a deep scowl on her face as she watched her captain keep his hand on the lieutenant's stomach, completely unaware of the tiny audience watching the scene. He was completely mesmerized by the living thing currently residing within Minako. One night he found Minako in the library, reading a children's book aloud. When she was caught, she explained that developing children could hear their mother's voice and it would comfort the baby. He had so many questions to ask her. Hey, if he was going to be forced to live with her he might as well get to know the ins and outs of pregnancy, should he not?

_Besides, Tokinei told me I should learn some information on pregnancy in case someone asked me about it…_ A faint smile appeared on his handsome features. He always had an idea of wanting to be a father someday, but as the years dragged on and his sickness affecting him so, the idea was sort of tucked into the back of his mind. He thought he would never get the chance for that experience he so longed for. _This might not be as bad as I thought it would… I claimed this child as mine, so I have to act like it. This isn't exactly the idea I had about being a father… I always imagined the child would be mine biologically, but this will be just fine. _He slowly spread his fingers about her belly, rubbing it slightly. Minako was still smiling, placing a hand on top of his.

"Isn't it amazing?" he nodded, "I never knew how extraordinary this feeling was of becoming a mother. I never thought of the bond I would have with my baby. I never really thought about it. I always thought that the baby was just connected by a single cord just to get the oxygen and nutrients it needed from me and that was it. But it's so much more than that. I feel a connection to her, as crazy as that sounds." she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I keep rambling about these things." she laughed nervously. Captain Ukitake nodded, grinning at her.

"It's alright. I am interested myself to tell the truth." she blinked, the blush remaining on her face. It only deepened when he placed his ear to her belly. She gulped.

"Um, captain? What… are you doing?" she stumbled over a few words. _Get your act together Minako… _Her captain glanced at her.

"If our squad is to believe the story we must pretend while they watch, do we not?" she cleared her throat before nodding slowly.

"I… I guess." he chuckled, peeking out of the corners of his eyes at the few squad members still watching from inside the Squad Thirteen building. His hand started to caress her belly slowly as he listened to it. Warmth spread through Minako's body. _His touch is so gentle…_ Without thinking, she brought a hand up to trail her fingers through his soft locks of snowy white, brushing his bangs from his face, "I want to tell Kiyone the truth… I can't bear the thought of her being mad at me for no reason…" she said in a whisper, looking away, "She was my first friend in this squad besides you… I don't want to lose her to a lie…" the captain's eyes softened.

_For a split second… I forgot about the baby being Sosuke's child…_ _What's gotten into me?_ He nodded, looking at her, "I can tell her if you would like. She's more likely to believe me." she smiled at him.

"Thank you… captain." a tear slid down her cheek, "I can't thank you enough… you've barely known me for less than a year and you're doing all this…" he sat up, reaching up a finger to wipe the tear away.

"We've already been through this Minako." he said to her in that deep soothing voice, "This baby is an innocent life. I am not about to let my subordinate and this innocent child be punished just because you loved Sosuke. It isn't right. None of us knew what he was going to do, and it couldn't have been prevented." he smiled, "Now, why don't we go tell Kiyone?"

* * *

Kiyone blinked, stepping back, "Wait a minute, so you're telling me that the baby is ex-captain Aizen's, and that Captain Ukitake just said it was his at the captain's meeting to get them off Hinako's back?" Captain Ukitake nodded, sipping his tea.

"Not only that. I did it to protect the child. There is no telling what Central 46 would have done if they discovered it to be Sosuke's child." Kiyone shook her head.

"And now you two were ordered to live together?" they both nodded. Kiyone smiled, running to hug Minako, "Thank goodness! I knew you wouldn't keep a secret like that from me about whether it's Captain Ukitake's or not!" said man looked at Minako, who giggled.

"She asked me a few months back the baby was yours and if that was the reason you were spending so much time with me." she said in a small, semi-embarrassed voice. She tucked a hair behind her ears. Kiyone kept glancing forth between the captain and lieutenant.

"So… the head captain believed you?" they both nodded, "What was your excuse Captain Ukitake?" he lightly blushed, adverting his eyes from his third seat's.

"Um. I said that after Retsu introduced us I took her out for a drink, then I took her home after getting a little drunk, then one thing led to another and the next morning we woke up beside each other, not recalling what happened. I was surprised he didn't see me begin to sweat." he chuckled, "But he believed us, so we left it at that. But before we left he ordered me to move in with Minako and take responsibility for my actions." he smirked, "But it isn't so bad. The house is huge and it only has Minako and I living there. It nice to get a break from my brothers and sisters." Minako chuckled, patting her belly.

"You just wait until the baby arrives. Then welcome to the world of crying at 4 A.M., poopy diapers, and one cranky mom." Kiyone laughed, rocking back in her seat. Captain Ukitake raised an eyebrow, giving a smug smirk and crossing his arms.

"I've already been through that when my nephew was born. Both me and her husband." he chuckled, "She's a bear when she stays up late and wakes up early. Imagine her with a baby waking up every two and a half hours. I think I have enough practice." Minako smirked.

"We shall see captain. I can get pretty irritable when I'm not pregnant." she looked down at her stomach when it grumbled, making her roll her eyes, "I think the little one is telling me she's hungry." she looked towards Captain Ukitake, "Why don't we close up the squad early today and go get something to eat at home? I can make Ume Ochazuke again if you want." he licked his lips, smiling.

"That sounds wonderful." he stood, holding out a hand to help her up from her chair. He looked at Kiyone, "Can you and Sentarou lock up for us?" the woman nodded with a grin, instantly bounding off to look for the other third seat. Minako yawned, stretching her hands above her head.

"Shall we head out then?" he nodded as they began to walk from the office. As they left, he placed an arm around her waist. She gasped, her blush growing deeper, "What are you doing now?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Remember, if I am to act as the father of this child I need to play the part." she blinked.

"And that includes putting your arm around my waist?" she quizzed him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't stand beside you like a stiff board. Then the squad will wonder why I'm acting so cold towards you." she nodded. He had a point… damn it. The warm sensation began to heat her body once more. _Minako… why do you go after the captains? You should just settle with a nice, unseated member of a squad instead of going after the captains…_ her thoughts were interrupted when she caught that familiar scent that she found on the shihakusho this morning. _He still smells like he did those months ago…_ she absentmindedly leaned to his side, sighing softly. _This is… nice… _The sun began to set, earlier and earlier now that winter was approaching. As the sky grew darker, Minako would grow tenser. She tucked herself close to her captain's side as she glanced around them. He looked down and frown upon seeing her frightened expression, "It's alright Minako. As long as I am here, no harm will come to you. That was a freak accident, and I promise it will never happen to you again. I am walking you home now, so there is no need to worry." she nodded slowly, but still kept herself close to his side. They soon made it to her home and they went inside. Minako cooked the Ume Ochazuke, and pretty soon they were both full. Minako glanced outside to look over the water.

"Did I ever show you the backyard?" her captain shook his head.

"I don't believe I have." she smiled, reaching for his hand.

"Care for a tour?" he nodded, standing with her. Minako grabbed a blanket, "There's a hammock outside and we can look at the stars if you want. She joined him once more and went out to the back porch. Minako yawned quietly as she and Captain Ukitake walked around the small pond in Minako's backyard. Fireflies were fluttering around them, glittering as they lit up the night with their greenish yellow color. The crickets were singing their low tunes, hidden away in the trees and grass. The stars were floating in the night time sky, twinkling brightly in the black abyss. A soft wind blew around them, sending their long hair out behind them to flow in waves. Minako closed her eyes and took a breath of the crisp fresh air. They came across the hammock, slowly swinging as the wind blew against it, "We can sit here, if you want." she whispered softly. He nodded, and they sat next to each other on the hammock, draping the blanket over their legs. Minako laid on her back, staring up at the stars, her hands rubbing her belly, "This child enjoys kicking me in the ribs." Captain Ukitake chuckled, "You are so luckily that males don't have to be pregnant." he arched an eyebrow, "I have to wear bigger shoes because of my swollen feet and ankles." he shook his head, a smirk upon his features.

"Why don't you rub them?" she looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"I can't bend down. My stomach stops me!" she poked playfully at her belly, "You made me switch to flip flops young lady!" Captain Ukitake laughed.

"Because you can't lace up your sandals?" she nodded. Minako gasped when she felt her feet being lifted from the ground and were propped on her captain's lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he began to take her shoes and socks off. He softly but firmly began to squeeze her ankles, rubbing her feet and calves.

"Massaging your feet. It may bring the swelling down. I would do this for Tokinei when she was pregnant an her husband was still at his squad." she smiled weakly, but shook her head.

"Y-you don't have to do that…" he didn't NEED to! She closed her eyes, a blush appearing on her cheeks, "Captain Ukitake, that really isn't necessary." her heart began to race. If he found…

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened when he heard a soft moan. He stopped massaging her ankles to look at her, noticing her flushed cheeks as the moonlight illuminated her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted. He looked down at her ankles. What the…? He gave her ankle another gentle squeeze, hearing a small, quiet gasp that ended with another whispering moan. He gave a coy smile, "Minako." he said with laughter laced in his words, "Is-"

"Don't… even… say it." she said while giggling, "I can't help where my weak points are." He gave a playful smirk and put her feet back down. He laid back, his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, sorry. How was I supposed to know?" she shrugged.

"Captain's intuition?" he rolled his eyes as he laid back beside her, his hands joined together and resting on his stomach. She blinked before glancing at him, "Captain Ukitake?" he answered with a 'hmn?' "Have you ever thought about having children of your own someday?" his eyes slightly widened as he looked back at her. She cleared her throat, "Sorry… just forget I asked." he shook his head.

"No, no. it's alright." he sighed, "When I was younger I thought about children. Sort of the age you are now. But, as the years went by, I soon began to slowly realize that my dreams of becoming a husband and/or father was slowly slipping away. Because of this disease I have, it's scared all of the women I have dated in the past away. They don't want to be with someone who is sick, much less father their children. When I was around six hundred years old, I guess I tucked the hope far into my mind and then dedicated myself to my work." she frowned, turning on her side and smoothing his bangs from his face.

"Now that isn't fair. How can they judge you based on one thing? I mean, personality is supposed to count much more than looks, right?" she smiled, "If they run away because of that, then it is them that has the worst flaws, because they can't see the handsome, charming and kind man that you are. Kiyone sure doesn't seem to mind you having this disease." he raised an eyebrow.

"Kiyone?" she giggled.

"Surely you cannot be blind? That girl obviously has the hots for you." he cocoa eyes widened, "But don't tell her I told you. I think it's cute really. She worries over you a lot. She's always asking me if there is anything she could do to help you if you aren't feeling well. You should see the disappointment on her face when I say you're doing just fine." she slightly frowned, "I think since I have become your lieutenant, she doesn't feel useful anymore. Since she and Sentarou would fill in for the lieutenant after Kaien's death, I would feel the same way too if some random woman came and took the position." he nodded, smiling as he looked up at the stars.

"Yes. Kiyone and Sentarou have been with Squad Thirteen for quite some time now." Minako felt her eyes growing heavy as sleep was about to overcome her, "It's been more than fifty years I think since they joined the squad. But you have been a good change to this squad, and that I wouldn't trade for anything." when he didn't hear a reply, he looked to where Minako was laying. He smiled softly, seeing that she was fast asleep, tucked close to his side and using his shoulder as a pillow. He remained quiet, staring at the stars, until his eyes involuntarily closed.

* * *

Daw~ Such a cute lil' chapter. :P I thought they needed to tell Kiyone. Cause knowing her, if anyone tried to take Jushiro from her she would be very mad (Though I dont support them as a couple) But! Jushiro is starting to develope a few feelings, no? :P Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated! :D :D :D :D :D


	11. Poetry Reading

**Chapter 10**  
**Poetry Reading**

There was an odd warmth surrounding Minako, while a cool breeze blew against her back. She snuggled closer to the warmth, the warmth moving closer to her as well. In her half asleep daze, she could feel her upper body slightly moving up and down. Then she felt a little tickling against her cheek from something soft. With a small yawn, she parted her eyes open, blinking a few times to let them adjust to the dim light. When her eyes focused, they widened, a gasp escaping her lips when she discovered that the source of warmth was Captain Ukitake, who had his arms secured around her. Her heart began to race as she watched him sleeping soundly. _We fell asleep in the hammock last night… _She gulped, her cheeks flushing a bright red. _He's holding me… like… _Minako shook her head. _No… he is much different from Sosuke… Sosuke was never there when I woke up… _She faintly smiled. _He was here all night… with me…_ Minako stayed where she was, basking in the warmth that was her captain… Actually… she snuggled closer to him, well, as much as her belly would allow. His legs were dangled over the edge of the hammock, hers curled behind her. A hand was resting on his chest, her fingers slightly curling and scraping against his warm skin where his shihakusho formed the V from his neck. _His skin is so warm… _She watched his features as he slept peacefully, his bangs covering half his face. _I wonder what he's dreaming about…_

* * *

He could barely breath… blood was quickly filling his lungs, dripping out of his mouth as he collapsed to his knees. There was fighting around him, dust gathering in the air. His haori was stained with the blood of his subordinates, as well as his own. His vision was getting blurry, but his ears picked up the sound of a fierce scream. Captain Ukitake's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Using what little strength he had left, he scrambled to his feet, rushing towards the scream. He ran inside a run down, beaten and crumbled building, where he heard sobbing. He burst into a room to see Minako on the ground, a sword pointed to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at the man, holding something in his free arm. It was wiggling and crying in his arm. Captain Ukitake looked at the man, recognizing him as the ex-captain himself, Sosuke Aizen. His lips parted, "Thank you Minako, for completing your job of giving me my heir. Unfortunately, I have no more use for you." Her scream of pain echoed through the building when the blade ran smoothly through her chest. Her eyes widened even more, a stream of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Captain Ukitake screamed out her name, but his voice wasn't heard as his lieutenant slumped to her back, her eyes still open as she struggled to breath. Sosuke withdrew his blade, causing her to cough up even more blood as a hand went to her chest where her wound was. Sosuke silently walked past the captain, who ran towards Minako. He fell to his knees beside her. She looked up at him.

"The… baby…" she managed to choke out, "My baby…" she reached out towards Sosuke, "Give her… back…" her hand fell limp by her side as she took her last breath.

* * *

Captain Ukitake's eyes flashed open as he bolted up, breathing harshly with a hand on his chest. He looked around him, noticing he was outside on the hammock. _Did I fall asleep out here? _

"Captain Ukitake? Are you alright?" his eyes widened as he turned, looking into the worried face of his lieutenant's. He smiled, throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness. It was only a nightmare." his face hide in her neck. She blinked, not knowing what to do.

"What happened?" she finally asked, pushing him away to look at him, "You look like you've seen a ghost…" she touched a hand to his cheek, "You're pale and cold… we should go inside… I'll make some tea to warm you up." she took his arm and wrapped her around it before helping him stand. _I can't believe we stayed out here all night… in this cold… if he has an attack or gets sick I'll never forgive myself… _They went inside and she sat him on the couch, going into the kitchen to get a tea pot. She filled it with water and sat it on the now burning stove. Minako gave a small yawn before walking back into the den, turning on the fireplace. She took a large blanket and handed it to him, "Here, use this to warm up." he thanked her and took it, draping it over his body before setting his legs and feet on the foot rest. After a few minutes she took the pot off the stove and added the tea leaves, along with some sugar. She poured it into two tall mugs, ripping open a packet of Captain Ukitake's medicine, stirring it into one of the teas. She carried it back into the den, handing him one, "There's your tea. I added your medicine in as well." he gave a single nod, placing his lips to the mug and taking a deep sip. He smiled, moaning as the warmth of the tea spread through his body.

"Thank you." he said. She smiled at him, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He raised an eyebrow seeing goose bumps on her arms, "You're cold." she shook her head, glancing at him with a grin.

"No no, I'm fine." he gave her an 'I don't believe you stare'. He waved her to him, lifting the blanket.

"Come on, you don't need to get sick in your condition." with a slight blush hidden by the flames of the fireplace, she slowly scooted under the blanket beside him. He lowered it down on her legs, the arm now draped behind her neck. The blanket slowly warmed her, and she felt herself relaxing. She slowly leaned back, not realizing she was now basically lying by her captain's side, using his shoulder as a pillow as she watched the flames in the fireplace dance with each other in their array of vibrant oranges and yellows. Her concentration was broken when an arm reached across her to turn a page in the book her captain's nose was currently in.

"Reading the poetry book again?" with a chuckle, he nodded, glancing down at her.

"Yes, I enjoy this book very much." she absentmindedly snuggled closer to him, peeking past the book cover.

"What poem are you reading?" he looked at the title.

"It's called _**I Am Not Yours**_. Would you like me to read it?" Minako nodded.

"Sure. If you want." he smiled at her, looking back to the book.

I am not yours, not lost in you,

Not lost, although I long to be

Lost as a candle lit at noon,

Lost as a snowflake in the sea.

You love me, and I find you still

A spirit beautiful and bright,

Yet I am I, who long to be

Lost as a light is lost in light.

Oh plunge me deep in love - put out

My senses, leave me deaf and blind,

Swept by the tempest of your love,

A taper in a rushing wind.

Minako's eyes softened, "That's beautiful… I must have skipped over that one by accident when I read the book." in truth, that was her favorite poem. Yet it made it all the better hearing his smooth, velvet like voice read it to her. His voice was warm like his chocolate brown eyes, yet laced with protection that he gave her and their squad. Minako sighed silently. _This is wrong… I shouldn't be harboring feelings for my own captain… Yet…_ Her words died and were buried deep into her thoughts when she thought of them dancing. The memory of Tokinei inviting her to go to a club in the World of the Living with her husband and Jushiro came flooding back into her mind. The thought of having the man she was currently sitting beside holding her in his arms as they danced to some slow love song, his eyes gazing into hers as she looked back at him with the same look, sent butterflies through her stomach that she had never felt with Sosuke… Sosuke just gave her lust, something that she could look forward to at the end of harsh days. He helped her forget things by making love to her. Her feelings for him had subsided about a month after he left. At first Minako felt heartless for getting over him so quickly, even though he was the father of her future daughter. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed that Sosuke didn't care. She doubted he would care if he had a daughter. If he didn't stay after they had made love those nights, she didn't think he would stick around to care for a baby. That's how it usually went with boyfriends she learned. She would see a couple deeply in love, then she would fall pregnant, and her 'perfect match' would leave her to take care of the child by herself. Minako always would think of Sosuke and imagine him being the perfect father, caring and nurturing his child. But no, she ended up being exactly like the other couples. _Though Sosuke doesn't even know I am pregnant with his baby…_ She glanced back up at her captain who was now reading silently to himself. The fire made his hair glow a foggy orange, white hair dancing with the orange reflection of the flames. His pale skin looked darker, as if he had just returned from a day at the beach. She yawned, holding the back of her hand to her mouth, "What time is it?" Captain Ukitake glanced at the clock.

"It's six seventeen." her eyes widened.

"That early? No wonder I'm exhausted…" she said with another yawn. He glanced at her with a smile.

"Maybe you should sleep a little while longer." he placed the book down on the coffee table, taking his feet from the foot rest. He put an arm under her knees and one behind her back, lifting her bridal style, causing her to squeak in surprise, a hand reaching out to clutch his robes.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled, walking down the hall to go up the stairs.

"I'm taking you to your room where you can rest a bit more. It will more comfortable than the couch." her eyes softened as she laid her head to his shoulder.

_But I liked being on the couch…_ She could feel his strong heartbeat under her palm. _It's hard to believe a strong man like him has such a terrible disease… he doesn't deserve the pain…_ she glanced at him, "If you don't mind me asking… how did you get Tuberculosis?" she asked him quietly, still looking at his chest.

"I was born with it." he said, glancing down at her, "I was never a healthy child. I stayed sick quite often, and one bad attack that kept me continuously ill for three days turned my hair from black to white." she blinked, reaching up to brush his bangs from his face.

"I think it suits you… After knowing you for this long I really can't see you with black hair." he chuckled, his chest rumbling under her fingertips as he carried her through the second floor hallway.

"You sound like Shunsui. He commented the same thing. He told me that he had forgotten what I looked like with my original hair color, and told me to dye it to black so he could have his mind refreshed." she smirked.

"Captain Kyouraku sounds like a funny man." he nodded.

"We've been best friends since before the academy. It was quite funny. Shunsui was forced to go to the Academy because he would rather chase women than study." Minako nodded, her smirk still on her face until she gave a small yawn.

"I can tell. He hasn't changed much has he?" her captain shook his head with another laugh.

"Not at all. Though I doubt he will change his ways any time soon. He's always been a womanizer since I can remember. But he is a very wise and smart man. If I had to trust a captain with my life I would choose him." she nodded, then gave a silent laugh.

"You know, there are a few rumors floating around that you two are secret lovers." he looked down at her with wide eyes, making her laugh out loud while patting her belly, "Don't worry, I'm sure this little rumor will extinguish those about you and Captain Kyouraku." he laughed along with her as he walked into her bedroom.

"Yes, hopefully this will be the rumor going around than those about myself and Shunsui. Everyone should know we are both straight. Hell, he goes after poor Nanao every day. That should be a hint." he slowly sat Minako on her feet, standing slightly behind her. She smiled at him, tipping her head.

"Thank you. Thought it was unnecessary to carry me." she tucked a lock of hair from her face behind her ear. He shook his head, holding up a hand.

"It's no trouble. If you need anything just tell me. I'm usually up this early so I'll be downstairs reading if you need me." with a small wave he left, closing the door behind him. Minako stretched as she walked to her bed, climbing under the covers. She laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Captain Ukitake went into the next room, grabbing a folded blanket from the set of drawers at the foot of his bed. He slowly went back to Minako's room, silently going inside. _The sheets on her bed are thin… She must be cold. _Thinking she was asleep, he draped the fluffy blanket over her, tucking it about her sides. He watched her for a few seconds, her deep yet quiet breaths the only sound in the room. _She reminds me of how Tokinei slept when she was pregnant. _Captain Ukitake slowly leaned down, pressing his soft lips to Minako's forehead. After a few seconds he stood, walking back out of the room.

Minako immediately sat up, her wide platinum eyes looking at the door. Trembling fingers came to touch the spot of her forehead where her captain's lips had been just mere moments ago. _Did I just imagine that? _A blush came to her cheeks. _His lips were so warm… _Her heart began to race. _Captain Ukitake… Why did you do that…? _She laid back down, now unable to go back to sleep from questions now swirling in her mind.

* * *

"Has there been any progress on the Inoue girl Ulquiorra?" came the smooth voice from the balcony. The man dressed in white turned, casting his brown eyes to the fourth ranked Espada. The greened eyed man nodded once, looking out at the barren desert.

"Yes. It seems that we were able to locate her home, and were able to monitor where she goes and for how long she stays. I have also discovered that a soul reaper by the name of Tokinei Ukitake travels to the World of the Living on many occasions, one of which to visit a club there. Our sources were able to find out that a Minako Ayazame would be going next month with her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, to accompany Tokinei Ukitake and her husband." the man's eyes narrowed, his hands going behind his back.

"Thank you Ulquiorra. I think I will have you go to that club the night they go to see what Captain Ukitake is doing. He may be associating with someone about the war that I do not know about. Though I do not find that possible. Just take a peek for me. I will have Szayel come up with something to make you blend in with the crowd there." he looked over the Espada, "With maybe a personality booster included. You and Yammy will go on that day to determine Ichigo Kurosaki's powers as well, and see if he needs to be eliminated before this war can even begin. You may go" Ulquiorra gave a slight bow.

"Yes Lord Aizen." his feet echoed in the halls as he left.

Sosuke turned, looking up at the crescent moon, "Minako Ayazame, what are you up to with your Captain?"

* * *

Well, here's a little Christmas gift to you all! :D I hope you liked it and will leave a review! I can't thank you enough for the 42 reviews I have gotten so far! Thank you so so much! The next chapter will be up really soon! So review if you want it! ;)


	12. Feelings Confirmed

**CHAPTER 10**  
**Feeling's Confirmed**

Captain Ukitake walked through the hall, early on a September morning. It had been a little less than a month since he woke up next to Minako in the hammock. Every time he thought of the somewhat incident, it made him blush lightly as he wished for it to happen once more. _I had never felt such warmth before._ But he didn't think of external heat, he was thinking about the warm sensations he felt whenever he had held Minako that close before, like when they sat under the tree at the barracks. He couldn't describe it.

He passed by Minako's room, then decided to peek inside. He softly smiled. Minako was on her side facing the door, hugging her pillow close to her with half her face buried into the softness. Captain Ukitake slowly began to close the door, "Captain… Ukitake…" came the soft whisper, causing him to stop, "Mmmmnnn… Captain…" came the whisper again. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back inside. Minako was now on her back, an arm above her head. But now her cheeks were flushed a very faint pink, her mouth slightly parted. She was… dreaming about him? He walked to her side, kneeling down with a smirk.

_What are you dreaming about? _He reached over to brush a lock of her flaming hair from her face. She gave a small whimper.

"Captain…" she said once more with a small whimper in her voice. His eyes slightly widened.

_Surely not…_ He took his hand, settling it to her shoulder to give it a gentle shake, "Minako." he said, not getting a response, "Minako." he said a little louder. Minako's eyes shot open as she grabbed his wrist, sitting up while breathing deeply, "Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded, quickly letting go of his wrist.

"I'm… I'm fine…" she said, giving him a weak smile, "Just dreaming about killing a hollow is all. I was saving your ass." she giggled, "Do you want some breakfast?" she smiled, shifting her feet to the floor, "Pancakes? Waffles?" he nodded.

"Sure. That sounds great." she stood, a hand on her hip as she walked from the room.

"Alright, now I'm getting fat. I'm waddling instead of walking now." she laughed. Captain Ukitake shook his head.

"You look fine. You'll need your energy tonight. Tokinei planned on going to the World of the Living tonight and you promised to go with her." she turned her head, pointing back at him.

"You're goin with me pal. She's making you go too." she winked, going downstairs to make their breakfast.

* * *

Tokinei giggled as she led Minako through the Ugendo home, "Oh, I have a dress that would fit you perfectly!" they entered Tokinei's room, said girl heading right for the closet, "I wore this when I was six months pregnant." Minako gasped when a red sequined dress was pulled from the back of the closet, "What do you think?" Minako looked up and down the dress. It looked about knee length, with a slit up the right side that reached about mid-thigh. It had a V-neck dip, and halter straps. It was covered fully in red sequins, with black lace around the bottom hem. Minako reached out and just touched the dress.

"It's beautiful." Tokinei beamed a bright smile before shoving Minako towards the bathroom.

"Then go try it on!" Minako nodded and took the dress, going into the bathroom and slipping it on. It fit her like a glove, and although she was pregnant, it fit every curve perfectly, "How is it?" Minako opened the door, Tokinei gasping, "You look beautiful Minako! You'll make Jushiro's head spin with that!" Minako blushed bright pink.

"It's not like that!" Tokinei giggled, poking Minako in the shoulder.

"Oh come on! I saw the way you looked at him when he brought you here!" Minako blushed harder, a small smile on her features, "I knew it! Alright, time for makeup." she led the still blushing woman to the vanity, where she sat her down. Tokinei opened some drawers, taking several zipped up bags out, "First we'll start with foundation." she opened one bag and took out a small compact and sponge applicator. Dabbing it onto the foundation, she expertly applied it to Minako's face, "Perfect. Now the blush." she then took out a little tube and a brush, "Smile for me." Minako did as she was told, and Tokinei put the blush on, "Now eye shadow." she dug around in the next bag, "What color would look good with red…. Maybe we could go with natural color…. Oh! Here's my red! I'll just add a hint." she gently swiped the brush over Minako's eyelids, "That looks good. Now for the eyeliner. With your eyes…" she tilted Minako's head side to side, "Maybe we could go with black." she took what looked like a pencil out of the bag next, "Eyes closed." she quickly added on the eyeliner, "Now mascara…. Let's see… Maybe a lengthening mascara and then a thickening one on top, make your eyes pop." after deciding on which brands, she finally smiled, "And now for the final touch… lipstick." she reached for the mirror and took what looked like a seashell from under the mirror, "This is my favorite shade." she took a thin brush and opened the seashell, revealing a red mixture. She took the brush and dipped it into the lipstick, "Now pucker those lips." she said with a hint of flirt. Minako chuckled, but did as told, and Tokinei added the final piece of makeup, "Beautiful." after putting the makeup back in the drawers, she took a brush, "Now for your hair. I'm thinking a bun, with some bangs on both sides to outline your face. She stuck a few clips in Minako's hair. She took the brush and gently ran it through Minako's wavy orange locks of hair. After a few minutes, she had it in a tight bun, a red clip in the shape of a butterfly to hold it up, decorated in red gems. She brushed the bangs she left down so that it outlined Minako's face, "You look beautiful! Now al you need are shoes! Flats or heels?" Minako bit her bottom lip.

"Probably flats. I don't want to fall." Tokinei nodded, "I'm a size seven." Tokinei held a thumbs up as she rummaged through the bottom of her closet.

"Here we go." she held out a pair of red silk flats, "These will work." Minako smiled and slipped them on. Tokinei opened a jewelry box, taking out earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet, "Here, wear these too." the necklace looked like a diamond lace choker design. Tokinei snapped it around Minako's neck. Minako took the earrings, little pear studs, and put them in, then putting the bracelet on last. She turned and looked in the full sized mirror.

"I look…. I look…" she couldn't think of the right words.

"You look hot honey. Just say it!" they both laughed, "Now go make my brother worship your feet." Tokinei walked out before Minako, smiling at Jushiro, "I fixed her up right! She's going to steal the spotlight tonight! Come on Minako!" with her hands held in front of her, a blush on her cheeks, she stepped out from the hallway into the foyer, causing Captain Ukitake's breath to catch in his throat, his heart beating twice as fast. Minako walked up to him, a timid smile on her face.

"Well… what do you think?" she asked in a quiet voice. Captain Ukitake took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You look beautiful." he kissed the back of her hand, making her eyes widen and her blush to deepen.

"And you look very…" she gulped silently, "Handsome." indeed he was. He was wearing a deep maroon red silk shirt, a few buttons undone that left a teasing view of his strong chest visible, with a black tie, and black dress pants with shiny black shoes to match. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, his bangs still free and hanging in front of his right eye. He didn't look handsome, he looked _stunning_.

"So, where are we going again?" Tokinei went back to stand beside her husband, putting her arm around his.

"It's a dance club in the World of the Living. It's like a coat and tie thing, but it's a party nonetheless. It's kind of like a gala that was crashed." the girls giggled, "We go every month. I'm glad that Jushiro finally has a date. We thought he was getting lonely here when we would go." Captain Ukitake blushed this time, making Tokinei giggle, "We're just messing with you Jushiro." he arched an eyebrow, glancing at his younger sister with a playful glare.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that the next time you ask me to baby-sit."

Tokinei laughed, giving her brother a friendly shove, "Now let's get going. I'd hate to miss the good music because Jushiro is having a blushing fit." warm brown eyes widened.

"I'm not blushing Tokinei." he said in defense, making his sister raise an eyebrow. Minako found this entertaining, watching them tease each other. Minako stepped between them, smiling with a hint of a chuckle to her voice.

"Alright you two. I'd rather go dancing, not watch an all out sibling war. Though it is very entertaining." Captain Ukitake nodded with a smile, offering his arm to Minako, who gladly accepted. Tokinei took her husband's arm once more and they headed out, using the gate they had in their gardens to travel to the World of the Living.

* * *

The lights streamed through the crowd of people as the music blared through the building's main room. Minako gasped as she looked around, "This is incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" Tokinei grinned, putting an arm around Minako's shoulders.

"That's cause the head captain has a stick up his ass! Now let's go have fun!" the couples entered the building. Several pairs of eyes were on Minako as she walked through the large crowd, arm linked in her captain's.

"What shall we do first?" she tried to shout over the music to her partner, who shrugged as he looked around.

"It doesn't matter." Minako started to laugh as she looked down, putting her free hand on her belly.

"She seems to like the music! She's kicking!" he grinned.

"May I?" she shook her head, taking his hand to place it over her stomach, soon to be greeted by a little kick, "It seems so. She's dancing!" Minako laughed, tipping her head back with her eyes closed. Soon they started to dance with the rest of the crowd to upbeat songs, having a blast beside Tokinei and her husband. The upbeat song continued, eventually blending with the beginning of another. It started with a piano, soft yet harsh, with a violin mixed in. Minako grinned.

"It sounds like a tango." she said. Before she could ask, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see s a strange man she had never seen before.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out an outstretched hand. Captain Ukitake curled his hands into fists at his side as he watched Minako being swept away into the crowd.

"Oooh, someone's jealous!" came his sister's voice, ending in a giggle. Captain Ukitake turned to her.

"I am not jealous Tokinei." said woman scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right. The way you watched her be swept away told all my older brother." his cheeks flushed, "Go get her! You won't let another guy mack on your girl will you?" his jaw dropped as he stared at her.

"She isn't my girl." he stated in defense, leading Tokinei to give a little wave as she began to walk away.

"Suit yourself~." Captain Ukitake turned back to watching Minako as she was twirled underneath the mystery man's arm and back into an embrace as they danced.

_His eyes, upon your face,_

They were looking at each other, smiling as they conversed.

_His hand, upon your hand_

Well, to dance they had to hold hands right?

_His lips, caress your skin_

This song was really getting to the man. Right at the moment the lyrics began in a male's voice, the man dancing with Minako did just that. His blood began to heat as he watched the man lean down to touch his lips to the orange haired beauty's ear as he whispered something that made her laugh.

_It's more than I can stand!_

Okay, now it was time to cut in. Captain Ukitake pushed through the crowd.

Minako twirled with her mystery man. He was tall, around six feet, with deep blue eyes with green around the pupils, and shoulder length, shaggy blonde hair, accented with dark brown streaks, "I don't believe I've seen you here before?" Minako shook her head, looking at the mystery man.

"This is the first time I've been here actually. It's quite nice." he smiled with a single nod, sweeping her to the left in a spin.

"It is. I come here quite often. Might I ask for your name?" he spoke like a gentleman, that was for sure, with a beautiful accent that she hadn't heard before.

"Minako. Minako Ayazame." she said with a bat of her eyes and a tucked grin on her red painted lips. She wasn't trying to be flirty. It was just that female instinct of hers that kicked in every time she was around a handsome man. He grinned in return, bowing his head.

"It is an honor to meet you Minako Ayazame. I am Jacques Miunet. I am a doctor originally from France. I moved here just last summer." Minako nodded.

"I wondered why you had an accent. It's quite lovely." he smiled, showing his pearl white teeth.

"Thank you. May I ask what you do for a living?" oh crap. She didn't know what to say… She couldn't tell him she was a soul reaper!

"Um… I'm a police woman." yeah, that sounded good. A police officer was like a soul reaper, right? "And I am also a part time doctor. I'm usually one of those who does home care. Actually, my date is one of my patients." she gave a nervous laugh. He chuckled.

"Ah, disobeying the 'Don't get attached to the patient' rule aren't we?" she laughed with a shrug of her shoulders. He glanced down at her belly, "How far along are you?" her eyes slightly widened, "I'd guess around six months." her jaw dropped.

"Wow. That's amazing. I am six months along actually. But no, it isn't his." Jacques tilted his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow, "The father passed away a while ago. As for the patient… we aren't together or anything." she sighed.

"But you wish, don't you?" Minako looked up at him, "Darling, I come from the city of love, Paris, France. The look in your eyes tells me that you are in love, but you also have worry." she was speechless at first.

"Are you a love doctor now or something?" he chuckled, shaking his sandy locks about his shoulders.

"Of course not. I know how you feel. I also know what you are going through. All the temptations to pursue him, but being afraid of the consequences." he leaned down to her ear. She could feel his lips brush against it, "I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret." a hand appeared on Jacque's shoulder. He turned to see a white haired man standing behind him, "May I help you?" Captain Ukitake looked at Minako.

"Capt- Um… Mr. Ukitake." she said. Said man held out his hand.

"I was wondering if I could steal her back from you for a moment." with a few seconds of silence, the Frenchman finally sighed, taking Minako's hand and placing it in her captain's.

"Of course. Until then, Minako." he took her free hand and kissed the back on it, turning and walking away.

Minako looked up at her captain, "Are you tired? Do you wish to sit down?" Minako smirked, cocking her head to the left.

"Now now Captain Ukitake. It's only been one dance. I may be pregnant, but I know how to tango." before he could say another word, she took his hands in hers and began to dance. He followed her lead, eyes wide in amazement at her fluid motions. They were pressed close together, spinning in different directions to the flow of the music. One thing was wrong though….

"What are you doing?" he asked as Minako stopped and reached to the back of her head.

"This thing was bugging me and poking me in the head. I can't stand it a moment longer." she took the clasp from her hair, letting the orange flamed locks to tumble upon her shoulders and down her back. She tucked the clip into her purse, "Now, where were we?" they started again, spinning together in one motion. Captain Ukitake never saw this side of his lieutenant. Ever since the incident with Aizen, Minako had almost shut herself away. She seemed to be having fun, enjoying herself as she needed to. He dipped her at one point in the song, lifting her back to her standing position. One of her hands slid down his face, sending chills down his spine. Her eyes looked as if she were a lioness on the hunt: focused, determined. With one more spin, the song ended, Minako's face inches from his. They could feel each other's breath on their face as their hearts calmed from the dance. Their eyes met briefly, before Captain Ukitake cleared his throat, backing away from the woman.

"You danced beautifully." he said as Tokinei ran up to them.

"That was awesome! I've never seen anyone tango like that!" she took Minako's hand, "Come on, let's go request a song."

* * *

A little past an hour later, Captain Ukitake and Minako stopped to get a drink. Captain Ukitake got a glass of champagne while Minako got lemonade, "Let's go to a less crowded area." he offered, getting a nod from the tired woman. They made their way outside to the balcony, relieved when the cool air hit their face. They were the only ones outside, but the music was playing on a few speakers hidden away in the fake plants in the corners. Minako leaned her back on the rail, looking up at the stars, "Look, a shooting star." he pointed to the sky as there was a streak of light in the sky, "Make a wish." Minako smiled softly, putting her arms around her belly. She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow through her hair softly.

"A life for my baby. A good life, where she won't have any troubles, or things to stand in the way of her dreams, a man that will take care of her and won't leave her or hurt her. That's what I wish for her, fatherless or not." she said in a quiet voice. The upbeat song ended, beginning again with a slower song. Captain Ukitake held his hand out.

"Would you care to dance?" she opened her eyes and nodded, letting him pull her into his arms.

_I know there's something' in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah,_

_You've built a love_

_But that love falls apart,_

_The little piece of heaven, turns to dark._

"I'm not much of a slow dancer." she confessed, thankful that the darkness hid her blush as it ran across her cheeks. With a kind smile, her captain surprised her by lifting her onto his feet, "You don't have to do that… Besides… I'm heavy." he chuckled, beginning to step about the balcony.

"You aren't that heavy." keeping an arm around her back to keep her secured to him, he held her other hand, spinning them around in circles. Her free arm was wrapped around his neck.

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's callin' for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing' else you can do._

_I don't know where you're goin'._

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before, you tell him 'Goodbye'._

Minako's eyes widened as the song continued, her heart throbbing once as the lyrics dug into her heart. She absentmindedly held her captain closer to her, resting her head on his shoulder as she allowed him to dance them both around the balcony. She pinched her eyes shut, not wanting the tears to escape as she thought about her former lover. How he lied to her… broke her heart… left her alone… no… she wasn't alone… she was with Squad Thirteen… with…

Her captain…

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah,_

_They're swept away,_

_And nothing is what it seems._

_The feeling of belonging,_

_To your dreams_

Darkness did shroud her these few months… but she wasn't alone… her captain had been with her… had taken care of her when it seemed no one else was…

Captain Ukitake heard a faint, yet audible sniffle. He looked down to see a tear fall down the cheek that wasn't pressed to his shoulder. He stopped dancing, "Minako?" he said softly, in that deep soothing voice, "Are you crying?" Minako's eyes parted as she looked up at him.

Captain Ukitake…

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's callin' for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing' else you can do._

_I don't know where you're goin'._

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before, you tell him 'Goodbye'._

"N-no. My eye got mascara in it." she lied, and they both knew it. Captain Ukitake tilted her head up by her chin, his palm, soft and warm, pressing to her cheek.

_And there are voices,_

_That want to be heard._

_So much to mention,_

_But you can't find the words._

_The sense of magic, the beauty that's been,_

_When love was wilder, than the wind._

"Minako." he said gently, his thumb wiping away the tear. But another followed.

"Captain Ukitake." she said in a shaky voice, putting her hand to his and holding it tight as he continued to hold it to her heated cheek.

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's callin' for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing' else you can do._

_I don't know where you're goin'._

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before, you tell him 'Goodbye'._

"Don't call me that." he said, making her look at him with a confused face. She looked as if all these months on pent up sadness were about to come forth in tears.

"Jushiro…" she said in a whisper, not sure if that's what he meant or not on what to call him. His brown eyes softened as he leaned in closer, tilting his head a little to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

_Listen to your heart! Mn mmnnn_

_I don't know where you're goin, and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart._

_Before…_

_You tell him 'Goodbye'._

Emotions swelled in the woman as she felt his lips press to hers. They were warm… soft… gentle against hers. She slowly came to step off his feet, arms wrapping around his neck. His own warm arms wrapped about her back to pull her against him in a tight but comfortable hold. Her hands tangled in his locks of white as she stood on her tip toes, her lips pressing harder on his. Her cheeks became wet with tears. She felt so safe within his arms… it was almost too real to be true. But worry began to take over. Was this right? She was his lieutenant! It wasn't proper to have private relations with a superior, much more a captain, was it not? Yet how could she feel this way? And she was pregnant… with another man's child… did he not care?

The kiss ended slowly… sweetly… Jushiro's lips slowly left hers, bruised but wanting more… hers searching for more. He let go of her, turning to the rail to look out at the river, "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." she put a hand to his shoulder, turning him back to her.

"If it was inappropriate, why do I want you to do it again?" she whispered, putting a hand on his cheek, "Jushiro…. Kiss me again. Please. Make me feel safe again." the words didn't register in his mind. Did she say she was safe when he kissed her? It was something along that road. He watched as the tears pooled in her eyes, and all he could do, was what his mind told him. He leaned down, and took her lips in another fire red kiss.

* * *

The blonde haired man walked through bleach white hallways, his feet echoing throughout the halls as he stuck his hands in his pockets. The large doors at the end of the hall opened, and he walked inside, his appearance changing. His blonde hair slowly turned black, a white bone like mask growing on the left side of his face. His black suit changed into a white kimono, a sword appearing at his side. His eyes went from blue to a pale green, his skin paling to that of a white sheet. He approached the lone man who was looking out into the barren desert of Hueco Mundo, his expression blank, but his eyes narrowed, as if he were thinking, "Ulquiorra, I trust the elixir Szayel gave to you was a success?" said Espada stopped beside the brown haired ex-captain.

"Yes sir." was his response.

"Show me what you saw." Sosuke Aizen turned to his fourth Espada. Ulquiorra reached up, taking an eyes from its socket. He crushed it within his hand, a mist shrouding the two. Sosuke watched the fight between his fourth seated Espada and the Kurosaki boy, then it switched to a club as Minako appeared in the mist, dancing with the Squad Thirteen captain on the balcony, "What have you concluded?"

"It appears as if she has indeed found emotions with the captain. I witnessed them sharing a kiss on the balcony." the chestnut haired man's eyes widened when he saw the proof, "I also gathered information about her lifestyle. Even though she is a soul reaper, she claims in the World of the Living to be a police officer and a part time at-home doctor. I also gathered that she is six months pregnant." Sosuke Aizen's head snapped towards his Espada, "The only information I could gather from her on that subject, was that the father was not the white haired captain, and that the father had passed away a while ago. After that, I was interrupted by the captain of Squad Thirteen, who then took the woman back to dance with him. I followed them to the balcony where I watched them dance, when he kissed her. That is when I left sir." Sosuke Aizen nodded, looking back into the dark night after the mist vanished.

"Thank you. You may go now Ulquiorra." said arrancar bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Sosuke Aizen kept counting the days, from when he faked his death, to the last time he made love with Minako. No matter how many times he ran through it in his head, he always came up with the same result… "I am the father." he whispered. A grin tucked upon his lips, "Wonderweiss." he said in a calm voice. The small, blonde arrancar stepped forward from the shadows, "I figured you were there." he knelt down to the boy's eye level, "I have a very… very important job for you. When the day of the war comes, when you appear, I know who I want your target to be. He is a captain, with a haori showing the number thirteen on it. He has waist length white hair, and will mostly be with his friend of Squad Eight, a fellow captain with a straw hat and a pink kimono over his haori. He is your target, the one I want you to kill when you arrive. Can you do that for me?" the arrancar nodded, wide eyes as he opened his mouth to let out a long 'ahhhh' "Good. Now go find Kaname. I'm sure he has a job for you. I would like to be alone." the arrancar slowly walked off. His smile turned devious, wicked as he stared at the moon, "Do not fret, my Minako. Soon Soul Society will be taken over, Jushiro Ukitake will be dead, and you will be with me, I as your king, and you… as my queen."

* * *

There was a chuckle and a giggle as two figures approached the house. Jushiro walked Minako up the stairs to the door. She unlocked it and opened the oak door, turning back to Jushiro to cross her arms in front of her, "Thanks for taking me tonight. I had fun." she looked down at her red dress, "I'll get this back to Tokinei after I clean it. I can't thank you enough for tonight." he smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I was more than happy to. I am happy that you could join me tonight. I need to go back to the squad for a few minutes to check and see if Kiyone locked all the doors. Knowing her she forgot." Minako chuckled before she stepped over the threshold into her house, "Goodnight." he said. She smiled as she closed the door. She looked at the stairs. But something held her back… She turned on her heels and threw the door open, running down the stairs.

"Jushiro!" he turned to look at her, only to have her run into his arms to kiss him fully on the mouth. She threw her arms around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair to pull his lips harder on hers. His wide eyes slowly closed, his arms coming to wrap around her back. She broke the kiss, parting her eyes to look at the soft expression of Jushiro, "Good night." she whispered, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand. She slowly went back up the stairs and into her house, smiling at him as she closed the door. Jushiro stood there, his face holding a blush. His fingertips came to touch his lips. Did he just fall in love with his lieutenant?

* * *

*smirks* So, was this the chapter everyone had been waiting for? *giggles* I hope so! I was going to wait until New Year's at midnight to post this, but I couldn't wait! XD I hope you liked this (and I really hope you dont think I'm going too fast with their relationship. I have a habit of doing that. ^^') I hope you review! I can't believe I got 9 reviews for the last chapter! Can we beat that? :D Thank you so much for reading this and I look forward to posting the next chapter!


	13. Awkward Moments

**CHAPTER 12**  
**Awkward Moments**

The kiss… it kept running through Minako's head as she waited in the den of her home, waiting for Jushiro to return. She had to make sure it was real… that she wasn't dreaming. It helped a little proving it wasn't a dream since she was still wearing the red sequined dress Tokinei let her borrow. She stood, going into the hallway to look in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, then down to her belly, wrapping her arms about it, "I can't believe he kissed me…" she whispered, one question still lingering in her mind, "Does he not care that I'm pregnant with Sosuke Aizen's child…? And I'm his lieutenant…" the clock chimed eleven, startling her out of her thoughts for a moment, "Where is he…? He said he just needed to check and see if Kiyone had locked the doors… Squad Thirteen isn't too far away…" she went to the front door and looked out her window, hoping to at least see him walking down the path to her home. Minako yawned softly, going to sit on the couch, resting her head on her arms as she kept her gaze outside the part in the curtains in case she did see him. Her eyes soon grew heavy, and she fell into a light slumber.

* * *

"This isn't a laughing matter Shunsui!" came the nervous shout from said man's best friend, "I don't know what's been happening to me! Retsu tells me I'm getting a new lieutenant, I think that's just fine. I meet her and she's drop dead gorgeous, I find out she has a lover, then find out that her lover is Sosuke Aizen and she's pregnant by him, then when the head captain confronts her I claim the baby as mine, I'm ordered to move in with her, and now just a month later I'm kissing her like she's my wife or something!" Captain Kyouraku raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know you're kissing her like a wife? You've never been married." Jushiro glared at his best friend.

"You know what I mean Shunsui!" the man chuckled, leaning back in his chair as his white haired friend continued, "It's bad enough that the head captain thinks I'm a man who can't keep it in my pants, I don't need to be having feelings towards my own lieutenant!" he ran his fingers through his white hair, falling back to a chair to sigh, "You'd think after a thousand years of living I'd figured how life was supposed to go… But then this woman walks into my life and suddenly everything I thought is turned upside down!" the Squad Eight captain smirked, taking a small swig of sake.

"I think you have a case of the love bug Jushiro." he said simply, taking another sip. Jushiro shook his head, "These things happen." his mouth fell open.

"These thing do not happen Shunsui! Falling in love with your lieutenant who happens to be carrying the child of a captain who betrayed all of Soul Society doesn't just happen! And could you stop drinking? I'd like to talk to my friend when he's sober and not drunk as always." Captain Kyouraku raised an eyebrow, setting the sake bottle on the desk.

"My goodness. Who got your panties in a wad today?" Jushiro brought his index and thumb finger to his temples, trying to suppress a headache that was threatening to rise.

"This whole situation has Shunsui. I'm to the point where I don't know what to do anymore… I may sound harsh, but this whole situation has turned me around ever which way!" Captain Kyouraku stood and walked to the chair where Jushiro was sitting, kneeling down to poke him in the forehead.

"Let me ask you something." Jushiro blinked, his cocoa brown eyes looking into slate grey, "Would you do anything to protect her Jushiro? I mean, you did say the baby was yours to keep her out of trouble. Would you do it again?" Jushiro bit his bottom lip, waiting a few seconds before sighing and nodding, casting his eyes away.

"Yes."

"Did you want to kiss her tonight? You are the one who kissed her, did you not?" Jushiro shrugged.

"Well, she was crying and we were slow dancing and I just-"

"Answer Jushiro."

"Yes! Alright? Yes I wanted to kiss her and when she kissed me before I came here I enjoyed it just as much as the first time! Happy?" his eyes widened after he realized what he said, a sly grin appearing on his friend's face. Captain Kyouraku chuckled, crossing his arms.

"My my, I think our little Jushiro is in love with his lieutenant." the man cast a glance at the other captain, resting his cheek on a hand.

"Could I really love her Shun? I mean, I do care about her and of course I care for the child, as well as their safety, but I don't know if I can be a dad to this child who isn't even mine…" Captain Kyouraku frowned.

"This doesn't sound like the Jushiro I know." he said, sitting Indian style on the floor, "The Jushiro I know would jump at the challenge." Jushiro rolled his eyes.

"This is a woman and a baby Shun. Not a sparring match. Don't think of them as a challenge." his friend grinned.

"See Jushiro? You do love her. You're standing up for her." the white haired captain narrowed his eyes.

"You meant to do that didn't you?" Captain Kyouraku gave his signature grin, making Jushiro sigh with a shake of his head, "You and your tricks will be the death of me."

"But I got you to admit you have feelings for your lieutenant." he tilted his head towards the door, "I'm sure she's wondering where you are. Probably even waiting at the front door." with a chuckle he returned to his desk, placing the paperwork from that day into a neat stack. Jushiro stayed put, a small hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"There's… one more thing." Captain Kyouraku looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "This morning, when I passed by her room, I peeked to make sure she was alright, and as I was closing the door, she said my name. Well, Captain Ukitake, not Jushiro. I thought she woke up and saw me, but when I looked back in, she was still asleep. She said my name again, and twice more I think. Her cheeks were flushing pink and she sounded like she was whimpering or something." the other man blinked once, twice, before that sly grin appeared one his features.

"My my, sounds like the lieutenant was having a little wet dream about her captain~" the blush darkened on Jushiro's face.

"I… I highly doubt that Shunsui… She told me she was killing a hollow that was kicking my ass." the man barked out a laugh.

"Killing a hollow my ass. She was dreaming you two were going at it Jushiro." you know, sometimes Jushiro hated talking about his love problems with this man. He always turned it perverted instead of taking it seriously, "Trust me on this Jushiro." said man rolled his eyes, standing and dusting off his shihakusho.

"Oh yes, I'm going to trust my perverted best friend about my lieutenant possibly having a… one of those dreams… about me." he turned, raising a hand to wave, "I'll see you soon Shun." with a flash step he disappeared from the man's office. Captain Kyouraku smirked, shaking his head.

"It might have never happened before… but there's a first for everything~"

* * *

Jushiro quietly opened the door, walking inside Minako's home. He yawned, shrugging off his haori and hanging it on the hook by the door. His hand strayed from the haori to the next hook, a finger trailing down a strip of fabric until running over the lieutenant badge. He smiled faintly as he traced the snowdrop, the symbol of hope, on the badge. He suddenly turned when he heard a small movement, but his gaze softened. Minako was sitting on the couch, her head resting on her folded arms as she leaned against the back, breathing softly. Her bangs were hanging in her face, half covering her closed eyes. With a small chuckle, he went over to her, carefully scooping her into his arms. She instantly curled to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath trickling over his neck as he carried her up the stairs and into her room. He kept the light off and laid her down on her bed and lifted the covers over her. She gave a small mew and rolled to the side, hugging her pillow to her. He smirked. She looked so… innocent. Jushiro couldn't fathom how this sweet woman had fallen victim to Sosuke Aizen. Well, they all became victims in his schemes, but how Minako could get so close, so personal, so intimate with the man and not know what his plans were for Soul Society. He felt sorry for her. Maybe if she knew she wouldn't have been with him, maybe she wouldn't be pregnant.

He shook his head. _I shouldn't be thinking like that… this baby isn't a mistake… It's a blessing for Minako. If he does end up dead, she'll have this baby girl. _He sat on the bed, reaching out to place his hand on her belly, searching for a small kick. After a few minutes he smiled, feeling a tiny movement. _There you are… saying hello are we? _His eyes softened as he continued to rub her belly. _I'll take care of you little one. I'll take care of both you and your mother. You won't have to worry about anything. I just have one favor to ask… look like your mother. It would be very hard to explain to the head captain if you came out with brown hair and brown eyes. _His smile grew. _But even if you did look like him, Your mother and I will always love and take care of you._ He blinked, looking at Minako when she stirred, his eyes widening when she replaced her pillow with him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled her face to his side, mumbling incoherent words as she stilled once more. No matter how many times he tried, Jushiro found he couldn't get free of her grasp without almost waking her. He didn't want to wake her… _But I don't want another incident after the hammock…_ Well… Minako probably wouldn't mind would she? I mean, she did kiss him thrice tonight… Twice she wanted him to kiss her and he eagerly complied. Would she mind? He would tell her in the morning after she awakened that she sort of… held onto him and wouldn't let him go. A yawn escaped his lips, and with another glance at Minako, he laid back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The captain and lieutenant were both silent as they worked on their paperwork. By the sixth time Kiyone came by to get paperwork and noticed the silence every time instead of the usually happy and bubbly scene Jushiro and Minako usually gave, she finally snapped, "What is wrong with you two today?" Minako jumped in her seat, blinking as she looked at the third seat with wide platinum eyes, "You are so quiet! That isn't normal for either of you! What happened in the past day that has you two quiet as mice?" Minako was quiet, looking away from the girl as if she were a child who had broken a vase. Jushiro cleared his throat.

"We're just tired is all. Tokinei took the both of us to the World of the Living yesterday and we were out pretty late. That's why we're quiet." Minako's eyes slightly widened. She never knew how well that man could lie through his teeth. Kiyone was silent until shrugging, her big smile returning to her face.

"Alrighty! Just making sure." with that she scampered off with the next load of paperwork. Jushiro and Minako glanced at each other before quickly looking back to their work. But Minako couldn't help but sneak glances at her captain, who was now signing one of the documents.

Jushiro sighed silently. _This has become awkward…_ But he had explained why he was there when Minako woke up. She seemed to take it well and understand that he didn't want to wake her. Though she did seem kind of… distant as they made their way to the division. He cast another glance at her, only to see her looking at him as well. Her eyes widened and she went back to her work, quickly scribbling down her name, "Minako-"

"I'm going to take these to Kiyone to deliver when she makes her rounds." the woman said quickly, jumping from her seat to almost run from the office. When she was outside, she leaned against the wall, sighing and closing her eyes. _Why am I suddenly acting so weird around him… He explained to me what happened… It shouldn't be this awkward to be around him… _She shook her head, continuing down the hallway until she went into Kiyone and Sentarou's shared office, smiling at the girl, "Kiyone, I have some more papers for you to deliver when you make your rounds." the blonde nodded, smiling as she accepted the paperwork, placing it in a tray.

Jushiro was still signing away at the papers until a small shot of pain echoed through his chest. His hand went to his chest as they pain worsened. _No… not now._ A small line of blood fell from the corner of his lips, the copper tasting fluid filling Jushiro's mouth. He began to violently cough, feeling his energy being drained from his body. He tried to stand and get to the bed that was in the back room, but collapsed to his knees. He put a hand over his mouth, coughing up blood still, staining his palm red. _Minako…_

Minako was walking down the hall when she heard the faint sound of a cough. Her eyes widened. _Jushiro… _She began to jog down the hallway, her heart pounding with fear the closer she got to his office. She burst in, her gaze setting to Jushiro who was on his knees in the floor, "Jushiro!" she ran to him, kneeling down, "Jushiro!" he continued to cough, not answering her as blood dripped from his hand to the floor. She quickly stood, going to the bathroom and getting a rag, then went to his bedside drawer, pulling out a syringe and scissors. She pulled the cap off with her teeth, going back to her captain. She knelt down once more, replacing his hands with the rag. Seeing no time to remove the shirt, Minako took the scissors, using them to rip his sleeve open to expose his arm. She quickly plunged the needle into his arm administrating the medication. Jushiro winced when he needle pierced his skin, but it was soon over. A few seconds passed until his coughs ceased, the blood draining from his lungs to allow him to breath steadily once more. She gently eased him to his feet, taking him to the bed in the back room. He laid down on the bed, gasping for breath. She sat beside him, reaching up to brush his bangs from his pale features, "Shh… you're alright now." she said in a soothing voice, taking the rage to wipe the blood from his lips then from his hand. She momentarily got up to get him a glass of water, taking it to him. She placed her hand behind his head, propping it up while she raised the glass to his lips, "Drink." he nodded and took a few sips, cleansing his mouth of the copperish taste of the blood. Once he finished some of the water, she put the glass on the table, leaning him back against the pillows. She placed her free hand on his chest, a soft green glow surrounding it. Jushiro sighed, the rest of the aching pain going away, "There. Do you feel better?" he nodded, smiling at her.

"Very… thank you." his voice was slightly raspy, so she gave him some more water to drink. She chuckled, smiling softly at him.

"I leave you for five minutes and come back to see you on the floor." he smirked, giving a laugh himself.

"I can't tell my attacks when to come. If I could I'd tell them to go bug someone else." she nodded, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you're alright now?" he nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Minako. Really. The injection worked fine." he reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb softly caressing her cheekbone. She sighed, leaning to his touch.

"I'm sorry I had to use that again… but you hadn't had your medicine yet since it wasn't dinner so that was the only way I could give you the medication." he shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm used to needles. They don't hurt as bad as they used to." his smile turned into a slight frown as he looked away, "Look, about what had happened last night, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you because you had worn yourself out, so I thought it would just be easier to stay there… I didn't mean to make the situation so… awkward in the office. And-"

"Shhh. It's alright… I over-reacted. Stupid hormones do that to a pregnant woman." she chuckled, shaking her head, "I'll let you rest now." his other hand took hers, pulling her down to where their noses almost touched as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I'm beginning to like these hormones." with that he gently pulled her lips to his in a soft, tender kiss. A kiss of exploration. She lightly gasped before her eyes fluttered closed, a hand coming to cup his cheek. She could still taste the remnants of the blood on his lips as he kissed her. Those emotions of warmth and the butterflies returned to her, sending her in an emotional frenzy. She responded beautifully to him, her lips beginning to caress his. He raised himself to an elbow, his tongue gently prying her lips open to finally taste her. She lightly moaned, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It ended slowly, his lips pulling back from hers, slightly parted and still hungry for more of his lips. She looked at him, his eyes partially closed as he smiled at her, seeing her cheeks holding a faint blush, "I'm beginning to like them very much."

Neither of them noticed they had an audience of one, who's gloved hands were curled into fists, purple eyes narrowed as the girl bit her lower lip. She turned swiftly on her heels and stormed from the division, past Sentarou, who smirked and crossed his arms after glancing into his captain's office to catch a glimpse of the show. He followed Kiyone into the courtyard, "Is someone jealous~?" the girl turned, giving him daggers.

"Shut up booger-head!" he growled.

"Why don't you make me shorty!" Kiyone turned back around, crossing her arms, "I think someone is jealous~" he said again.

"It's not fair! He keeps paying more attention to her than us Sentarou!" he shrugged.

"So? She's the lieutenant and apparently his girlfriend. I mean, he is her baby's father after all." she scoffed and barked out a laugh.

"It's a lie. They told me themselves." she glanced at Sentarou, "It's Sosuke Aizen's baby. And now Minako has him trapped in her web! We have to help him!" Sentarou rolled his eyes.

"Kiyone, just because it's another man's baby doesn't mean Minako is the bad guy. Just face it, you need to get over this crush you have on him. It's not getting you anywhere." Kiyone blinked. Since when was he serious about things? She turned, walking away.

"Whatever…" Sentarou sighed silently, grinning as he watched her leave.

"Captain Ukitake, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into…"

* * *

Another update! :D I wanted to update this on New Years, but I was at home with no internet so I couldn't. :'( OMG! This went from 51 reviews to 79 in two days! That's so freakin awesome! I cannot thank you enough! :'D Please keep them up! I love love love reviews!

Oh! And Princess De La Luna, I have watched Bleach (Fav. anime so far) Death Note (could not like this anime to save my life. I just never got into it) Dragon Ball Z (Same with Death Note... DBZ can die...) Naruto (Again... can die. No offense to all Death Note, DBZ and Naruto fans. XD) Inuyasha (Sesshomaru is hot... Nuff said. XD) Sailor Moon (I grew up with this! I dressed as Sailor Mars so many times for Halloween I lost count) I haven't seen any of the Gundams except Mobile Fighter G Gundam (I watched this when I was like, 6 and the only part I could remember was the camera zooming in on his ass when he changed in the gundam robot thingie. xD I am currently rewatching it.) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (I cried when he dies. Like, I used a whole roll of toilet paper) Fullmetal Alchemist (Stopped watching when Maes Hughes died... again another roll of toilet paper was used) And I think thats it of the list you gave me. :P Oh! If you liked Fushigi Yugi, you'll love Saiunkoku Monogatari! Idk if you've seen it and just left it off your list, but if you havent I highly recommend it. :)

Once again thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


	14. Competition

**Chapter 13**  
**Competition **

"I'm a whale."

"You are not a whale."

"I am too a whale! Look how fat I am!" Minako pouted, turning to the side to look at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her bedroom, "Every angle I've gotten fatter!" Jushiro chuckled, standing from the bed to walk to her, wrapping his arms around her back to settle his hands to her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, then I think you are a very beautiful whale." she rolled her eyes, looking down at him with a playful glare.

"Not helping." she said with a shake of her head, the soft waves of her hair ticking the man's cheek.

"But it's true. I'm in the third trimester, the worst ever. My skin is itchy my legs and muscles are sore, I have severe heartburn no matter what I eat, and I have to take extra breaths just to climb the stairs… I'm ready for this baby to be out of me…" he smiled softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Don't jinx yourself… You're a tough girl… I'm sure you can handle two more months after this." she sighed softly, leaning to his touch.

"Fine… If I'm not a whale I'm a great white shark." Jushiro barked out a laugh, pulling her closer to him. He slowly sat back on the bed, Minako in his lap. She curled to him, tucking her head to his shoulder.

"You are not a whale and you are certainly not a shark… you are a woman who is incredible and beautiful as your pregnancy goes by." his hand was stroking her hair, the other holding her to him in a secure hold. Had Sosuke ever told her something like that? Had he even held her like this? Not that she could remember at the moment. Jushiro was so gentle, soothing yet she could tell that somewhere in him, maybe a little deeper down than others, there was a fire within that just needed to be sparked. Like a fight sparked the fire within Kenpachi Zaraki, and research with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and even healing for Retsu Unohana. But what was it for Jushiro Ukitake? That was something Minako was determined to figure out. But at the moment she was content just laying in his arms. In all honesty, she never felt as safe as she did at the moment, even with Sosuke. With him, she had always felt a little… unsettled. But not with Jushiro. She felt warm, and safe… nothing could harm her as long as she was around him, "So, have you started on the baby's room yet?" Minako shook her head, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What was it?" he smiled, placing his hand on her belly.

"Did you start on the nursery yet?" the nursery? Oh crap! Her eyes widened and she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"I completely forgot! Oh I'm terrible!" she said, putting her hands over her face, "Some mother I am, forgetting my own daughter's nursery!" he shook his head, his own eyes wide,

"No no! It's alright! With everything that's been happening, things slip. Even this." he smiled, removing her hands from her face, "I can help you if you want. Tokinei still has the crib when her son was a baby. We can just get pink sheets, polish the woodwork and it will be like it's brand new. And you can go shopping with her and get the rest of the things you need. I'll do the heavy lifting and put everything together, and I'll paint the room since you shouldn't be around the paint fumes. It will be perfect." Minako listened to him describe the room, which pieces of furniture will go where, planning out the room.

_He's so… excited about this… does he really consider himself the father now…? _Jushiro kept explaining until he felt arms wrap around him, a head buried into his neck. He looked down to see Minako trembling slightly.

"Minako? Why are you shaking?" he asked quietly, looking at her with worry. She sniffled, holding him tighter.

"You're being so good to me… I'm just so happy…" she whispered, "Ever since that meeting with the head captain, things have been going so wonderfully… It's almost too good to be true." he cupped her cheek, making her face him. She was smiling, with tear streaks on her cheeks, "I thought I was going to be alone. But you helped me. I know I probably sound stupid… But…" she reached up to place her hand over his, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…" her eyes saddened, and she glanced to her belly, "Do you not care that this baby… isn't yours? Does it not bother you?" more tears went down her cheeks. He smiled softly, hugging her to him. He rested his cheek to her head, chuckling.

"Minako… it doesn't matter who's child it is. What matters is you, and that you and this baby are taken care of. I told the head captain the baby is mine. And that is how I am going to act. I will treat her as my own daughter. She will have the father she deserves." with that he claimed her lips with his own in a tender kiss, silencing what she was going to say. Her lips trembled under his as they moved along hers, soft and warm. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back, holding him tighter, "Stop worrying over these things…" he whispered, opening his eyes to gaze at her. Her cheeks were tinted pink, her lips slightly parted. She barely opened her eyes to look at him.

"Jushiro…" he shushed her, placing a finger over her lips.

"Shh. There's no need to say anything Minako." she leaned to his touch, memorizing its warmth.

_He's always so warm… _She was still gazing at him, his cocoa brown eyes giving a soft gaze back. _Is he going to fight in the war…? He shouldn't in his condition… and…_

"Minako?" Is something wrong?" she shook her head, blinking back tears. She looked away from him, biting her lower lip.

"…No… I'm fine." he tilted his head, turning her back to face him.

"Nothing if fine when you have that look in your eyes." her hand tightened around his.

"…Will you fight… in the war Jushiro?" she couldn't help it. A tear slid down her cheek, "Are you going to fight?" he was silent a few seconds before nodding with a sigh.

"I need to Minako. I must help the head captain and the rest of the captains defeat Aizen." Minako winced at her ex-lover's name, "do not worry over me…" he said softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I'll be fine."

"No… you might get hurt… you may be killed… I can't lose you…" she put her hand to her large belly, "She can't lose another father…" more tears fell down her cheeks, "We can't lose you Jushiro…" he drew her close to him, pressing her head to his shoulder where she began to lightly sob. He rocked her gently within his hold, a hand rubbing her back in soft caresses, "Promise me you'll come back alive… please promise…" she muffled into his shoulder, sniffling as she wrapped her arms about his chest tightly like a lifeline. He nodded, kissing her temple.

"I promise I'll come back alive. For you and the baby." he laid his hand atop hers, rubbing circles on her stomach. _I won't leave you like Sosuke did. _Jushiro kissed her forehead, "You should get some rest. It's late." she sighed, but nodded slowly after giving a small yawn.

"You're right… I should get some sleep." he turned and laid her down, covering her. He stood, but her hand grabbed his wrist. She blushed when he turned to look at her, casting her eyes away, "Um… would you… stay in here for the night?" he raised an eyebrow, "I… had a nightmare and I don't want it to come back… Maybe if you're here it would help…" he smiled, nodding and walking to the other side of the bed, taking off his shoes and haori before sliding under the covers next to her. He reached an arm out to draw her to him, making her use his shoulder as a pillow. He reached behind him and fanned out the flame, returning that arm to wrap it around her waist.

"Good night Minako." he whispered.

"Good night." she replied, snuggling closer to him. They laid there in silence, until one after another, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jushiro was awakened by a strange stirring deep into the night. His eyes parted to see Minako out of his arms, close to the edge of the bed. She kept giving little whines and whimpers, turning to her side and to her back, then to her side once more, "No…" she whispered, her arm reaching into the air, looking as if it were grabbing at something, "You can't…" she whimpered louder.

Jushiro propped himself up on an elbow, his hand going to shake her shoulder, "Minako?" he asked quietly.

"No…!" she said louder. Jushiro could see a small sheen of sweat on her forehead, "No! You can't! No!" she jerked about the bed once more before her eyes shot open and she sat up, panting with a hand on her chest. Her eyes were wide as she looked straight ahead.

"Minako?" she jumped, turning to look at him. Her wide eyes slowly relaxed, a tear going down her cheek, "Minako…" he said quietly, reaching out to her with open arms.

"Jushiro…" she whimpered, falling into his embrace, "I had the dream again…" he shushed her, stroking her hair.

"What happened?" she sniffled, trying in vain not to cry. She curled into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Sosuke… he took her… I dreamed I had given birth to her, and he came and took her before I could even see her… Then he killed you… and slowly tortured me…" his eyes slightly widened, and he tightened his hold on her.

"Shhh… It was just a nightmare… It's over… I've got you…" he rocked her, nuzzling his nose in her locks of flamed orange hair, "It's alright now." she shook her head.

"I had that nightmare for the past three days… It won't go away…" she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "He always takes her in my dreams and kills you… I can't take it…" her arms went to wrap around his chest, "I want them to stop…" Jushiro sighed silently. How much more suffering must this poor woman go through? It didn't seem fair to the man that one woman who had simply loved, wound up with a baby and rumors on her shoulders. It just wasn't fair to him that she was being tortured like this. He slowly laid them back to the pillows, still holding her.

"They will stop… Do you want me to go to Retsu in the morning and see if there is anything you can take?" Minako nodded slowly, sniffling a tad more as she calmed in his arms, "Go back to sleep… I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." he said in a serious yet comforting tone. Minako relaxed, slipping back into sleep. He kissed her forehead, tucking it to his chest, "I'll protect you. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

* * *

"Captain Ukitake? Is something wrong with Minako?" the captain looked up from his work to see Sentarou standing a few feet away from his desk, "She seemed really tired today." Jushiro nodded, placing the paperwork in the 'Out' box.

"She had a nightmare last night and it woke her. So she may be a little tired today. I wouldn't bother her with paperwork. She needs her rest now that she is so close to her due date." the third seat nodded, "Also, if she needs help with anything and I'm not around, which will most likely never happen but still, would you help her if he needs anything?" Sentarou smiled, nodding.

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to assist her." Jushiro grinned, giving a single nod.

"Thank you." he stood, "Now, I promised her I would go visit Retsu and see if I can get Minako some medication that might help her sleep without nightmares." he walked around the desk, putting a hand on Sentarou's shoulder, "Take care of her while I'm gone." Sentarou nodded, and Jushiro walked past him, out the door of his office, towards Squad Four.

* * *

Minako paused at the small lake behind Squad Thirteen, hands propped on her belly as she looked over the water, sparkling as she sun reflected off it. She yawned, slowly sitting on the small slope that led to the water's edge. She sat cross-legged, but leaned back, propping up on her elbows. She took a breath of fresh air, closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze with her head tipped back. The moving water relaxed her, along with the soft breeze that caressed her face, making a faint smile appear on her lips. In truth, she hadn't felt this relaxed since before Sosuke had left, so this moment of peace was nice… "Who are you trying to fool?" Minako's eyes opened. There went the peace… She turned her gaze to the left to see Kiyone, who was glaring at her, her gloved hands balled into fists.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyone growled, moving closer to the expectant mother. Was this really the Kiyone who had been rubbing her feet a few months back

"Why are you doing this? My captain has enough to worry about with running a division and being as sick as he is. He doesn't need a pregnant slut added into the mix!" Minako slowly stood, pain in her eyes as she looked at Kiyone.

"Pregnant slut?" Kiyone nodded.

"One captain wasn't enough for you was it? First Captain Aizen and now my Captain Ukitake!" she shouted, pointing towards the division, "You're supposed to be his physician! Not his seducer!" Minako's jaw dropped, and she pointed at herself.

"Yes Kiyone. I am seven months pregnant trying to seduce Captain Ukitake!" she shouted back in a sarcastic voice, "And really, it isn't your business to meddle with my life or his! We aren't children Kiyone! In fact, I'm pretty sure you're younger than the both of us!" she had enough of people telling her what to do, "Stay out of my life Kiyone!" said girl stepped closer, pushing her sleeves up.

"You wanna tell me that again?" Minako put her hands on her hips.

"Stay out… of my life." Kiyone gave a shrill scream, and the next moments happened in a blur. In a fit of rage, Minako suddenly found herself tumbling backwards, eyes wide as she gasped. Time seemed to slow, until she fell into a strong pair of arms. Kiyone's own eyes were wide, her arms extended out. Minako looked up to see that Sentarou was her rescuer, who was glaring at the other third seat. Kiyone stumbled backwards, falling back to her butt on the grass, now drying and withering due to the approaching winter. Sentarou glared at Kiyone.

"Inside. Now." Kiyone nodded and scrambled back into the division, leaving the other two outside. Sentarou gently lowered Minako to the ground, "Are you alright?" she nodded, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine… thank you." she glanced back at the division, "What is with Kiyone?" he shrugged, sitting next to her.

"She's had a crush on the captain for a while now. She doesn't like the fact that she has competition and she lost." Minako scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It was more like a twist of fate to end up in Jushiro's arms… I told myself I had enough of captains yet here I am… falling in love with another one so shortly after I was knocked up by another…" he sighed, looking at her.

"I don't know why Kiyone doesn't give up. The captain treats her more like a daughter than anything else. Why she can't recognize that I have no clue. Guess she's in her own little dream world." he smiled at her, "The captain should be back soon. He went to Squad Four to get your medicine from Captain Unohana." she smiled slightly.

"Yes… I've been having nightmares, so he was going to see if Captain Unohana had any medicines I could take that wouldn't cause harm to the baby that would make me sleep without nightmares." she yawned again, reaching up a hand to cover her mouth.

"Do you want to go back inside?" she nodded.

"I guess we need to." the next thing she knew she was being swept into Sentarou's arms. She looked up at him, "What are you doing?" he smirked, glancing back down at her.

"I'm just carrying you back inside. You've been through a lot. Let me help." she smiled softly.

"Thank you Sentarou…" she relaxed in his arms, allowing him to carry her back inside, to wait for Jushiro to return to the division.

* * *

*gives a huge yawn* So, it is almost 3:45 AM but I just had to update this. *giggles* Alright, so with the Kiyone deal, I read on Wiki (this could be invalid info seeing as it's regular people who write the info on the site) that Kiyone had a crush on Jushiro, hence why I've been making her act like a wet cat. XD

OMG! I can't believe how many reviews this chapter has gotten! *cries* Thank you so so much! :'D I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is on it's way! Reviews ar emuch loved! :D


	15. Punishment and Pillows

**CHAPTER 14**  
**Punishment and Pillows**

"Kiyone, I want you to know that your behavior is unacceptable." Kiyone kept her head bowed, nodding slowly as her captain spoke to her, "Now explain to me why you thought pushing Minako, your superior and a pregnant woman, down on the ground was a good idea? You could have injured her or worse, the baby, if Sentarou wasn't there to catch her. Now tell me." he had an unusually strict voice to him, making Minako wince as she sat on the couch in the back of his office.

"I'm sorry…" Kiyone whispered, still not looking up, "I don't know why I did it… One second I was just standing there and the next… I had pushed her… I didn't mean to…" she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself calm instead of letting tears fall down her cheeks like they wanted. Minako stood, going to Kiyone's side.

"It's partly my fault. We were acting on anger and weren't thinking about our actions. If it's anyone's fault I sort of gave her the fuel for her rash behavior." she bowed at the best of her ability, "So please. Don't be too angry with her." Kiyone looked up to the lieutenant with large, red tinted eyes from the salty tears. Jushiro looked between her and Minako before sighing.

"I do not like punishing my subordinates, but your acts cannot go unpunished Kiyone. You will be demoted from your third seat rank until further notice." Kiyone blinked, looking back at him.

"But sir! That means I can't help you if you have an attack!" he shook his head.

"That is why Minako is here Kiyone. She is also my personal physician, remember? She helps me if I have an attack. Now, please leave my office and go find some work to do." Kiyone stood there for a few seconds then nodded, turning away from him. She glanced up at Minako one last time.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered before walking out, closing the door behind her. Jushiro sighed, leaning to prop his head on a closed fist. Minako went over to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Was demoting her really necessary Jushiro?" he looked up at her, drawing her to his lap.

"She could have really hurt you Minako. If Sentarou wasn't there to catch you and you or the baby were hurt-" she shushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

"But I didn't. My baby and I are just fine Jushiro. Kiyone told me she was sorry before she left and I forgive her. I really don't want to make enemies here Jushiro. If you punish her you're going to have to punish me as well. We were both arguing with each other, so it wouldn't seem fair if I went unpunished." Jushiro thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"I can't see how I can punish you. You need to be here in case I have an attack, and I don't want you out of my sight incase you need me to help with the baby." she shrugged.

"Just demote me but keep me here as your doctor until the baby is born. Easy as that." he thought it over before smiling.

"I guess that would work. Besides, with you being so close to your due date you need to be resting more than working." she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you." he nodded, holding her close to him.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Jushiro reached into his desk to bring out a white paper bag, "Retsu said that you could use these to help you sleep." he opened the bag and took out the small pill bottle, "She said to take two a night, and you should sleep for at least eight hours." Minako nodded taking the pill bottle. She tucked them into a pocket, then turned to look at him when he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking back to when you said that I just had to find the woman who would love a sick man. And it turned out to be you who I was looking for." she nodded, giving a smirk.

"Pregnancy and all." his chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Yes. Pregnancy and all. I guess my ailment and your pregnancy was the perfect balancer." Minako giggled, swatting at him.

"Maybe. Though I only have two more months left. Thank goodness." she rubbed her belly, "I'm ready to see you! And get you out of me! I don't want my ankles to be swollen anymore!" she cooed to her belly, "I heard from Captain Unohana at my last checkup that at around this time in development, they can recognize their parents by their voice." he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her belly.

"Really?" she nodded, smiling at him.

"Yep. She knows just who her mommy and daddy are." he took a hand and put it on her stomach, "She seems to be sleeping today. I haven't felt her kick that much. Probably because there isn't much room to do anything anymore." they both laughed. Minako looked at her captain, tilting her head to the side while still keeping that smile.

"You know, we're breaking all the rules." Jushiro smirked, keeping his arms around her.

"What do you mean?" she shrugged, kissing his cheek.

"The 'Don't get close to the patient' and the 'Captain's don't date subordinates' rules." he rolled his eyes.

"Well, technically we 'got together' before you joined my squad. Therefore, it isn't really breaking but one rule, since you did treat me before we met." she thought about it, bouncing hr head.

"True. So I guess we're the exceptions to the rules." he nodded, leaning in to kiss her softly.

* * *

"Look at them…" Kiyone whispered as she peeked inside the door crack. Sentarou rolled his eyes, his arms crosses as he leaned against the wall, completely ignoring the captain and lieutenant inside, "This shouldn't be allowed…" Sentarou grabbed Kiyone by the collar and dragged her down the hallway, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Stop peeping on the captain and lieutenant. It's none of your business on what they're doing. Shouldn't you be out doing some unseated work? He demoted you didn't he? Go find some paperwork." she turned to him.

"Don't tell me what to do Kutsobaki!"

"I can because as of now I am your superior!" he shouted back. He sighed, shaking his head, "Why do we fight like this Kiyone? It gets annoying…" he grumbled. Kiyone scoffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm annoying? You always repeat everything I say!"

"No I don't! You're always the one saying 'No captain! I'm more this, or I'm more that!' You have no idea how annoying that gets!" she was silent, her arms going back to her sides, now balled into fists, "Now go find some paperwork to do and leave the captain and lieutenant alone. They have enough problems on their hands." Kiyone just turned, slowly walking down the hallway, keeping her tears silent as she left the division.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Minako sighed as she reclined in the hammock, looking up at the sky as the stars began to come out from hiding. The sky kept growing darker, turning it into a darker blue every few minutes. Birds were still flying about, searching for branches or their nests for another night's sleep. Platinum eyes closed as she rocked gently back and forth, using a foot to give it a little shove when it came close to stopping. She didn't hear the quiet rustling of the grass as someone drew near to her. She sat up, looking around in front of her at the pond, "I'm coming for you." Minako gasped as arms wrapped around her. She recognized the voice, making her heart skip a few beats. The man rested his chin on her shoulder, "You will be mine soon enough Minako."

The girl's eyes flew open and she scrambled to sit up, rolling to her side in the hammock as she breathed deeply. _I must have dozed off while laying here… The last thing I remember was looking at the sky._ She looked up, noticing the sky a few shades darker now, almost a pitch black. She could smell something coming from the kitchen. She moaned, taking a deep whiff, "I wonder what he's cooking…" she stood and slowly made her way into her home, smiling when she saw Jushiro standing over the stove reading a cook book." she listened as he glanced from the book to the pan, a large stirring spoon in the other hand.

"Stir the beef or chicken in the seasoned oil in the pan for ten minutes before adding the lemon juice you prepared earlier. Only add a few drops at a time to eventually add zest and flavor." he mumbled, sitting the book down to do as it said.

"My my, look who's learning to cook." Jushiro looked back at her, smiling.

"I borrowed a cook book from Tokinei's kitchen. You'd be surprised how much that woman loves to cook." she nodded, going to stand beside him.

"Mmmnnn. That smells amazing." he held up a finger, reaching to dip a spoon into another pot.

"Try the sauce that goes on top." she took her finger and took a bit, tasting it. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my… This is wonderful!" he grinned, continuing to stir the meat. He got the lemon juice and the dropper and added the drops of lemon, then took chop sticks and plucked a piece from the pan.

"Now try this." she waited a few seconds for it to cool then tasted it as well.

"You, Jushiro Ukitake, should be a chef." he chuckled, adding the other spices the recipe called for.

"Nah. I'd miss my squad too much." she shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"Cooking can be a hobby." she licked her lips, "When is it going to be ready?" he laughed, making her glare playfully at him, "I'm a hungry pregnant lady alright? I need food!" he held up a hand.

"Give me a just a minute to stir in the lemon juice and it will be done." she bit her bottom lip, watching as he took a bowl of hot rice and separated it into two portioned, topping it with the meat then the sauce. He handed one to her with a set of black chopsticks, "There you go." he prepared his as well before turning the stove off, going with her to sit down at the table, "As the French say, 'Bon Appetite'!" she giggled before trying it, adding some rice in.

"Jushiro, you have outdone yourself. This is absolutely amazing. I think I'm going to keep you here as a slave and make you cook me breakfast, lunch and dinner!" he chuckled, taking a bite himself.

"I think I did do a good job. And it's extra compliments if a pregnant lady likes it." she stuck her tongue out at him, hugging the bowl of food closer to her.

"I have to feed two mouths, thank you very much! Mine and this little dribble butt." she patted her belly, making him roll his eyes.

"I am sorry about Kiyone today. I just don't know what's gotten into her." she shook her head.

"It's alright. Sometimes we girls just need to blow off some steam. It's in our clockwork to push when we're angry." she said with a mouthful of the beef, "Gosh this is outstanding…" she soon finished it, going back for seconds, making Jushiro smirk.

"Like it?" she nodded with an enthusiastic smile, digging into the new serving.

"I love it. You need to cook this more often. Hey! Monday nights can be this and Friday nights can be Ume Ochazuke night!" he nodded, holding his hand out.

"That sounds like a fair deal." Once they finished, they washed the dishes and went into the den to relax. Minako licked her lips, patting her stomach.

"Well, I'd say that was a very wonderful meal. And the baby seemed to like it too!" Jushiro chuckled, smiling at her as he sat beside her on the couch. The lights were low and the fire was on full blast, filling the room subtly with warmth, the flames reflecting their orange dances on the walls. Jushiro smiled, reaching out to touch a finger to Minako's hair.

"Your hair is dancing with the fire." she blushed, turning her eyes away before giggling.

"Is that a compliment?" he nodded, leaning closer to her.

"It's always a compliment." he said quietly before cupping her cheek, bringing her features back to look at him before he pressed his lips to hers. Minako broke the kiss when she yawned, blushing slightly afterwards.

"I'm sorry… I must be more tired than I think." he nodded, pulling her close to his side.

"It's quite alright. You've had a rough day. Why don't you go to bed early? You could use a few more hours of sleep." with a small nod she stood, walking out of the room.

"Good night Jushiro." he tilted his head as if he were bowing to her.

"Sweet dreams Minako."

* * *

"Hhhmmm. You seem upset Captain Aizen. Look tired too." Sosuke, raised an eyebrow, glancing behind him on the balcony to see Gin Ichimaru leaning on the door frame that led to the inside, his head tilted to the side with that fox grin on his face as usual, "It's kind of late. Didn't think you'd be up this late." Sosuke shrugged taking a sip of his hot tea.

"Just planning is all Gin." the silver haired man chuckled, walking to stand beside the former captain.

"Tryin' to figure out something for Minako?" Sosuke sighed, looking down aimlessly into the dark brew.

"Just figuring out a way to work her into my plans. I need her to be in a specific place so she and my child stay out of harm's way until I successfully create the king's key, that way I can take her and the baby with me to rule over the new Sereitei I will create. After all, Minako probably misses me a terrible bunch, don't you think?" he asked in that teasing deep voice of his, smirking at Gin, making the man chuckle.

"I dun know." he replied with a shrug, "Doesn't she have Captain Ukitake to help her heal? I heard through the grape vine that she and him have a small thing goin'." Sosuke rolled his eyes, turning his brown eyed gaze to the never changing crescent moon.

"Minako is just trying to replace me. If she cared for him like she did me, she would be using her seductive charms to woo him." Grin parted one eye, revealing a light blue orb.

"Seductive charms? The woman is pregnant Captain. I doubt she would be messin' around like that with her captain in her condition." Sosuke shrugged again, lifting the tea to his lips.

"She already has so many rumors floating about her, I'm sure one more wouldn't hurt. She will have no choice but to go with me. Once word gets out that she is indeed carrying or had given birth to my child, she will be forced out of Soul Society. She will most likely be accused of knowing my plans and not doing anything about it, and be banished with the child to the World of the Living. Or face death for her child. I could offer her salvation, offer her a peace of mind that our child would be safe. If she really cared about the baby, she would take my offer if it meant keeping the child safe." Gin leaned back against the railing.

"Ya think so?" Sosuke nodded.

"A mother would do anything to protect her child Gin. I'm sure Minako isn't any different."

* * *

A growl came from Minako as she walked downstairs, attempting to tie the sash around her, "I haven't even been up for two hours and I've peed four times! This kid likes to kick me in the bladder!" she poked her belly, "You hear that you little booger? Stop kicking my bladder!" Jushiro smirked from the kitchen, watching as she walked, or waddled, into the den, picking up and folding a blanket before draping it over the couch, "I'm ready for this kid to be out of me!" she pouted, coming into the kitchen and plopping down into the seat beside him, "Captain Unohana didn't tell me I'd have to pee every thirty freakin' minutes!" she laid her head on the table, "I'm not getting any sleep anymore… No matter what position I try to sleep in, nothing works!" she muffled into her arms that rested beneath her head. Jushiro frowned slightly. He hated seeing her so uncomfortable. Very slowly, he reached out a warm hand to rub it along Minako's back.

"Why don't you go see Tokinei today? You two haven't visited each other in a while." Minako nodded, sitting up with a faint smile. Jushiro kept his frown, noticing the dark circles under Minako's eyes, "Minako, what time did you get to sleep last night?" she shrugged.

"I don't know… I was tossing and turning because I couldn't get comfortable… Maybe two… or three…" she said softly, yawning, "I want to sleep…" she whined, rubbing her eyes, "But there's some paperwork needing to be done. I have to finish it." Jushiro shook his head, stopping Minako as she stood.

"No, you aren't going to the squad today. You're staying home to get some rest. Did you take the pills I got from Retsu?" Minako nodded.

"Yes… but they didn't work very well. I didn't have any dreams or nightmares though." he nodded, standing from his chair. He leaned down and put an arm under her knees, the other around her back. With ease he lifted her, leaning her against his chest and causing her to squeak, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to your room. Try to get some more sleep, and I'll see what I can do to make you rest easier." she smiled, leaning against his shoulder.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

* * *

"She needs a pregnancy pillow." Jushiro stayed silent for a few seconds, blinking at what she just said.

"A… what now?" Tokinei rolled her eyes.

"A pregnancy pillow. It one of those giant pillows that a helps a pregnant woman sleep. It works wonders! Get her one of those and she will love you forever. Trust me. I gave my husband extra cuddles that evening on the couch when he gave me mine." she giggled, walking across the den in the Ugendo home to place a vase of flowers on the coffee table.

"Where do I get one?" she sighed, looking at him.

"At a baby supply store? They have a few in the World of the Living. I'll take you later on today if you'll remind me. Are you going to work or staying home with her?" he shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I told her I'd see what I could do to make sure she's more comfortable when she sleeps." Tokinei smiled.

"Awe, look at little Jushiro helping his pregnant girlfriend~" he blushed slightly, a crimson tint coming to his pale cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Tokinei scoffed, tipping her head back in a laugh.

"Then what are you? Kissing buddies that live together?" she took his hand, "Come on, let's go baby shopping!" Jushiro could only mutter two words as he was being dragged out the door by his sister.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

Haha! So Jushiro is going baby shopping! :3

THIS TOPPED 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! *glomps all of you* I really can't thank you enough! I'm so happy that you like this story so much! The next chappie will be interesting, no? *giggles* We'll see~ Oh, and if anyone is reading my ByakuyaXHisako story, I promise I'm working on that update. ^_^; It's hard to write something after such a tragedy happened in the story. . So please be patient with me.

Remember! Reviews are always welcomed and enjoyed! :D


	16. Baby Supplies

**CHAPTER 15**  
**Baby Supplies**

Jushiro blinked, lifting the box up containing what looked like a spray bottle on the front with a large cone opening, "I don't even know what half of this stuff is Tokinei…" said woman walked over to him, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the box. She chuckled.

"That, my brother, is a breast pump." Jushiro looked at her before quickly setting it down on the counter, looking in another area full of baby clothes, "You don't know where to start do you?" he shook his head, making her smirk, "Well, have you started at all on the baby's room?" again, Jushiro shook his head no.

"Not at all. In fact I was the one reminding Minako that the nursery hadn't been started yet." Tokinei gave a single nod, walking towards the back of the store that held the baby furniture.

"Alright. So I'm going to let Minako have the crib I used, so all you'll need is pink sheets for it. I also have a matching changing table if you want that as well." Jushiro ran his fingers along one of the crib's craftwork, his fingers softly thumping along the ridges.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Tokinei smiled, putting a hand on hid shoulder.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to look at strollers, so you go check out the clothes and look for some bed sheets." Jushiro nodded, them both going in other directions. He began to look at the one-piece outfits, seeking out the pink ones first.

"They come in different sizes…? It's a baby…" he muttered as he searched through the rack. Once he found one for a newborn, he took it, holding it up in front of him, "She'll be this small…?" he asked quietly. HE glanced around him before holding the outfit like he would a baby. His eyes softened and a small smile adorned his lips, "She'll look tiny when I hold her…"

"Can I help you?" came a sweet, female voice. Jushiro turned to see a woman, a few inches shorter than him, with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had her hands in front of her, and she was smiling wide, showing her teeth. Jushiro shook his head and offered her a smile in return.

"No thank you. I'm just looking." the saleswoman noticed the outfit he was holding and she looked up at him.

"Expecting a baby girl?" Jushiro glanced down to the pink newborn's clothing then nodded.

"Yes… yes I am. Well… It's sort of complicated." the woman raised an eyebrow, "Before we met, she was… raped… by her ex." yeah… that sounded good. He could tell by the way the woman's eyes widened in shock, "When we met it was just on friendship first. Then when she found out she was expecting, I said I would help her… and now…" that faint smile reappeared on his features. The woman's smile grew.

"Now you two are lovers." Jushiro blinked then blushed slightly.

"Well… It was only recently that we announced our feelings for each other. I'm not sure if we are lovers quite yet." the saleswoman chuckled, wagging a finger at him.

"Hon, you are what all women out there want." Jushiro raised an eyebrow, "This girl is regnant by another man, yet you are willing to give up your freedom by helping her raise this baby girl as your own daughter. What girl wouldn't want that? She was probably confused, worried and frightened over what to do, and you helped her by stepping in and being the father for the child. You should be the example for the perfect man." Jushiro smirked, giving a single laugh.

"Yes. But I hope that doesn't include meeting her at work and being somewhat her boss." the woman put her hands on her hips, tilting her head.

"You two met at work?" he nodded.

"We're co-workers. She works in the department I help manage… I guess you could say." he chuckles, "She's also my physician." the girl blinked, "I suffer from tuberculosis. She came to examine me and gave me medication before she was transferred into my department." he smiled, "I honestly don't regret having this disease. It brought her to me. I really don't wish I didn't have this anymore. I love where I am now." he looked back at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't even get your name." she smiled at him, holding out her hand.

"I'm Patricia." Jushiro reached out and shook her hand, shaking it.

"I'm Jushiro. Pleased to meet you." he turned to the shelves behind them examining the merchandise. Patricia chuckled.

"You have no idea where to start do you?" the man sighed with a smirk, shaking his head.

"No idea." they both laughed. Patricia put her hands together.

"Well, let's start off with the basics for mom. Follow me please." Jushiro nodded and followed the petite woman as she guided him through the store, "Does she have trouble sleeping?" Jushiro thought back to this morning, the small smirk tugging on his lips.

"I recall her coming down this morning complaining of very little sleep." Patricia gave a single nod and pointed to a box. Jushiro raised an eyebrow. On the front, there was a woman laying on a bed, obviously pregnant, but she was wrapped in this… pillow looking object, "This is a pregnancy pillow. It helps women who have trouble sleeping while pregnant. There are certain pillows for certain discomforts. What does she usually complain about when she can't sleep?" Jushiro was quiet for a second or two.

"I think she said back pains and the baby kicking a lot." Patricia, nodded and scanned the shelves, soon reaching up for a certain, larger box. She pulled it down, setting it to the floor.

"This is the one she needs. It wraps around her, outlining the contours of her body to give her full support of her back and belly. So even if the baby kicks, she will be in total comfort. Do you have a budget you want to stick to? We have several brands and some are cheaper than this." Jushiro shook his head, holding up a hand.

"There is no budget. Whatever makes Minako comfortable and happy, I would be obliged to get." Patricia's smile softened.

"You really are every woman's dream." with a chuckle she ran and got a clerk, sending him off with the pillow to the front desk, "I'll send all these things to the front so we can ring them up faster." she moved to the next aisle, "The next thing we have are cribs and matching furniture sets." she looked to him, "Have you thought of anything in particular?" the man nodded.

"Actually, my sister is letting Minako have her son's crib. As well as the changing table. We just need to buy pink sheets instead." Patricia nodded and moved to the next aisle.

"Well, we have many different patterns to choose from. Let's see…" she scanned the shelves, "The newest fad is pastel colors with a light coco brown." she said quietly, searching for the product she had in mind, "Ah! Here it is." she pulled out a set of sheets that were pink and light brown, "This is the most popular. It comes with multiple patterns in case you want to change them up every so often. There's pink and brown stripes on one side, and if you flip it over, you have brown and pink polka dots. The shirt will reach to the floor, and is a simple light pink with dark pink floral print, and the bedding itself is the patterns I mentioned earlier." Jushiro listened to every word, nodding every so often. When she turned to look at him after explaining, he smiled.

"I think that's perfect." the clerk who had taken the pillow was now following them, and had taken to bedding to the front as well. Patricia stepped down the aisle a few feet before pointing at another piece of furniture, "These are good baby drawers. There's a compartment for all types of clothing. You have one for pants, shirts, and in Minako's case dresses and skirts. There's a large drawer on the bottom for the little shoes, and a drawer above it for the undergarments and socks, as well as an extra shelf for bows, headbands, etc." she tapped the wooden piece of furniture, "This is also very popular. It is actually pretty cheap but very, very sturdy. It should last for years." she took Jushiro to another aisle, "These are the strollers. Here are the ones for newborns through about seven month or eight months." she pulled out a light pink one, trimmed in black, "Here is another favorite for parents. This one is both a carrier and a stroller. If you just want to carry the baby-" she pressed a red button, "Just press this red button, and the top comes right off." she lifted the top portion, adjusting the handle, "And it becomes a carrier. This is great when you're shopping in a mall, or anywhere that you will buy something. Underneath, there is a compartment you can use to hold your bags that you bought, or use it to carry your baby supplies like your baby bag for example. There's plenty of room underneath the carrier for just about any size bag. One thing I love about this specific carrier, is this." she reached down to the top of the carrier, "On sunny days it's very important to keep the baby's skin cool, and not to let the baby get sunburned. With this, you can zip it around the carrier, creating a sort of barrier between the infant and the sunlight. But it's totally breathable, you can see the mesh air holes all over it. And, there's a little spot where you can peek in and see if your baby is alright." she pointed to the plastic covered hole, "This is completely safe, the plastic peephole as I call it, won't harm the baby in any way. It's my best pick for a stroller." she watched at Jushiro looked over the stroller, "Have you and, Minako was it?" he nodded, "Have you two decided or thought about names?" he shook his head.

"Minako said she wanted to wait until she saw the baby." Patricia giggled.

"That's understandable. Well, when the baby is born and you pick her name, you can get this stroller monogrammed on the carrier if you would like. Now, onto feeding and clothing."

* * *

After two more hours of touring, and 415,443.85 yen, Jushiro and Tokinei finally finished their shopping, "You think she'll like what we bought?" Tokinei nodded, smiling at her brother.

"Calm down Jushiro. I'm sure she'll love it. All this stuff is just too adorable. How could she not?" Jushiro shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. Lately she's been a little cranky and nothing can satisfy her." Tokinei giggled.

"That's just the pregnancy working its hormonal magic Jushiro. She's a little sleep deprived because of back pains, that's all. Trust me, when she gets this pillow tonight, she will be yours forever. Now come on, we have to get all this stuff back to her house!" she grabbed his arm and tugged him down the streets.

* * *

Even with Jushiro's orders, Minako couldn't help but leave the house. There was one place she was yet to visit, and was certain she needed to explain a few things, to one particular friend she hadn't seen in a long while. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Minako gulped down the lump in her throat. She hadn't seen the girl since Aizen deflected form Soul Society with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Minako made her way into Squad Five. She looked around the familiar area, knowing exactly which turns to make down which hallways. After a few more turns, she stopped in front of a too familiar door. With a deep breath, she opened it, quickly walking inside without someone seeing. The lights were off, but the daylight outside made her able to see. Nothing seemed to change. Sosuke's robes were still hanging inside the closet, papers strewn out on the desk. Even the pillow he sat on had indentions in it from where he would sit. _It's like he never even left…_ She could still smell his scent. And unknown spice along with a hint of vanilla, from his favorite herbal tea. Minako sighed, looking down to her belly. _This is where daddy used to work… _As if it were cued, Minako felt tiny movements in her belly. She smiled softly, placing her hand on that spot. _But your daddy now works at a different location… He's at Squad Thirteen._ She looked up in the empty room. _This daddy… This daddy probably wouldn't care…_

"Minako?" came a soft, timid voice. Minako turned her head to see Momo looking at her, a questioning look on her features, "What are you doing here?" Minako bit her bottom lip.

"There's… something I've been needing to tell you Momo…" She looked back straight ahead. Momo walked a few steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at her fellow lieutenant.

"There's something I've been needing to tell you Momo…" she said softly, "You know fo course… my relationship with Sosuke up until he left…" the small girl nodded.

"Of course…" came her quiet reply. Minako took a scattered breath before she continued.

"Well… something happened…" Momo tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" instead of telling her, Minako simply turned and faced her, showing the lieutenant her large belly. Momo gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth, "You're… you're pregnant…?" Minako nodded once, "Is it… Captain Aizen's…?" Minako nodded once more, looking down to the floor.

"Yes… it is…" she looked up to see wide brown eyes, filled with pain, and even more, pure shock, "I didn't find out until after he left… I never knew that… that one day he would do this…" she said in a quiet voice, "If I could I would go back and confront him… I never imagined I would be in this situation… that everyone would have to be dealing with him and two others…" she looked up at Momo, who's brown eyes were still wide, "But please… you have to swear you won't tell anyone about this… only a few people know…. If Central 46 or thee had captain found out about this baby being Sosuke's, there's no telling what could happen…" Momo nodded slowly.

"Of course Minako… I won't tell anyone…" Minako gave her a faint smile.

"Thank you Momo… I just… felt that I needed to tell you… But I wanted to wait until you were all better and healed from your injuries.. I didn't want to cause you anymore stress than you already had." Momo shook her head, giving Minako a smile.

"I appreciate you telling me Minako… Really. If you need anything I'd be happy to help." Minako nodded, going to hug Momo.

"Thank you so much Momo." her smile grew, "Do you want to feel? She's kicking." Momo nodded and held her hand out, running it over Minako's belly. She gave a small giggle when she felt a kick.

"Wow… That's amazing…" she whispered, "I'm sure she's going to be beautiful Minako…" Minako chuckled upon feeling another kick.

"I think so too… Well, I should get on home… Jus- Captain Ukitake is probably wondering where I am." she walked past Momo, waving, "See you later!" Momo waved back.

"Bye Minako!" she called after her friend, smiling softly, "At least Minako will have something of Sosuke's…"

* * *

Minako walked inside her home to the sound of laughter, "Jushiro? I'm home!" the laughter stopped after a few seconds, when she then heard footsteps. Jushiro soon came into view with a large smile on his face, Tokinei following. Minako raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" Jushiro shook his head, still smirking.

"Just thinking back to when we were kids is all." Tokinei nodded and giggled, walking by Minako.

"Have fun with your tour~" with those words said, she left the house, humming a tune as she flash stepped away. Minako sniffed the air.

"Do I smell paint?" Jushiro nodded, taking Minako's hand.

"Yes you do. Tokinei and I have been working on a special project while you were missing." Minako smiled sheepishly, "But, that only gave us time to set up this surprise." she blinked as he led her up the stairs, down the hall, stopping in front of the guest bedroom, door shut. The mother-to-be looked at Jushiro, smirking.

"What did you two do?" Jushiro smiled and made her close her eyes.

"Keep them closed." Minako nodded, doing as she was told. He opened the door and led her inside. Minako sniffed the fresh paint, her smile growing.

"What did you two do?" she asked with a giggle. Jushiro briefly let go to close the door, but his hands went to her shoulders.

"Open your eyes in three, two, one." Minako opened her eyes and gasped, her eyes going wide as she looked around.

"Jushiro…" she whispered, scanning the room. It was painted a soft pink, with a crib on the back wall, under the window. It was completed with the bedding he had purchased, a butterfly mobile hanging from it. On the right wall was the changing table, complete with changing supplies on the shelves beneath. On the left wall was a chest of drawers, in a dark mahogany finish that shined in the daylight. There were little butterflies on the walls in pinks and light blues, and some greens and yellows as well. Along the bottom of the wall, flowers and grass were painted, creating a meadow scene. Minako felt tears brim her eyes, moving to cover her mouth with her hands, "It's so beautiful…" she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her to a warm body. She turned to look at him, "Thank you… so much." he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You are more than welcome… And I bought a few more things that aren't needed in here." he took her hand and led her to her room, opening the door. She tilted her head.

"What's on my bed?" he chuckled, pointing to the pillow.

"That is a pregnancy pillow. It should help you sleep at night now." Minako sighed, looking back at him.

"You are too good to me…" she said quietly, leaning to him. He grinned, holding her to him.

"I'm just making sure you and the baby are taken care of…" he replied softly, running his hands up and down her back. Minako looked up at him.

"Thank you Jushiro…" said man smiled back at her, reaching up to cup her cheek. He bent down and gently took her lips with his in a tender kiss. Minako believed that if he wasn't holding her with one of his arms her knees would have given out. How one kiss from this man could make her knees turn to goo she had no idea. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him locked to her for a few more seconds. She broke the kiss to look up at him, "Jushiro…?"he blinked and looked back at her with his soft gaze.

"Yes Minako?" came the almost silent reply. She took a shaky breath and bit her lip, then ran a hand down his cheek.

"I love you…"

* * *

Daw. So she finally confessed.*giggles* But will Jushiro say the same? Dun dun dunnnnnnn. XD Alright, so this idea came to me a while back, and thanks to 20 of your votes, I was able to write this little baby up! It is now 1:38 and I am tired! :P

Here is the conversions.

415,443,85 Yen is about $5,000 USD (United States Dollars)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and voted! :)


	17. His Response

**CHAPTER 16  
****His Response**

"I love you…"

Those three simple words burned through Jushiro's body like a blazing fire. She loved him? He sat there in his long time friend's office, staring straight ahead while the squad Eight captain thought. The brunette tapped his chin with a smirk on his face, "So she told you she loved you huh?" Jushiro nodded slowly, "then she just took off?" she white-haired man shrugged his shoulders..

"She didn't really take off, per say… When she realized she said it, her eyes widened, she excused herself, and she left the room." came his explanation. Captain Kyouraku leaned back in his desk chair as Jushiro fidgeted in his own seat.

"So do you love her back? Or are you confused again?" his friend glared at him through narrowed brown eyes. He sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I can't deny that I have feelings for her Shun… I was just stunned for a moment before she left… I wasn't prepared or expecting her to say it…" he shrugged, "I mean… I wanted her to, but I didn't know she'd tell me so soon… If you don't count taking her to that club in the World of the Living, we haven't been on a single date yet." Captain Kyouraku scoffed and waved his hand.

"So? You don't have to go on a date to know you love someone. Sometimes all you have to do is look at them, and know there's something special about them." he had a point there… The second Jushiro saw Minako, there was something inside him that felt more… Jushiro's eyes widened before he leaned forward, sighing softly.

"I think I'm in love with my lieutenant Shunsui…" said man barked out a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure we established this conclusion at our previous visit Jushiro." the man remained quiet, bent over to where he was looking at the floor.

"It shouldn't be like that… She's my lieutenant… my subordinate. It shouldn't have gone past a business relationship, yet it has." Captain Kyouraku smirked.

"Like how you and Retsu were only school-mates yet you slept together? What's the term? Friends with benefits?" Jushiro's head snapped back up, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"That was one night and Retsu and I were both drunk!" the other man laughed, shaking his broad shoulders.

"Drunk? Retsu? Yeah right. You? Maybe. But both at the same time? Not a chance." he crossed his arms, "You two were as wild as monkies in our Academy days Jushiro. My room was right next to yours! I heard so many moans and groans I thought you had a better sex life than I did!" Jushiro's blush deepened significantly. He shook his head.

"It was only once Shunsui. You were bedding girls right and left if I remember correctly. I'm surprised that no children burst into your office screaming daddy by now." he rolled his eyes, waving a hand.

"Whatever. How long has it been since you've gotten laid Mr. One-timer? Since Retsu at the academy?" he cocked his head to the side. Jushiro sighed heavily.

"I don't know… Maybe. It's not like I keep count." he looked back up, "But a relationship isn't just about getting laid Shunsui. Besides, it isn't like I can just drag her to the bedroom. She's seven months pregnant for heaven's sake. I can't just grab her, confess my love for her then go at it like there's no tomorrow! I'm more civilized than that…" Captain Kyouraku nodded.

"I know Shiro, I know. But can't you take her out for a night on the town again? Like, go back to the World of the Living and show her a good time? Or just take her on a simple date?" Jushiro shrugged.

"I'm not sure. With her due date getting closer and closer, and her stomach getting bigger and bigger, I'm not sure if she needs to move around that much." Captain Kyouraku rested his chin on a balled fist, leaning over his desk.

"You can have a date at her house. Just cook her dinner, add a few candles, some romantic music, then cuddle on the couch afterwards in front of the fireplace." he waved his hand around, making Jushiro chuckle and raise an eyebrow.

"Wow. It sounds as if you've done this plenty of times my friend." Captain Kyouraku smirked, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"I've been thinking of a plan to finally get Nanao to give me a chance. She sighed, sitting back with that grin still on his features, "I think she's about to give in to my irresistible charm." Jushiro rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Oh yes. But I highly doubt your plans don't end in keeping your clothes on after drinking a large amount of sake." the larger man laughed loudly, wagging a finger at Jushiro.

"You, my friend, have an interesting imagination." Jushiro shook his head.

"I've known you long enough to know your intentions Shunsui." he smirked, "It took my only a few days to figure out how much you loved to chase the ladies. Every time I heard a female scream I immediately figured out that you either hit on her or asked to grope her ass." both men chuckled, then he sighed, "I best head back. I don't want Minako thinking I ran out on her." he stood, waving to his long time friend, "See you soon Shunsui." said man nodded and waved back, remaining seated at his desk as his friend left.

* * *

The lieutenant sat in her former captain's office, head to the floor as she shook her head, "I don't know what to do… This shouldn't be happening! I shouldn't be feeling this way about him but I am!" Minako was on the verge of tears, not knowing if it was due to her abnormal hormone balance or the situation causing them, "I've only known him for seven and a half months and I tell him I love him! A lieutenant shouldn't have more than a business level relationship with her captain. She should be able to look at him without having her heart skip a beat and without having to go over her words in her head so she won't stumble when she talks to him. She shouldn't be living with him, kissing him and telling him she loves him! I should have learned my lesson the first time I had a captain as a lover and this happened!" she pointed to her stomach, "He must think I'm crazy now…" Captain Unohana smiled sweetly, kneeling down in front of Minako. She placed a hand on her knee, making the lieutenant look up at her.

"Hey. Don't sell yourself short. Though it isn't the best thing to be in a relationship with your own captain-" Minako looked back to the floor with a downcast gaze, "You couldn't have chosen better than Jushiro." Captain Unohana moved to hook a finger beneath Minako's chin, tilting Minako's gaze back to hers, "I have known Jushiro since before the Academy. He is one of the sweetest, kindest, most gentle men you'll meet. And if he stands in front of the head captain and says he's the father of this child when all three of us know it's a lie, I'd say he cares about you too. And he's lived up to this lie. He's taken care of you as if he is the father of this baby." Minako smiled slightly, putting a hand on her stomach, "He'll take care of you, and this little girl. And if he doesn't, he'd better watch out for me." Minako giggled, "But don't worry. Jushiro isn't like some men. He'll see it through to the end. He's a man you can trust." the mother to be blinked. She knew exactly who Captain Unohana was implying when she said Jushiro was unlike some men. Her thoughts went to Sosuke. She wondered about him from time to time. Where exactly in Hueco Mundo he was, what he was doing, and what was in that brilliant mind of his when he decided to betray all of Soul Society. But it seemed all those worries drifted away when she was with her captain, with Jushiro. He had this comforting warmth about him when he smiled. Hell, even if he was frowning his eyes held comfort, hidden in his chocolate brown orbs. Minako then shook her head.

"What if they find out…? What if someone finds out that this baby is Sosuke's and tells the head captain…? What would he do?" she wrapped her arms around her belly protectively, "If anyone threatened to harm my child… I'd kill them…" Captain Unohana's eyes softened.

"I know you want to protect her Minako. But don't go jumping to all these conclusions that someone is going to tell who the real father of this child is." she raised an eyebrow, "Who all have you told?" Minako thought back, biting her lower lip.

"The only ones that know are you, Jushiro, Tokinei, and Kiyone. But Kiyone only knows because she refused to talk to me since Jushiro said the baby was his." she chuckled, "Kiyone was acting a bit jealous I think…" she shrugged, "But those are the only people that know… I don't even know if Sosuke knows he's going to be a father…" Minako sighed, "It doesn't really matter anyways… It isn't as if he'll be here. Jushiro is here now." her smile returned slightly. Captain Unohana gave a single nod.

"Jushiro is very loyal to his loved ones. There is no chance at all he would leave you or your child without a very logical excuse. But you won't have to worry about him leaving." she looked to a machine, "While you're here, would you like to see the baby?" Minako's smile grew and she nodded, laying back on the table. Before Captain Unohana even had to ask, she had her shirt lifted, exposing her rather large belly, "She sure has grown." Minako chuckled and nodded, bearing the cool gel being squirted onto her belly. Captain Unohana brought the machine over to them, flipping on the screen to where it was a dull gray. She flipped off the lights, making the screen brighter. She took a wand-like object, "Let's see how she's doing…" she went around Minako's stomach, comparing the baby's size to charts she had, "The baby has grown a bit. Her arms and legs are significantly larger than before. She seems to be developing remarkably well. Nothing seems to be wrong at all." she moves the wand upward, switching the screen to a 3D view, the screen now a dull gold color, "There's the baby's face. She seems to like sucking its thumb." Minako smiled, looking at her baby on the screen. She was indeed sucking its thumb, eyes closed as the baby stayed curled up and snug within her belly.

"She looks beautiful… And chubby." she giggled, watching the screen, "I think she looks like me." she reached up and ran a finger down the screen, over the picture of the baby's face. Before she knew it, the picture was gone, the lights flipped back on. Minako turned to see Captain Unohana smiling, handing her pictures.

"Here. Just a few more to add to your already huge collection." both women chuckled as Minako received the photos, tucking them into her shihakusho. She took a paper towel and cleaned herself off before standing, smiling towards her former superior.

"Thank you captain." said woman nodded once.

"Anytime Minako. You are more than welcome."

* * *

"Show me again Ulquiorra." came the velvety smooth voice, it echoing in the large halls of the 'throne' room. Sosuke Aizen sat in his large chair, his eyes narrowed as the fourth Espada nodded, reaching up to his eye.

"Of course, Lord Aizen." replied the pale man in a monotone voice. He carefully plucked his eye from the socket, holding it out before crushing it in his snow white, black-nailed hand. It sent an ominous mist around them, Ulquiorra still as Aizen watched the scene. How many times had he watched this? He stopped counting after a while, he knew. The man watched as Minako was spun about in the club by one of his former fellow captains, the smile on her face, the smile on his, the way they moved. He analyzed everything in that scene. His hand curled into a fist when he watched Minako kiss her captain, his blood beginning to heat. But surprisingly he kept his facial features passive, not showing any change of emotion as he watched on silently. When the scene ended after the kiss broke, Sosuke nodded, looking back to Ulquiorra.

"Thank you Ulquiorra. You may go." the Espada gave a bow and left, leaving the brunette alone. After the door closed, he sighed, sinking back into his chair, running his fingers through his slicked back locks. He shouldn't be acting like this. Before he left for Hueco Mundo, Sosuke knew he felt nothing for Minako. _She was merely a distraction when I was stressed… _And she was more than willing to accommodate that, even though he led her on to believe he felt the same as she did for him. He felt no remorse leaving her. But about a month after he left, the dreams began. Every other night he would have a dream, something about her. Sosuke yawned, shaking his head slightly. He wasn't getting much sleep anymore. This woman was haunting him in his dreams, as if mocking him to tell him how she wasn't with him anymore. He had dreams, more than one, about him being some kind of ghost, watching over Minako as she continued her life with Jushiro Ukitake. He was the ghost as they were together, danced together, he even had dreams of watching them make love. He recognized those same looks of ecstasy that he gave her, the same movements as she neared her release. But instead of his name, it was the name of the white haired man that sweetly filled and echoed in the room. Sosuke would always end up being startled awake, sweaty and bothered from head to toe. He shook his head, standing and going out to the balcony. He grasped the railing, looking out over the barren sands. He took a deep breath, claming his nerves.

"Still thinkin' bout Minako Capt'n Aizen?" came the voice of one of his fellow, yet lesser, commanders, "Is she on yer mind again?" Sosuke sighed, closing his eyes. There went his moment's peace… He turned, facing none other than Gin Ichimaru, who was grinning at him with that fox face of his, "Ya haven't slept in a while ya know. Beginin to show with the bags under yer eyes." if there was a time where he wanted to strangle Gin, now was this time.

"Do you always pay this much attention to detail Gin?" the silver haired man simply chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you've been yawnin at ev'ry meetin. I just kind of figured you weren't gettin sleep. Am I wrong?" Sosuke shook his head, looking back out.

"No. You are correct. I haven't slept very much lately. But it isn't because of her." he said, glancing back to Gin as he lied through his teeth, "I'm planning my strategy. Going through every loophole just in case something doesn't go according to my plan, which I highly doubt but, you can never be too careful, right?" Gin kept the smirk on his face as he once more shrugged.

"I guess so. It just doesn't seem like ya to make second plans in case the first ones dun work. Yer plans have always gone perfectly." Sosuke grinned himself, giving a small chuckle.

"You never know Gin. Someday, something may not always go according to plan."

* * *

The door creaked open as Jushiro walked inside. The house was dark except for a few lamps in the den and one in the hall, with the kitchen light on as well. He knew he left those off when he went to visit Shunsui, so he guessed that Minako was now home. He went into the kitchen and peeked out the window. He softly smiled. Minako was sitting on the hammock, looking over the lake as the sun began to set, bathing the sky in soft oranges, purples, blues, and yellows. He went to the back door and made his way outside, quietly stalking down the grass until he stood behind her, Minako not knowing he was even there, "The sunset is beautiful tonight." he said softly. Minako slightly jumped, blinking and turning to look. She giggled, placing a hand on her chest.

"Jushiro… You scared me." he smiled, moving around the hammock to sit beside her. She bit her lower lip, looking away from it, "It is a pretty sunset…" he nodded, looking out over the pond, "I'm sorry about earlier…" Jushiro turned his gaze back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Earlier?" she nodded, not looking at him.

"About… saying what I said…" she replied in a low voice, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Jushiro was silent for a few seconds until he figured out what she meant.

"Oh. It's… alright Minako." he reached out, skimming his fingers down her cheek. Her eyes widened and she looked at him at the touch. He was smiling at her, his warm eyes seeming to glow in the sunset. She sighed softly, tipping her head to his gentle touch, "Do you remember… when I first met you… how you said I just had to look to find the girl that was meant for me?" she blinked then nodded slowly, "I think I may have found her." her heart sank a little, giving a painful throb in her chest. She adverted her eyes from his.

"O-oh… I see. I hope you are happy with her then." she said quietly. She bit her bottom lip, forbidding herself to feel any sadness. Jushiro looked at her quizzically, tipping his head to the side with a confused looks upon his features.

"What are you talking about?" came his soft question as he reached to cup her cheek, turning her to face him once more. He moves closer to her, leaning in to where their faces were maybe just eight or nine inches away, his free hand coming to cup her other cheek, "Minako… There isn't any 'her'… it's you…" her eyes widened, her lips parting to silently suck in a breath. Suddenly her heart began to pound, his eyes intently gazing into hers, "Since we kissed that first time, every time I saw you, there was something in me that jolted. If that's a good explanation for it." he chuckled slightly, "The more I thought about you and this child, the more I want to rip Aizen's throat apart for daring leaving you." her eyes widened once more at the slight anger in his voice, "He doesn't deserve to have you and this baby if he left you like this." he looked down, staring off before taking a quiet, deep breath, looking back into her eyes, "After you said you loved me, and after I talked to Shunsui…" he bit his bottom lip, "Minako… I love you too…"

* * *

Whew! Sorry it took so long for me to update! So… I got a 76 on my report card in English (I'm a junior in high school taking a college level English class) So my dad takes my phone and laptop at night, EVERY night, after 10 or 10:30. But, since my wifi stopped working on the laptop, I could keep it at night. The only problem? I write at NIGHT, so I would usually update at night (around 12-2:30 AM) So being slow on updates is unavoidable, so please be patient until the next update is posted. :P

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was shocked to get more than 3! It really made my day! :3

And so Jushiro finally confessed back. *rolls eyes* It's a Jushiro (Minako) story, he had to! *giggles* But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little slow to write, mainly because of school and lack of inspiration. *sweat drops* But I'll try to be faster on my updates next time!

Until then! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! : )


	18. Scare

**Chapter 18**  
**Scare**

Crickets chirped outside as the cold night air swept by, the only other sounds was the wind passing through the bare tree branches, making the dying grass even more dry and brittle, wilting it to a dull brown color. The moon was full, a brilliant white glow lighting up the small pond below it as its inhabitants were silent. It was a calm quiet night. In her room, Minako let out a deep sigh, turning to the side as she gazed in her reflection in the mirror, "Alright… I have gained like…. At least 40 pounds with her…" she mumbled, gazing at her large belly. She rubbed it with a hand, smirking, "Child, you had better be one fat baby and be the reason for all this weight." she was startled from her thoughts when she heard a rumbling chuckle. She looked into the mirror's reflection to see Jushiro leaning against the door frame, a smirk tugging on his features as he watched her, "What?" she asked, a little irritation found in her voice. Jushiro shook his head, raising off the support to walk to her. He wrapped his arms around her, his chest pressing to her back while he rested his chin to her shoulder, "Another month…. Another month of waiting and getting fat." Jushiro moved a hand to her belly as he kissed her cheek, his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin.

"Minako… you look beautiful… Besides, it is a good thing you have gained this weight." it was a good thing? She looked down to him with a raised eyebrow, "It means she will be big and healthy." he caressed her belly, his smirk softening to a small smile. Minako looked back into the mirror, tipping her head to study herself. She rolled her eyes after thinking for a few moments.

"Oh yes… along with my hips getting huge, my stomach bulging out the kazoo, my thighs getting to be hams, I have to pee every half hour, my ankles swell to a point that would make elephants proud, my boobs have at least doubled and are probably in the same area as Rangiku's-" Jushiro cut her off with another chuckle and a kiss to the neck.

"You look beautiful Minako…" he said gently, pulling her backwards towards her bed. Even though they had confessed their feelings three weeks ago, Jushiro still valued her privacy and wouldn't sleep in the same bed as her. He sat down, making her take the place beside him. He cupped her cheeks, turning her features to look at him, "These changes are a good thing Minako…" his hand couldn't seem to stay far from her stomach, "You have a miracle in here… a little life. Sure it may be uncomfortable, but in the end, when you see your daughter for the first time, it will all be worth it." Minako seemed to melt at his words. He always seemed to have the ability to calm her down during these rampant stages thanks to her hormones, "Besides, it isn't as if all these symptoms are permanent. You'll just need time to heal after she's born." he drew her into his embrace, "It'll all be worth it Minako." she snuggled to him as much as her belly would allow, resting her cheek to his shoulder.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are an amazing man Jushiro…?" he smirked, kissing her forehead.

"I've heard it a few times." he winked at her before laying back on the bed, making her squeak in surprise as she was brought with him. He reached back and pulled down a pillow, placing it under their heads for support.

"I can't believe she'll be here in a little over a month… Time has flown by so fast… I can't wait to see her… and hold her…" she remarked quietly, looking up at the ceiling. Jushiro nodded, moving to his side and propping his head up on his right elbow. He reached out to trail a knuckle down her cheek.

"Neither can I. I bet she'll look like you. Curly flaming hair and those gorgeous metallic eyes, with your fair skin, freckles, and pink cheeks." Minako blinked, looking over to him.

"What if she doesn't…? What if she has Sosuke's brown hair? Or both his hair and eyes? What about then? Then everyone will know you lied about being her father… Your hair was black." she reached out and traced a black eyebrow with her fingertip. Jushiro took her hand, easing her worries by a simple touch.

"I don't know about the hair… but if she only has his eyes, then I can say she got them from me. That would be easy to believe." that was true. The only real thing to worry about was the child's hair genetics. Brown hair or her mother's? They wouldn't know until the baby girl was born that they would have their answer. Minako shrugged.

"True… but it still worries me… This is my baby… my little girl. She shouldn't be punished simply because she was the offspring of Sosuke Aizen. She's just a baby. She can't do any harm. And if she is raised believing that you are her father, then there is no chance of her ever becoming like her father was." she smiled faintly at her newly found lover, "As long as you are here, she'll have the only father she needs." Jushiro smiled back at her, leaning in to gently brush his lips over hers.

"As I promised, I'll always be here. You don't have to ever worry about me leaving." Minako nodded, sighing contently as she rested against him.

"That's what Captain Unohana said too." he laughed softly, draping an arm around her. He pulled her to him in the spooning position, his hand running up and down her side as she stared out the window, looking at the moon. They were both silent for a few minutes, just staying there contently in each other's embrace. Eventually someone broke the silence, but it was Minako's voice that rang throughout the room, "Hey Jushiro…?" he blinked, his attention going back to the woman he was holding.

"Hmm?" he responded softly, his hand coming from her side to smooth down her wavy hair.

"Would you… stay in here… with me tonight?" his eyes widened slightly and he looked at her.

"Minako… Are you sure? I want you to have your privacy." she nodded, turning her head to glance at him.

"I know… but this is rather comfy and I don't want you to move." she smirked. Jushiro just laid there, stunned, before he too took part in the comical side and began to laugh, nodding in the process.

"If you want me to." she nodded.

"I would very much like it." Jushiro turned over and blew out the lamp, sending them into darkness. After a few minutes, their eyes adjusted, letting them see out into the room. Jushiro went back to holding Minako, his left arm wrapped securely around her. His features were pressed against the middle of her shoulders, every breath giving him a taste of her subtle and sweet scent. They didn't bother to change clothes. They were both exhausted after working today, so they both decided they would just shower in the morning and crash for tonight. Minako was the first to yawn, then Jushiro following a few minutes later. He drew the covers over them, sending them in extra warmth that their bodies did not provide to each other. She smiled, snuggling into her bed, using Jushiro's right arm as part of her pillow. He didn't mind. He had half of the pillow, so he was more than happy to make sure she was comfortable. If that meant using his arm, so be it. He gave one final yawn before falling asleep, not realizing that Minako had been long swept into her dreams, the minute he had the lights out.

* * *

The bed was soft, almost like a cloud as Minako lay atop it and the covers. Her nude body laid there comfortably, though she wasn't free to move about. Her hands were tethered securely to the headboard with no means of escape. Not like she wanted to though. She had a smirk upon her features as she looked around the room, illuminated with glowing candles, burning incense above the flames to give the room a smell of cinnamon and roses, a combination of smells she would have never thought of. Her body tingled with anticipation, her emotions swirling inside her as her lover stepped forward from the shadows, his chocolate brown eyes flaming with his own excitement as he looked over Minako's succulent body. The look she gave him set his heart to racing, pounding deep within his chest that only gave more fuel to his want for her. Slowly the man crawled onto the bed, straddling her waist as he loomed over her. There gazes turned loving as he leaned down to give her a tender kiss, one that held the overpowering love he had for this woman. She moaned sweetly in response to the kiss, returning it eagerly as his tongue swept forwards to taste her. She pulled lightly on the bindings, making her frown in agitation. The man chuckled, breaking the kiss to skim his nose up her cheek, "Ah ah ah, you wanted to be tied up my dear… I plan to keep it this way…" he purred into her ear, making her shudder with a very faint moan. Her fingers curled into her palms, giving one more tug before nodding to him. One of the man's hands roamed up her side, gliding up her slim stomach before ascending up a firm breast. His calloused hands cupped the mound, it fitting perfectly in his palm. He molded her flesh, making her body writhe beneath him, "You like that…?" her eyes fluttered closed as she nodded, her cheeks growing a faint pink color as her blood was pumped ravenously through her body by her racing heart.

"Yes… I like it…" came her whispered reply. With a grin, he dipped his head down to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh until it was red and had her moans growing louder. Minako arched her neck, exposing more creamy skin to the man's lips. He kissed his way down to her shoulders, giving small licks before removing his hand, making Minako groan in disapproval. He chuckled darkly, continuing to move down until he was kissing his way up her breast, eventually taking a nipple into his mouth. His other hand gave attention to the other breast while he lavished the other with his mouth, the woman beneath him crying out softly in absolute rapture. He softly tugged and lapped at the perked pearl, marveling how she began to give off a hint of the taste of sweat. It turned him on all the more, knowing that he was doing this to her. He felt this sense of pride that she was his, and only his, that he was the only one allowed to touch her this intimately, proud to know that she was devoted to him, like he was to her. The thought of another man touching her body boiled his blood. He would go after any man such as that, to give them a painful reminder over what would happen if her body was tainted by another man's hands. His free hand ever so slowly traced the contours of her body, over her hips to the inside of her thigh, making her shiver, "Oh… please… no torture…" he gave another chuckle, releasing the bud from his lips, proud that it was a deep pink from his gentle yet bruising lips.

"Is this torture for you my dear?" she panted, nodding slowly. Without another word, he plunged two fingers inside of her, making her scream out and buck her hips against his hand. Her hands began to jerk at the restraints, hard enough to cause the bindings to become tight around her wrists. She had to remind herself to stop otherwise she would cut off her circulation. He pumped his fingers in and out of her in a slow, tantalizing strokes. Her walls convulsed around him rapidly, remembering the familiar intrusions and gladly welcoming them, squeezing tight in hopes that they would be stroked in the perfect spots. Of course, he knew exactly which spots to push. He curved his fingers, and with two graceful, quicken pumps, had her writhing about the bed, screaming out and bucking her hips in response to him. She soon felt the familiar heat swelling in the pit of her stomach, she could feel her walls clench and relax before convulsing one last time until wave after wave of orgasmic release tore through her like fire. Her back bowed off the bed, her head tilted back as she gave the sweetest cry of ecstasy he had ever heard. He slowly took his fingers from her body, allowing her brief rest as he licked his fingers clean, moaning and shutting his eyes, "You taste wonderful… as always…" came his deep voice as he leaned over to kiss her, his tongue meeting hers. She could taste herself on him, making that throb enter the pit of her stomach ever more painful as she thought about what was to come. She arched her hips, pressing hard to his as she felt that hard organ she desired so much. He responded by grinding his hips to hers. She gave a whimpered moan, looking to him with darkened gray eyes.

"Please… Jushiro…" she panted, parting her legs to allow him to slip between them, "Now… I need you now…" the man was on the move, settling between her legs with a dark grin. His white locks cascaded down his sides. He returned to her neck, giving soft kisses.

"As you wish." he whispers, soon giving her body the rest of the release it needed.

* * *

Minako's eyes opened, not slowly, but not fast either. She abruptly sat up, her hair tumbling down her back. She was panting, her heart racing as she looked around. The sun was just barely beginning to creep over the horizon. She glanced to the clock, sighing when it showed 6:17. Today was Saturday, so she would get to sleep in a few extra hours since she had the day off. She thought back to the dream and blushed. _I had that dream again… I've got to stop dreaming these things! It isn't natural to be having these dreams about a man who isn't even the father of your unborn baby!_ She shook her head, glancing to the side. The covers were tossed to the side, no Jushiro to be found. After staying silent for a few seconds, she could hear the faint sound of water running. _He's just in the shower. Early riser as always._ She chuckled, stretching a bit with a yawn. _I'll run downstairs and set the coffee to start brewing at 11..._ She swung her feet over the bed, holding onto the headboard as she stood up. She grabbed a ponytail holder from the dresser and pulled her bed head hair back, smoothing it slightly. She yawned again as she made her way down the hallway, slipping on her bedroom slippers that were located just outside the bedroom door. Minako raised an eyebrow when she saw the bathroom door open, slow swirls of steam coming from within. The shower grew louder as she approached it. Did he mean to keep the door open? As she walked by, curiosity killed the cat and she peeked in, only for her eyes to widen. The glass shower door did nothing to hide the nudity of her captain. The hot water did steam the window, but not enough to blur the view she received. Jushiro's hair was flipped over a shoulder to hang down his chest. Her eyes instantly memorized every sleek muscle that moved on his back as he turned, eyes going to his arms to see defined yet hidden biceps. They traveled back to his back, studying the multiple scars, probably from previous battles, that adorned his skin. Then they went downward, her biting her lower lip as she stared directly at his ass, heat flooding to her cheeks. When she finally blinked back into reality, she turned on her heels, rushing back to her room as fast as her feet would carry her.

**Fuck the coffee.**

Giving a yawn, Jushiro made his way into his bedroom. He went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a black pair of sweat pants he had purchased in the World of the Living some years ago. He always liked sleeping in these, rather than the white yakuta. After slipping those on, he tussled his hair with a white fluffy towel, getting it mostly dry before pulling it back with a tie. He twisted his body, his back popping in multiple places as he sighed. He was still tired, even after his shower. _I can just go back to bed. Minako still hasn't woken yet probably. _Making up his decision, he traveled back into her room, a small smile coming across his features as he watched her sleeping. Taking quiet yet normal steps, he approached the bed. He easily sat down, careful not to disturb Minako's sleep. He laid down, facing her. He reached out to trail fingers down her back, feeling as she breathed softly. Long strands of her flaming orange hair fell from her shoulder to the bed from his caresses, making him smirk. He slowly moved closer to her, his bare chest almost touching her back. He draped his left arm around her after pulling the sheets over them. He couldn't describe the feeling her felt while holding her. Suddenly he felt completed… like he had been missing something from his life all these long years. Now he seemed to be completed. He found what he was looking for… He found a lover.

And he wasn't about to let her go.

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER**

"I told you Kiyone, I'm perfectly fine!" Minako said with a chuckle as she walked around her office, placing books on a shelf.

"But look at you! You look like you're ready to pop any day! You don't need to move around so much!" came the high pitched reply. Minako arched an eyebrow, looking back to the third seat.

"Kiyone, I was in Squad Four for 189 years. I have seen hundreds of pregnant women throughout my years. I know it is perfectly safe to be walking around at eight and a half months!" she retaliated, patting her stomach, "Everything is alright Kiyone. This baby is staying put for another 3 weeks." the door to her office opened, and in walked her captain, a bright smile on his face as he looked at the two women.

"Good morning. How are you two today?" Minako shrugged, pointing to Kiyone with her thumb.

"Shorty here keeps trying to get me to sit down." she chuckled when Kiyone stuck her tongue out at her. Jushiro nodded, going to Minako and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I agree with Kiyone. Knowing you, you'll get into something that will jump start your pregnancy." she rolled her eyes, reaching up to tap his nose.

"I know you two care and worry over me, but I'm fine! Don't worry!" he smirked, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"At least take breaks. I would enjoy to have you join me for dinner in your kitchen tonight." she giggled, looking at him.

"You're such a flirt." he shrugged, giving her a boyish grin.

"I have my moments." he turned to Kiyone, "Kiyone, there is some paperwork on my desk that needs to be taken to Byakuya. Can you take it for me?" she nodded, saluting him.

"Right away captain!" she hurried out, closing the door behind her. Jushiro looked back at Minako, who never kept her eyes off him.

"You do realize Byakuya may murder her for disrupting him during work hours." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"He knows not to mess with his former sensei. Besides, he will make her wait on him, so that gives us more time to spend together here." he whispered, leaning down to take her lips with his in a tender kiss. Minako mewed, reaching up to cup his cheek, urging him to deepen the kiss, which he happily did. Jushiro tipped her head back, taking a hand to run his deadly yet gentle fingers through her wavy locks of hair as his lips tenderly caressed hers. Her hands placed themselves to his chest, fingers curling slightly in the fabric of his haori. After the kiss broke, they stood there silently, just looking at each other with slight smiles on their faces.

"What was that for…?" she asked quietly, remaining in his arms. He shrugged, smirking.

"Maybe I just felt like kissing my lieutenant hello this morning." Minako giggled, moving to rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's the best good morning I've ever had from someone." he leaned down where there noses almost touched.

"Well, I hope there are plenty more in the future Minako." he whispered in that deep voice of his, sending chills up and down Minako's body. She didn't know how he was able to send these kinds of emotions through her. Jushiro had an air of sensuality that she never noticed in Sosuke. Jushiro didn't even try, yet it seemed that whenever he was this close to her, Minako's heart would skip a beat before speeding up, her blood pounding in her head as she couldn't register what to do next. Within the next moment she found herself devoid of Jushiro's embrace, "I'll be right back. I need to get something from my office." she nodded, wanting him to stay just a little longer.

"Alright." with a smile, he made his way down the hall and into his office. He was headed towards his desk, when a familiar feeling returned to him.

Then he tasted the blood.

His eyes widened as he felt something warm and wet slip from the corner of his mouth. In the next moment he was coughing; wet, blood soaked coughs racking from his body. He reached out to support himself on the desk, leaning over as he covered his mouth with a hand. Blood dripped from between his fingers to splatter about the floor and part of his desk. Never before had he had an attack like this. There was so much blood. _Each attack keeps getting worse. If this keeps up… I'll…_

Minako could feel a sudden spike in her captain's reatsu while she organized her bookshelf. She turned to the door, blinking until her eyes widened._ He's having an attack… _She rushed out of the room, down the hall until coming to his office. She burst in, going to him, "Jushiro!" she called, going to support him. She guided him to a chair where he continued to cough, and went into the bathroom to get a rag. She opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe, wincing at the thought of having to use one again. _I have to… _She went back to him and yanked his sleeves up, not caring if she ripped the fabric or not. She wiped off his arm and stuck the needle in his skin, injecting the serum inside his system. She held the rag to his mouth, until his coughs settled after a few minutes. She sat beside him, brushing his hair from his face, "Are you alright…?" he looked to her, panting softly as his exhausted body relaxed. It seemed that every time he had an attack, it would leave him more and more exhausted.

"Yes… I think I'm alright now." he replied in a raspy voice, wincing and bringing a hand to the spot where she used the needle, "I can never get used to those…" he gave a small smile, making her chuckle. She took the rag and dabbed the corner of his mouth, wiping it clean of blood before letting him clean off his hand. Minako raised the back of her hand to his forehead.

"I don't feel a fever… I think you'll be fine." she sighed, leaning against him, "That scared me for a moment… I felt your reatsu spike… It had been so long sine your last attack that I had forgotten about this…" she whispered. She could smell the copper tone of the blood he had coughed up. She glanced up at him, "Why don't we head home? You need your rest and I as well." he raised an eyebrow.

"It's only two in the afternoon." she nodded.

"I know. But you need your rest after an attack like this. And being so close to me having my baby, I don't have as much energy as I used to." she smiled, giggling as she patted her belly. Jushiro nodded. She had a point. He was very tired and she did need as much rest time as she could get.

"I guess you're right." he said after sighing, running a hand through his hair, "We can go in 5 minutes. Just let me tell Sentarou we'll be leaving." he stood, offering his hand to Minako, who gladly took. She stood, walking to his office door to watch him find Sentarou. She sighed, smiling softly.

_He's such a sweet man… I can't help but worry about him at times like his… _After Jushiro came back, he escorted her out of the barracks and towards Minako's home.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" came Minako's soft voice as she handed Jushiro another mug of coffee. He nodded, smiling at her.

"Very much, thank you. But you shouldn't be moving this much Minako." said woman giggled, winking at him.

"I'm fine Jushiro. It's you who should be resting. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your doctor." he chuckled, nodding as he pulled her down into his arms, holding her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, I know. But I can still worry over you as well." he said softly, reaching out to run his hand over her stomach, "And worry about her. I don't want you over excerpting yourself. You need all the rest you can get." she sighed contently, resting against his form.

"You're too sweet for your own good, you know that?" he smirked, looking down at her.

"Is that a good thing?" she glanced up at him, kissing his chin.

"Well, I didn't say it was bad, now did I?" he laughed, tipping his head back.

"No, you didn't." he took a sip of his coffee, inwardly groaning as the hot, bitter liquid warmed his body. Minako closed her eyes, content with just laying there in silence. She hated that she kept comparing Jushiro to Sosuke, but the things they did were so different. Sosuke wasn't one to cuddle like Jushiro was. And for another thing, Jushiro actually stayed all night in one bed rather than waking up before she did and leaving. True Jushiro took a shower, and to do that he had to get up and leave, but he came back. And… it felt good to be in the arms of a man when she woke up. She felt warm, protected within his arms, knowing she and her child were safe.

Her baby.

It warmed her heart knowing how much Jushiro was willing to go through to protect her child. He didn't have to do all this… yet her did to protect her and the baby. She knew that if he stayed, he would be the perfect father figure for her child… Maybe he would even tell her to call it theirs. _I wonder what Sosuke would do if he knew… Would he want a baby?_ Probably not. Sosuke wasn't fond of children. _Besides… it wasn't as if we were married. He could have walked out on us if he wanted to._ Minako glanced at Jushiro, who was looking at the fireplace. _Jushiro really looks happy… I want to make him happy… I don't care if it's not right for lieutenants and captains to have a personal relationship outside of work… If we can make it work, I'm sure willing to try. _"Jushiro…" the man was snapped from his thoughts, shaking his head slightly before looking to her.

"Yes?" she leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling back to smile at him.

"I love you…" his lips curled to a smile as he took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"I love you too Minako…"

Minako knew she and her baby would be just fine.

* * *

Wooho! Finished in 5 days! :D And this is so much longer than usual! *giggles* You know what I love? Being able to make Jushiro so sappy but he's still in character. *giggles* I think. LOL. Do you think he can be sappy but he still be IC? Tell me in a review! Love you guys! Thanks for reading! :) So osrry this took so long to update! I kept getting this error, but thanks to Princess De La Luna, I was able to update! Thank you so much! :)


	19. A Baby Girl

**MINAKO 19**  
**A Baby Girl**

Time had seemed to pass quickly for Minako. It seemed to her that it was only yesterday she had found out she was pregnant, and now she was suddenly nine months along in her pregnancy. Mixed emotions swam through her as she gazed out the window from the kitchen as the sun set. Fear, excitement, anxiety were all mixed in to her body. She was impatient; she wanted to see her baby, the child she had been carrying within her body for so long. Jushiro was watching her from the table, lifting a mug of hot coffee to his lips, curved into a slight smile as he watched her, "Just a few more days…" she whispered, not breaking her gaze from the outdoors. But a hand came to her stomach, rubbing the swelled orb softly, "It's hard to believe time has passed so fast… I feel like it was only a few hours ago that I saw her for the first time on the screen… so small and fragile…" she looked to him, a faint smile on her lips, "And now we're about to see her… Give her a name…" she looked to her belly, now mainly cooing at it, "I'll finally get to hold her in my arms…" Jushiro set his mug to the table, standing and walking to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, as close as her belly could allow. He nodded, kissing her forehead softly, his smile growing as he held her.

"I know you are excited. I feel the same way." he said softly, a hand running up and down her back. Jushiro took a breath, not sure how she would interpret this, "Even though this child isn't mine biologically-" he held her out, hands on her shoulders as his gaze met hers, "I cannot wait to begin my journey as her father." he reached up to cup her cheek, "Anything you two need I will provide. I'll take care of you." he leaned to her, kissing her tenderly. His lips were warm, soft as they caressed hers. Never in her life did Minako expect this to happen. She never expected to fall in love with one captain, fall pregnant under him, then fall in love with another captain. It seemed cliché that it was with her own captain none the less, yet she didn't regret a minute of her time with him. And she never regretted Sosuke. He gave her the wonderful gift of her daughter. That was the only thing she thanked Sosuke for. Even though having a baby was far from her plans for a long while, she wouldn't trade her daughter for anything in the world. She was happy she was having this child, despite who the biological father was. It didn't matter anymore… No matter what happened, Jushiro was now here for her whereas Sosuke wasn't. Jushiro would step in, guiding her child with his wisdom as her father, "Minako?" came his quiet voice, making her snap back into reality. She looked up at him, "Will you allow me to do something?" she blinked, then nodded.

"Of course. What is it?" he took his hand and placed it on her belly, not breaking eye contact. She could tell he was nervous about his question, but he asked either way.

"Would you let me be there… in the room when you have her?" her eyes widened slightly. Jushiro took her hand, placing it on top of his, "I know it isn't a typical question you hear everyday… but I wanted to make sure if you were comfortable or not for me to be there." her heart fluttered within her chest, slamming up into her neck as it beat faster, "Please. If I am to be her father, I want to be in the room when she's born. I want to experience it all with her, from the second she's born on." he soon was rambling, his brown eyes large with wonder, "I want to hold your hand, be by your side as you bring her into the world." her eyes were still wide as she listened to him, a soft smile on her features as she reached up to put a finger over his moving lips, silencing him. She removed her finger, him pursing his lips together.

"Of course Jushiro… you have been with me though this whole ordeal… I couldn't imagine you not supporting me when I give birth." he smiled broadly after registering her words, "She's as much your daughter as she is mine, even though you aren't her father by blood. You have been with me though this whole pregnancy, since I discovered I was pregnant. You've cared about me more than anyone besides my own parents, and for that, I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am. Though we have broken many… many rules regarding our relationship-" Jushiro chuckled at her comment, "I don't care if I have to break 100 more rules…" she leaned to him, welcomed by his arms, "This whole experience has been worth the risk…"

**3 HOURS LATER**

Minako gasped as she entered her bedroom, a sharp pain coursing through her abdomen. She sank to her knees, her arms wrapping protectively around her belly, "J-Jushiro!" she could barely call, "Jushiro!" she managed to cry louder, gasping again. She heard the rushed sounds of feet coming up the stairs.

"Minako? What's the matter?" his eyes widened when he saw her in the doorway on the floor. He rushed to her and knelt beside her, "Minako! What's wrong?" he gently grasped her shoulders.

"My- my water broke…" she cringed, whimpering a bit. Jushiro attempted to pick her up, "Ow! That hurts…" he immediately stopped, lowering her back to the floor, "I don't think I can make it to Squad Four…" his eyes widened more after she said that.

"Let's see if you can get to the bed." she nodded slowly. Jushiro carefully helped her, him wincing at seeing the half clear, half bloody liquids leaking down her legs. He led her to the bed where she sat, grasping the sheets until her knuckles turned white, "I'll go get Retsu." he gently lowered her back to the pillows and rushed out of the room. She whimpered as each contraction hit, worse and worse every time. Sweat slowly gathered on her forehead, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

* * *

Seventeen minutes passed before she heard two sets of feet coming up the stairs, then a third before the door slid back open, Captain Unohana and Jushiro walking in the room, followed by Isane and an unfamiliar squad member. Jushiro went to Minako's other side and sat on the bed, taking her hand in his while Captain Unohana set her medical bag in a chair, "I hear our baby is ready to get on out." she chuckled when Minako smiled faintly, only to cringe again at another contraction, "I'm going to need to check you to see how much you're dilated. Pull you knees up and open your legs." Jushiro thought he was going to pass out when one of his best friends put a glove on and reached into Minako. He had to turn his face away, causing Minako to giggle.

"Not your cup of tea Jushiro?" her smile widened when he shook his head, still watching the wall. Captain Unohana retracted her hand, taking the glove off and putting it in the empty trash can she placed by her side.

"It seems that you're only one and a half centimeters dilated. You need to reach ten before you can push." Minako groaned, leaning her head back.

"How long will that take?" Captain Unohana shrugged.

"It depends on the woman. It could take hours. Usually a first time pregnancy lasts 10-12 hours." Minako's eyes widened, then she poked her belly.

"You better not take that long!" Jushiro chuckled, brushing hair out of her face.

"She will take however long she wants. We just have to wait." Captain Unohana replied, "Isane, could you please go get me some towels?" said woman nodded and went into the bathroom, getting fresh towels and placing them in a chair on the other side of the Squad Four captain. Minako groaned.

"It's so hot in here… Can someone turn the air up?" Captain Unohana held her hand out.

"Let's put you in some cool water. The water in a shower can help back aches during labor." Minako sat up, Isane pulling Minako's hair back and tying it back in a loose bun so her hair wouldn't get wet. They made their way into the bathroom and Minako got into the shower, Captain Unohana helping her from her night gown and turning the water on. Minako leaned against the wall as the water beat softly on her lower back. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Oh that's nice." Captain Unohana nodded, smiling at her former subordinate. Isane saw a flash of white and turned her head to see Jushiro leaving the bedroom, a hand on his forehead. She took a small breath and followed him quietly, peeking out the bedroom door to see Jushiro pacing in the hallway.

"Captain Ukitake? Are you alright?" he turned to her, his brown eyes filled with what seemed like fright and worry.

"How am I going to do this Isane? How am I going to be in there when her baby is born? I almost passed out when Retsu did that little hand up her… that thing!" Isane giggled, walking over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it Captain Ukitake. Minako needs you more than ever now. She can't do this alone, you know that. She's been through so much these past six months, what with Aizen and all. She needs you to be strong for her and to help her bring this baby girl into the world. Just sit there, hold her hand, and encourage her. That's what she needs." with a few deep, slow breaths, he nodded and walked back in the room, finding Minako in her robe back on the bed, hands on her stomach caressing the large orb gently. He slowly sat back down by her side, smiling softly at her. Her platinum eyes turned to him as she took one of his hands.

"Feel how hard my stomach is from these contractions." he softly pressed down, surprised at how firm her belly was.

"Wow. It is." he quietly replied, "How are the contractions?" she shrugged.

"They've gotten a little better. They aren't as bad as when they first started. Although I could do without them." he chuckled, "And I really could have waited until morning to go into labor." she glanced out the window, the sky a dark blue as the tip of the sun fell under the horizon, "But I guess this one doesn't want to." he chuckled, his hand remaining on her belly. She slowly leaned to his side, taking comfort in his scent and warm embrace. She giggled a bit, "You know what I noticed?" he glanced at her, breaking his gaze from her stomach.

"What?" she smirked, reaching up and touching his cheek.

"When it comes time for me to push, I can't blame you for causing this." he laughed, kissing her temple.

"I wouldn't mind." she gasped, moaning as her contractions claimed her once more.

"Damn these contractions." her hand gripped his leg, her nails nipping his skin as she unknowingly tightened the hold. He rubbed her arms, shushing her soothingly as she whimpered, tucking her face in the crook of his neck. Captain Unohana handed him a damp rag, which he used to wipe Minako's forehead. She rolled to her side, trying to ease the pain each contraction brought. Minako rested her cheek on his hip, his hand petting her head while the other held her hand.

Captain Unohana sighed silently. This would be a long night.

* * *

It _had _been a long night. Minako still hadn't made much progress in her labor. She was now only six centimeters dilated after twelve hours into the labor. Minako hadn't had much sleep, and was losing the rest of the energy she had. Poor Jushiro didn't have much rest either, but he stayed awake and encouraged Minako whenever she had trouble with her progress. There was one thing however, that Captain Unohana needed to tell Jushiro about. She quietly called him into the hallway, "What's wrong Retsu.?" he tilted his head, looking down at the woman who was standing in front of him.

"…I don't think you need to be in the room when Minako gives birth." his brown eyes widened. What did she say?

"I don't understand." he replied quietly.

"Usually only relatives are in the birthing room. I don't think it would be appropriate for her captain to be present." Jushiro's jaw dropped.

"You don't understand. I have to be in there for her. She can't do it without me." Retsu put her hand on his shoulder.

"You need to remember that it is not your child she's giving birth to. You need to consider that. That baby she's about to give birth to in a few hours is not any part of you-"

"Retsu!" he said, finally having enough, yet still saying it a hushed tone. It still grabbed her attention and made her quiet down, "Whether or not that child is mine, I will be here for both of them when it comes time for that child to be born. I will be there for her, whereas Sosuke wasn't. I have already told you, as well as the rest of the captains in that meeting, that I was taking full responsibility as the father of the baby. If they had found out who that baby's father really is, there is no telling what would happen, to Minako or the baby. It would have been better for me to lie, than for them to find out the truth and punish Minako for simply loving that man. I will not lose another lieutenant Retsu." she smiled warmly.

"You really love her, don't you?" the man sighed, leaning against the wall. Might as well confess to her as well.

"I do Retsu. And I will love that baby like my own daughter."

"Jushiro…" he heard faintly, almost a whispering whimper. Jushiro immediately went back into the room to Minako's side. She had her arms protectively around her large belly as she cringed, "It hurts… it hurts… Make it stop Jushiro." she begged, clutching his haori sleeve like a lifeline.

"It will stop soon Minako… It'll be alright. You're doing wonderful. It will be over soon."

* * *

But it wasn't soon. It was another excruciating ten hours. Minako was on the verge of tears, Jushiro trying his best to comfort her. He was now sitting behind her, gently rubbing her shoulders while she panted, sweat running down the left side of her face. Jushiro quickly took care of it with a dab to her forehead with a towel. Minako was hunched over, arms resting on his thighs that were currently on each side of her while her hands were holding onto his knees. Her panting harshened suddenly, her eyes widening as she felt extreme pressure on her pelvic area, "Captain Unohana….. I have to push… I have to now! Please!" Captain Unohana went to her side and checked her once more, smiling broadly.

"Alright. It seems you're all ready." Minako sighed in relief, Jushiro gulping silently. He took Minako's hand in his, giving it a tender squeeze, "Okay Minako. I want you to push for me, now." with a deep breath she pushed, biting her lower lip as her former captain counted out numbers. Once she reached ten, Minako panted and pushed again, squeezing Jushiro's hand firmly. He whispered encouragements into her ear, urging her to keep pushing. She stopped again, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder, "That's it Minako. You're doing great." she nodded and began again, whimpering a little, "I can see the head Minako! Give me one more push!" Minako did as she was told and pushed one more time, a small cry erupting from her lips. Then suddenly the pain stopped, everything stopped and was in silence for a few seconds…. Until a very shrill cry rang in the silence. Captain Unohana looked at Minako, "It's a girl." Minako smiled, closing her eyes as tears welled up in them, one sliding down her cheek. She leaned back to Jushiro's chest, his arms wrapping around her. His grin only widened when Captain Unohana lifted the child into view as she cried.

"Beautiful." he whispered to her, kissing her sweaty brow. He watched his best friend clean the baby off and wrap it in a blanket.

"I never, ever, want to do that again." he chuckled as Captain Unohana brought the baby girl to Minako, placing her in her arms, "Hi there… Hey there baby." she crooned as the baby cried, "Shh… Mommy's got you." she said softly as more tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at Jushiro, "Look how pretty she is." she softly touched her baby's cheek with a fingertip. He nodded, reaching over to run his finger along her forehead.

"She looks like you." he said, his finger softly running over the baby's soft, light orange hair. The baby had quieted down a little, "Her cheeks are pink, like cherry blossom petals." Minako blinked, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"That's a perfect name… Sakura." she quietly gasped when the newly named baby opened her eyes, revealing a soft, warm coco color, "She has his eyes." she held Sakura closer to her as she began to weep softly, "I wish he could see her… I wonder if he would be happy… if he would be happy knowing he had a daughter." Jushiro cupped her cheek, smiling at her before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I'm sure he would." Captain Unohana was standing at the door with Isane, writing down some things on a clipboard. Isane went over to Jushiro, winking at him before watching Sakura squirm in her mother's gentle hold.

"Told you that you can do it." she said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Minako scooted over a little bit.

"Do you want to hold her Jushiro?" said man nodded and she shifted the baby into his arms.

"Hey there little one." he said quietly as he gently bounced her in his arms, "Guess what? I'm going to be your daddy." Minako grinned, watching as he held her baby, "Would you like that Sakura?" the baby cooed, reaching up her little hand. He reached down, chuckling softly when he felt her tiny hand grasp the tip of his finger. Sakura blinked her brown eyes before giving a small, toothless smile, "She's smiling at me." Captain Unohana went over to them.

"I guess it will be your name in the father's slot of the birth certificate?" Minako nodded, glancing at Jushiro, who was currently making goofy faces at Sakura, "I'll take that as a yes then." she said while giggling, "In a few minutes you may feel cramps again. That will mean it's time for the birthing of the placenta." Jushiro stopped what he was doing and looked at Captain Unohana.

"Birthing of the what?" Captain Unohana repeated herself. Jushiro's eyes widened, "Um, I think I may need to be out of the room when that happens." he said with a hint of nausea. Minako giggled.

"What's wrong Jushiro? You can handle twenty-two hours of labor but can't handle a few minutes of that?" he shook his head, making her laugh more.

"Anyway, after that you can breastfeed Sakura." the news kept coming, it seemed to Jushiro. He was mentally and physically exhausted. Still, that would probably be nothing compared to how tired Minako must be. Pretty soon the cramps did return, and Isane held the baby as Minako successfully 'gave birth' to the placenta. Jushiro had moved to a chair, Isane giving the baby back to Minako when the process was finished, "Alright, now if you want, you can feed Sakura." Minako nodded, slipping her arm out of her sleeve to reveal one of her breasts. Jushiro gulped, not looking away but his eyes softening when he saw her lift Sakura to her breast. The baby quickly learned how it worked and began to suckle, Jushiro watching in wonder and amazement. It was so simple, yet it looked like Minako was looking at gold.

* * *

Minako did feel like she was looking at gold. The second she felt her daughter begin to suckle, she felt an instant bond with her. She never wanted to let the child go, even after she was done eating. But she yawned, her eyes growing heavy. Jushiro took the baby into his arms, cuddling her to his chest while Minako soon fell asleep. Captain Unohana covered Minako with a blanket and then put Sakura into her own little crib, "Wow…" he whispered as he watched both girls sleeping.

"You should get some sleep too Jushiro. You must be tired as well." he shook his head, still watching the baby as she slept.

"I'm fine for right now. I just want to watch them sleep." she nodded, "I didn't know, how much a child can affect someone's life… Even though this child isn't mine, I feel… I feel elated… It's weird how to describe it." Captain Unohana smiled at her friend.

"It's the magic of children Jushiro They warm your heart." she began to walk out, when she turned around, "Jushiro… Do you have a plan?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "What if the head captain finds out about the baby not being yours?" Jushiro shrugged.

"I don't know Retsu. I guess we'll have to wait and find out. Besides, Sakura doesn't look like Aizen except for his eyes. But mine are brown as well. That could be easily explainable. Genetics. Brown eyes dominate silver. With you backing it up it could easily fool them." Captain Unohana blinked before nodding.

"Well then, I guess it's good night then. We all need some much needed sleep. Tomorrow we'll move them to Squad Four so we can keep an eye on them and make sure there weren't any complications and so we can make sure there aren't any infections. We'll also need to weigh and measure the baby. Good night Jushiro." he waved at her.

"Good night Retsu." he turned his attention back to Sakura. He stood up and carefully lifted the baby into his arms, walking around the room while cradling her gently. She was sound asleep, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth every so often. He smiled, sitting on the small couch that was placed against the wall. He leaned back and sat his knees up, placing the baby girl to prop against them, "Little Sakura. You sure are pretty." the baby didn't respond, giving another little chew on her bottom lip instead. With a little stretch of her arms, her small eyes opened, looking right at him. The eyes of Sosuke Aizen. Except these were innocent, not yet having seen the dangers, torment, despair, disappointment of the Soul Society. But he couldn't wait to show her the wonder, the delights, hope, love, happiness, and the surprises that also came with the Sereitei. He was stunned at how something so amazing and beautiful, could ever come from that monster Sosuke Aizen, "I won't leave you little Sakura. You or your mother. I will love you both… until I die." he brought the little baby up to kiss her tiny forehead, "I promise this to you." he looked at Minako as she slept peacefully, "Your mother has endured a lot these past few months. I'm going to make sure she doesn't suffer any more." he watched her as she slept. He tilted his features slightly, chuckling when she twitched her hand. Emotions swept through the man as he held Sakura. In a matter of months, he went from a single man, to finding a beautiful woman and standing in as the father of her child. This child was now his daughter, and it excited yet scared the man. He did have some experience with helping in the raising of his nephew, but he only played babysitter most days. But this little girl was going to depend on him full time. Questions ran through his head. Could he be able to care for her? Would Sakura even like him as a father? He shook his head, looking towards Minako, who was also in a deep sleep. He knew she would be a wonderful mother, and hoped he would be a good father. As he held the little girl in his arms, he grew certain he would be.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Minako was still sleeping as she and Sakura were moved to Squad Four. Jushiro was more than happy to carry her there while Captain Unohana held the baby, smiling as she fed Sakura with a tiny bottle, "So, what did you think of last night?" Jushiro shrugged, looking down at the slumbering woman in his arms.

"Sakura only cried three times. I fed her and changed her so Minako could sleep. I was fine with it. Minako deserved to sleep after twenty-two hours of labor. I felt like I needed to do something." she nodded, Sakura finishing her 'meal'.

"That's good. But while Minako is at Squad Four with Sakura, we'll take care of the baby until they can return home. You won't have to do anything but visit." they soon arrived at Squad Four, a room ready for Minako. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her waist down with the blankets. She mumbled a few incoherent words and hugged her pillow, burying her face in its softness. Captain Unohana placed Sakura in her crib, "Now we can weigh her and measure her." with a grin she rolled Sakura down to the maternity ward. Jushiro sat in a chair beside Minako's bed, putting his hand on her soft orange locks.

"I love you." he whispered quietly. Her eyes cracked open.

"Telling me while I'm asleep? How romantic." his eyes widened when she began to giggle.

"I didn't know you were awake…" he said, blushing profusely. She sat up, taking his hand. With a gentle tug, she pulled him to sitting beside her. She placed her head on his chest her arm going over his shoulder.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you. I don't know how to thank you Jushiro." she curled to his side, nuzzling the soft material of his haori with her left cheek, "I really don't know how to thank you Jushiro." he smiled, kissing her temple.

"There is no need to thank me Minako… I have told you this before…" his voice was soft, gentle as he spoke those words to her, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her features. She smiled at him, leaning to his feather light touch. Slowly Jushiro began to lean down, his lips edging closer to hers…

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Captain Unohana said sweetly, "I have Sakura here. She weighs seven pounds, nine ounces, and is nineteen inches long. " Minako grinned ear to ear as she received her daughter. Minako scooted closer to Jushiro's side, "I'll leave you alone now. Congratulations." she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Minako held out Sakura as said baby cooed.

"What a pretty laugh you have." Sakura smiled, tossing her arms about and looking around curiously with her warm brown eyes. A soft knock echoed through the room. Jushiro grinned when he saw his best friend Shunsui standing outside the door. Minako nodded her head, granting him entry. He quietly came into the room, taking off his hat and putting it on the chair. He walked to Jushiro, patting his shoulder.

"How are you doing Minako?" she shrugged, smiling softly.

"Better than the past two days." he chuckled.

"Retsu told me. Twenty-two hours?" Minako nodded, "That must have been rough. You didn't break Jushiro's poor hand did you?" Jushiro held up his hand.

"Nope. No broken bones." Captain Kyoraku looked at Sakura.

"Nope. Just one pretty baby." he said, reaching down to touch the baby's head, "What's her name?"

"Sakura. Do you want to hold her?" he nodded, smiling softly as Sakura was lifted into his large arms. She now looked tiny when in his arms.

"Look how much you look like your mommy. And pretty like her too." Jushiro glanced down at Minako and gave her shoulders a squeeze with his arm, "And such pretty eyes." Sakura cooed, lightly grasping the bang that was hanging down Captain Kyoraku's face, making the man give a rumbling chuckle. After a few minutes, Sakura began to whimper, "I think that's an 'I want my mommy' cry." Minako giggled as he gave Sakura back to her.

"She's probably just hungry. I'll feed her in a few minutes." Minako used a make-shift pacifier with her pinky, letting Sakura suckle on her finger. She giggled, kissing her baby on the forehead. Shunsui pointed to the door behind him.

"I'd better head back now. Nanao is probably wondering where I've run off too." he made his way to the door, "I'll see you later." after the other two said their goodbyes, the captain left. They were alone once more. Sakura began to whimper a little louder, Minako smiling.

"You hungry honey?" with her new gown she was changed into, it was easy to feed Sakura without having to slip her arm out of a sleeve. Minako was content as she laid against Jushiro, feeding Sakura while rocking her softly. Jushiro was once more intrigued as he watched Minako. She had the warmest glow about her as she fed Sakura, her eyes softly narrowed as she gazed lovingly at her daughter, "I never imagined that something… so beautiful… would come from a man like Sosuke Aizen." she whispered. Jushiro leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"She's also half of you. Remember that." she nodded, watching with a tear in her eye as Sakura continued to suckle.

"I know. It's just that there's still so much of her father in her. She has his eyes and his smile. I wonder what would have happened if he had found out I was pregnant… If he would have stayed…" Jushiro frowned, tightening his gentle hold on Minako.

"I don't think he would have. He destroyed the lives off all those captains and lieutenants those many years ago without a second thought… I don't think he would have stopped his plans because of a baby." Minako sniffled, nodding, "I would have taken you with me. To make sure you were safe and out of harms way. We were all pawns in his schemes… it was only a matter of time until he revealed himself for who he truly was; a mad man with a mad dream. I was just glad you were safe within your home… I was so worried he would target you next after Momo and Toshiro were so badly injured. He gave me a look, and a small smirk when he was rising into Hueco Mundo, and told me that I had better check on you. I instantly thought he did something to you. Once he was gone, I immediately went to your home, praying that you were alright. I couldn't bear losing another lieutenant." she smiled, stretching slightly to press a kiss to his lips.

"You won't have to worry about me. I'm here to stay. So is Sakura." he smirked, leaning down to steal one more kiss, "I love you Jushiro."

* * *

Sosuke Aizen held the same impassive gaze as Ulquiorra stood before him, his chin resting on a curled fist, "I take it you were successful?" came his monotone voice. The fourth Espada nodded, not moving.

"Yes. That concoction Szayel invented worked for a second time, as you hoped it would Lord Aizen. I was able to sneak through undetected by Squad Twelve's careful watchers, and I was able to stay for the duration of the two weeks without being caught. Once my job was finished I returned straight here to report." the brunette nodded, sitting up.

"Show me then, what you observed." Ulquiorra nodded once, reaching up and extracting his eye, crushing it within his fist. The mist Sosuke had gotten familiar with surrounded him once more, but a new scenery surrounding him. For once, Sosuke's gaze softened slightly, his form relaxing as the 'vision' ended, "Thank you. You may return to your chambers." Ulquiorra bowed, leaving him alone. The second the large double doors closed, Sosuke was up, walking out towards the balcony, a spot he constantly went to if he needed to think. He leaned over the railing, replaying what he saw. Minako, sweaty, her hair tussled, sitting in the arms of Jushiro Ukitake as she laid on a bed, obviously in pain. He froze the scene he saw when the fourth division captain held up his child… his daughter. The look on Minako's face was pure bliss as she saw her for the first time. Sosuke's heart actually began to throb with an unknown emotion, causing him to place a palm to his chest, his gaze looking down to said hand, "So… I have a daughter…" a slight smile tugged on his lips, a warm sensation flooding through his body. He wasn't used to these feelings. They made him feel… strange. He implanted the image of the child into his mind: Small, pink rosy cheeks, her mother's flaming orange locks, and his mocha brown eyes. Sakura. That was the name given to his child. Sosuke blinked. He had a child… the cold, emotionless, heartless man actually was able to create a joyous life of a baby girl. Sosuke's brown eyes, the same eyes he passed on to his little girl, shifted out to the barren land of the hollows, to the same horizon he stared at every time he was out here, the smile growing steadily on his lips, "Minako… Thank you…"

* * *

The room was quiet, save for the soft cooing noises of an infant girl as she lay snug and safe within her mother's tender hold. Jushiro had gone to gather dinner, and soon Minako's stomach growled impatiently. Minako ignored her stomach, only paying attention to the bundle in her arms, who was currently having her meal. A soft, warm smile graced Minako's features as she gazed lovingly at her newborn, reaching up to smooth down her unruly orange hair atop the infant's head. Once Sakura finished feeding, Minako rocked her into a soft slumber, humming a gentle tune to aid her baby in the process of falling asleep. Once her warm brown eyes closed, she was placed back in her bassinette, Minako turning on her side to watch. She noticed how Sakura slept, her gaze softening. _She looks like you when you sleep Sosuke… _

"Well, aren't you two just precious?" Minako blinked, giggling quietly as she watched Tokinei walk into the room, a broad smile on her face, "Minako! She is too cute!" she squealed in a soft tone, going to the side of the bed the bassinette was placed. Tokinei sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Sakura in awe, "She's beautiful." the mother smiled and nodded, sitting up. She took Sakura back, looking to Tokinei.

"Do you want to hold her?" Tokinei eagerly nodded, gladly receiving the baby girl into her arms.

"Hey there little one. It's Aunty Tokinei~" she cooed to the slumbering child. Tokinei glanced up, "She looks just like you." Minako nodded slowly.

"Yes… but she has her father's eyes…" she whispered, laying back against the pillows, "I'm so glad she's finally here… It seemed like I would never see her last night… I was so exhausted I thought I would fall asleep before I even got her out." they both chuckled, casting their eyes back to Sakura, "Her name is Sakura. Jushiro helped me name her." she took a finger, running it down her daughter's cheek, "He said her cheeks were as pink as cherry blossom petals. So I named her Sakura." the baby was bounced lightly in her 'auntie's' arms, content and still asleep. After a few minutes, Tokinei handed her back to Minako, who in turn placed her back in her bed.

"She really is beautiful." she leaned over and gave Minako a hug, then smirked, "Sorry it's taking Jushiro so long. He decided he would cook you dinner instead of some, and I quote, 'Random stranger who's grimy hands may make my daughter sick from inhaling the scent.'" Minako laughed quietly, "He's always wanted to have children." she spoke quietly, smiling at the baby, "He was always a family man. He put us first before himself. He's always been like that. But because of him constantly caring and providing for us, he's pushed himself on the back of his 'Need to take care of' list. I thought he would never be able to actually settle down. He told us that as long as we were happy, it's all he needed. But I saw the loneliness in his eyes. I knew he wanted a partner, a woman to love, someone who would love him for himself." Tokinei chuckled, "For the longest time, we bet he would bring Captain Unohana home. They were such good friends, everyone assumed that she was the future Mrs. Jushiro Ukitake." shrugging, she winked at Minako, "But I guess not. But I would see the look in his eyes as I was with my husband. He desperately wanted to know the feeling that my husband and I shared. Believe me, I know." she smirked, "I stole his journal and read it." Tokinei laughed quietly, Minako giggling, "But I just thought the woman for him didn't exist. He turned everyone else down." she turned to look at Minako, "Now I think he's found the perfect whole package." she put her hand on Minako's knee, "He really does love you Minako. He has such a passion in his spirit now, something to drive him on to the next day. Keep that spirit in him alive, alright?" Minako nodded once, "Thank you. Now, I'm going to slip out before Jushiro knows I've been here. He thinks I'm babysitting my own son. Little does he know that he went with his father to his squad today." she giggled, standing and walking to the door, "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." Minako nodded, and with a wave back and forth to each other, she was once more alone.

* * *

Awe! So the baby is here~~~~! *giggles* Ain't she cute. :3 So, I decided to update this early because next week for spring break, my chorus will be going to ITALY! :D So I thought I'd give this to you as a little goodbye present. *giggles* And thank you all to the reviews for the previous chapters! And yes,_ Da Pokey Turtle_, I am a HOPELESS romantic. Seriously. I cried when they did that flashback scene for Byakuya and Hisaa when she died. *siffles* I cried when Maes Hughes died in Full Metal Alchemist, and I cry in fanfics when a character I love dies or if the couple I wanted to get together breaks aart and goes with other people. It breaks mah heart! *smirks*

Oh! And if any of you are interested, I have written a little one-shot for Byakuya and his daddy, mainly about how Byakuya was born. Well, my version. teehhe. It was a fanfic I wrote for an artist on DA who did a comic strip of this, so the idea is mainy hers. Lol. But plese go read it and tell me what you think! Also, reviews would be wonderful for this chapter too! Thanks for all the support!


	20. Bringing Her Home

**Chapter 20**  
**Bringing Her Home**

Jushiro opened the door to Minako's home, said woman walking in with Sakura in her arms, "We're home Sakura." she said softly, smiling down at her daughter, who was still fast asleep. Jushiro closed the door, going to Minako and wrapping his arms around her, setting a chin to her shoulder as he looked down at the baby girl. He kissed Minako's shoulder.

"She's beautiful." he whispered softly, "Perhaps she would like to go to her room and sleep?" Minako nodded, taking Sakura upstairs. She opened the door to the nursery, carrying her baby inside. She turned on the small lamp, lighting the room in a dim glow.

"Here we are Sakura… You're room. Isn't it pretty?" she giggled as Sakura twitched in her sleep, "You know what? Daddy did all this for you…" the baby kept still as her mother spoke in a gentle voice, careful not to wake her. Minako carried Sakura to her crib, slowly lowering the baby onto the soft mattress. She took a light pink blanket and draped it over her, tucking it around her sides. She reached for the mobile, turning a little knob. She let go, and a soft chime began to play, creating a soft melody as the little bunnies and butterflies were being spun in a slow motion. Minako smiled as she watched her child sleeping peacefully, not disturbed at all that she wasn't in her mother's arms any longer.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her to a strong chest. She giggled ever so quietly, looking up to see Jushiro, who was looking down into the crib. He gave a sigh, resting a cheek to her shoulder, "She's not much of a crier is she?" Minako shook her head, her hands settling on top of his that were on her sides.

"No. She doesn't cry much. I think she'll be a peaceful baby." he chuckled, the sound vibrating into her back from his chest, "You never had to do any of this Jushiro…" he raised an eyebrow, looking up to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked her quietly. She looked back down to Sakura.

"All of this… Everything you've done to help me… Through this whole thing. You were just my captain… I was just your lieutenant and doctor. I never meant for our feelings to become romantic… They just…" she sighed, shaking her head, "Even I don't know anymore…" he smiled softly, kissing her chin.

"I told you before… I care about my subordinates." he turned her around to face him, reaching up to put his hand on her cheek. She leaned to his touch, "You don't have to know for a fact about your feelings… You just know on instinct." she raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look that had him laughing quietly, "I've had too many talks with Shunsui." she rolled her eyes.

"You take advice from him?" she poked his forehead, "Do I need to get your brain checked?" she smirked, leaning up to kiss his lips softly, "I'm just joking. But I think he's right to a degree. When you have a connection with someone, you can feel it. You don't have to know it." he nodded, holding her close, "This is so much easier now that I'm not pregnant." he chuckled again, nodding.

"Yes…" he turned to look down at Sakura, still holding Minako close to him. She propped her hands on his chest, "I will take care of you two. Sakura is now my daughter. That will never change. I will help you in raising her. You two will never have to worry…" he kissed her forehead, running fingers through her hair. Minako yawned a few seconds later, leaning to him, "You should go rest." he said softly, "Go take a nap. I'll tend to Sakura if need be." she nodded slowly, smiling at him.

"Thanks." he gave her a single nod and left, closing the door behind her. Jushiro glanced back to Sakura, his gaze soft as he watched the baby sleeping. After a few seconds he reached down, ever so gently lifting her into his strong arms. He cradled her to him as he went to a rocking chair, sitting down with her. He slowly began to rock her, keeping her asleep as he just watched. Sakura would occasionally suck in her bottom lip, curl and uncurl her hands into little fists as she slept. Jushiro tucked the blanket closer around her so she wouldn't catch a chill and awaken in discomfort. The room quieted as the mobile stopped, leaving them both in silence. Slowly Jushiro's thoughts wandered to the upcoming war. He knew he would have to fight. _I know I may not survive…_ His eyes saddened as he looked to Sakura. _But I promise you Sakura… I'll come home to you and your mother. I'll come home and raise you as your father. I'll make sure you and your mother go through no more pain._ Jushiro began to rock Sakura from side to side when she started to whimper, "Sshh… it's alright little one…" he whispered, holding her closer to him. He tilted is head as he watched her quiet down, settling once again. Her light brown eyes opened briefly, looking right at the man who was holding her. She reached out a small arm towards his face, making him chuckle. He took a finger and placed it in her palm, her small, delicate fingers wrapping around it, "You have quiet a little grip Sakura." her bottom lip puckered out and she whined. He could see the tears beginning to brim in her eyes, "No no. don't cry my sweet." he stood up, taking her down into the kitchen. He searched and located the cabinet that held the formula, quickly making a bottle and heating it. After making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, he gave the bottle so Sakura. Instantly her whimpers calmed and she began to suck on the bottle. He chuckles quietly when he heard the small slurping sounds coming from the tiny child, "You were just hungry…" he whispered, walking around the kitchen until she was finished. He placed the bottle into the sink, grabbing a rag and laying it over his shoulder before brining Sakura to lay against it. He reached up and began to pat her back, grinning when he heard a small burp a few minutes later, "That's my girl." he soon carried her back upstairs, rocking her back into a peaceful sleep. Instead of placing her back into her crib, he sat down on the small couch on the opposite side of the room. He laid long ways, propping his feet up on the arm rest, his back settling against the other. He laid Sakura on his chest, a hand on her back so she wouldn't fall or anything. He could feel her breathing against him, her little back rising and falling as she slept on top of his chest. He took a small blanket and placed it over her, tucking it around her sides, "There we go… sleep peacefully Sakura…" he kissed her small forehead, glancing to the ceiling. After a few minutes, he himself was sent into a deep sleep.

* * *

Minako's eyes parted open, a small moan coming from her as she stretched, She looked at the clock, "7:34... I need to make dinner for Jushiro and me…" she slowly rose, raising her arms above her head as she yawned. She licked her dry lips and stood, adjusting her shihakusho before walking out of her room, "I need to check on Sakura and see if she's hungry." Minako went into her baby's room, her eyes softening as she smiled. She watched as Jushiro slept soundly on the couch, Sakura pressed to his chest, also asleep. She went to them and knelt down, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed his forehead. _I should wake him…_ She put a hand to his shoulder and shook it gently, "Jushiro…" she murmured, smirking when he twitched in his sleep, not waking, "Jushiro, wake up…" she said a little louder, but still soft so that she didn't wake the sleeping baby. After a few seconds, Jushiro's eyes slowly opened. He gave a small groan as he yawned, turning to look at Minako, "Hey… you've been asleep for a few hours." she smiled at him, brushing his white locks from his face. He smiled slightly, easing himself up with Sakura cradled to his chest until he was sitting up.

"What time is it?" she stood up, still smirking.

"Around 7:45 now. Time for your dinner as well as Sakura." he nodded, standing and slowly shifting Sakura into her mother's arms. She held her child close, "I'll feed her real quick and set to work on our dinner." he held a hand up, shaking his head.

"I'll cook tonight. You just take care of Sakura." she nodded, switching places with him on the couch. He made his way out the door, turning back to see Minako slipping an arm from her shirt to feed Sakura. He left, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, "I'll fix some Italian tonight… Maybe some three cheese tortellini." he muttered, opening the fridge to gather the ingredients needed. He grabbed a cook book and opened it, flipping to the correct page. He read the instructions, grabbing the pot and filling it with the right amount of water. He placed it on the stove, turning to burner on high to let it boil while he prepared the noodles and cheese. After he pressed the noodles together to keep the contents inside, he plopped them into the pot to let them simmer for a few minutes, "That should do it…" he whispered. A smirk came over his features as he went back to the fridge, taking out a brown paper bag and setting it to the counter. He pulled a dark green wine bottle from the holder, "I'm sure she can have a little wine, seeing as she isn't pregnant anymore. And what can complete an Italian dinner more than a glass of wine?" he set the table, turning the lights down low and setting a few candles in the middle of the table, "That should do it." he went back to the stove, turning it off and taking the pot to the sink. He slowly drained the water, pouring the leftover noodles into a bowl and placing it in the middle of the table, along with some parmesan cheese, marinara sauce, and a bowl of fresh fruit salad.

_You don't have to go on a date to know you love someone._

_You can have a date at her house._

_Just cook her dinner, add a few candles, some romantic music, then cuddle on the couch afterwards in front of the fireplace._

Shunsui's words kept swimming through the captain's mind as he looked into the kitchen. He did exactly that, minus the romantic music. He didn't want to be _too_ corny. At that he chuckled, shaking his head, "This 'romantic' dinner alone is corny… Maybe she would just enjoy dinner without the candles. He made his way back into the kitchen after turning on the fireplace, about to flip the lights on when he heard a gasp. He looked to Minako, who was staring at the table, a hand over her mouth. Jushiro stood up a little straighter, putting a hand behind his head with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry… I know I went overboard… I shouldn't listen to Shunsui when it comes to setting up a dinner date and-" Minako cut him of by walking to him, using her lips to silence his chattering ones with a tender kiss. His brown eyes widened before closing, his arms wrapping around her.

"…It's perfect." she whispered softly, her arms wrapping around his neck, "Don't apologize… I love it." he smiled, looking to her. He took her hand, guiding her to the table.

"I'm glad…" he pulled her chair out for her, letting her sit before he went to the counter, bringing the wine glasses to the table. Minako giggled.

"Just 3 days after giving birth and I'm already diving into the wine. Naughty." she smirked as he chuckled, setting the glasses in their spots before pouring the wine. He took his seat and raised his glass.

"To our healthy baby girl." Minako smiled, nodding slowly as their glasses clinked.

"Yes… To _our_ healthy girl."

* * *

"What? When did this happen?" Minako practically shrieked, planting her hands on Jushiro's desk, "We just saw her yesterday! How can she be missing?" Jushiro shook his head, looking at his papers.

"I do not know… But the worst possible scenarios… are that Orihime has been abducted… or killed…" the last two words dragged from him, making him bite his lower lip. Minako walked over to his side, kneeling down and cupping his cheeks, making him look at her.

"She isn't dead Jushiro… I just know it… If she has been kidnapped… we'll get her back… Ichigo will go get her. Don't worry." she said in a reassuring voice. Jushiro had just come back from a video conference with Toshiro Hitsugaya and his team in the World of the Living, confirming the news that Orihime had not arrived safely in their world. She leaned to where their foreheads touched, kissing him tenderly, "It'll be alright… I know it will…" Jushiro sighed, but nodded slowly.

"Alright…" he raised an eyebrow, looking around, "Where's Sakura?" Minako giggled softly, pointing to the door with her thumb.

"Kiyone is showing her off to the squad." she rolled her eyes, "Sakura is in good hands. If not, you'll have a dead third seat in here." Jushiro chuckled, shaking his hand.

"Oh trust me, it wouldn't be you doing the killing." she raised an eyebrow, reaching up to trace his lips.

"So you do have a bad bone in that kind body of yours." the man smirked, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"I believe everyone here except for Kiyone believes we had a child together after a night of drinking sake. You'd be surprised what else I can come up with." she mewed slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really? Do tell me your secrets Houdini…" she whispered, ghosting her lips over his, "I'd love to find out." chills ran up and down his spin at the seduction laced in her words, making him chuckle darkly as his sleekly muscular arms came to wrap about her body.

"All in good time Minako…" he whispered before claiming her lips in a hot embrace. She smirked into the kiss, eagerly responding with a tiny moan. She giggled and placed her hands on his chest, pushing away.

"Jushiro… We're at work." he smirked, leaning in to steal one last peck on this lips. She stood and smoothed down her shihakusho, "Flirt." he chuckled, glancing up to his lieutenant.

"Rule breaker." her mouth fell agape as she looked to him, playfully smacking his shoulder.

"You're the one to talk!" he smirked, shrugging.

"I'm a man. We have our moments." she rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"You're still a flirt." she said under her breath, still smirking as she picked up the paperwork. After a few minutes Kiyone brought Sakura back to her in a little bundle of tears. Jushiro immediately stood and claimed the baby in his arms before Minako could ever register the situation. The man rocked Sakura, bouncing her lightly as he walked through the room until she settled down. Both Kiyone and Minako sighed, a smile on their faces, "Isn't he wonderful with kids?" Kiyone nodded, giving a giggle.

"Yeah. Sure looks like it." soon Sakura's cries died down, and she drifted to sleep. Jushiro turned around, smirking when Minako realized he stuck a pacifier in her mouth.

"These work every time. Tokinei's son shut up the second he got one of these in his mouth." Minako rolled her eyes, reaching out for her daughter. Jushiro gave Sakura to her and she placed her in her carrier so she could sleep in peace.

"Thank you for watching her Kiyone. I appreciate it." Kiyone waved a hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't mention it! Anything to help!" she gave a wave and ran from the office, leaving a chuckling Minako to look behind her.

"I still haven't gotten used to how hyper she can be." Jushiro shrugged, smirking.

"After a few decades you get used to it." he looked to the baby, "I think we should get her home. It's nearly sunset. We should be putting her to bed by now, don't you think?" Minako nodded. She was stunned to see how quickly Jushiro has grown accustomed to this new routine. He new when Sakura needed to be woken, when she needed to be changed, when she needed her feedings, when she needed naps, and when she needed to go to bed. This man had the child's schedule down pat. He picked up the carrier, happy to carry Sakura home.

"Yes, I think it's time for her to go to bed." she said softly. Jushiro linked his free arm with hers, taking his new family of a week home.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen walked along the bleach white corridors of Las Noches, an impassive smirk on his features as he walked with his hands behind his back. _The days are getting closer Minako…_ He turned and entered the meeting room, past the Espada's table, and past the blood splattered floor where Grimmjow had claimed his title back as the Sexta Espada, the blood coming from the previous Sexta, whom he killed to claim his title back. Orihime Inoue, the cause of the bloodied floor, was now tucked away into her own room, and he could feel the reatsu of her friends as they edged closer and closer to his kingdom. He sat down in his chair, setting his chin to a fist as he was shrouded in darkness, the only light being the eerie green glow the Hogyoku emitted from its holding place. _Soon my dear… this war shall be over… Jushiro Ukitake will be dead… and you will have your spot right next to me… as my queen… with my daughter in my arms… Where she should be._

* * *

Well, here's your update! I got home from Italy last night at around 9:30 PM. Lolo. I was exhausted! XD I fell asleep right as the episode of Bleach ended last night. *giggles* Had to watch it! So, while I was in Italy, I used my phone's notebook app thingy to witer half of the next update! (The magic of iPhones, no?) XD So expect that soon! Thanks for all the reviews I received! It was awesome coming home to check them and I had 6 unread ones waiting for me. :3 So thanks! Reviews for this chapter are greatly appreciated also! And who knows, maybe if I can get another 7 or 8 by the end of this week, the next chapter will be updated? ;) As they say in Italy, Chao! :)


	21. A Decision

**CHAPTER 20**  
**A Decision**

Days soon turned into weeks, the cold December days dragging on. Sakura was growing rapidly, as Captain Unohana and Minako said she would do. Now the child was around 3 and a half weeks old, and was looking more and more like her mother, despite her deep, milky chocolate eyes.

The door to Minako's home opened to a quiet downstairs, but the white haired captain and resident could hear cooing upstairs. With a chuckle, he closed the door, hung his haori on the hook, and made his way upstairs. A smile crept over his features as he watched Minako sitting on the bed, looking down and playing a game of peek-a-boo with her daughter, who was giving little cackles and gurgles at the woman's silly sounds. He went to them and sat on the bed, wrapping an arm around Minako and drawing her to him, where he could easily kiss her forehead, "Good evening. How have you two been today?" she shrugged, reaching down to scoop her baby into her arms. But Sakura had none of that. The second Jushiro acknowledged her presence by smiling to her, she pouted out her little lower lip and whimpered.

"Alright! Alright!" Minako said with a chuckle as she passed the infant to the man's welcoming arms, who quieted almost instantly as she was snuggled into his arms. She pecked his cheek, smiling to him, "Well, Sakura spent most of the day napping, so I snagged the opportunity to nap as often myself." he smirked, glancing down to the child who would one day call him father.

"That's good. You've needed some rest. Perhaps tomorrow Tokinei could baby-sit and you could go somewhere in the Rukongai to get a nice massage and spa day." she raised an eyebrow, "There's a wonderful spa in the first district if you would like to schedule a few things." she thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah... I'd rather be with Sakura... She needs me." she murmured quietly, reaching over to trail a finger over the infant's cheek. Jushiro nodded, but glanced between the two girls.

"Yes, but there's a time where you need some personal time. Maybe two or three hours tops? Maybe get your nails done?" she giggled, looking to him.

"I'll think about it." he smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "I just... I've never been away from her for that long..." his features softened, and he cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft flesh.

"It'll be alright. Tokinei will take good care of her while you relax and have a good massage." she leaned to his touch, her eyes closing.

"Alright... I'll go."

* * *

Minako sighed as she walked into her home. She felt beyond relaxed, returning from the four hour spa day that Jushiro had arranged for her. But even though she was meant to relax the entire day, she couldn't help but think back about Jushiro and Sakura. She had a blast, but she was ready to be home with them.

The sun had just begun to set, and she found all the lights in the house off. But she saw the flickering from the fireplace and followed it to the den, where she could only smile. Jushiro was laying on his stomach on the couch, his head resting on a folded arm, while the other dangled off of the couch. Beside him, on the floor, little Sakura also slept peacefully on a mat made of blankets, a small pillow on each side of her to keep her from moving too much. Jushiro had appeared to have been stroking her arm just before dozing off, seeing as his hand was lightly touching Sakura's arm. Slowly she bent down to pick up the baby, silently carrying her upstairs to place her in her crib. She turned on the monitor and made her way back downstairs. She knelt beside the couch, reaching out to brush a lock of his white hair from his features, "Jushiro?" she whispered quietly, almost giggling when he gave a small grunt in reply, "Jushiro." she said a little louder. After a few seconds, tired brown eyes parted into slits, him replying with a 'hhmmm'. She chuckles, stroking his hair, "I just wanted to tell you that I was home." the corners of his lips curled into a small smile.

"How was it?" came his deep, sleepy voice. She shrugged.

"It was relaxing. But I'm glad to be home." she kept her voice quiet, not wanting to fully awaken him, "I'll let you rest if you want to." his smile grew, and he took her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Rest with me..." her eyes widened.

"Jushiro..." she didn't have time to protest. Jushiro had already pulled her into his arms, draping the blankets over them. Now that she wasn't pregnant, it was a whole lot easier to lay on the couch with him. He held her close, giving a sigh as he settled a cheek to the crown of her hair.

"We both missed you today." he murmured into her hair as his eyes drifted closed, "Sakura doesn't particularly like a bottle..." Minako chuckled, a hand resting on his chest.

"She just needs to get used to it, that's all... She's still too young to start on one, though today you really had no choice." he smirked, nodding slightly.

"Yes. I fear I lack the appendages needed for that job." this time Minako gave a louder laugh, causing him to laugh as well. She moved to her elbows, looking at him. The platinum eyed woman reached up to cup his cheek before brushing his bangs from his features, "You're still the same from when we met..." she blinked, raising an eyebrow, "You still like to play with my hair." she shrugged, leaning down to peck his lips.

"I love playing with people's hair..." shs gave a soft smile, "Whenever we had ill at Squad Four, and we knew they weren't going to make it, I would visit them, and while we were speaking, I would ask if they wanted me to fix their hair. Most said yes, so I would play with their hair while we continued to talk. It would make them really happy. I guess that habit hasn't left." Minako shrugged, retracting her hand. He smiled, leaning up to brush his lips over hers.

"That's very sweet. Though I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I didn't mean that I played with your hair because I thought you were going to die!" he chuckled, nodding.

"I know Minako. I'm just teasing." she stuck her tongue out at him, making him smirk as he drew her back to him.

"It's almost dinner time... Do you want anything?" he shook his head, looking down to her.

"I'm fine at the moment. But if you're hungry then we can eat." she shrugged, sitting up to run her fingers through her hair. A deep blush grazed her cheeks as her stomach chose that exact moment to let out a large grumble, which caused him to laugh.

"Sounds like someone was just caught in a little white lie." she shrugged, giving him a smirk.

"Maybe I just wanted to lay here a little while longer." Minako whispered, moving to wrap her arms around his chest as she rested a cheek to his shoulder. He gave a small smile and reached up to stroke her hair.

"I wouldn't want to starve you." he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. With a reluctant sigh, Minako sat up, giving a stretch of her back.

"Alright. What would you like? Your favorite?" she smiled at him. He nodded, licking his lips as he sat up as well.

"That sounds wonderful." Minako gave a single nod of her head and stood, heading to the kitchen. Right as she began to cook, she heard a crying sound from upstairs. Jushiro was by her side in a simple flash step, his lips pressing to the back of her head, "Go tend to Sakura. I'll set things up down here." she sighed silently and nodded, heading upstairs.

"Alright sweetheart, what's wrong-?" she stopped dead in her tracks, a gasp escaping her lips. Her platinum eyes widened, her heart skipped what seemed like a whole life time of beats, as she looked into dark brown eyes as they turned to glance at her. The eyes of the man she hadn't seen for six months, the man who left her, "Sosuke…" her voice barely managed to whisper. Her eyes widened more as he held the cooing infant in his arms. Suddenly she felt braver, her protective side kicking in, "Put… Her… Down…" she growled. Though she was terrified, she would act strong if it meant getting her child out of that man's arms. Sosuke simply turned to face her, holding Sakura close to his chest.

"Is it so wrong for the father to come see his child, Minako?" his voice was smooth, like velvet. She could remember perfectly how wonderful that voice had sounded before he left, how comforting it was when she was upset over the silliest of things, "Who are you to deny me my right to see my daughter, Mina?" she gritted her teeth at the old nickname.

"Is it so wrong to after all that you've done to me…? To the Sereitei?" the man simply chuckled… the bastard…

"All in good timing my dear." he placed Sakura back into her crib and he turned back to her, that damn grin still on his features. He looked so… menacing now that he wore no glasses and his hair was slicked back. Minako could feel tears stinging her eyes as she took a quivered breath.

"Please… Just leave…" the man gave another chuckle.

"I'll leave for now, my dear Minako. But don't expect this to be the last time you will see me. Spend every minute with him. You never know when it'll be your last." in a matter of a second, the man disappeared in a flash step through the balcony doors that led from Sakura's room. Minako took scattered breaths as she rushed to Sakura's crib, reaching down and gently gathering the child into her arms. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she held her to her chest. She slowly sank to her knees, rocking back and forth.

"J-Jushiro…!" she cried out softly, "Jushiro!" she shouted in a stronger voice. A few seconds passed before she heard footsteps running up the stairs, Jushiro running into the room.

"Minako? What is it?" he saw said woman on the ground and went to her side, kneeling down, "Minako-?"

"He was here! He was standing in here! He was holding Sakura! I didn't know what to do…!" she sobbed, shaking her head. Jushiro looked at her in confusion.

"Who was here? What are you talking-?"

"Sosuke! He was in here! I walked in and he was standing here with Sakura in his arms!" his eyes widened and he looked down to the child.

"Is she alright?" she nodded, leaning to Jushiro, who wrapped his arms around her.

"She's fine… We're both fine." she sniffled, then shook her head, "I'm so scared." he shushed her, his hands stroking her back.

"It's alright now… I'm here…" he whispered to her, "Come on… let's go downstairs." she nodded and stood with him, leaning to him slightly as they walked down into the kitchen. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table, holding Sakura close to her. The baby had surprisingly stayed calm and didn't cry during and after the ordeal. After a few minutes the meal was finished and Jushiro took her a bowl, "Here…. Eat a little." he held out his arms, "Let me hold Sakura." she looked between her baby and Jushiro, and he smiled to her, "It's alright… You're both safe…" she gave a single nod and slowly passed her daughter to him, then picked up the chop sticks and ate a few bites. She finished the bowl and looked to him, not so much as a smile.

"Done…" she murmured. She reached for Sakura, and Jushiro slipped her back into Minako's awaiting arms without a protest. He got himself a bowl and ate quickly, then took both dishes to the sink. He went back to her, holding out a hand.

"Let's get some needed rest, alright…?" she nodded slightly and took his hand, standing up. He went into the den and got the cradle swing, taking it upstairs with them and placing it in the bedroom, "Let Sakura sleep in here. That way you won't be worried over her." she took Sakura to the swing and placed her in it, setting it on a barely swinging setting that kept her the most calm at night, and turned it on. Jushiro went to her side when she stood, drawing her into his arms. She curled to his form, burying her head to his shoulder as she trembled in his embrace. He stroked her hair, "Shh… It'll all be over soon." he murmured tenderly to her. He led her to the bed and turned out the lights, turning down the covers. She crawled into bed, curling into a ball. A frown touched the captain's lips as he watched her. He sat on the bed, reaching out to cup her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, sweetly. She didn't respond at first, her lips just limp against his. Then she slowly began to kiss back, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her lips played against his in a heated war of passion. She panted into the kiss, slanting her lips as her body arched to him. After a few seconds, the kiss ended, leaving both in need of air. He panted softly as he looked to her, cupping her cheeks. He rested his forehead to hers, his thumb stroking the soft flesh of he cheek, "I'll kill him…" he whispered to her, "I'll kill him… I swear to you." he looked into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him into an embrace.

"I love you…" she whispered to him. He smiled to her, a kind, warm smile that not even Sosuke Aizen could manage to fake so well.

"And I love you…"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Entering the bedroom, Jushiro found it eerily quiet as he entered his office. Minako sat on the floor by the balcony doors to that looked over the lake behind the home. She was staring blankly into space, just gazing outside. Sakura lay in the small bassinet by her bed, content and asleep with the small mobile chiming softly above, "Minako?" he said softly, startling her from her thoughts. She looked to him, her eyes red from trying to stop her tears. She stood, smoothing down her shihakusho and giving him a sad smile.

"I'm… I'm alright." she sniffled, shaking her head a bit as she gathered her thoughts. He filled slightly with worry, moving closer to her.

"What's wrong dear?" he moved a step closer.

"Stop…" she said suddenly, stopping him in his tracks, "This can't work… I just…" she put a hand to her forehead.

"What can't work?" he blinked, reaching out, "Minako?"

"I can't..." she whispered, shaking her head as she fought off tears. Jushiro tipped his head, looking at Minako in confusion.

"You can't do what?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Minako took a step away from him as he tried to move to her side.

"I can't do this to you..." Minako looked to the floor of the bedroom, trying hard to fight off the tears brimming her eyes, "I can't trap you like this..." came her broken whisper. Jushiro blinked, still confused at her words. Once again he tried to move to her, only to have her once more step away.

"Minako, what are you talking about?" he reached out a hand to her, trying to brush his knuckles over her cheek. She swatted his hand away before turning her back to him, quickly wiping a tear away from her cheek before he noticed.

"This... This whole situation... I can't trap you in it anymore... I don't want to live a lie anymore and drag you along with it..." his eyes widened slightly, his pupils growing small in those chocolate irises, "Because one day word will get out that I lied about Sakura's father... And then you will be in trouble too because you were part of the lie. I can't stand here and watch you be punished for my mistake." her voice began to crack as she fought back sobs. Jushiro shook his head.

"Sakura is not a mistake Minako-" she swiftly cut him off.

"I wasn't talking about Sakura! I was talking about Sosuke! My mistake of ever trusting him! My mistake of loving him! My mistake of falling in love with you when I knew I shouldn't have!" Jushiro could have sworn he felt his heart crack. He stepped back, his gaze lowering to the floor.

"I see... Maybe we shouldn't have gone past a business level relationship then." Minako silently gasped, her eyes going wide. She spun around, a fist to her chest.

"That's not what I meant Jushiro!" he looked back up, surprised to see tear streaks on her ivory cheeks, "I'm just so confused... I lose Sosuke, find out I'm pregnant with his daughter, I fall in love with my own captain, and then he suddenly shows up last night saying to spend all the time I have left with you and now... With the coming war..." her voice quivered, cracking slightly, "I may lose you too... I can't bear that..." another tear rolled down her cheek. His eyes softened as he looked at her. Slowly he stepped to her, yet this time Minako made no moves to back away. He wrapped his arms securely around her, holding her close to him. Minako buried her face into his neck as she curled to his body, crying softly. He rested his cheek to the top of her burnt orange locks, taking in a silent breath of her scent. Jushiro cradled her to him, a hand placed on the back of her head as his other arm was wrapped around her back.

"You won't lose me..." he whispered gently, "I promise you Minako... I'll come home. To you and to Sakura..." he kissed her temple, closing his eyes. In all honesty, he was petrified as well. What if he didn't make it? What if he died on the battlefield? He would never forgive himself. He... He loved this woman, and her precious daughter, with every fiber of his being. He felt the need to protect them as a fish had the need to have water. In such a short time, that baby girl brought two souls together who never thought about being together in such a way. But there was another fear in the man's heart. If this war didn't claim his life... then his Tuberculosis could. And it terrified the man. He could hear Minako's sniffles as she tried to stop her tears, "I'm scared too Minako..." he murmured into her hair, "My tuberculosis... I think it's become worse..." he spoke calmly, but his voice was threatening to leave him, "I'm scared that one day you'll wake up and I won't... And that I'll leave you on your own... Because of this stupid disease." she shook her head, glancing up to him.

"No... I'm here... As long as I am, I'm going to keep your health in check." she placed her hand over his chest, "I won't let something as meager as this take you away..." he smiled, giving a soft chuckle before dipping his head down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. One of her hands came to take hold of the back of his neck, the other trailing through his snow white locks. He cupped her cheeks, using his thumbs to dry the remaining tears. He gave a small chuckle when a baby's cry was heard, breaking the kiss. She looked towards the bassinet.

"Guess that's my cue." he shook his head, holding a hand up.

"Let me take care of her. Why don't you go take a shower?" she bit her bottom lip before nodding, turning to head towards the shower. She sighed as she closed the bathroom door, leaning against it. Why had she been so worried? She knew he would respond this way, and refuse to leave her and Sakura. It was the kind of man he was. Slowly she peeled her clothes from her exhausted body, tired from a day of working. She turned on the shower and stepped in, sighing as the hot water ran over her body. She looked down, a frown taking over her features.

"Ugh... Having a baby really destroys a woman's figure... It'll take forever to lose all this weight..." she poked her stomach, which still had a small pudge to it, "Captain Unohana forgot to tell me the bad part about this..." she grumbled, brushing a wet lock of hair behind her ear, "I must be at least 155 pounds or something... I'm such a fatty..." she closed her eyes, letting the hot water soak her damp hair, turning it to a deep red color. Minako's eyes widened and she squeaked when she felt bare arms wrap around her, pulling her to where a bare chest pressed against her back. She glanced behind her, "J-Jushiro! What are you doing?" she asked in a high pitched voice. He smiled softly, kissing her shoulder.

"I haven't seen anything I shouldn't Minako..." he said quietly, "And trust me, my body is covered in ugly scars from previous battles." he nuzzled his face to her neck, "As I have said many times before, you are a beautiful woman... And you have only become more so after you became a mother. These changes are for the best Minako... If you don't like it, then who am I to decide what you do to change it?" she shrugged, leaning back against him, "No matter how you look, I'll be right here..." he held her a little tighter, "Right beside you." he kissed her neck tenderly. Minako didn't answer for a few moments, just thinking over what he had just said. Finally, she sighed, looking away to the shower wall.

"It still doesn't change the fact that my body is so hideous now..." she murmured. She blinked when she heard a rumbling chuckle that vibrated from his chest through her back.

"Have you never heard that beauty is in the eye of the beholder?" he answered softly into her ear, leaning up a bit to kiss her cheek, "Let me be your beholder." his hands began to skim over her body, "But this time, my eyes shall be closed... Until you allow me to see you this way." his hands slowly went up her sides and around to her stomach. She sucked in a quiet breath, biting her lower lip, "It's alright..." he whispered. His tender touch continued to roam her body, "Your skin feels so soft." he said as he rested his chin to her shoulder. His hands skimmed up her belly, but stopped just beneath her breasts. He wasn't about to tread on waters that would make Minako uncomfortable, if she wasn't already. Jushiro returned to kissing her neck, smirking slightly when he heard a soft moan in reply to his lips caressing her flesh. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him, "According to my hands... you are more than perfect... I'm sure my eyes will agree." Minako couldn't help but shudder at his words as she suppressed another moan. She felt her knees shake as if they were about to give out on her. Never before had a man given her so much emotion in such little time like this shower, including Sosuke. Jushiro was sending floods of emotion through Minako every second.

Before Jushiro could register her movements, she had turned, her arms thrown around his neck as her lips attacked his in a passionate embrace. His eyes widened for a few seconds before he responded, dipping his head lower so he could deepen the kiss. His arms went around her waist, drawing her flush against him as the hot water cascaded over their bodies. The man almost groaned at the feel of her bare chest pressed against his. Minako was surprised when she felt fabric at her waist, and as they broke for air, she glanced down. He was wearing simple sleep pants that just went to the knees. Minako leaned against him, setting a cheek to his bare chest, "I don't care..." she whispered, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Don't care? About what?" he asked, tipping his head to the side. She looked up at him.

"About you not seeing anything. I don't care if you do..." she said quietly, "Sosuke pretty much ruined my dignity, so it doesn't matter anymore." a frown touched the captain's lips as he ran her words through his head. He reached up to cup her cheek.

"You have a lot of dignity Minako... Don't let one man ruin your life." she gave a slight smile, nodding slowly, "Now, how about we get dried off and go sit in front of the fire with a good poetry book?" she chuckled, nodding.

"That sounds great."

* * *

Darkness roamed the night sky. Crickets softly chirped as the breeze silently blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle and scratch against one another. Minako lay in her bed in a deep sleep, wrapped securely in the blankets, as well as Jushiro's welcoming arms. She had her head propped on his chest, her arms around his waist. Soon that peaceful slumber was unsettled when a shrill cry rang throughout the home. After a few seconds, Minako stirred, giving a soft moan as she rolled off Jushiro, "Your turn..." she mumbled, slapping his chest lightly. He cracked a brown eye open.

"My turn? Wasn't I the last person to feed her?" Minako smirked, pointing to her chest.

"As far as I know, I'm the one with the boobs, therefore I fed her last. Ere go, it's your turn." Jushiro rolled his eyes and chuckled, sitting up.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." he stood and put on his robe, tying it loosely around his waist as he went to Sakura's room. He opened the door and went to her crib where the crying infant lay. He glanced at the clock and sighed, "2:47 A.M... Goodness Sakura." he smirked, reaching down to pick her up. He cradled her to his chest, bouncing her slightly as he walked around the room, humming a soft tune. After about ten minutes, Sakura slowly fell back asleep. Jushiro gently placed her back in her crib and returned to his bedroom, where Minako lay, who was once more sleeping. He crawled into bed behind her, drawing her to him. He kissed her brow, yawned, and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Jushiro sat at his desk, a worried expression on his features. The war was mere days away, and he was petrified. He glanced to the side, smiling ever so slightly as he watched Kiyone and Minako giggling over Sakura, who was currently laying in Minako's lap. He cleared his throat, standing and going over to them, "Kiyone? Would you mind watching Sakura for a few moments? I need to talk to Minako for a few minutes." Kiyone nodded, receiving the baby into her arms. Minako looked up to Jushiro with a questionable expression. After Kiyone left, Minako stood and went to his side.

"Jushiro? Are you alr-?" she gave a small squeak when he suddenly kissed her. But it wasn't a rough kiss. It was more gentle, almost like he was begging. He ended the kiss and looked at her, a serious expression on his face, "What was that for...?" she asked with a small blush growing on her cheeks. Jushiro held her by her shoulders.

"I've... been thinking..." he said softly, a sad tone in his voice, "Minako... I may die in this war..." he said softly, not meeting her gaze when her eyes widened, "And... If I don't-" she put a finger to his lips, shaking her head.

"Don't... Don't say that..." she whispered, her voice quivering, "You'll be fine..." he took her hand.

"I don't know that... You know my attacks come most when I'm over excerpting myself... If I fight too long, I could have an attack, and my enemy could take that as an opportunity to strike me down..." Minako shook her head continually, tears brimming her eyes.

"Stop saying that..." her voice began to crack, "Don't say stuff like that..."

"But I don't make it... I want you and Sakura to be happy... Tokinei would help you a lot since I wouldn't be there to-" a small sob from Minako broke his words and she clamped his mouth shut with a hand.

"Stop saying that like you're already dead! You're a captain! And tuberculosis or not, you're strong! You're strong Jushiro!" he felt guilt run through his body as he saw tears streak her cheeks, "You can't talk like this... Please... You can't die... I love you..." she whispered the last three words before wrapping her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He didn't mean for her to cry, but he had been thinking about the war since she confessed her love for him. He kissed her temple, holding her tightly to him. He buried his features into her hair, rocking her from side to side.

"Shhh… Don't cry… That's Sakura's job." Minako choked out a chuckle, looking up to him. He used his thumbs and brushed away her tears, "No more tears… It breaks my heart to see you cry." he murmured to her. After a few seconds she calmed, relaxing against his form, "Are you alright…" she nodded, resting her cheek to his shoulder, "Good… I need to take some paperwork to Shunsui. Think you can run the squad for half an hour?" she giggled, nodding and smiling to him.

"Yeah. I think I can. You go on ahead." she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "I'll finish up the other paperwork here." he gave a nod of his head before gathering the papers to be delivered. With a final kiss, he departed form the division.

* * *

Shunsui nearly spewed the sake he had been sipping as his childhood friend spoke to him. His grey/brown eyes wide as he looked to Jushiro, who simply blinked in shock at his friend's action, "Are you serious?" Shunsui asked with a cough, coughing into the crook of his elbow. Jushiro's eyes calmed as he nodded.

"Yeah… I'm being serious Shun." came his calm voice. Shunsui sat back, his eyes still filled with shock after what he just heard.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean… you don't think it's too soon?" Jushiro shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, considering everything that has happened recently." Shunsui chuckled, pouring himself a cup of sake, then pouring one for Jushiro as well. The man took the cup and gave it to him, lifting his own, "Then a toast." Jushiro smiled, nodding and clinking the cups.

"Then I guess it's settled…. Since I don't know the outcome of this war, I guess I'll ask the day before." he looked out the window, "I'm going to ask for her hand in marriage."

* * *

Yay! An update! I'm sorry it had taken so long. If any of you don't know, there was a series of tornados to go through the state of Alabama on April 27th, and it caused my power to go out for 3 days. . So I was writing most of it on my phone (go iPhones! :P ) So it had been slow in writing this, and because school had been hell for the past few weeks. But! My last day was today! *cheers* So I am OFFICIALLY a senior, and it's summer! Which means (maybe) more updates more often! :D

But anyway, Jushiro's gonna propose now! :) Or will he get the chance? *gets swifty eyed* Only time will tell! Oh, and I'm going to put up a (hopefully) hilarious pole up, so please go vote just for kicks and giggles. xD Also, would any of you just totally hate my guts if I paired Jushiro and Retsu like, back in the Academy days? Just an old memory(ies) to go back on when Minako goes to visit Unohana? It won't be like, "Minako, you cannot have him because I'm still in love with him!" crap. Lol. Nothing will come to tha pairing... Unless I do a one-shot for them... I'm obssed with that pairing. LOL. Tell me what you think in your reviews! They are greatly appreciated! :D


	22. A Proposal?

**Chapter 21**  
**A Proposal?**

"Tea?" came a soft voice behind Minako as she sat in an office. She turned and smiled as Captain Unohana entered the room, holding two cups of steaming tea in her hands. She nodded, extending her own.

"Yes. Thank you." she received her cup and blew over the rim softly to cool the tea before taking a sip, "It's wonderful." Captain Unohana gave a warm grin and a single nod as she sat down.

"I'm glad you still enjoy it. I remember it being one of your favorites." Minako nodded, "So, what brings you here today?" she shrugged, taking another sip of her tea.

"Just thought I'd drop by and say hello." Captain Unohana took a sip of her own tea before sitting the mug down on her desk.

"How is Sakura doing? And Jushiro?" Minako smiled warmly, looking to her former superior.

"They're both doing wonderful. Jushiro loves helping take care of Sakura… He keeps talking about how he can't wait for Sakura to call him dada, then daddy." she giggles, "It's quite entertaining to watch him cooing over her. He's taken on the father role well." her smile softened as she sighed quietly, "He's done so much for me, yet it feels like I've done nothing to repay him for his kindness…" the captain shook her head.

"No, you've done everything for him Minako." she spoke tenderly to her, "You've given him what he's always wanted Minako. You've given him someone to love, to protect, and you gave him someone who can call him father. Even though he did not father the child, he still considers her his. You've given him the family he's always wanted to have." her smile seemed to fade at her words, something unusual to Minako. She leaned forward, tipping her head to the side.

"Captain Unohana? Is everything alright?" said woman nodded, smiling faintly back to her former lieutenant.

"He's never told you much about me, has he?" Minako thought back, sitting in her chair.

"He's told me a few things back from when you were in the academy… Pranks and stuff. Why do you ask?" Captain Unohana gave a single nod.

"Because. He hasn't told you about much I see." she looked to Minako, "You see… Jushiro and I… we used to be together." the red head's eyes widened, "Back in the academy. Well, a little before that actually." she leaned back in her desk chair, her eyes closing as she chuckled, "I've known that man longer than you've been alive… We grew up together… and I guess our feelings blossomed when we joined the academy." she shrugged her shoulders, "We got in all kinds of messes together. We were one tag team, even before Shunsui came into the picture." she gave a small laugh as Minako giggled, "And then there were the nights where…" a small blush crept across the captain's cheeks, making Minako gasp.

"You mean… You two…?" this time, the captain burst into laughter.

"You didn't think Jushiro was a virgin did you?" Minako was the one to blush next, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

"Well… no but… I never expected to know that he slept with my former captain! This is a lot to take in!" she never expected, of all people, that her captain and former captain, were former lovers themselves! She sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds, just gathering her thoughts, "Well… I mean, we all have our pasts I guess." Captain Unohana chuckled, "So that's what else he meant when I didn't know everything about the 'sweet woman who ran the fourth division." she smirked, shrugging her haori clad shoulders.

"Guilty." she sighed, glancing out of the window, "But once we entered the Gotei 13, we realized that we were so busy with work, working a relationship into the mix wouldn't be good." she smiled to Minako, reaching out to pat her hand, "You'll be good for him Minako, as he will be good for you. And Sakura." she stood, giving her former subordinate a motherly hug as Minako stood, "Now, it's getting a little late. I also need to make an appointment for you and Sakura, to make sure everything is still going alright with your recovery and to give Sakura her check up." Minako nodded as they walked towards the door.

"What about next week? I'm not doing anything next week." the captain gave a nod of her head.

"Sounds fine. I'll set up the appointment then send you the details." they smiled to each other and waved.

"Thank you for the talk captain!" Minako called out as she left, stepping out into the chilly winter air. She tightened the scarf around her as she made her way home. The streets were empty and silent, the only sound her shuffling feet. She took a deep breath, looking at the sun as it began to set._ The war is so close… I wish he didn't have to go and fight…_ She continued her walk, delighted when she saw the warm lights of her house greet her as she made her way down the walkway. Minako climbed the stairs to her porch and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping through. She could hear soft music playing throughout the lower level of her home, and heard a male voice humming a few bars to it from the next room. With a chuckle, she walked into the next room. She had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling. Jushiro was standing in the den, bouncing Sakura in his arms as he tried to feed her a bottle. But little Sakura kept puckering her bottom lip, giving little coos and mews of protest as the bottle was offered to.

"Come on Sakura… I know you don't like this as much as Minako… But you keep crying, and you must be hungry… Your diaper is dry, I've tried to burp you and you just woke up from a nap… So what else could it be…" Minako finally giggled, making Jushiro's brown eyes widen as he turned to watch Minako walk towards him.

"Not as good as me huh? Glad to know my boobs are still the center of attention, even for infants." the man had a small tinge of a blush settle to his cheeks.

"Well… I-I didn't know you were here." she rolled her eyes, holding her arms out.

"Yeah yeah. Now gimme my baby so I can feed her, since I am better than a bottle." she winked to him and went to the couch, sitting down Indian style. She glanced back to him, "Would you do me a favor and get me a rag?" he nodded and quickly went into the kitchen, coming back with the asked for object, "Thank you." she smiled to him, taking the rag and placing it in her lap. His blush deepened slightly when he saw Sakura already feeding. He sat down across from her, then cleared his throat softly.

"So… um… how- how was your visit with Retsu?' Minako smirked, looking up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"It was… interesting…" she smirked, "She told me about your… deviant times together during the academy." Jushiro's eyes widened even more, a deep blush going over his cheeks.

"She… she what?" Minako giggled, rolling her eyes.

"She told me. I had no intention of asking about your sex life in the academy." she giggles, "I was flabbergasted. Captain Unohana looked at me and was like, 'Well, you didn't think he was a virgin did you?' and of course, I didn't expect you to be. I mean-" she did a hand sweep up and down his body, "You're like, the perfect man. You have gorgeous eyes, beautiful skin, you're tall, you're so, so handsome, you have a great body. I mean, what woman doesn't want have a piece of you?" her eyes widened slightly at her rambling, and she blushed faintly, "And… you're so sweet and kind, and you're a wonderful captain…" he nodded, but sighed, sitting down with Sakura.

"Yes. Back in the Academy, there would be times that women would be the ones to ask me out for dinner or something. But they always left when I mentioned my illness. It was like they looked at me like I was a monster or something. They'd leave with, 'You're charming, but I just don't see us together.' and walk away." he frowned, looking down to Sakura. Minako sat beside him after he placed the baby into the crib swing, pulling him into her arms. He leaned back against her, "Then Retsu joined the Academy a year or two behind me. I hadn't seen her in years. We were childhood friends. She knew who I was, and she accepted me… I guess that's why I always felt an attraction for her. I knew she wouldn't push me away like the other women did. We could talk so easily to each other, about anything to our heart's desire. I'd have an attack, and she'd be right there using her healing kidou to make the pain go away. I knew once we entered the 13 Court Guard Squads, that she would be glued to her work, as would I… and I prepared for the day when she came to me and said we could no longer be together. I was fine with it… I was surprised I was… We remained good friends afterwards, and are still good friends today." he smiled up to Minako, cupping her cheek with his warm hand, "And now I see that sometimes if you wait, even greater things come into your life. Big…" he looked to Sakura, "And small." Minako chuckled softly, leaning down to give Jushiro a gentle kiss.

"And I'm glad you waited…" she replied quietly, brushing his white locks from his features. Jushiro sighed contently, reaching up to take her hand with his. He gave a chuckle when Sakura began to whimper, rising up to gaze to the baby. He leaned down and gathered Sakura into his arms, laying back against Minako with her propped on his chest. Her whimpers calmed and she settled back into sleep as he gently patted her back, "I have a feeling you're going to spoil her." he smirked, glancing up to her.

"Is that good or bad to you?" she shrugged, smirking as she ran her finger down Sakura's chubby cheek.

"Depends… If she becomes a spoiled brat who throws a tantrum when she's a teenager because I didn't get her the kimono she wanted, I'll blame you." he gave a hearty laugh. Minako tipped her head, "You're so different than what I thought you'd be…" he raised an eyebrow, "Usually when a single mother begins to date, the man gets impatient with a newborn." she smirked, causing him to chuckle and point a finger toward her, tapping her nose.

"You forget my dear. I had five brothers and two sisters. I grew used to children crying all the time." Minako chuckled, then leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Sakura has been a quiet baby though." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Except when she's hungry or needs a changing." they both watched Sakura as she slumbered peacefully on Jushiro's chest, one of her little hands curling and uncurling on his haori.

"She's beautiful…" he murmured, "There's so much of her mother in her." he smiled to Minako, making her shrug.

"There's so much of her father in her too…" she commented in a whisper, "The way she looks at you , her chin, even her ears are his. She even chews on her bottom lip in her sleep like he did." she sighed softly, "Maybe we should head to bed…" Jushiro nodded and stood, holding Sakura safely to him as he held out a hand for Minako to take. She held his hand tightly as they walked up the stairs and into Sakura's bedroom. He placed her into the crib, covering her with the small blanket. He then wrapped his arm around Minako's waist and guided her to their bedroom. They both went to the bed and crawled beneath the covers. Jushiro grabbed his book and opened it, resuming the page he had bookmarked. Minako yawned and curled to his side, falling asleep just minutes later.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake sighed, setting the poetry book in his lap as he glanced up to the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he took a few calm breaths before casting his gaze to the woman sleeping next to him. She lay curled under the blankets, her knees pulled up close to her chest while her arms were wrapped around her pillow, half her face nestled into it as she breathed deeply. He couldn't help but smile and reach out to stroke her locks of orange hair. Minako gave a little mew in her sleep, shifting her face deeper into her pillow at his touch. Jushiro chuckled silently, then turned his attention to the chest of drawers from across the room. He closed his book and laid it on the bedside table, the carefully moved from the bed. He walked the few feet until he was standing directly in front of the dresser. He knelt down and quietly pulled open the bottom drawer. Hidden carefully between multiple pairs of hakama pants and shirts, he pulled out an old, worn, velvet box. A small smile graced his features as a finger ran over the soft fabric, then he opened the box. Tucked inside was a small ring, with a carat ruby, and a small diamond on each side. The band was a sterling silver, and glinted when the light of the room hit it. He sighed, his cocoa eyes narrowing slightly. _Tomorrow morning is when I ask…_ He glanced back at the bed. _Will you say yes Minako…? Will you tell me it's too sudden? I guess I'll know tomorrow… _Jushiro hid the ring back into the drawers and returned to bed, turning the lamp off. He yawned and drew the blankets over himself. His arm came to wrap around the slumbering woman, pulling her to his side. She mumbled something incoherently and snuggled close to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

_Please say yes…_

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tapping his foot nervously at his desk, the captain of the Thirteenth Division paused to glance outside the window. Minako was outside with Tokinei and Sakura, all bundled up for the cold weather as they looked out over the nearly frozen pond. He reached into his shihakusho and pulled out the ring, looking over it to see if it needed polishing…. For about the millionth time that day. His heart was racing inside his chest, his palms slightly sweaty. He chuckled to himself. _It's like I'm about have an attack or something I'm so nervous… _He stood up and began to pace about his office, "How am I going to ask…? I'm not going to just say 'Hey, wanna get married?' I need to make it special…" he sighed, propping his forehead to the wall, "I have no idea how to do this…" he heard a chuckle behind him and spun around, sighing in relief when he saw Captain Kyouraku standing in the doorway, "Shunsui… I thought you were-"

"Minako?" Jushiro nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Kyouraku gave a playfully hurt expression, closing the door behind him as he walked inside.

"What? You didn't think I'd miss my best friend proposing did you?" Jushiro rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. I'm just teasing." he clapped his hand against Jushiro's back, "You look pale… Well… paler than usual." Jushiro narrowed his eyes to the man, then stuck his tongue out at him, "Oh come on. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Don't be so tense about it. It isn't like you're at an execution or something." he gave a lopsided grin, "Now, let me see the ring." Jushiro sighed and pulled out said object, "Oh. Nice choice Jushiro." he smiled faintly.

"Thanks. I couldn't remember her birthstone so I decided to just get a ruby and diamond ring." Captain Kyouraku looked between the ring and his friend's face before smirking.

"Is it real?" Jushiro's jaw dropped.

"Of course it's real! You think I'd buy a fake ring for her?" the man laughed and held out his hands.

"I'm kidding Jushiro! Chill! You're acting like Nanao." he sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Someone has to when she isn't around." this time he smirked when the brown haired man pouted.

"So mean Jushiro~" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, when Nanao isn't around, someone needs to keep you in line." he shrugged, "Least you didn't bring saké with you." he went back to the window, gazing out with his hands on the windowsill, "I just don't know how I'm going to do this." Captain Kyouraku came to stand beside his long time friend, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Do you love her?" Jushiro nodded, "Are you ready to do this?" Jushiro sighed, looking down to his hands.

"My mind is telling me it's too soon… but my heart is telling me to do it… cliché as that sounds…" the man beside him chuckled softly, placing his hand to his shoulder.

"If it's your heart telling you, then there's no doubting that it's what you need to do. You obviously love her, and she loves you. Just do it already. I bet you she's just waiting for you to finally pop the question." Jushiro tapped his finger against the wooden window frame before nodding.

"You're right." he said after a few seconds of thinking, "Wish me luck." he murmured before leaving his office. He walked down the hallways and went into the gardens, following the soft chuckles and giggles that he knew were from Minako and Tokinei. His sister waved when he came into view, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Jushiro!" Minako turned and smiled as well as he approached. He reached behind him and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey. Um, can I talk to Minako alone for a moment?" Tokinei giggled and nodded, holding out her arms towards Minako.

"Sure. Lemme take care of little Sakura while you two talk." she gathered Sakura into her arms and winked at Minako before scampering off inside the barracks. Minako looked to Jushiro and smiled, moving closer to him.

"What do you want to talk about Jushiro?" said man nipped at his bottom lip, taking a deep breath before he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Well… I'm not really sure how I want to do this." he chuckled nervously, then took her hands, giving them a tender squeeze.

Inside his office, Tokinei, Captain Kyouraku, Sentarou, and multiple other soul reapers were gathered at the window to watch. Kiyone was no where to be seen, and Sentarou stated that there had been a hell butterfly that was carrying her a message. Tokinei had her fingers crossed, her eyes wide as she watched his movements.

Minako raised an eyebrow, "Is… everything alright Jushiro?" he nodded, smiling faintly to her.

"Yes… Everything's just fine. Minako… I've been thinking about this for a few days… maybe a few weeks… and I thought… with the war coming any day now… I wanted to let you know just how much I loved you, and give you something…" he began to reach into his shihakusho, when he suddenly heard a sound of running feet.

"CAPTAIN!" came the screeching voice of Kiyone, stopping him in his trakcs. He turned his wide eyed gaze to his third seat, who burst from the barracks into the gardens. She looked at him, "The head captain…" she panted, "Said that all captains and lieutenants were to prepare their battle stations! Aizen has come early!" both he and Minako gasped, her heart slamming into her chest. Jushiro nodded.

"Thank you. Go tell Shunsui. He's in my office." the third seat nodded and dashed inside. Minako grabbed his haori sleeve, looking up to him with frightened eyes.

"I'm going with you." he shook his head, taking her wrists gently.

"No. You must stay here with Sakura. Retsu already told the head captain you were steal healing from having a baby and wouldn't be good for fighting in this condition." she shook her head.

"No. I won't let you go alone…!" tears began to brim her eyes, fear coursing through her veins. Her body began to tremble slightly, "Please Jushiro-"

"No. You aren't coming with me Minako… I need you to take care of Sakura." she continued to shake her head.

"Don't go… Don't leave me… I need you… Sakura needs you… I can't lose you…" she whimpered. Jushiro pulled her into a warm embrace as he saw her tears falling down her cheeks.

"I have to Minako…" he cupped her cheeks, tilting her gaze up to him, "I have to go… I have to protect you… and I have to protect my daughter." before she could retort, he kissed her, deeply, passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tipped her head back, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke for air. Brown eyes looked into platinum.

And in a flash… he was gone.

* * *

Dang! He was so close! *giggles* Darn Kiyone and her awful timing. Well, guess Jushiro will need to surive this war if he wants to propose! I will be gone for Camp from Sunday-Friday next week. So I wont be writing at all (Cant take phone. Crap...) But, I'll try to go old school with a note pad and pencil. xD It's like, 4 AM now, so I decided I'd finish up this chapter since I couldnt sleep. Lol. So please PLEASE review! There may be a chapter next Friday as a reward if I have lots of reviews like last time! I enjoy the feedback and greatly appreciate you taking the time to review! :) Oh! And the poll I mentioned last time is NOW up. :P So please go vote if you want! :)


	23. War Wounds

WARNING. Contains spoilers from the winter war! Like, 2 scenes. You'll see which scene. . But anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 22  
****War Wounds**

She stood there, simply looking at the place where Jushiro disappeared. Her hands had dropped to her side, tears still streaking her cheeks. Minako stood there for what seemed like hours before she moved. She turned around slowly, looking as if she were just staring into space with a blank expression as she made her way back into the barracks. She walked back to Jushiro's office, ignoring everyone except for Tokinei, who was currently holding Sakura. Minako held her arms out, "Can I have her…?" she asked in an almost silent whisper. Everyone was dead quiet as Tokinei passed off the baby into her mother's arms, "Thanks… I'm going to be in my office if anyone needs me…" she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. She made her way into her office and laid on the couch, propping Sakura on her chest. She gently patted her back, "It's going to be alright baby… He's going to be alright…" her voice cracked, and she smirked, "Listen to me… I'm only trying to convince myself this…" she muttered, looking down to her child. She looked to the door when she heard a knock, "Who is it?" the door slid open and Tokinei peeked in, smiling softly.

"Hey… Mind if I come in?" Minako shook her head, and Tokinei came inside, going to Minako and sitting on the floor beside the couch. She sighed, glancing up to her, "Are you alright?" Minako shrugged.

"The man I love just went out to war against the father of my child… I don't know how to feel…" Tokinei's gaze softened and she reached out, putting a hand to her friend's arm, rubbing it gently.

"I know… I didn't want my brother to go either… But he's a captain. He'll be fine." Minako scoffed, glancing to her.

"So was Captain Muguruma, Captain Otoribashi, and Captain Love. And look what happened to them. They disappeared, along with Lieutenant Lisa, Lieutenant Hiyori, Lieutenant Mashiro, and Hachigen. Because of Sosuke, they disappeared. If Sosuke hurts Jushiro…" she shook her head, covering her mouth with a hand as another tear slipped down her cheek, "If anything happens to him… I don't know what I'll do…" Tokinei went to her and knelt down, putting a hand to her friend's knee.

"I know… It's scary… When my husband goes out on recon missions, I'm terrified about if he'll return or not. But like him, Jushiro has someone to come back to… Two someones." she smiled to the slumbering baby before reaching out, taking her into her arms. She stood and took her to the little crib, setting her down inside to continue her sleep. Tokinei went back to Minako and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug, "You just have to have faith… Jushiro is strong… He wouldn't be a captain if he wasn't." Minako shook her head.

"But what if he has an attack on the battlefield? He could have an attack and be struck down from behind…. Oh gods…" she whimpered, putting her hands over her face, "I can't lose someone else that I love… I just can't…" Tokinei shushed her, holding her closer and stroking her hair.

"Shh… Don't talk like that. He'll be fine." she smiled to Minako, "He'll come home… then eventually you'll get married, and you'll have lots of babies." Minako giggled softly, wiping her nose with a finger, "He always was a big family guy. Just look at Jushiro and my parents! They had 8 kids! No doubt Jushiro will want a large family." Minako blushed.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves Tokinei… First I want to be married before I have more children… And I'm sure Jushiro will want to be as well. Second… I don't even know how Jushiro feels about marriage… I mean… I would love to marry him… He's every woman's dream… He's handsome, kind, romantic." she sighed, "His voice is so calming… and gentle… I could listen to it forever and never get tired of it… And he's so good with Sakura… It's like fatherhood is second nature to him." Tokinei nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since my son was born, he's loved children." she sighed, leaning back on the couch, "He wants a family someday…" she poked Minako in the shoulder with a smirk, "And with you and Sakura, he's got a pretty good start." they both looked to the crib and Minako sighed, standing and moving to it. She looked down to Sakura, her eyes narrowing softly.

"I don't know how I deserve someone as wonderful as him." she chuckled, "It's ironic… How I was only to be his lieutenant and private doctor, and now I'm his lover and he's the 'father' of my child… at least that's what Sereitei thinks." she smiled, stroking Sakura's cheek with her knuckle, "But after all that's happened, I wouldn't change anything… I'm happy now. And I know Sakura will be too." Minako frowned, nipping her bottom lip, "I just hope Jushiro stays safe…"

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Jushiro was standing beside Captain Kyouraku, panting softly. Starrk Coyote, Primera Espada, had gone into his ressurection form, and was dealing quite a few blows. The man was panting slightly, sweat beading on his forehead as he watched for the enemy's next move. Then, an enormous amount of reatsu echoed throughout the fake Karakura Town. Jushiro looked to see a garganta open, and a small, blonde arrancar stepped forward, some sort of massive beast in tow behind him, "What… is that?" asked his friend. Jushiro shrugged.

"I don't know." before he could react, he felt something pierce into his flesh. The blonde arrancar, Wonderweiss, ran his hand clear through Jushiro's chest. The white haired captain stood stunned for a moment, glancing behind him to see Wonderweiss retracting his hand. His world began to spin as he fell from the sky. Captain Kyouraku was quickly on the arrancar, about to cut him in half, when Starrk appeared behind him, his gun like weapon pressed to Captain Kyouraku's shoulder as a blue cero was blasted from it. Both captains fell from the sky to land on the rubble, Jushiro face down, swords still in his hands…

* * *

Pacing about the room, Minako ran fingers through her messed orange hair. Just waiting in the office was torturous to her. She hadn't received any news at all about the war, and had no information on Jushiro's well being. Tokinei was sitting at the desk, feeding Sakura with a bottle. Minako turned, pacing one way then the other. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail a while ago, the strands of her bangs beginning to fall in front of her face from her continuous run throughs by her fingers. Eventually she growled, hitting the window pane as she passed, "I can't stand this! I need some news!" she cried out softly, her eyes tightening shut.

"Just give it time. I'm sure we'll get news soon." Tokinei said calmly, smiling towards Minako, "Like I said earlier. Jushiro is strong. He'll be fine. Especially if Captain Kyouraku is with him. They're a tag team." Minako shook her head, looking out into the winter touched gardens.

"I have this incredibly bad feeling… I don't know why…" she glanced to Sakura, "Maybe if I talk to Sosuke… I could try to get him to stop this…" Tokinei scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah… I'm sure that could work… After all this I'm sure he'd stop." Minako shrugged.

"Well what else can we do? I don't want to wait here for good news that probably won't come." she frowned, "The thought of Jushiro laying there on the battle field dead or dying is killing me! I want to know if he's alright…!" her eyes widened when she felt two strong reatsus, "Sosuke… He's opened the senkaimon gate." she looked to Tokinei with widened eyes, and the woman sighed.

"Go." Minako bit her lower lip and glanced to Sakura before walking to her, kneeling down and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back soon baby… I just need to go have a chat with your previous father." Tokinei rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Hurry. Before they can close the gate." Minako nodded and flash stepped away from the 13th Division. She hid her reatsu as she neared the closing doors, making it just as they sealed shut. She watched as Sosuke destroyed the cleaner, and continued their way to the World of the Living. She followed behind them, keeping her presence hidden. Once the doors to Karakura town opened, she remained a short distance behind them. She blinked, noticing how his hair had grown a considerate amount, and his eyes were a bright silver, and the whites of his eyes had turned into a royal purple. She followed him as he walked through the town, all the residents seeming to be in a sleep like state. There was one group of teenagers, however, that was awake and running about, the spiked Sosuke's curiosity. He gave chase after them like some sort of game of cat and mouse. After a few minutes, he was about to kill them, when Rangiku Matsumoto appeared, but she was soon swept away somewhere by Gin. The teens had run off, leaving Sosuke to stand alone by himself, Minako lurking in the shadows behind him. Sosuke tipped his head, glancing back behind him.

"How long are you going to be following me Minako?" her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath, "I know you are there. I knew since before I entered the Senkaimon that you would follow me, so come on out." Minako scowled as she stood, walking from the shadows of the alley and out into the open, face to face with him about 10 feet away, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why are you doing this…? What will you gain from this war?" she spoke, making Sosuke chuckle darkly. He began to step closer to her, but she took a step or two back.

"I want to be at the top. I will be in that unreachable place above the gods Minako." he tipped his head to the side, his smirk widening a little, "And you will be by my side, with our daughter as well." Minako's hands curled into fists.

"Yeah right. Why would I want to go with you? After everything you did? You honestly think I'd go with you now? And you think I'd be stupid enough to drag my daughter into this?" Sosuke shrugged, beginning to walk towards her once more.

"That wouldn't be for me to decide. However, I don't think you will have a choice. It won't be long until someone discovers who Sakura's father really is, and who will be there to protect her? Captain Ukitake?" he asked in that menacingly smooth voice, "He can't go against Central 46 if they decide that Sakura is a danger, and could follow in my footsteps. They'd deem her dangerous and would vote for her immediate death." Minako gasped, her heart fluttering in her chest. She snarled, looking to him.

"Threaten an innocent child? Surely they wouldn't go that low. And besides, last time I checked, they were all murdered, by the man standing in front of me." he gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter whether Central 46 is alive or not. As long as the Head Captain is alive, he'll be second in command. Do you honestly think he'd be any different? He wouldn't want someone like me ever coming into the Soul Society again, so what makes you think that he'd spare her, the child of the man who's caused so much destruction and chaos?" he began to walk around her in circles. She watched him carefully with narrowed platinum eyes.

"You monster." she seethed, making him laugh.

"Monster? I'm no monster. I'm about to be a god." he moved closer to her, to where he was towering over her, making her lean back slightly. Their chests were almost touching, Minako's breath slowing, "Come with me Minako. Be the goddess at my side, protect Sakura by coming with me. Otherwise it won't be long until word gets out of who Sakura's father really is, and not only will you be in trouble, Sakura's very life could be at stake. Would you be willing to risk her life all to be with Captain Ukitake?" Minako's gaze softened as she thought about it, "Come with me Minako. Keep you and our child safe by coming with me." Sosuke thought he had her, then she spit in his face. His eyes widened slightly at her action.

"I'd rather die and rot in the depths of hell than go anywhere with you again!" she growled, backing away from him, "I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me… Just leaving like that… Making me go through my whole ordeal without you…" she smiled slightly, "But I'm so glad I had Jushiro with me… He'll make a much better father than you'll ever be! He already is! He was there for me when you weren't! Jushiro helped me through my whole pregnancy! And he helped me bring Sakura into the world! And where were you? Hiding in Hueco Mundo with all your hollow buddies!" Sosuke laughed softly, shaking his head back and forth.

"Ah Minako. Still only looking at one side of the story I see." he shrugged once more, "It doesn't matter where he was or where I was. What does matter, is that you will be by my side, along with our daughter. And Jushiro… well…" he chuckled, "He should be dead or dying at this moment, thanks to my arrancar, Wonderweiss." Minako's eyes widened, her gaze snapping to his as her heart slammed in her chest, skipping a beat or two.

"W-What did you say?" he stepped to her once before.

"You heard me perfectly clear Minako. Jushiro should be on the ground, either dead or close to death. Either way, he'll die on this day as I rise to the gods. And there will be nothing you can do about it." Minako shook her head, holding a fist to her chest.

"No… What did you do to him?" she shouted, backing away a few feet. Sosuke simply stood there, a small smirk planted upon his features. Minako's eyes widened at his silence, "No… You monster!" she yelled as she turned, flash stepping back to the senkaimon gate and running through it as fast as she could. _No! Jushiro! Please be alright! Please…! _Tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks as she made her way through the Precipice World. After a few minutes, she took a turn, and she saw a bright light at the end when two smaller doors opened. She jumped out into the fake Karakura Town, and she gasped. The destruction was awful. Buildings were crumbled to the ground, smoke and debris flying everywhere. She ran through the air, looking frantically around the rubble. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. _Where are you…? _Minako tucked a lock of her flaming hair behind her ear, her eyes wide as she continued her search. She recognized the faces of previous captains and lieutenants that had disappeared in the incident over one hundred years ago, lying on the ground unconscious or on the brink of it. She gulped, taking a staggered breath as she ran on. Minako stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a white, but blood stained haori on the ground, and long strands of white hair that belonged to the captain. Minako felt her heart stopped for what seemed like 5 lifetimes. Time seemed to slow as she looked over the body, fear, realization hitting her, "Jushiro…." she whispered, "Jushiro!" she cried out frantically, bounding towards him. It seemed like she would never get there. He seemed so far away. The woman landed beside him, her hands going to his shoulders, "Jushiro! No! Please! Answer me!" she cried out softly past her tears. She shifted him to his back, gasping when she realized he had been impaled through and through in his chest, "Oh no… Jushiro…!" she brushed his hair from his face, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly in his unconscious state. She could feel a faint heartbeat, and she placed her hand to his wound, "Don't you dare leave me Jushiro…" she whimpered, her hand emitting a soft green glow, "Please… Please help…." she whispered. But the wound barely budged. She grit her teeth together, "Come on…! Work!" Jushiro's eyes fluttered open slightly, and he gave a weak cough. She gasped, cupping his cheek, "Jushiro!" his eyes focused on her face. They were dull, almost lifeless.

"M-Minako…" came his strained voice.

"Shh…" she hushed him, rubbing is cheek, "Be quiet. We need to get you healed." he mustered up some strength to take her hand.

"I… I need… to tell you something…" he coughed again, a small line of blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. She shook her head.

"You can tell me later… We need to get you healed Jushiro." he shook his head.

"I… I love you…" she smiled weakly.

"I love you too… You're going to get through this Jushiro…" the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly.

"T-Thank you… for telling me… Tell Sakura… I loved her t-too." Minako shook her head.

"Stop talking like you're dying… I'm not going to let you die on me." Jushiro cringed, his hand going to his chest where the wound was slowly bleeding out. Jushiro's eyes began to shut, "J-Jushiro! Stay with me!" his grip on her hand lessened.

"Minako… Don't forget me…" more tears streaked her face.

"Jushiro! Stay with me!" she practically shrieked, "I can't lose you!" Jushiro's head rolled to the side as he slipped into unconsciousness, his hand falling limp in hers, "Jushiro!" suddenly, healers began to appear at her side with a stretcher, moving him from her arms onto it, "Jushiro!" she felt herself being tugged on the arm, and looked to see Captain Kyouraku. He was bandaged around the chest and arms, and had his regular uniform on once more, "Let me go! I have to go with him!" she tried to push away from the captain, but he was too strong. He was able to pull her to him as she struggled, screaming out as they began to carry Jushiro away, "Let me go!" she repeated, until after a few more tries, she gave up. She curled to him, crying into his shoulder in loud sobs, "Jushiro…" he held her close, running a hand up and down her back.

"Just let them take care of him. He'll be alright. He's strong. He'll get through this." came the deep male voice of the man who was holding her. Minako's eyes tightened shut, her knuckles turning snow white as she gripped the pink kimono that was draped over his shoulders.

"Captain Kyouraku…" she whimpered, "He's got to be alright… He just has to…" he nodded, looking down at her.

"I know… Come on. Let's go with them. We'll find him room at Squad Four and go visit him… No doubt he'll need surgery, but Retsu can take care of that easily. She's back and she'll take good care of him." Minako stayed close to Jushiro's side as he was carried to Squad Four. He was immediately taken into surgery, leaving Minako outside the operating room. She sat in one of the chairs with her face in her hands. She was trembling uncontrollably, taking breath after shaky breath. Captain Kyouraku went and sat by her, rubbing her back softly with a hand in an attempt to calm her.

* * *

By the time Jushiro's surgery was finished, Tokinei had heard the news and rushed over to Minako's side, Sakura in tow. Minako was glad to have her daughter in her arms as she waited for her previous captain to report on his condition. She held her baby close to her as she walked back and forth in the halls, bouncing her softly on her shoulder when she whimpered and cried, "It's alright Sakura… We'll see him soon…" she murmured in a comforting voice, stroking the child's back in an attempt to sooth the crying infant. She turned when she heard a sigh, her eyes widening when she saw Captain Unohana emerge from the operating room, taking off bloody gloves and putting them in the waste basket. Both Minako and Tokinei rushed to her side. She looked tired, like she hadn't gotten sleep for two days straight, "Captain…? How… how is he?" she turned to her, shaking her head.

"He made it past the surgery… but I had to put him into an induced coma because he lost so much blood… He's currently being moved into a recovery room where he'll be hooked up to double blood transfusions and life support while he's in his coma. It all depends on his will to live now… whether he lives or dies…" Minako closed her eyes, biting back tears as she heard the report, "Once he's situated, you can go back and see him… But I wouldn't take Sakura in there… Such a site she shouldn't see at such a young age, even though she may not even remember it when she grows up." Minako nodded, "You can put her in the nursery here while you visit if you would like."

"Thank you…" she whispered, "Can I go see him now?" her former captain gave a nod and gathered Sakura into her arms.

"I'll show you where his room is, then take Sakura to the nursery." Minako, Tokinei, and Captain Kyouraku were guided through the halls until they came to the ICU. It was almost dead silent, the only sounds being the padding of their feet. Captain Unohana stopped outside of a certain door, "He's inside and should be clear for visitors now." Minako took a breath before slowly entering. The room was dim, and the sound of a heart monitor, beeping steadily every second or two. She covered her mouth with her hand, tears prickling her eyes when she saw the state he was in. Jushiro was laying on the bed, his whole chest bandaged up, his skin a ghostly white, nearly blending with his snowy white locks.

"Oh Jushiro…" she whispered, going to his side. She pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed, then reached out slowly to take his hand. Minako gasped silently when she felt how cold his hand was in hers. She brought his hand up to her cheek, a tear slipping down the other cheek, "Please… be alright… You can get through this… So many people need you… your squad… your family… Sakura… I need you… Be strong…" she murmured before laying her head to his shoulder and closing her eyes. Captain Kyouraku kept a frown on his face as he watched. Tokinei touched a hand to his arm, and he turned his attention to her.

"Come on, let's give her some privacy." she whispered quietly. He nodded, giving his friend one more glance before the two left. Minako was softly stroking Jushiro's arm up and down. Through all the smells of Squad Four that were now on him, she could still make out his subtle scent. It soothed her slightly, but it didn't stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks. Her hand slowly made its may to his, her fingers entwining with his cold digits, "I love you…" she whispered, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

Now, all they could do…

Was wait.

* * *

Alrighty! After 2 weeks an update! :D I was at camp last week, then this past Sunday my family packed up and we went to the beach in Destin Florida! It was HOT! But I'm home now, and already have the next chapter underway! What will happen to our beloved Jushiro? Review and you'll find out! :) Thanks! :)


	24. Happiness

**CHAPTER 23**  
**Happiness**

**5 DAYS LATER**

Captain Kyouraku peeked in to watch Minako at her desk, Kiyone at her side, "How's she been doing…?" he asked in barely a whisper. Kiyone shrugged, sighing as she as well watched the lieutenant sign paperwork.

"Pretty much the same… She acts as if she's lifeless. The only person she shows happy emotions to at the moment is Sakura. No one can cheer her up…" she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I wish Captain Ukitake would wake up… Everyone here misses him… Especially Minako." she murmured, turning to lean against the wall. Captain Kyouraku nodded, standing back up.

"A lot of people wishes he would wake up. Retsu said he would eventually. His wounds have healed enough so that he could wake up any time now. It all rests with him now." he tucked his arms in his sleeves, "I just came to check on her. I think I'll go visit Jushiro and check up on him. It'll probably be the same as yesterday though." he shrugged, "But still. I can visit with Retsu. I'll see ya Kiyone." he waved to her as he walked away, receiving a nod and a wave back from the third seat. Kiyone peeked back in to watch Minako, who was now holding Sakura. She was humming softly, trying to sooth the now crying infant.

"Shhh… Please don't cry Sakura…" the mother murmured, standing up to bounce her baby in her arms softly in a rocking motion, "I know you miss him… I miss him too… But he'll he home in no time… You'll see." she smiled to the child, reaching up to tap her nose, "I just hope it's soon…" she whispered. Minako stood up, carrying Sakura to the window. She glanced outside, sighing softly as her eyes closed. Her head tipped back just slightly as she thought. After a few moments, she could have sword she felt warm arms wrap around her, holding her close to a person she couldn't identify. Her troubled mind and heart suddenly eased, calmness washing over her. She tipped her head to the side, then her eyes opened as Sakura made a gurgling sound. The illusion went away, the warmth leaving her body. Minako looked down to her daughter, "Maybe it's time for a nap… What do you say?" the baby merely looked up at her with innocent, wide, chocolate brown eyes. Her mother carried her to the small crib, laying her down in it and covering her with a blanket. Instantly Sakura began to pout and whimper, reaching up to her mother, her little hands curling into tiny fists as she grabbed for her. Minako reached down and let Sakura take a finger, the other hand softly stroking her head while she hummed. After a few minutes the child was soothed into a light slumber. Minako yawned herself as she went into the back room and laid down on Jushiro's bed. She wrapped her arms around his pillow, burying her face into it. _It still has his scent…_ She took a whiff before closing her eyes, soon slipping into sleep.

* * *

She panted as she ran through the halls of Squad Four, her eyes wide as she neared the room she was searching for. _No…__Please no!_ She arrived at the room, hearing the sounds of someone softly crying. A trembling hand lifted to open the door, and her heart stopped. Her former captain was weeping, being held in the arms of Captain Kyouraku, as he looked down to the bed, tears streaking his own face. Tokinei was sitting in a chair along the wall, silently crying. Minako slowly approached the bedside, a tear sliding down her cheek. Jushiro lay there, the sheet pulled just under his chin. His skin was a ghostly white, his eyes closed. There were no signs of life coming from the captain, "Jushiro…" came the soft voice of the woman who entered the room. Minako stood on the opposite side of Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake.

"Why did it have to be this soon…?" she heard Captain Unohana whimper into the man's broad chest. The words didn't register in her mind as she fell to her knees, reaching out to cup Jushiro's cheeks.

"Jushiro! You have to wake up…! Jushiro!" she nearly cried out, almost to the point of hysterics, "No! Don't leave me like this! You can't! Not now!" sobs tore through her body as she leaned over him, "Wake up!" she gently shook his shoulders to no avail, "Oh gods… No! They can't take you from me!" she cried into his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt something pulling at her shoulders. She looked behind her to see Sosuke, smiling at her from a distance with Sakura in his arms. Black rope like objects came bursting out, wrapping around her body, "No! Let me go!" she screamed, struggling against the bindings.

"You're mine now." he said in a deep voice. The room began to fade around her, and she gasped, turning to look back at Jushiro's fading form.

"No! Jushiro!" she reached out to him as she was being pulled away, "JUSHIRO!" her voice echoed as she was shrouded in black nothingness.

* * *

The redhead jolted from her sleep, sitting up abruptly. She winced, a hand going to her head as a shot of pain went through it from sitting up to quickly. _It was just a dream… Thank gods… _The pain subsided after a few moments, and she stood up, running into the office and to the crib. She looked over to see Sakura still asleep where she was left. Minako sighed in relief, but was soon walking again. She walked down the hallway to Sentarou and Kiyone's conjoined offices. She opened the door, going to Tokinei, "I need you to watch Sakura for a few minutes. I'm going to check on Jushiro." Kiyone nodded and made her way to Minako's office. Minako turned and left the barracks, quickly flash stepping to Squad Four. She made her way down to Jushiro's room, taking a shaky breath before entering. Captain Unohana was writing something down onto a clip board, then looked up, smiling softly to her former subordinate, "How's he doing…?" she was afraid to ask, afraid that there would be some sort of bad news. Captain Unohana sighed and gave a shrug, glancing to Jushiro.

"He's slowly stabilizing. He still hasn't woken up. But he's getting stronger. His wound is healing nicely, and he can breath on his own. It's good progress, but it's slow." Minako nodded, going to Jushiro's side. She took his hand, sitting on the bed. A small smile tugged at her lips. His color seemed to be returning to his face, and his hand was once more warm.

"I had such a bad dream a while ago… I dreamed that you, Captain Kyouraku, and Tokinei were in here, all crying because he died… Then Sosuke came and dragged me away with these weird black ropes that had minds of their own… When I woke up, I thought it was real… I just… had to make sure he was alright." she whispered. Captain Unohana nodded, placing a hand on the back of Minako's back.

"I know. We're all worried over him. He's the only captain that's left recovering. Shunsui's wounds have all healed. All that's left is Jushiro." she sighed, "But he was run though… by a bare hand. There's a lot of internal injury and I have to make extra precautions to make sure he doesn't become infected. Other than that, he's fine. No other injuries can't be healed with a band-aid." Minako laughed softly, then gave a small smile towards the white haired man laying on the bed.

"But still… Any cut is a bad cut for him with his disease…" she murmured, using her thumb to stroke the back of Jushiro's hand, "I just wish he would wake up already… I miss him… And so does Sakura." she looked behind her to the Squad Four leader, "You mind if I have some time alone with him?" Captain Unohana smiled and shook her head.

"It's no problem at all. I'll be back in half an hour though to check his stats." with that she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Minako sighed, just watching Jushiro as he laid there.

"It's been five days…" she began after a few minutes of silence, Five days of waking up without you by my side… Five days without cooking you something… Five days of loneliness… I don't think I've ever felt so alone in my life than these days while you've been here… Even Sakura can't seem to cheer me down when I'm depressed… I put on this fake smile and pretend everything is alright… When I'm falling apart on the inside…" she shook her head, leaning forward to prop her head on her elbow upon the bed, "I feel lonelier than I did when Sosuke left… I didn't know I could feel anything lonelier than that day… But I am…" she reached up, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve to wipe the tears away, "I need to get going now… Sakura is asleep and Kiyone is watching her." she chuckled softly before leaning over, pressing her lips to his softly in a silent kiss, "I love you…" she whispered before standing, walking out of the room.

Minako giggled as she held Sakura over the desk, "Are you trying to walk honey?" she tipped her head as Sakura tried to put a pudgy leg out, as if she were trying to walk forwards, "I don't think your legs are strong enough yet baby. Give it a few more months." she smiled, bringing Sakura back to sit her in her lap. She kissed the top of Sakura's head, "You're getting more fuzzy hair on your head Sakura." she smoothed down the red hair atop the baby's head, "You were born with a head full of hair, you know that?" Minako spoke softly. Sakura's large brown eyes looked up to her mother and she cooed, reaching up with a chubby hand to pat Minako's cheek, "Yes. I'm your mommy. And you're my little girl." Sakura answered with another coo, her other hand curling into her uniform. Minako tipped her head, a questionable look on her features as Sakura's bottom lip puckered out and she whimpered, "What is it Sakura?" she asked in a soothing voice, rubbing Sakura's back. Sakura continued to whimper, her hand hitting against Minako's chest. Her little cheeks were turning a light shade of pink, her brown eyes narrowing as tears built up in them, "Sakura… baby what is it?" she bounced her daughter in her arms, standing up to walk around, "Are you hungry?" she asked in a calming tone, "Please don't cry…" she sighed softly, patting Sakura's back, "I wish you were here Jushiro…" her eyes widened and she looked down to her baby, "Surely not…" she smiled softly, "Do you miss Jushiro…?" she whispered to her. She looked up, glancing around until finding the closet. Minako went to it and opened it, digging through until she found a haori. She draped it over her shoulder and placed Sakura on it, wrapping it around her and rocking her back and forth. A few minutes passed by before Sakura's cries calmed, making Minako chuckle, "I always heard that the mother and father's scent could calm their child… I didn't know I would have to use Jushiro's haori to sooth her." she looked down to her, smiling as her baby nuzzled her face to the haori, "You smell daddy's scent on there, don't you?" she sat back down on the couch, "He'll be home in no time sweetie… You'll see." Minako looked up to the ceiling as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You'll see…"

**THE NEXT DAY**

The steady sound of a heart monitor continued to sound throughout the Squad Four ICU. Captain Unohana took the clipboard at the end of Jushiro's bed, flipping through multiple pages and marking out a few items, circling others, and putting lines under some more items. She checked his stats, comparing them with the previously observed stats from the previous day. She then changed an water IV bag, then wrote that on the clipboard as well. She placed the clipboard back in the holder at the foot of the bed, then took the blanket, tucking it back around Jushiro, up to his shoulders, "Keeping you nice and warm Jushiro." she smiled faintly, reaching up to smooth his bangs to the side of his face, "You need to hurry up and wake up now." she said, moving a few things in the room around, turning her back to him, "Your girls are waiting for you. It isn't gentleman like to keep a woman waiting, much less two." she murmured in a teasing tone. She parted the curtains a bit to let a little sunlight in, and she looked outside, taking in a moment of silence.

"Forgive me Retsu. You know how I am with injuries. I take longer than normal to heal." the woman gasped, her deep blue eyes going wide as she turned around in the direction of the voice. Jushiro was smiling weakly, his brown eyes looking at her.

"Jushiro?" she whispered. He chuckled, giving her a single nod of his head.

"Unless you know another man who looks just like me and goes by another name, and happens to be in the ICU as well." Captain Unohana shook her head, managing a laugh as she went to him.

"You're finally awake!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, but not so tight that she hurt him, "We were all so worried about you." he smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

"It's alright now." he said softly, his voice a little hoarse, "Can I have some water?" she blinks, scrambling up. She straightened her uniform and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I didn't ask. How rude of me." he chuckled quietly as she looked around for a water bottle. She grabbed it once she spotted it and handed it to him. He drank the whole thing within seconds, sighing when he finished, "Ah…. That's better." he set the cup down on the table, then turned to face his friend, "How's Minako and Sakura?" she shrugged slightly.

"Worried. As usual. She's come by for a few minutes every day since you got here. You've been out for seven days now." his eyes widened.

"Seven days?" she nodded again.

"I had to put you in an induced coma. You lost so much blood, you might have died if I didn't do it. Minako was almost near hysterics. She found you on the battlefield before the healers arrived." Jushiro ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought she stayed behind with Sakura…" he looked to her, "How bad was I?"

"You were run through the chest by a bare hand, and had multiple other wounds from battle as well. It wasn't very pretty…" he nodded, sighing as he leaned back against the pillows.

"I need to talk to her… I have some unfinished business…" he tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back against the pillows.

"No no no… You need to take it easy. You just woke up from being in a seven day coma. You need to rest." Jushiro frowned, still trying to sit up.

"Please Retsu!" said woman shook her head.

"Whatever business you need to attend to can wait-"

"I have to propose to her!" he yelled out, making her statement stop in its tracks. Her eyes widened as she looked to him.

"You're going to propose to her?" he nodded, looking down to his folded hands that were in his lap.

"I was going to propose… And right as I was about to, I was called to war…" his brown eyes pleaded with hers, "Retsu… I have to set things right… She's probably in my office worrying about me as we speak. I need to let her know I'm alright. I'm begging you." he said in a small voice. Retsu looked at him for a few seconds before sighing, shaking her head.

"You really shouldn't. You woke up just minutes ago. It wouldn't be good to just let you get up and leave straight away." she placed a hand to his shoulder, "Just rest for a while more, then you can leave and go see her." she smiled to him, "I promise." then she stood and went to the door, turning to look back at him, "I'm going to check on some other patients then come see if you need anything. Alright?" Jushiro nodded, and she left. He waited for a few minutes before he threw the covers off, steadying himself before he stood, walking over to the closet where a pair of clean hakama and a shihakusho were folded and placed on a cabinet located inside. He quickly dressed, then slipped on his haori. Jushiro peeked out into the halls to make sure no nurses or the fear inducing (for whatever reason he couldn't comprehend) captain before he casually walked out of the Fourth Division.

Two pairs of hidden eyes watched the captain leave the division. Captain Kyouraku looked to the Fourth Squad leader with a smirk, "Told you he would sneak out." the woman sighed, shaking her head.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" she shrugged, "Well, if he gets to the 13th Division and gets hurt, Minako can take care of him." the taller of the two laughed, crossing his arms.

"This is a surprise. Usually you'd be running after him and guiding him back to his room like a farmer leading a horse to a water trough." she leaned back against the wall, glancing back to him.

"He's going to see one of my former healing members. He'll be fine as long as he doesn't overwork himself. If he had waited, I was going to release him from here once I finished my rounds. That man has always been impatient when it comes to women." she chuckled, "Once he gets attached to someone, he'll get in harm's way just to talk to them." Captain Kyouraku nodded, looking to her.

"He was that way about you in the Academy." he commented. She gave a single nod, then sighed softly.

"That was in the past Shunsui… We both knew it wouldn't work out once we joined the 13 Court Guard Squads. I'm married to my work. I can't get distracted when the lives of others are in my hands. I'm glad he's found someone else." she smiled at Captain Kyouraku, tipping her head towards the door, "Come on. Let's go watch the man propose. Otherwise I'll make sure he cannot have children for forgetting to mention to me that he was going to propose in the first place!" Captain Kyouraku blinked, his eyes slightly widened.

"So you can be scary when you want to!" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Shunsui. I only found out minutes ago that he was going to propose." the man chuckled, tucking his arms into his kimono sleeves as he walked with the petite woman out the doors.

* * *

"Come on Sakura… I know you must be hungry." she muttered, trying to get her daughter to take the bottle, "My boobs are sore, so you're gonna have to deal with a bottle for a few days." still Sakura fussed, pouting her bottom lip out and turning her head away from the bottle, "Girl. Stop being stubborn like Jushiro when I try to give him his medical tea." after a few minutes she sighed, grabbing the haori on the desk and wrapping Sakura in it, "Now will you eat? If you smell daddy will you eat?" she laughed softly, shaking her head, "That sounded really weird." she blinked when the fussing stopped and she felt a nudge against the bottle in her hand. Sakura was now feeding, making little content sucking noises, "Babies are so weird when it comes to things that comfort them…" she rocked Sakura slowly as she fed, her chocolate eyes looking around as she contently had her meal. Sakura was almost finished when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Lieutenant Ayazame!" she heard in a loud voice, before the door flew open, "Lieutenant!" she looked to the short, blonde girl standing at the door.

"Shhh! Not so loud. There's a baby in here Kiyone. Don't startle her." Kiyone nodded, but ran in.

"There's someone here to see you! They said it's urgent, and to meet them in the gardens!" Minako sighed, shaking her head.

"Tell them I don't want to see anybody. I don't want any visitors. I have too much work to do." Kiyone groaned in protest, rolling her eyes before planting her hands to the desk.

"But it's urgent! It could be a life or death situation!" the mother blinked, looking to Kiyone for a few moments before rolling her eyes herself, standing up.

"Fine. Can you feed Sakura for me, burp her, then put her in her crib for a nap?" Kiyone nodded, gathering the baby into her arms, "Thanks." she straightened her shihakusho, smoothed down her hair and made her way out of the barracks and into the gardens. She stopped at the rows upon rows of Christmas Roses, closing her eyes as she took in the sweet scent of the winter flowers. The cold lapped at her exposed skin at her neck and face, a chill coursing through her body lightly. She looked around for the person she was supposed to speak to, yet he or she had yet to appear, "Who on earth was Kiyone talking about?" she shrugged and continued to look at the flowers. She reached down to pick up a bloom from the ground that had fallen off the bush, reaching it up to take a whiff of it's scent.

"Don't they smell lovely? I like to keep flowers in the gardens no matter what time of year it is." Minako's eyes shot open, and she spun around towards the voice. Her eyes searched until her eyes fell upon a figure, standing on the small bridge that went over the koi pond. Minako could feel her heart slam into her chest as she watched the man smile, the breeze blowing softly through his snow white hair.

Jushiro…?" she turned towards him, "Is it really you…" she whispered. He smiled to her, his brown eyes shining as he opened his arms to her.

"It's me Minako…" said his warm voice that she missed so terribly. Two tears streaked her cheeks as a smile grew on her features. She began to run towards him.

"Jushiro!" she cried happily as she ran to him, "Jushiro!" she ran into his arms, wrapping them tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he buried his features into her hair. She cried into his shoulder, a smile on her face as they embraced, "I was so worried…" she muffled into his uniform. She sniffled and looked up to him, "I felt Sosuke's reatsu and he had opened the Senkaimon… So I followed him. And we talked, and he told me that you were already dead or dying. And I didn't know what to do! So I ran to the fake Karakura town that you fought in, and I found you on the ground." more tears spilled down her cheeks, "You were covered in blood… And I thought you were dead." Minako took a breath, shaking her head, "And you said those things like you were going to die, then you passed out… It scared me so much… Then Captain Unohana put you in the induced coma because if she didn't you would die from blood loss and then Sakura missed you and I have to use one of your haoris you keep in the closet to get her to nap for take a bottle because she smells you and-" she was cut off suddenly when his lips pressed to hers, his hands cupping her cheeks. His thumbs brushed away the tears as he kissed her softly. After a few seconds, he felt her trembling lips press harder against his, her arms wrapping back around his neck, "And I was so worried I would be alone again… I couldn't lose you…" she whispered.

"Shh." he shushed her, brushing her bangs from her tear streaked face, "It's alright now… I'm here… I'm here now… You don't have to worry about it anymore…" he cupped her cheeks, "You aren't going to be alone anymore. Not while I'm here. Alright?" she sniffled once more and nodded.

"I love you…" she whispered. He smiled to her.

"My Minako… There's something that still needs to be taken care of." she blinked, tipping her head as she gave him a questionable look, "When Kiyone came out and said that Aizen had come early… she interrupted what I needed to ask." Minako raised an eyebrow as he took her hands and cleared his throat, "I feel like a cliché, sappy romance movie where the hero comes home from war." Minako laughed softly, "But I love you Minako. I am so happy you've become my lieutenant, and us coming together because of it, and that darling little baby Sakura." her smile grew as he continued, "I had actually thought about this for a few weeks, and Shunsui helped me come to the decision that I should do this. I hope you like it." she tipped her head as he reached into his haori.

"Jushiro… What are you doing?" he smiled to her, pulling out something that was hidden in his closed hand.

"What I was going to do before we were interrupted by Aizen. I want you to close your eyes." she raised an eyebrow, "Go on, close them." she sighed, but closed them, her smile still on her face, "I loved being able to spend so much time with you at your home, here at the office, and with little Sakura… But that isn't enough for me." her smile turned into a slight frown, confused by his words, "I want to spend much more time with you. I want to spend my life with you." her eyes flew open at the statement, then gasped when she saw him on one knee. She covered her mouths with her hands, her heart beginning to race.

"Jushiro…" she whispered, making him smile as he opened the small box, revealing the ruby and diamond ring. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Minako… Be more than just my doctor and lieutenant… Be mine, forever… Be my wife. Marry me?" Minako stood there for a few seconds, simply stunned. Then she nodded, holding out her left hand.

"Yes… Of course Jushiro…" his grin widened and he took the ring, sliding it onto her fourth finger. He stood then lifted her into his arms, twirling her around. She laughed, leaning down and kissing him slowly yet passionately, "Yes!" she said again. Jushiro chuckled, resting his forehead to hers, "I love you so much…" she whispered. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"I know… And I love you just as much…" she nuzzled his neck.

"Sakura is going to be so happy to see you…" Minako whispered, "You'll need to go see her in a few minutes…" there was suddenly a large sound of clapping, startling them both. They turned to see Captain Kyouraku, Captain Unohana, Kiyone, Sentarou, Tokinei, and several other squad members standing on the back steps of the division, smiling, clapping, and cheering for the couple. Minako blushed slightly, tucking her head to Jushiro's shoulder, "I didn't know we had an audience." Kiyone walked out to them, Sakura in tow with a bright smile on her face.

"I figured you would want Sakura out here afterwards." Sakura looked around blankly, trying to see what all the commotion was all about. Jushiro bent down in front of her, waving.

"Hello there Sakura. Did you miss me?" she looked at him for a few seconds before giving a loud coo, reaching out her arms towards him. Jushiro took her into his arms, holding her close to him as she cooed wildly. Minako stood beside Jushiro, her arms wrapping around his waist, "I'm home baby girl." he smiled to Minako, then to Tokinei, "Home for good."

* * *

Daw~~~~ HE FINALLY PROPOSED! Who's ahppy? *raises hand* So, the next chapter may be a little time skip. And I may actually put some SMUT in there. You have been waiting FOREVER for that haven't you? My naughty readers. *snickers* I already have their honeymoon spot, activities. *nudge nudge wink wink* Planned out, so it will be... fun and interesting. LOLOLOL. And to **Animeroxs-Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**, I didn't demand your review! I merely held your emails to me hostage till you did. ;) You know I love you! XD

Thank you ALL who have reviewed this so far, and I look forwards to seeing another review from you! Do any of you guys check your reviews for your stroies and see if your regular reviewers have reviewed your latest chapters? I do all the time. XD I'll be like, "_ is missing! I'll wait till he/she reviews to update next!" XD I do. LOL. By the way, do I have any male readers? I'd like to know if there are fanboys of animes, not just fangirls. Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this update and I'm looking forward to writing out the next chapter! Until then, just press the little "Review This Chapter" button at the bottom of this screen and give me a review! :) Maybe give me ideas for my next few chapters? What would YOU want me to include in this story? Tell me! :D


	25. The Truth Is Revealed

**CHAPTER 24**  
**The Truth Is Revealed**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Lightening flashed throughout the house, illuminating the rooms where the curtains were open. Thunder rumbled in the sky, loud enough to make the ground tremble. Minako woke to the faint sound of crying. With a yawn, she sat up, clearing her tired mind and stretching before jogging to the baby's room. She turned on the lamp and went to Sakura's crib, quickly picking up the red faced infant as she wailed. Minako propped her to her shoulder, bouncing her gently, "Shhh… I'm here… Mommy's got you…. It's just a storm sweetheart…" another crash of thunder sounded, making Sakura's cries even louder, burying her face into her mother's shoulder. She began to hum softly, patting Sakura's back in an attempt to sooth her. Minako yawned again, "Come on honey… You must be tired… I know I am…"

"Is someone being fussy?" Minako turned to see Jushiro standing at the door, a soft smile on his features. Minako sighed, glancing to her daughter.

"The storm is scaring her… I have to admit it's spooking me as well." a frown touched Jushiro's lips, and he was on the move. He went to Minako's side, drawing her to him. Sakura peeked up from Minako's shoulder to look at the white haired man, sniffling and whimpering. She reached an arm out, slapping at his shoulder as her whimper escalated. Jushiro held his hands out, and Sakura reached out both arms. Minako giggled and shifted her to him. She curled within his embrace, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as her whimpers continued. Minako rubbed her back as they tried to comfort her. Within a few minutes she was back asleep, slumbering contently against the man's shoulder. Minako smiled softly, kissing her daughter's forehead, "She's asleep…" she whispered. Jushiro nodded and gently placed Sakura back into the crib. He walked over and closed the drapes fully, blocking the lightning from lighting up the room. He then wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and they went back into their bedroom. They both climbed into bed and settled under the sheets. Another clap of thunder boomed outside, making Minako gasp and curl to Jushiro's side. He chuckled softly, holding her tightly to him.

"It's alright." he kissed her forehead. She looked up to him before nuzzling his cheek with her nose. He smiled and kissed her softly, her mewing in return and kissing him back. Her hands cupped his cheeks, her body arching to his. She chuckled faintly into the kiss as she felt a slick muscle gliding along her lower lip. She eagerly parted her lips, his tongue sweeping forwards to deepen the kiss. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, his body guiding hers until she was on her back and he was looming over her. Minako broke the kiss to look at him with a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a chuckle, tucking a lock of flaming orange behind her ear. His cheeks were flushed a light pink, as were hers. Jushiro was silent until he sat up, clearing his throat.

"Sorry… I got a little carried away." Minako giggled, sitting up and tipping her head.

"I have to admit though… You're a great kisser when you get 'a little carried away'." her giggles continued at the playful glare he gave her, "But it's 4 AM… Let's get some sleep now." she kissed his cheek and laid back down, yawning and soon settling back into slumber. Jushiro watched her for a while before smiling softly and laying down behind her, draping his arm over her waist and falling asleep himself.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

A little three month old laughed happily in a squeal as Jushiro began to play a game of Peek-A-Boo with her. Minako chuckled as she watched them, stirring the three cheese tortellini in the boiling water. Jushiro lay cross legged on the floor, while Sakura was in a little floor baby chair. Jushiro would cover his eyes with a grin, "Where's daddy?" he would ask, causing Sakura's grin to fade as she searched for the man. Jushiro would uncover his eyes and say, "Here I am!" which would cause a whole new level of cackles from the small infant. She was dressed in a cute pink onesie, with little butterflies and dragonflies over the front. Sakura reached for the white haired man, curling and uncurling her little hands into fists, giving little grunts. He chuckled, reaching out to lift her into his arms, "Are you tired of playing?" he asked her, holding her to his shoulder. Sakura gurgled and stuck a few fingers into her mouth, looking up to him with a doe eyed expression, "You are too cute. You know that?" Sakura just looked at him for a few seconds before smiling, flailing her slobber covered hand around until it successfully smacked him in the cheek, causing the baby to cackle once more at his expression. He smirked and took a rag, wiping off her fingers before rubbing the goop off his cheek. Minako rolled her eyes then continued to cook the pasta. After a few minutes, she poured the water into a strainer, then put the pasta into a bowl, setting it to the table.

"Jushiro, lunch is ready." they smiled to each other as he nodded, standing with Sakura safe in his arms. He went into the kitchen and sat at the table as Minako sat out the plates, glasses of water and the ketchup, something Minako enjoyed to put on the tortellini, "How are you feeling?" she leaned down and kissed him sweetly before sitting down, scooping some of the pasta onto their plates. Jushiro shifted Sakura into her mother's arms, the child instantly protesting as she looked back to Jushiro with that infamous pout she somehow knew won him over every time. Minako leaned Sakura to lay against her stomach and chest while they ate.

"I feel like I did before the war happened. All better." he smiled to her, "Just a scar on my chest is left." he placed a hand flat over his chest, where the scar was located, "Just another battle scar." he chuckled, taking a bite of his food. Minako nodded, eating herself as Sakura squirmed in her hold, grunting in displeasure for leaving Jushiro's embrace. Jushiro raised an eyebrow, and eventually laughed softly, holding out his arms, "Want me to take her?" Minako shrugged then lifted Sakura back over to Jushiro.

"She enjoys you more than her own mother." she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, stabbing a piece of pasta with her fork and eating it.

"Jealous~" he teased as Sakura snuggled to his chest, closing her eyes and soon falling into a light slumber, "She didn't see for me for seven days when the war happened. We have a lot to catch up on." Minako rolled her eyes, crossing her legs under the table.

"Oh yes… Getting a cheek covered in slobber is totally catching up." she smirked and winked to him when he cast her a teasing glare, "It's good she's asleep though. It's time for her nap." she smiled, sticking another piece of tortellini in her mouth, "Kiyone is coming to baby-sit today, I thought we could go out in Rukongai for an hour or two and go get some more food and supplies. We're running a little low. I needed to go grocery shopping anyway. Oh! And there's this cute little quilt store that Tokinei found. It's in District Three, and she said the quilts are handmade and she said they are just too adorable." Jushiro chuckled, giving a roll of his eyes.

"My sister finds everything in this place. But we can go if you want." she nodded, chuckling as she finished her lunch. Once Jushiro was finished, she took the plates and put them in the sink.

"Where else do you want to go?" she looked behind her as she washed the dishes off. Jushiro leaned back in his chair, keeping Sakura balanced to him.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm up for whatever you want to do." he smiled to her, "I feel great today." Minako grinned while drying the dish she was holding, walking over to press a kiss to his forehead.

"That's good. After the attack you had last week, you had me a little worried." he smirked, reaching out to take the hand that wasn't holding the plate.

"You worry about me too much…" she raised an eyebrow, giving him the 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"I have a right to. Just Two months ago you were laying on a bed in Squad Four in a coma from being run through by a bare hand in the chest. I'm just making sure your illness doesn't get worse from it." she ran two or three fingers through his bangs, smoothing them behind an ear, "I'm still your doctor…"

"And my lieutenant." he took her hand, kissing the back softly, "And now my fiancée" Minako chuckled, placing the plate on the table, then propping the now free hand to her hip.

"And still your doctor, whether you like it or not you flirt." she took her hand from his and tapped his nose before taking the dish to the cabinet, setting it in place before starting on the next one. Jushiro stood, propping Sakura to a shoulder as he went to stand behind his lover. He leaned down to softly kiss her neck.

"Flirt? Are you confusing me with Shunsui?" she smirked, turning her head to glance back at his grinning features.

"I think he's starting to rub off on you." she giggled when she watched his bottom lip jut out in a pout, his brown eyes looking up at her like a puppy does when you fuss at it. She reached back at pat his head, "There there. Didn't say it was a bad thing." Minako winked before washing off the plate, lifting it from the sink to dry it with the rag, "But nice try on the pout. It's almost like Sakura's when she's hungry." Minako finished the dishes and sighed, turning around and draping her arms over Jushiro's shoulders, "Done. Want to help me put Sakura to bed for her nap?" Jushiro nodded and followed the mother upstairs to the baby's room, Sakura in tow. Minako dimmed the lights and wound up the mobile, soft chimes beginning to play as Jushiro lowered Sakura into the crib. Sakura, missing the warmth that she had attained from being hugged to Jushiro, began to whimper and kick her legs in protest. Jushiro reached down and gently rubbed her belly in soothing circles.

"Shhh… I'm here Sakura… I'm still here. Sleep baby girl." he crooned in a whisper as he draped the blanket over her little body. Her whimpers soon ceased as she fully fell asleep, her hand halfway in her mouth. Minako wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling a cheek to his shoulder. Jushiro smiled and retracted his hand, still gazing down at the infant as his own arms came about Minako, pulling her close to him in a secure hold.

"You're so good with babies Jushiro…" she whispered, closing her eyes as his arms and body warmed her. Jushiro remained silent for several seconds before he spoke.

"Would you want to have another baby?" Minako blinked, looking to him with widened eyes.

"What?" she murmured. He glanced down to her.

"Would you want another baby? Would you want to have a baby… with me?" Minako felt her heart skip a beat at the question. She parted her lips, but nothing came out. After she didn't answer for what seemed like agonizing hours, Jushiro shook his head, "Never mind. Forget I asked." Minako cupped his cheek, turning his gaze back to hers. She was smiling softly.

"Of course I would Jushiro…" she murmured, "I would love to have a baby with you… but first I want to get married, and let Sakura grow up a little more… Maybe in a year or two after we wed, I promise you we can try for a baby." their conversation was cut off when a knock sounded from the front door, "That would be Kiyone…" she said softly. Jushiro smiled and nodded, taking her hand.

"Let's go greet her then." he leaned down and kissed Minako softly before he led her downstairs. Minako went to the closet and pulled out their winter robes as Jushiro answered the door, revealing a brightly smiled Kiyone, "Right on time Kiyone." the girl looked up to him and saluted.

"A third seat has to be on time for her captain sir!" Jushiro chuckled and escorted her inside. Minako smiled to the third seat as she pulled her coat on over her shoulders.

"Hey Kiyone. Glad you could come. We just put Sakura down for a nap. She'll be out for about an hour, an hour and a half, then when she wakes up just let her play in her pin with her toys. Play peek-a-boo, stuff like that." Kiyone nodded as Minako joined Jushiro's side, "Thanks for watching her."

"It's no problem!" Jushiro tipped his head to his third seat before the couple left, closing the door behind them. Minako hooked her arm around his while they walked towards the gate to Rukongai.

"Think she'll be alright?" Jushiro smirked, looking down to her.

"Who? Sakura or Kiyone?" Minako giggled quietly, leaning to him.

"Both I guess… I've barely left Sakura for a few minutes." Jushiro reached up and stroked her cheek.

"They'll both be fine. Don't worry about them. Kiyone will take good care of Sakura" the woman sighed before nodding.

"You're right… I can't help it… I'm just… just…"

"Being a mother." he finished, smiling softly to her, "It's alright. Mother's worry. It's their instinct to." Jushiro took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Now, let's just enjoy the day."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

The sun was just about to begin setting as the couple returned to Minako's home. The woman smiled as she saw the house lights on, looking so warm and welcoming, "Ahhh… Almost home." Jushiro nodded with a grin, walking beside her with a few bags in his hands. Minako held a navy blue and dark gray quilt in her arms, a hand stroking it, "This is so soft. Sakura is going to love this." they walked up the steps and went inside, her smile widening when she heard giggles and a cackle. Minako wandered into the den to see Kiyone bouncing Sakura on her knees, hands under the child's arms to support her, "We're home Kiyone." said girl looked behind her and smiled, Sakura giving her own greeting with a squeal of delight. Minako scooped up Sakura, ticking her stomach and in turn receiving more cackles. Kiyone stood, smiling to her superiors.

"Surprisingly she didn't cry. When she woke up I fed her then we played a bit." Minako nodded, letting Sakura take her finger in a firm grip.

"Can you say 'Thank you' to Kiyone?" Sakura gurgled, patting Minako's cheek.

"It's no problem." she bowed slightly, "I best be going now. Isane is expecting me to be home before it gets dark." she chuckled, and with a few more thank yous' and goodbyes', the petite woman left. Jushiro put the groceries in their proper places and Minako chuckled, following him into the kitchen.

"Shall I start dinner, or do you want to wait a while?" Jushiro shrugged, looking to her as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, opening the cap and taking a drink.

"I'm not very hungry at the moment, so we can sit in the den and wait a while if you want." Minako nodded and took Sakura into the den, sitting on the couch. Jushiro sat behind her and she leaned back against him. They were sitting in content silence until there was a knock on the door. Minako glanced back at Jushiro with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder who that is." Jushiro shrugged and stood, going to answer the door. He tipped his head when he saw a messenger kneeled upon the porch.

"What is this about?" the messenger looked up to him, the odd shaped hat shadowing his eyes.

"The head captain requires the presence of Captain Ukitake and his lieutenant, Minako Ayazame, at the Squad One barracks immediately." when he finished, he disappeared in a flash step. Minako stood and joined Jushiro at the door.

"What was that about?" Jushiro looked to her, then to the small baby she was holding.

"The head captain wants to see us immediately. We'd better go." Minako nodded and together they flash stepped to Squad One.

* * *

Trembling arms clutched baby Sakura, Minako's eyes wide as she stood before the captain's of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the head captain's eyes narrowed at the woman, "Minako Ayazame, lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, has been brought here on account of the happenings that have recently occurred. We have sources telling us that Sosuke Aizen, previous captain to the Fifth Division, and betrayer of Soul Society, is the father of the child Lieutenant Ayazame has given birth to." Minako's eyes widened, her arms holding Sakura closer to her chest as Captain Soi Fon gave the report, "And in fact, Jushiro Ukitake aided her by lying, trying to state that he was the father, and not the traitorous Sosuke Aizen." Minako glanced at Jushiro who was looking at his former sensei with fear in his brown eyes. Soi Fon's eyes were cold as she glared at Minako, "Therefore, Jushiro Ukitake shall be punished as well. The punishment shall be decided by the head captain, seeing as Central 46 was murdered three months ago." she rolled up the scroll and stepped back in her place in the line of even numbered captains. The head captain stood, his eyes still on the frightened woman.

Minako stepped back a foot or two, her mouth quivering. She couldn't speak, she was to scared to move as the head captain grew nearer and nearer to the woman, stopping eight feet away from her. Her knees felt like they were about to give out, "But how did you find out? I only told people I trusted!" Jushiro looked around, noticing the captain of Squad Four was missing. His eyes narrowed and he glared to the head captain.

"Where is Retsu?" he asked, his hands balling into fists, "Where is she head captain?"

"Captain Unohana had to be… persuaded to give us Sakura and Minako's medical records." spoke up Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve. Anger burned in the white haired man's eyes and his gaze snapped to the painted man's.

"What did you do to her?" he practically hissed. Kurotsuchi just shrugged and gave his infamous, sinister smirk.

"Just had to give her a little truth serum I created. Once we got the information out of her, I simply had to confirm the statements by getting the child's records as well as Minako's and ex-captain Aizen's, as well as yours Captain Ukitake. I confirmed that Sakura's blood type did not match yours, but instead matched the e-captain's. Sakura also inherited her father's eyes." Jushiro shook his head, stepping more in front of Minako.

"Where… Is… Retsu?" he growled, his eyes dangerously narrowed, "If you don't tell me where she is by the gods I will-"

"That is enough! I have decided!" came his booming voice, pounding the end of his cane to the wooden panels of the floor, "Jushiro Ukitake." said man looked at him, "After this meeting, you shall be suspended from captaincy for a six month period." Jushiro nodded once, accepting the punishment but held that grimace on his features, "The same for Lieutenant Ayazame. As for the child…" he looked at the baby, "This is the child of Sosuke Aizen. She could inherit his skills, intellect and strength. That cannot happen!" he didn't mean…. "The baby shall be sent away, to be taken care of by a family in the Rukongai, and will not be allowed to train with a blade, in order to prevent another Sosuke Aizen, woman or not, to make chaos in Soul Society again!"

Minako's heart stopped briefly. Jushiro gasped. Eyes widened.

Jushiro leapt forward, standing beside Minako, "Sir! You would send an innocent life away? Sakura is innocent in all of this Minako didn't even know she was pregnant until the man left-!"

"Silence!" the head captain's voice echoed throughout the room, "That is my final verdict! We must protect Soul Society, no matter what cost to us!" a tear slide down each of Minako's cheeks.

"But she's done nothing…" Minako's weak voice whispered, "She's done nothing!" she yelled out, "She's just a baby! She won't know Sosuke Aizen is her father! She'll always see Jushiro as a father! He will be her father! Jushiro was there for me when Sosuke wasn't! I never knew of Sosuke's plans until Rukia's execution day! I knew nothing of it! I found out I was pregnant on the day he faked his death! Jushiro and I… we didn't mean to fall in love… we just did… I didn't ask him to lie, cover up the fact that Sosuke was Sakura's true father. Don't take my baby!" tear after tear fell to splatter on the floor, "I didn't-"

"Enough!" the woman jumped, startled from the sudden loud voice. Sakura began to whimper, "My word is final!" he turned to Soi Fon, nodding, "Do what you must." She pointed to Minako.

"Secure Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Ayazame! Take the baby!" suddenly, men dressed in black appeared before the couple, pinning Jushiro to the ground while three more managed to pry the crying baby from Minako's hold. Her eyes grew wider as she struggled against the men's hold.

"No! Sakura! SAKURA!" she screeched as the man handed the baby to Soi Fon, "Sakura! Jushiro do something!" she said helplessly. Jushiro struggled against the men, thrashing about trying to escape their tight grip. Minako was forced to her knees, making her cringe on impact. Jushiro was still standing, but still trying to break free.

"Head- Captain!" he called out, his eyes pleading with the old man's. But the head captain's gaze never wavered.

"Jushiro! Help Sakura!" she cried, still struggling against the men, her eyes watching Soi Fon. She screamed when she watched Soi Fon begin to carry the child , "SAKURA! NO! Jushiro! You have to help her!" they held her arms tighter, "Your name is on her birth certificate! Not Sosuke's! Jushiro! Help our daughter!" Jushiro's eyes widened upon hearing Minako say 'our'. His eyes narrowed, and with a spike in his reatsu, he successfully knocked the guards off of his arms. Soi Fon turned in alarm, only to have the child snatched from her arms, a blast of weak kidou sending her back a few feet.

Soi Fon stumbled, then suddenly found her wrist being held, not allowing her any movement of that arm. Another arm came to wrap around her slim waist, making sure she didn't get away, "Kyoraku. Know your place!" she looked back at the man, who for once had a frown upon his face. The two men holding Minako were now on the ground, Captain Kyoraku quickly handling them before he had captured Soi Fon. Jushiro flash stepped back to Minako, arms instantly held out to receive her baby back into her arms. She clutched Sakura to her.

"Oh Sakura!" she whimpered. Jushiro put his arms protectively around the mother and her child, Sakura in between the two adults. Minako pressed her head to his shoulder, "Jushiro…" the head captain hadn't moved an inch, hadn't changed at all, except for one slender eyebrow that raised. Jushiro was panting lightly, Minako looking at him worriedly if he were about to have an attack. His cheeks were flushed but his body had paled slightly. But he stood tall and strong, glaring at his head captain.

"Head Captain." he said calmly, "I will accept my punishment, and I think Minako will as well. But as to taking our daughter from us, I will not allow it." he held Minako closer to him, "In my long life, I discovered to hold dear to what I have while I had it." he smiled down to Sakura, "Minako and Sakura have given me a family of my own. I'm not about to give them up easily. If you want this child or this woman, you'll have to step over my dead corpse." Minako's eyes widened and she looked up to him.

"Don't say that Jushiro…" she whispered, "I almost lost you once… I can't go through that again…" Jushiro didn't listen, he just continued.

"If you force us to give up Sakura, you'll have another war upon your shoulders. Because as you could see from this previous escapade, I'm not going to give up my family without a fight." he took Sakura in his arms, the girl's whimpers ceasing as she was snuggled to her father's chest, "When it comes to my family, all your rules and regulations, and your verdicts can go to hell." Captain Unohana stood there, her eyes widened slightly at her best friend's words, "As far as I'm concerned, Sakura is my daughter, and she won't know anyone else who could be her biological father. I was there during Minako's pregnancy, I was there when Sakura was brought into the world. I'm going to be there as she grows. I am the man she will come to know as 'father', with Minako by my side as my wife and Sakura's mother." he took Minako's wrist, "We're leaving Minako." she gulped silently and nodded, staying close to his side as they left Squad One's barracks. Once they were a distance away, Jushiro turned to her, "I want you to go to my home. Go to Ugendo and stay with Tokinei. I need to make sure Retsu is safe. Alright?" Minako nodded, tears welling in her eyes. Jushiro's gaze softened and he cupped her cheek, "Shhh… Don't cry… I'll be there shortly. I promise." he leaned down and kissed her softly, "Go…" she sniffled, but flash stepped away towards his family home. Jushiro turned once she was out of sight and flashed towards Squad Four. It was now dark out, stars coming out to play in the night time sky. He arrived at Squad Four within a matter of minutes, and rushed inside, "Retsu! Retsu!" he ran through the halls until he stopped in front of her office. He opened the door to find Captain Unohana sitting at her desk, a hand pressed to her forehead as she leaned over her desk. She blinked and looked up, her bloodshot eyes looking to him.

"Jushiro.. .I'm so sorry…" she shook her head, letting out a small sob. Jushiro went to her side, kneeling down and pulling her into his arms. Her arms folded between their bodies, her cheek resting to his shoulder, "I didn't know why Captain Kurotsuchi was here, and the net thing I knew, he was injecting me with some liquid…. I couldn't stop telling the truth about Minako and Sakura… I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Shhh…" he murmured, "It's all taken care of. Everything is alright not… There's no need to cry." he held her shoulders and pushed her out a bit, smiling to her, "Minako is already crying… I don't want to see my best friend crying as well…" Captain Unohana looked away, wiping a cheek with the palm of her hand.

"I'm still sorry… Now this is going to cause a lot of trouble for you two." Jushiro smiled softly.

"I'll take care of whatever happens. You know how stubborn I am. I'm not about to let my new family be taken from me." he stood, offering her his hand, "Now, why don't you go home and get some rest?" she nodded and took his hand, standing up.

"You're right…I should get home… It's been a long day." she smiled faintly to him, "Good night Jushiro." he tipped his head to her.

"Good night my friend." he led her outside and they departed. He immediately began to head towards his home, "I'm coming Minako… It'll be better soon." he arrived at him home and entered, following Minako's spiritual presence until finding her in the den, leaning over as Sakura laid on the soft cushion. Minako spotted Jushiro and sighed in relief, standing and running to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"Oh Jushiro… Thank goodness you're safe…" she whispered into his shoulder. He looked to her before kissing her softly, sweetly.

"Of course… I told you I'd be fine." they went to the couch and sat down, Jushiro lifting Sakura into his arms. He held her close, rocking her from side to side as she cooed up to him, "We should sleep here tonight… I don't want to take any chances at your house. Just for precautions." he kissed her forehead, "Alright?" she nodded, leaning to him.

"That's fine with me…" she yawned and leaned beside him, "What a long, tiring day…" he chuckled softly nodding.

"Agreed…" he took her hand, "Let's head in early alright?" she smiled softly to him and they stood, going into his room. Tokinei had set up the bassinette for them when Minako arrived, so Sakura was ready to be placed in it when they were ready to go to bed themselves. The couple changed into spare yakutas and slipped into bed. Jushiro held Minako close in his arms as they drifted into sleep.

No… no one would touch his new family.

He would make sure of that.

* * *

Ugh. For some reason I'm not to happy with this chapter. . I feel like I repeated myself a lot with their actions and stuff.

On the upside, I got tickets to the midnight premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2! I'm so uber excited so I decided to post this early. :3 Thank you all for your reviews! ALMOST TO 200! Can we make it? Please review! :D


	26. Nightmare

**CHAPTER 25**  
**Nightmare**

With a sigh, Jushiro entered his office, closing the shoji panel door behind him. Minako was sitting at the desk, Sakura asleep in her arms while she worked on a few pages of paperwork. Upon hearing the sigh, Minako glanced up, blinking her platinum eyes as he came towards her, "What did the head captain say?" he ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down in a chair parallel to the desk. Jushiro looked to her. He looked exhausted as he simply sat there. It had been a week since the… 'misunderstanding' at the Squad One barracks, and by the end of the week, the grape vine once more spread its evil thorns and leaked out the news of the child in Minako's arms.

"He revoked his decision about suspending us from our captaincy and vice-captaincy." Minako sighed in relief, a small smile showing on her features, "But…" Minako noticed his frown deepen, his eyebrows scrunching together slightly as he bit his lower lip. She placed Sakura into the bassinette and went to him, kneeling down in front of him and cupping his cheek.

"What's wrong Jushiro?" he looked to her, pain apparent in his eyes as he took her hand, giving it a small squeeze as his thumb ran over the ring on her fourth finger.

"He… he said that he won't allow us to wed… until this whole investigation with Sakura and Aizen and this whole situation is done with." Minako's eyes widened, her blood running cold.

"W-what…?" she whispered, standing and leaning back against the desk. She covered her mouth with a hand, shaking her head, "What does our engagement have to do with this?" Jushiro stood, gathering her into his arms to hold her close. Jushiro stroked her hair with a hand, closing his eyes as another sigh escaped him.

"Since that meeting, the head captain believes that even our engagement is a lie. So until this whole thing is cleared up, he won't allow us to marry." she shook her head, her hands curling into fists, bunching his haori in her palms.

"This isn't fair… Why us…? Why was I so stupid to believe that everything between Sosuke and me would be alright after he left…? I wish I never met him…" she said bitterly, "I wish I was never caught in his web of lies…" Jushiro shushed her quietly, taking hold of her shoulders and holding her back a bit. He reached up and cupped her cheek, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't say that… Then we wouldn't have little Sakura with us…" the woman nodded, using the back of her hand to wipe away a tear.

"I know… I know… I wouldn't trade Sakura for anything in the world… I'm so happy to have her here… I just wish she didn't come into this world like this… with a father like him…" she took a shaky breath, leaning to the white haired captain, "What the head captain is doing isn't fair… I love you…" she whispered, nuzzling her face to his warm chest. A soft smile grew on Jushiro's features.

"I know…" they were silent for a few heartbeats before he looked down to her, "Let's elope." Minako's gaze snapped up to his, her platinum eyes going wide.

"What… did you just say?" she asked in barely a whisper. Jushiro took her hands, holding them as he looked at her, his confidence glowing while he grinned to her.

"Let's elope. We'll grab Shunsui and Tokinei, and take them with us and Sakura to the World of the Living, and we'll elope. They can be our witnesses. The head captain can't do anything to stop us if he doesn't know about it." he cupped Minako's cheeks as she shook her head.

"Listen t yourself! W-we can't just leave and elope…! We have our jobs to think of! The head captain is already on our asses simply because my screw-up ex-boyfriend! I don't want us to get into anymore trouble… Especially if my daughter is on the line." a tear slipped down her cheek, "If Sakura were to be taken from me… I don't know what I'd do…" damn… he didn't mean to make her upset. He drew her into his arms, holding her tightly to him.

"Alright… It's alright… It was a crazy idea…" he smirked, glancing down at her, "But you have to admit, eloping would have been fun." Minako rolled her eyes and let out a soft, barely audible chuckle.

"You, Jushiro Ukitake, are a crazy man yourself." she smiled to him, "But I wouldn't have you any other way." he grinned and leaned down, kissing her softly. She sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went about her waist. He nuzzled her soft flaming locks, closing his eyes.

"I still want you to take Sakura to the World of the Living for a few days…" she looked back at him, a confused look in her eyes, "I just want to make sure you and Sakura are safe… There's no telling how this will turn out." he ran a set of fingers through her hair, "I want to keep my family safe… I'm pretty sure just sending Sakura away isn't what the head captain had in mind." Minako stepped back from him a few inches, glancing to her daughter who was in her bassinet .

"You mean… he wanted… to kill her…?" Jushiro sighed, casting his brown eyed gaze away from hers, a frown touching his features.

"There's no way to tell for certain, but I'm pretty sure that is what he intended to do. Why else would he have gotten Soi Fon, captain of the punishment and stealth force, to take Sakura?" he looked back to her, "That's why I want you to take her to the Living World, just until we get this mess cleared up." he stroked her cheek, "I'll make sure the head captain understands how we intend to raise Sakura. Alright?" after a few moments, Minako nodded slowly. Jushiro kissed her forehead, "I'll sort this out. You just concentrate on Sakura and yourself." he took her hand, guiding her to Sakura's bassinet. He bent down and picked up the toddler, holding the sleeping child to him as he smiled to her, "We'll keep this little one safe." Minako leaned to him.

"Okay… When should we leave?" he shrugged, looking to her with a soft smile.

"Tonight? I can make arrangements with Kisuke Urahara and have him prepare you something there." Jushiro's gaze softened when he saw her depressed gaze, "I'll meet you there. I won't leave you there alone." he smiled to her, "Then, I'll get this mess cleared up, then you and I will get married, and then we'll give Sakura lots of little brothers and sisters." Minako giggled, nuzzling his neck.

"Let's just take it one step at a time Jushiro… First let's make sure our family is safe… Then we'll concentrate on getting married and babies." he laughed softly, taking her hand.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

With a glace back, Minako looked over the grounds of the Sereitei, holding Sakura close to her chest. Jushiro placed his hand on her lower back, "Come on… We must go." Minako nodded, keeping close to him as three hell butterflies guided them into the senkaimon. The doors closed behind them, shrouding them in almost a complete darkness. Within a few seconds, Sakura was whimpering, hiding her face in her mother's chest. Minako smiled tenderly, rubbing a hand to her daughter's back.

"It's alright Sakura… Mommy's here…" she murmured, kissing the top of her head softly. Jushiro kept an arm wrapped protectively around his lover's waist they walked, a calm expression on his face, "It's so quiet in the precipice world…" Minako whispered, glancing about her. Jushiro looked to her, nodding.

"Since Sosuke destroyed the cleaner, it's had an eerie silence to it. Until the cleaner can repair itself, it'll be like this for a little while longer." her eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the ex-captain.

"All that destruction because of one man…" she murmured. He looked to her with a slight smile, reaching up to run a hand gently over Sakura's head.

"Well, at least he left one good thing behind… One shred of light in the darkness he created." Minako grinned and sighed, leaning to his form.

"Why couldn't have Captain Unohana transferred me into your squad before I met Sosuke?" Jushiro gave a soft laugh, so that he wouldn't disturb a now peaceful Sakura.

"It would have saved us some trouble, wouldn't it? And not referring to Sakura." with a giggle, she nodded, hoisting Sakura to her other hip, "Can I ask you something?" Jushiro asked, looking to her with uneasy eyes, making Minako raise an eyebrow.

"Of course. Ask me anything." he looked a little nervous, staying quiet as he tried to figure out how to ask the question. Eventually he sighed, looking back to her.

"If he told you his plans, before he faked his death, and he asked you to go with him, would you?" her eyes widened slightly, a sort of chills running down her back. She glanced away from him, holding Sakura closer to her.

"I don't know… Probably not… I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by going with him… Well, since little Sakura here came along, my reputation is pretty much ruined." she chuckled softly, "But I wouldn't abandon my job as a lieutenant, and I certainly wouldn't have gone if I knew I was pregnant. I wouldn't dare take a child into the world of the hollows. That would be throwing meat to a pack of wolves. And I wouldn't be able to abandon my job as your doctor and lieutenant." Jushiro smiled softly at her reply. He took her shoulders as he stepped in front of her. He looked at her in silence before kissing her softly.

"I am very glad to hear that…" he whispered against her lips. He took her hand, "Let's hurry. Kisuke is expecting us." Minako nodded slowly, a soft blush settled upon her cheeks. It didn't matter how many times he kissed her… When he kissed her like that, soft yet passionate at the same time, it always left her with a blush. Though she was thankful that the darkness of the precipice world was dark enough to hide her blush. Eventually, they reached the other end of the senkaimon, and the doors opened. Jushiro and Minako stepped out, right in front of Kisuke Urahara's shop. They glanced to each other before walking towards it and making their way inside. Kisuke was inside at one of the shelves, straightening a few items before he noticed they were there. He turned, his eyes shadowed by his hat, but a large grin on his face.

"Ahhh. Hello Jushiro." he turned his head towards Minako, "And you must be Minako." said woman nodded, "And I am guessing that little cutie there is Sakura?" another nod from Minako, "Well, welcome to my humble little shop in Karakura Town!" he chuckled, walking to them, "Now, Jushiro here has informed me that you and little Sakura here need a place to stay." he tipped his head, giving Minako a view of his eyes.

"That's right." Minako answered, "A lot of things have been happening in Sereitei and Jushiro thought it best for Sakura and me to stay in the World of the Living for a few days until it was all settled and cleared up." Kisuke nodded as he listened, taking out his fan and holding it in front of his face as he replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm pretty sure we could find you a place to stay. You could stay here if you wished. I will make you a gigai for yourself as well as Sakura, so you could go out for a walk if you wanted to, instead of staying inside here all the time." Minako smiled softly, giving a nod.

"Thank you Kisuke." she looked to Jushiro, "What about you?"

"We already have him a gigai from previous visits here. He's already taken care of." said a female voice. Minako turned to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She gasped, her eyes going wide as the woman crossed her arms, a cat like grin spreading across the other woman's face.

"Yoruichi Shihouin?" said woman nodded, her goldish yellow eyes glowing.

"Yep! In the gigai." Kisuke chuckled. Yoruichi smiled to Jushiro, "Long time no see Captain Ukitake. How have you been?" Jushiro smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Minako.

"Never better." Yoruichi tipped her head, a soft smile on her face until a little girl squealed, catching everyone's attention. Minako glanced to Sakura, who was reaching out towards Kisuke's hat. Minako giggled.

"You want to hold her?" Kisuke bit his lower lip before shrugging, holding his hands out.

"Sure. What the heck." Sakura kicked her chubby legs as she was passed to Kisuke, her brown eyes widened in wonder while she reached up continually for the hat. Yoruichi snagged the accessory and held it to Sakura, who gave a toothless smile as she snatched it in her hands. She gave a squeal of delight and shook it in her hand happily. Kisuke took the hat and hovered it over Sakura's face, pulling it away and making a quirky sound as he did so, causing Sakura to giggle and gurgle at him.

"I think she likes you Kisuke. Looks like you don't scare all children within a 5 mile radius." Yoruichi said, earning her a playful glare as Kisuke stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't scare all the kids. I offer them candy and they scream out 'Stranger Danger' and run off! I don't know what I do that scares them!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes, then smirked as Kisuke was hit with his hat by Sakura. Kisuke took the hat again and put it on her head, making her coo and reach up, grabbing the edges of the hat and pulling them down, causing the hat to slip fully over her head, where you could only see her grinning, toothless mouth. Kisuke glanced back up to the couple, "Well, shall we get you settled in?"

"I'll be back tomorrow, alright?" Minako nodded, her arms around Jushiro's waist as the senkaimon opened behind them. She nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes as a frown touched her features.

"I wish you could stay here with me during this." she murmured, sighing softly. Jushiro hooked a finger beneath her chin, tipping her features up to face his. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"As do I… But our squad doesn't need to be without both its captain and lieutenant for a long period of time. Who knows what messes Kiyone and Sentarou can get into." Minako giggled, giving a nod. There was no telling what could happen when those two were left by themselves to control the squad. Most likely, all hell would break lose from one of their imfamous, act-like-an-old-married-couple spats.

"You're right." she whispered, then pecked his lips, "Just hurry back." he gave a nod before running into the Senkaimon. Minako crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the doors close, "I love you…" she stood there for a few minutes, a slight smile on her features as the wind blew softly. Yoruichi came up and placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Come on inside. Your gigais are ready." Minako nodded and turned, following Yoruichi inside. But Minako stopped at the door, turning back to gaze where the senkaimon just stood. With a final sigh she went inside, walking into the shop where Kisuke was holding up her gigai.

"Here it is! And Yoruichi has some clothes for you to wear." she nodded, taking her gigai and slipping it on. She rolled a shoulder, reaching up to rub it.

"Are all gigais this uncomfortable…? It feels like I'm wearing another layer of skin or something." Kisuke chuckled, nodding his head as he handed her Sakura's gigai.

"Yeah. It takes a while to get used to them. The odd feeling will pass in due time." Kisuke and Minako both worked together to get a squirming and squealing Sakura into her gigai. She gave some uncomfortable grunts and coos before settling into her mother's embrace, her thumb in her mouth in a content silence. After about an hour of settling in, Minako stood, propping Sakura to her hip, who was zoning in and out of sleep.

"Well, I think it's time to turn in. It's Sakura's bedtime and I'm pretty tired as well." she smiled to the pair, "Thank you for letting me stay here. I'll see you in the morning." with a nod from them, she went up the stairs to her room. Minako entered her room, yawning in the process. She spotted a small bassinet by the bed and carried Sakura to it, gently lowering her into it as the baby drifted off into sleep, "That's my girl… Sleep…" she whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. She then went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas, quickly changing into them. She ran her fingers through her hair, tying it back into a low ponytail with a red ribbon she found. Minako dimmed the lights then climbed into bed, yawning once more before falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The woman shifted upon the bed, giving soft mews and moans as hands caressed her body. Platinum eyes fluttered closed while she tipped her head back, allowing the man ravishing her body a taste of her creamy neck. Lips pressed to her milky skin, nipping and sucking gently, his tongue sweeping out to lick at the spots, soothing the reddened places until he moved to a new one. Flaming hair spread over the pillow as her head turned, her fingers reaching up to entangle into the white locks of her lover. He moved, settling his body between her parted legs, them both groaning at the feel of his bare, hard flesh dragging along hers, "J-Jushiro…" she whimpered, arching her back and giving a small cry of pleasure as he felt a hand grasp a breast, kneading and massaging the flesh as a thumb stroked her nipple. The man over her smirked, casting his dark brown eyes to look at her.

"You like that?" he whispered. Before she could answer, his lips were on hers in a fiery kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips to taste her sweet mouth. She groaned in reply while his body pressed to hers, giving her a taste of his delicious weight. Jushiro broke the kiss, sending his lips to her chin and neck, then to her shoulders before descending to her chest. His lips closed around a nipple, tugging and nipping it softly with his teeth, his hand still tending to its twin. The hands in his hair jerked upon the white strands slightly, cradling his head to her chest. His free hand traveled down her body until brushing over crisp curls. Minako gasped softly as a finger skimmed over her slick flesh. She screamed out in pleasure as he sank two fingers into her warmth, slowly pumping them in and out of her trembling body, scissoring them as well, "You're so wet…" he said, flicking his tongue over her nipple one last time to glance up to his lover. She was panting, her cheeks flushed.

"Mnnn… Don't say those kinds of things…" she whispered, looking to him with her lust filled orbs. He smirked, pecking her lips.

"And why not my Minako?" he asked, continuing to pump his fingers in and out, curling them against her flesh to make her cry out again, her hips bucking against his hand as his thumb came to rub against her clit.

"Please Jushiro… Please don't tease." she grabbed his shoulders as another wave of ecstasy rolled through her body. He withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his lips where he licked them clean.

"You taste divine." he murmured in a husky tone, making her body quiver with want. He bent down to kiss her gently as he positioned himself at her entrance. Minako closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she prepared for him to take her willing body.

Then she heard a wicked chuckle.

Her eyes flew open as a searing pain ripped through her chest. She stared up into the cold brown eyes of her lover, "J-Jushiro…" she coughed, blood dripping from her mouth. The long silvery white hair began to shorten, the color changing to a dark brown. Her eyes widened as the facial features changed, "Sosuke…" came her fear filled voice, the man above her grinning that wicked grin. His hand let go of the hilt of his blade that was embedded into her chest.

"If only you waited Minako. You wouldn't have to die." Minako struggled to breath.

"Where's… where is my baby…?" she asked in a raspy voice. Sosuke just chucked, shaking his head.

"Our daughter is in my possession Minako. And trust me, I will raise her perfectly." with that, he retracted the bade roughly from her chest, making her cry out in pain as blood splattered from her body, "But don't worry… I'll tell her how mommy didn't want her… How she wanted to get rid of her when she found out she was pregnant…" Minako's eyes widened and she scowled.

"You… You bastard…" Sosuke merely grinned before plunging the blade back into her chest, shoving it down to the hilt. More blood polled within Minako's mouth as pain tore through her body. The woman felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, one sliding down her cheek to drip to the pillow beneath her. Sosuke leaned over, silencing her with a dominating kiss. Minako whimpered, tightening her eyes shut. She felt the blade once more leave her body. She gave a small shout of pain as she felt herself being flung to the floor. She landed on her stomach, the pain radiating through her body from impact. She struggled to look up, but gasped as she did so. Her pale eyes widened as she gazed upon the face of her lover. Jushiro was laying on the floor on her stomach as well, his head tilted to the side. His brown eyes were open as if in shock, his lips parted slightly, allowing a trickle of blood to pass through, creating a small pool beneath his cheek, "Jushiro! No!" she choked out, attempting to crawl to him. Sosuke pressed a foot to Minako's back, making her cry out in pain once more. Her hands curled into fists as she grit her teeth, trying to bear the pain that was being inflicted onto her body. She glanced up to see him towering over her, Sakura held in one of his arms, "No... my baby..." Sosuke pulled up his zanpaku-to once more, and an ear piercing scream echoed through the home, along with the sound of splattering blood.

* * *

Minako woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up in her bed. A hand went to her chest where she had been stabbed in her dream, her chest lifting up and down as she breathed straggled breaths. She looked over to the bassinet, scrambling from the bed and rushing to it. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Sakura's form peacefully sleeping. Minako reached down and gently picked her up, cradling her to her body, "Thank goodness it was only a dream… Sosuke is locked away.. He won't be bothering us…" she whispered, trying to reassure herself, "I wish Jushiro were here… What a great time to have a nightmare…" she said sarcastically, "And it started out as a good dream too…" a knock on her door startled her, "Calm down girl…" she whispered to herself. She cleared her throat, "C-come in." the door opened and Yoruichi poked her head in.

"Hey. Breakfast is ready when you are." Minako nodded with a slight smile.

"Thank you." before Yoruichi left, Minako called out, "Hey Yoruichi?" Yoruichi looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, "You wanna spar?"

* * *

Another update! Woohoo! And this story reached 200 reviews! Thank you sooooooo much! So, not much happened in this chapter, but you'll get to see Minako spar in the next update! And maybe she'll reveal her shikai. *winks* But review to get a faster update! And thanks to **SqurrielGurl **for giving me the idea to take Minako to the world of the living. Haha. So, what shall happen in the next update? Review and you shall see! :D


	27. Battle Of Words: Minako vs Yamamoto

**CHAPTER 26  
****Battle of Words, Minako vs. Yamamoto**

The platinum eyed woman panted, wiping her lip as a line of blood descended from it. Yoruichi grinned as she sat on the sidelines, letting Kisuke take over after he grew tired of babysitting the little dribble butt. So now Sakura was perched upon Yoruichi's lap, watching with her wide coco brown eyes as her mother flipped and jumped about, "Scream, Benehime!" a bright red light burst from Kisuke's blade, Minako quickly dodging by using her flash step, "Come on Minako! Use your shikai! I know that as a lieutenant you have one!" Minako glanced to him, tucking a sweaty lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Ask nicely!" she called out, him grinning in response.

"How about I force you?" he turned his blade towards Yoruichi and Sakura. Minako's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" he tipped his head.

"Scream…" he began, when a flash of a bright, white light erupted in the training room. Kisuke covered his eyes until it died down, and he looked in Minako's direction. The blade looked like it's normal sealed form, though the hilt had two pairs of steel wings sprouting out, leaving just enough room for the hilt to be grasped by its master. Minako's eyes were as silver has her blade, with just the tiniest hint of black.

"Blend… Zougeiro Hato…" she whispered, getting in the position as if she were about to pounce. Her silver eyes narrowed dangerously as she growled to him, "Don't you dare threaten my baby." with a howl like scream, she charged, clashing her zanpaku-to with Kisuke's. Every clash sounded like bells chiming, but would leave Kisuke cringing.

"White Dove? Nice… But what is that sound?" he asked, covering an ear with a hand. Minako smirked, pulling back a few feet.

"Zougeiro Hato takes the noise of clashing metal and makes it into a bell like sound. Well, to me. To you it should sound like a screaming banshee. It's to disrupt the sound waves, distracting you with the pain while I look for an opening to attack. Now prepare yourself!" she lunged again, Kisuke bracing himself for the impact. Her sword hit against his, making him cringe in pain at the sound, "Now, this is for pointing your blade at my baby!" she leapt to the side and managed to cut his side, making him blink in surprise, "Now watch this. Haisou!" the wings on the hilt of her blade stretched, and suddenly, feathers burst out, implanting on the ground and walls. She looked to Kisuke, "Knock the blade from my hands." he raised an eyebrow, "Just do it!" he blinked then sighed, sideswiping the blade from its mistress's hands, landing a few yards away, blade in the ground making it stand straight up. Minako did a back flip, landing beside a feather. She grabbed it and lifted it, and the feather began to change, growing larger until it eventually morphed into a new blade, "If my sword gets knocked from my hand, if I grab a feather, it becomes my blade. Since the feather came from the sword, the old one that used to be over there-" she pointed, and sure enough, the blade was gone, "Comes back to my hands." Kisuke had a lopsided grin as he held up his hands and clapped.

"That's interesting. Anything else up your sleeves?" she shook her head.

"Zougeiro Hato hasn't shown me every one of her powers yet. She said I still have one more ability in her shikai form, then I could try to train for my bankai. But I'm content at the moment with just having my shikai. Besides, if I got my bankai, they might want me to take a captain's position. But I don't want to leave Jushiro's side as his lieutenant." Kisuke chuckled, sheathing his sword.

"I think he'd put up a fight if someone tried to take you away to a new squad." Minako nodded, willing her shikai away so she could sheath her own blade.

"Yeah. I would too." she giggled, flash stepping to Sakura and holding out her hands, "Come to mommy." the baby babbled and grinned as she reached for her mother, kicking her chubby legs to and fro as she was lifted into Minako's arms, "You enjoy the show Sakura?" she responded by patting her on the cheek with a slobber covered palm, making her roll her eyes, "What is it with you shoving your fist in your mouth?" she took Sakura upstairs so she could get in her gigai, then proceeded to wipe Sakura's hand with a rag in the kitchen. Sakura gave a small yawn, "Is it time for a nap baby?" Minako cradled Sakura to her and carried her upstairs into the bedroom, settling her daughter into the basinet. Sakura gave small grunts of displeasure before settling into sleep.

"Minako! You have a guest!" Minako turned to the door as the voice called her from downstairs.

"I wonder who it could be." she made sure Sakura was tucked in before she made her way to the front of the shop, an eyebrow raised when she only saw Yoruichi and Kisuke, "I thought you said I had a visitor." within a second her eyes were covered. She gasped, her body tensing up until she heard a small chuckle.

"Why are you tense? You should no that no harm would come to you in this place." the soft, yet deep voice that made her melt at the knees… Minako turned, a bright smile on her face.

"Jushiro!" she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Yoruichi poked Kisuke in the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's give them some privacy." after a little protesting, Kisuke was finally yanked out of the shop by his collar. Jushiro leaned down and stole Minako's lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

"I missed you…" she whispered to him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. He nodded, glancing down to her as his arms settled about her waist.

"I missed you as well…" he kissed her forehead, then blinked as he felt her trembling, "Are you alright?" she shook her head, curling to his body.

"I had an awful dream last night… I dreamed that we were together… and you were kissing me… and all of the sudden, there was this searing pain in my chest… I looked up, and you changed from yourself to Sosuke, and his blade was in my chest… He kept stabbing me, telling me how he was going to take Sakura with him. He pushed me to the floor… and you were laying there…" she sucked in a small breath, "It was awful… I woke up and you weren't beside me…" he shushed her, smiling softly while resting a cheek to the top of her head.

"I'm here now…" he murmured to her. _She's being plagued by all these nightmares with Sosuke…_ Minako looked to him.

"Any news with Captain Yamamoto and our engagement?" he shook his head, giving her an apologetic gaze.

"No. He still refuses to let us proceed with our engagement." Minako sighed, looking away with a scowl.

"This isn't fair… How can he dictate how we live our private lives?" Jushiro shrugged, stroking her cheek softly.

"I don't know… Maybe since it's associated with Sosuke Aizen, he's looking into every little detail. I'm not sure myself." in the next moment, Minako broke from her love's embrace, starting to head upstairs. She came back down a few seconds later, holding a still sleeping Sakura in her arms. She shifted the baby into Jushiro's embrace.

"Well, I'm going to find out." she turned and walked outside, stepping from her gigai. She unsheathed her sword and thrust it into the air, turning it sideways until she heard a loud clack. Two doors appeared then slid open, three hell butterflies fluttering out as Jushiro approached with Sakura in tow. The baby gurgled, reaching up with both hands to grab at the insects unsuccessfully. Minako flashed through, Jushiro blinking before he quickly followed after her. He sighed, looking to Sakura, who was looking back at him with wide, curious brown eyes.

"Mommy's gonna have a chat with the head captain… Though it may not be that friendly." Sakura gave a small grin, hiding her face in his neck. He chuckled softly, kissing her on the top of her head, "Cutie." Sakura's holder followed after the angry woman to the end of the Precipice World's tunnel, the Senkaimon gates opening and both adults flashing through. Jushiro held Sakura tight in his arms in a protective hold. They soon arrived at the First Division's barracks, and Minako walked right through he front doors, Jushiro right behind her. She turned down the hallways, her hands balled into fists as she made her way towards the Meeting Hall. The lieutenant of Squad One spotted her, then rushed in front of her with his golden eyes narrowed.

"Lieutenant Manataki! You are not allowed into the head captain's office without permission!" the mother sent a dagger glare towards him as she walked right up to him, grabbing the collar of the man's kimono and jerking his face towards hers.

"I don't care if I need permission. I'll go see when whenever the hell I want as long as it concerns my daughter and her safety. Now move!" she shoved him to the side, continuing on her way towards the head captain's office. Jushiro looked at the dazed lieutenant with an apologetic look before following Minako.

The head captain just finished signing a document as the angry mother stormed into his office. The old man could feel her flaring reatsu drawing near, so he wasn't startled (he most likely wouldn't have been anyway) when she suddenly burst into his office unannounced. His narrowed eyes looked up slightly, a long, gray eyebrow raising, "Hmm?" his un-amused look fueled Minako's rage.

"You low life, sorry excuse for a head captain! How **dare** you even think of taking my daughter and having the audacity to harm her?" she walked right up to his desk, arms crossed tightly over her chest, "And who gave you the right to ban to let Jushiro and me marry? You don't dictate our personal lives! I love Jushiro, and he loves me, and whether your old, wrinkly ass likes it or not, I am going to marry him! And Sakura will grow up with Jushiro as her father." a small smirk appeared on her lips, "And we'll give her plenty of siblings to run around with her and just drive you crazy." Jushiro blinked his widening brown eyes, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"I… I wouldn't say plenty… Maybe one or two." he gave a nervous chuckle, reaching behind to rub the back of his neck. The head captain narrowed his eyes further.

"I will not tolerate a lieutenant, a mere child talking to me in that fashion lieutenant Ayazame." came his hoarse, aged voice. Minako scoffed, rolling her eyes before looking back to him.

"A child? No, I am merely speaking my mind and informing you that you cannot control my family head captain. I may be your subordinate, but outside of work, you have no control of me, who I love, or what happens to my daughter. If you have a problem with that, then I can easily turn in my resignation form to your office tomorrow, and I can join another medical group and look over Jushiro anyway when he is in his office or at home. Either way I will still be with him." she backed away, moving to Jushiro's side. Said man shifted Sakura to her mother before he wrapped his arms protectively around them. Jushiro looked at his former teacher, a serious look upon his features.

"You know how stubborn I can get head captain. I don't give up easily. I will fight for my new family., and I'm sure if you were in my position, you would protect your family." before even waiting for a reply, he turned, walking with Minako out of the office. The only look the head captain got, was the curious brown eyed gaze from the infant in Minako's arms, before the child smiled a toothless smile and gaze a coo as the doors closed behind them. Jushiro heard Minako sigh softly and he looked down, reaching up to run fingers through her wavy hair, "You look tired… Why don't we go home and take a nice nap… I'm sure the head captain will not go any further in trying to separate us." Minako nodded, smiling slightly as she leaned to his lean form.

"A nap sounds nice…" she said with another yawn, Sakura following suit as she nestled herself upon Minako's shoulder. Jushiro placed an arm around her back, holding her close as they walked together out of the First Division's barracks.

A silent yawn escaped Minako's mouth as she crawled into her bed. She snuggled under the covers while waiting for Jushiro to return. He had volunteered to put Sakura down for her nap, and lucky for him, the child was already fast asleep. Minako laid on her stomach, nuzzling her cheek to her pillow. _Only one night away and I already missed my home…_ She gave a small gasp before giggling softly when she felt the bed shift, hands press to her shoulders and a pair of lips pressing a feather light kiss upon the back of her neck, "Did Sakura wake up or struggle any?"

"No…" he whispered against her neck, the warm air from his breath tickling Minako's skin, "She was still fast asleep." his hands began to gently massage her shoulders, making her moan ever so softly, causing him to chuckle, "You're so tense Minako…" said woman scoffed, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"I got worked up earlier… No one threatens my baby and my impending marriage without me throwing a tantrum." Jushiro laughed softly, kissing her neck again.

"I wouldn't let anyone take you or Sakura away from me. Not even Central 46 or the Head Captain." he took her shoulders and rolled her over, her eyes widening in surprise while she squeaked softly. He leaned down and kissed her softly, "They could try all they wanted… But I'd never let you go." he captured her lips again before she could respond. Her eyes widened before slowly sliding closed, her arms wrapping around his neck. Minako's fingers threaded through his hair, holding onto it as his lips pressed harder against hers. One of his hands reached up to cup her cheek, tipping her head back a little as he deepened the kiss. Minako moaned quietly, smirking as she felt his tongue rolling along her bottom lip. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to sweep forward and claim her mouth. Her moan grew as he pressed his form to hers, letting her feel his powerful form dominating over hers. Minako's heart began to race, her body starting to move before her mind could decipher what it was doing. Her hands let go of his hair to grasp the back of his neck, then started to descend to his shoulders and over his chest, her fingers inching their way inside his robes to feel the contours of his smooth, firm chest. Her palms spread over his warm skin while they worked their way to his shoulders, causing the fabric to loosen and begin to slip from his shoulders. Jushiro's lips moved from hers and started to trail down her jaw and neck. Minako arched her neck, exposing her creamy flesh to his hungry lips. He kissed and nipped across her neck until settling over a spot, causing Minako to moan loudly. Jushiro smirked, glancing up to her with his brown eyes glinting with mischievous intent, "Your pulse is so rapid…" he commented, letting his tongue flick at the reddened spot that now showed clearly on her neck, marking her as his. The woman beneath him was panting slightly as she reached up to cup his cheeks, her own flushed a dark pink. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks, and she smiled softly to him, brushing his bangs from his face, "What is it?" Minako leaned up, kissing him softly. She pulled back, stroking his cheek.

"Just making sure this isn't a dream…" she whispered, making Jushiro smile. He brushed his lips over hers.

"If it is….. Let us stay caught within our dreams…" he claimed her lips once more, then trailed back down her neck. His hand slowly snaked its way down to her sash, slipping beneath her uniform to feel the soft skin of her stomach. He started to kiss down her collar, then down the skin shown from where her uniform made a V on her neck. Jushiro kissed down then back up and across, nipping once in a while, his hand traveling higher up her uniform. He glanced up with a smirk, only to blink.

Minako was fast asleep!

Jushiro was still for a few moments before a small smirk appeared on his features. He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. _She really did need a nap. _He yawned himself and pulled the covers over them, then pulled her close, tucking her to his side. Minako mumbled something and wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling her cheek to his chest. He reached up and used a finger to brush a stray bang from her face, "Pleasant dreams…. Minako…"

* * *

A chill was what woke Minako up from her peaceful slumber. Platinum eyes batted open as she moaned softly, looking around with cracked open eyes, "Jushiro…?" she whispered when she noticed her giant pillow was missing. She sat up and yawned, glancing to the clock, "It's 7? I slept for three hours…" she stretched then threw the covers off, popping her back then standing. Minako rolled her shoulders while she walked to Sakura's room, puzzled when she noticed the infant missing, "Jushiro must have her…" she whispered, heading down the stairs. She walked through the kitchen and glanced outside, raising an eyebrow when she saw Jushiro lounging in the hammock by the small pond. Minako pulled her hair back with her ribbon and made her way outside and towards the hammock. A smile took to her lips at the sight. Jushiro was fast asleep on his back in the hammock, Sakura laying on his chest on her belly in her own trance of sleep. The hammock rocked them gently back and forth from the wind, keeping them drawn in that deep slumber. Minako knelt down and placed a hand to the man's cheek, making him stir slightly before his eyes opened slightly, "Hey there…" she whispered, "What are you doing out here? I woke up and you were gone." he smiled slightly, still trying to completely get rid of the tired state he was in.

"Sakura began to cry so I got up. I gave her a bottle out here and she fell asleep soon after. I didn't even realize I fell asleep myself." he chuckled nervously, a small blush creeping across his cheeks. Minako giggled a bit, shaking her head to him.

"Well, it's seven now. Do you want some dinner?" he reached up, cupping the back of her neck to pull her down gently to her knees at his side. He then pulled her lips to his in a soft kiss. Minako smiled, placing her hand to his cheek as she responded to his kiss. He grinned to her, patting the hammock to his side.

"Come join us for a moment… Enjoy the sunset." she nodded and gently sat on the hammock, careful not to jolt it and awaken the slumbering baby that was still resting on Jushiro's stomach and chest. One of his hands placed on her back to hold her to him and make sure she didn't roll off as they relaxed under the setting sun. Minako settled to his side, tucking her head to his shoulder. The wind blew past, making the hammock sway ever so softly. Jushiro took a breath, smiling, "It's a calm evening, isn't it? The wind is so calm…" Minako nodded, smiling softly as she began to hum quietly. Jushiro blinked and glanced to her, "What are you humming?" Minako looked up to him.

"Just something my mother used to sing to me when I was little. I don't know where she learned it. I just remember her holding me and singing it when it rained outside." she giggled, "I would be so sad when it rained, because dad and I used to play almost every evening. When it rained, mom would sing to me." she sighed, "I miss them…" Jushiro put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I know you do." he kissed her forehead softly, "But now you have a family of your own… I'm sure they'd be proud of you." Minako scoffed, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Oh yes… Falling in love with a captain, falling pregnant by him, then discover he is an evil mastermind who tried to destroy Karakura Town and take over Soul Society, then end up falling in love with my own captain during the course of my pregnancy, who then claimed my daughter as his own… Oh yes… I'm sure they'd be very proud." she said sarcastically, reaching out to trail a finger down the baby's cheek, "But I'm sure they would love Sakura just the same. And you as well… My parents would have adored you." Jushiro smirked down at her.

"I'm probably older than your parents." Minako laughed softly, "Can I hear the song your mother used to sing for you?" her eyes widened slightly, then she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'll save it for a rainy day… First, let's go eat some dinner."

* * *

This feels... incomplete for some reason. Hrm... :P Well, I had this about half way done when my computer shut off on me, so I had to redo the whole first half of the chapter. UGH. Once I write something down, I completely forget about it. Hahaha. So if I lose my work, I can't remember usually anything. . So sorry for the long delay! School has also started and I'm SO freakin busy with Algebra II homework. But I'm a senior! WOOHOO! So the end of my high school days are FINALLY drawing near.

I also wanted to add some sexual tension between the two. Wanna wait till they're married, but the temptaion! :) And I also read somewhere that a woman needs to wait at least 3 months, if not more, to begin to have sex again. So, just bear with me. You'll get your smut soon. ;) But until then, please review! If I get lots of reviews, it may inspire some more ideas! Or if you have ideas or things you would like to see in this, please write them in your reviews or PM me! Until then! :)


	28. Explorations

**MINAKO 27**  
**Explorations**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Jushiro groaned softly as he felt slight pressure on his upper back. He felt the bed shift and something settle on his lower back as the movements on his neck and shoulders continued. His eyes fluttered open, closing slightly at the sun that shone throughout the room. Once his eyes adjusted, he turned to see just what was touching him. A slight smirk appeared on his face when he saw Minako straddling his lower back, her form leaned over his as her hands squeezed and massaged his shoulders. A chuckle rumbled from his chest in a soft hum, "Well, I like this way of waking up." Minako giggled, kissing the back of his neck, causing him give a soft groan.

"I figured you'd like it… You seemed a little stressed over these past few days and I thought I'd help." she whispered, her warm breath tumbling over his bare neck, causing goose bumps to appear on his arms. Her hands moved to his shoulder blades, kneading and pressing on the knots in his muscles until they were worked free.

"I should be stressed more often if I get massages like this one." he mused, smirking to her. Minako rolled her eyes, kissing his neck softly.

"I'd rather not have you stressed… It increases your chances of having an attack… I don't think I'd be happy if you had an attack induced by stress." Jushiro chuckled, looking back to her.

"I was only joking dear." he managed to roll around to his back, making her straddle his stomach. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his knuckles, "I don't think we need to go to our Squad today." Minako's eyes widened slightly and she tipped her head to the side.

"Why is that? Do you not feel well?" Jushiro shook his head as he shrugged.

"There won't be any paperwork today, so I figured you, Sakura and I could have a little outing." Minako smiled, leaning towards his touch.

"That sounds wonderful." she giggled, then poked his chest, "And while we're out, we can discuss stuff about our future wedding." Jushiro groaned, leaning his head back.

"Do we have to?" his lover chuckled with a nod and she reached down to poke his chest.

"Yes, we need to talk about some things, and the sooner we finish the sooner we can perfect the larger details." he gave her an odd look before sighing, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to lay atop him.

"Fine. Let's get started then." she giggled and propped herself up on his chest. He gave a smirk as he looked up to her, reaching up to circle a finger on her shoulder, "Hmmm… How about we start planning the honeymoon now~? That's sure to be fun." he teased with a wink, laughing softly as she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me dear, I want to plan the honeymoon now just as much as you do. But we still need to decide on whether to have an indoor or outdoor wedding, and my dress, and what all we're going to do, and-" she blinked, her platinum eyes widening slightly when a finger was pressed to her lips. Jushiro gave a deep chuckle and he smiled softly up to her, moving his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Yes yes, we have a lot to do, I know. I was just trying to ease your mind a bit." he murmured, leaning up to kiss her. She mewed with a smirk, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as she returned the kiss eagerly. She could feel her heart begin to speed up as their kiss slowly heated. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she moaned into the kiss, arching slightly. His hands wrapped around her shoulders and back to hold her against his strong body. Minako felt like her body was moving on its own. She felt like her movements were natural, spontaneous. Her body felt light as her lips lingered on his, pressing harder and more passionate against his. She didn't know when it happened, but she soon found herself beneath Jushiro's strong body. The kiss grew hotter, her body arched to his as his hands cupped her cheeks, her own arms in turn wrapping about his shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his head. His long, snowy hair curtained about their features. Minako's nails curled softly into his neck and shoulders, slightly nipping at his pale flesh while she pulled him closer to her. Their chests pressed together as his lips slanted against his lover's. Minako gasped softly as she felt a slick muscle tracing her lips, then gave a small moan as Jushiro tipped her head back, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, her own meeting his to soon begin a battle of dominance. Eventually the kiss had to break for air, the kiss leaving them both panting softly. Minako looked up to Jushiro with flushed cheeks and slightly widened eyes, while he looked to her with a soft smile. He reached up and ran his knuckles down her cheek as his breathing calmed.

Minako took a breath and silently gulped, looking up to him, "H-how can you look like that… after a kiss like that?" Jushiro raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I thought you'd be used to it though. Kisses like those." he said with a tip of his head. Minako scoffed, rolling her eyes as her arms moved to simply drape over his shoulders.

"I've never had a kiss like that." he gave her a confused look and she smiled, "Never a kiss as raw, hot, and forgive me for sounding corny but, magical. I mean, Sosuke's kisses were great but… they always felt a bit off." she murmured, her smile growing a bit, "And… these kisses… I feel like I'm… like I'm…" she whispered, smiling as she shook her head. Jushiro blinked and tipped his head to the side.

"Like you're what?" he asked, arching a slender black brow. Minako's hands moved to cup his cheeks, her thumb stroking his smooth skin.

"Like I'm wanted… truly wanted…" came her quiet voice, "With you… when I'm with you it's like no one else exists… " she whispered, her fingers running through his silky locks, "I'd hear women talking all the time about their husbands or lovers, and how amazing it was to be with them and how it felt that they were the only ones in the room when they were together…. And I just… never felt that with Sosuke, since he wanted to keep our relationship a secret… But with you… I can be open… I don't have to hide… And I don't have to be afraid that one day you'll just up and leave me…" she said, her eyes brimming with tears. Jushiro smiled tenderly and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away before they could fall down her cheeks, "Do you know how many girls would kill to have you?" they both chuckled, "I mean… When I first began to work as your lieutenant, I would hear some squad members just fawning over you. Your eyes, your hair, your strong physique, your kind nature, your smile… And it's all mine. And you were there for me when I was scared, scared about Sosuke after I thought he was killed, scared when I found out I was pregnant, scared when I learned he deflected from the Court Guard Squads, scared when I thought they tried to take Sakura from me, you were always there. And then your family was so welcoming to me. They never judged me because I was pregnant, even when they knew it wasn't even your child. And I never knew I could love a person as much as I love you, and I know that sounds really corny but it's true… I never even felt this way about Sosuke… But you… I'm on cloud nine!" Jushiro leaned down to rest his forehead to hers with a proud smirk.

"I'm glad you feel that way Minako. And trust me, my family loves you, and Sakura as well. Tokinei nearly flips her lid when you bring Sakura to see her,." Minako laughed and nodded,

"Sakura has really taken to your family as well. She enjoys going to visit them." she said, twisting her fingers in his hair. Jushiro smirked and glanced to her fingers then back to her.

"And you still have your fascination with me hair it seems." her eyes widened and she blushed softly.

"I-I can't help it! It's just so soft and silky and I like to play with people's hair okay?" she said with a cute pout, making Jushiro laugh and peck her lips once more.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing darling. I think it's rather cute." he said with a wink. Minako rolled her eyes again and grinned to him.

"You know what I think is cute?" he raised an eyebrow as she raised up, "You~" with that she claimed his lips once more in a heated kiss. He gave a rumbling chuckle as she pulled him back down with her to the bed. One of her legs bent slightly to rest at his hip, his body responding by pressing to hers. She moaned deeply as her eyes closed once more, "Gods why did I say I wanted to wait for our honeymoon…?" she said with an adorable pout. Jushiro gave a handsome smirk and used his index finger to trace her lips slowly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. It was your suggestion in the first place." he said with a grin, loving how soft her lips felt against his calloused finger. She smirked and drew his finger into her mouth so suckle softly, sending a pleasurable chill down the man's body as her tongue slowly swirled the digit.

"Mnnn… So it was." she whispered softly after releasing his finger from between her lips, "I wonder if my dear fiancé would mind if I took that suggestion back?" she asked innocently with a smirk, making him chuckle as he leaned down, brushing his lips over hers.

"Already done my dear." he said before kissing her again, hot and passionate, his hand reaching down to take hers, their fingers lacing together as they panted against each other's lips. Jushiro's tongue soon met hers once more in a battle of dominance that Minako soon learned how to win. He smirked against her lips as he felt her arching against him once more, her body pressing to his, each curve pressing to his lean body perfectly. Minako moaned against his lips, feeling her body warming. Jushiro's free hand settled to his lover's hip, slowly easing up her side to run over her stomach before raising a little more until settling over a clothed breast. He softly kneaded the tender flesh in his hand before running back down the folds of her yakuta. He slowly let go of her hand to let it move to her obi, both hands now working it free. Minako gasped softly into the kiss when she felt cool air hitting her now naked flesh. Jushiro's lips turned gentle on hers, his lips moving to her chin and neck. He then leaned back to his knees to gaze at the naked woman laying on the bed. She blushed softly when she saw his eyes on hers, moving her arms to cover herself. His arms went out and he took hold of her wrists, giving her a tender smile as he moved her arms back to her sides, "Do not cover yourself… You're beautiful." he whispered softly before letting his lips wander down her neck once more before moving to her shoulders. Her hands went to his shoulders and she began to push his night robes. Soon the obi around his waist went loose enough for his shirt to fall open, exposing his trim and lean form to her. She gasped softly when she felt his lips close around a pert nipple. Her chest arched and her head tipped back as she moaned softly.

"J-Jushiro…" she whispered as a flash of pleasure swept through her body. Jushiro smirked and ran his tongue around the pink pearl while the other hand caressed the other breast. After a few more seconds, her switched, giving the other breast equal treatment with his lips. His free hand slowly ran down her soft skin, past her stomach until reaching her crisp bronze curls. Her eyes widened and she looked to him, "Jushiro-"

"Shh… It's alright." he murmured softly, looking up to her, only to see her confused expression, "Wait… Did Sosuke never do this?" he asked curiously, only to have her blush and slowly shake her head. He smirked, moving to kiss her deeply, "Then we'll just have to catch you up." he murmured, moving to kiss and suckle at her breast. Minako's eyes widened and she gasped as she felt his other hand cup her heated flesh. Slowly he palmed her, making her hips buck as she let out a throaty groan. She panted, her heart rate increasing all the more. She gasped, her eyes snapping open as she felt him slip a finger into her slick folds, sending small jolts of pleasure through her lower body.

"J-Jushiro…" she breathed out, her hands going to his shoulders. Her hips arched to his hand as he slipped a second finger into her warm body, moving slowly as he explored her.

"You're so warm." he murmured sweetly to her as he claimed her lips with his in a heated embrace. When he pulled back, Minako smirked to him.

"You know… It isn't fair that I'm completely naked and you aren't." she said as her hands trailed down his chest. Jushiro grinned and chuckled, removing his fingers from her, much to her dismay, before he laid beside her.

"Well then, undress me." he replied, tucking his arms behind his head with that devilishly handsome smirk Minako never though a man like him could muster. She gulped softly and nodded, moving to her knees. She felt nervous as her hands went to his chest, running down the pale, smooth flesh. She never felt this nervous with Sosuke. Jushiro was actually letting her go her own pace instead of having one thing happen right after the other. She was allowed to explore of lover's body at her own pace and she liked that Jushiro was patient. Minako took a silent, shaky breath as her hands moved down his stomach. She could feel the lean muscles beneath. He didn't have defined abs, they were more hidden, and she kind of liked that about his physique. It wasn't too much. Her hands slowly went to the hem of his waistband and she began to slowly slide them down his waist.

Then a shrill cry was heard in the baby monitor.

Time stood still for a while as both blinked, then Minako groaned in displeasure and did a face-palm, "Great timing Sakura… Great timing…" she muttered, giving him a sheepish smile, "Give me just one minute." she said as she jumped up and put her robe on, going to the next room to check on Sakura. Jushiro laid back on the bed and couldn't help but chuckle as he combed a set of fingers through his hair.

"Thanks Sakura…" he muttered sarcastically with a smirk. After a few minutes, Minako came back into the bedroom. She sighed softly and fell to the bed on her back, glancing to the side a few seconds later.

"Well… I don't know about you but… My mood has been dampened a bit." Jushiro chuckled softly and rolled to his side, draping an arm over her to pull her close to him.

"That's all right… Next time we'll just call Tokinei to come get her before we have a date at home." Minako laughed and nodded, snuggling to him.

"I'm sorry about that. Sakura has great timing doesn't she?" she asked with a soft chuckle, Jushiro nodding in agreement.

"Absolutely perfect." he replied, nuzzling her cheek, "I guess we really won't have time until our honeymoon after all. And I was looking forward to the main event so much~" he murmured against her cheek, making her blush ever so softly.

"Trust me… So was I. If your hands were just the warm up, then I can't imagine what the final product will be like." she answered with a devious grin. He raised an eyebrow and reached up to run his knuckles down her cheek.

"I guess we should talk about the rest of the wedding plans now?" shrugging, Minako smiled to him.

"Sure. How about we shower, get dressed, and take Sakura to the park?" he pondered the idea for a few moments before smiling and sitting up.

"That sounds like a plan. You can shower first." Minako simply smirked to him and took his hands, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Oh no… Together." he raised an eyebrow and looked to her, "We're already living together and sleeping in the same bed together, what's adding a shower to the mix?" he had to laugh at her logic and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." he said, following her to the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and smirked as Minako stripped herself from her robe after turning the shower on, hanging it on the hook before turning back to look at him, a soft blush on her features. He grinned and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to where she was against his bare chest, "What's with the blush?" she shrugged, glancing up to him.

"I don't know… I've just… never showered with a man before." she murmured. Jushiro blinked and tipped his head.

"Okay… Tell me what all you have never done with a man." Minako sighed softly and laid her cheek to his shoulder.

"Sosuke was just… a straight to the point man… He was never one for cuddling before or after… It was really just… pointless sex. I mean… it was good and all but… he never put emotion into it I thought… And it turns out I was right." she blinked and cleared her throat a bit, "Well… This must have taken an even more awkward turn… Me talking about my previous sex life… with my fiancé… while standing naked in the bathroom…" Jushiro smirked and held her tighter.

"I don't mind… It just tells me that Sosuke as a terrible lover and we just need to start over… and take our time as we did earlier." he murmured, kissing her temple, "We can use this shower as a means to explore each other's bodies. That way, when our honeymoon rolls around and we're finally able to join as one, it won't be as awkward and I'll know what to do." he said, looking down to her as she looked up to him with a grin.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked softly as she began to kiss his chin down his neck. Jushiro shrugged and chuckled.

"My tuberculosis?" at that they both laughed, then she pulled back.

"Alrighty. Well, since I am now naked as the day I was born, I don't think it's fair that you are still dressed halfway." she said as her fingers danced down his chest and stomach.

"As I said in the bedroom, then undress me my dear." she grinned and slowly untied his obi, pulling it off him and letting his hakama fall to the floor, "There. All better?" he asked with a devious smirk. She glanced down and smirked herself.

"Perfect~" she mewed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him before she stepped into the shower. He followed and closed the sliding door, letting the water pour over his pale flesh. She leaned to him, her hands pressed to his chest, "So… I see the carpet doesn't match the drapes~" his eyes widened and he blushed, making her giggle.

"It's… because of my tuberculosis…" he murmured. She smiled and kissed him again, pulling back with a soft smile.

"I know dear. I was merely teasing." she grabbed the soap and lathered her hands before moving to wash Jushiro's chest, "So, once we dry off and dress, we'll take Sakura to the living world to a park for some fresh air while we discuss some details about the wedding?" he nodded, leaning against the shower to let her wash his chest, "Alright. Anything else you want to do there?" he thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not that I can think of." she smiled to him and pecked his lips.

"Very well then. Let's get showered up then."

* * *

Oh my gosh. I am so sorry it took me this long to update! School has been hectic. I had no idea being a senior could be so exhausting. I wrote this in 2 days, so I'm proud of myself, even if it might be a tad short for my taste. :P Either way, I hope you like it! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! :))


	29. Let's Have A Wedding!

**CHAPTER 28**  
**Let's Have A Wedding!**

A chuckle sounded as the couple sat under a tree in the World of the Living, the sound coming from Jushiro as Sakura laid against his chest and sneezed cutely. He took a tissue and wiped at her little nose and mouth, smiling softly to the infant as she snuggled a bit to his warm body. Minako was laying on her back on the grass, looking up to the clouds with a content smile on her face, "Well… We've gotten most of the plans figured out. Today has been a good day~" she mused with a grin, tipping her head back to look at her fiancé and daughter. Jushiro nodded in agreement, looking down to her with a soft smile.

"Indeed. Now we can take a breather for a while." he said with a chuckle, a hand soothingly running up and down little Sakura's back as he tried to sooth the baby into a nap, which, so far, was working. Minako hummed with a nod, a foot swinging back and forth softly over a bent knee.

"Yep… June 17th… Outdoor~ Small, then an amazing honeymoon~" she said with a smirk, giving a giggle when she saw Jushiro rolling his eyes playfully.

"And no pink." he added, making Minako nod with wide eyes.

"Yes. NO PINK WHATSOEVER. Ugh I hate that color…" she murmured softly, rolling to her stomach, as Jushiro gave a hearty laugh, but not loud enough to stir Sakura from her sleep, "Though, I wouldn't mind cherry blossoms… They're pretty in the spring and summer. Hmmm…. Maybe some buttercups or orange lilies… Yeah… That sounds nice~" she raised her arms above her head in a stretch, giving a cute yawn, "Ohhh honey… I don't know about you, but Sakura has the right idea for a nap… Spending a full day out here made me so tired~" she pouted to him, quivering her bottom lip and making Jushiro raise an eyebrow.

"Says the one who wanted to walk from store to store and spend an hour in each one." he retorted teasingly, making her huff and cross her arms.

"Smartass…" she muttered, Jushiro smirking and wrapping an arm about her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. She instantly curled to him with a soft smile upon her features as she nuzzled his neck. He hummed in agreement, looking down to her as his hand rubbed her upper arm.

"Would you like to return home now? We can put her down for a nap and then catch one ourselves since your poor little body is just soooo tired." he said with a wink, making her huff cutely as she pouted.

"But I am! You try walking in wedges all day mister!" she retorted as she moved to stand, Jushiro right behind her as he cradled Sakura to his chest with that smirk still on his features.

"Fine, fine. Next time you should wear flats." he winked to her and laughed as she pouted to him, then he reached down to take her hand once Sakura was locked securely in the carrier. Minako smiled to him and nodded, leaning to his side as they began to walk through the park, towards the area they came in. It was around Kisuke's shop, so they met him halfway to return the gigais, returning to their spirit forms before Jushiro drew his blade, piercing the sky and holding it until it turned, a set of wooden doors appearing. He sheathed his sword then continued on with his fiancé and daughter, walking the short distance until they arrived back in the Soul Society. They soon made it home and Jushiro went to put Sakura in her room for her nap, Minako headed to her own bedroom. She opened the door and smiled, eagerly collapsing onto the bed.

"Mnnn… Soft~" she mused as she hugged her pillow to her, nuzzling a cheek to the feathery square as her eyes fluttered closed. After a few minutes, she felt a depression in the bed, her body rocking slightly to the side. A smile slowly slid onto her features and she peeked an eye open to see Jushiro laying on his side beside her, reaching over to wrap an arm about her form to pull her body to his, "Mnnn… Hello there." she muffled softly.

Jushiro smiled and hummed a chuckle as he watched her sleepy form cuddle close to his, "Hello. Looks like you were pretty tired." he said, Minako nodding as her eyes closed and her forehead settled to his chest.

"I am… Today was a long day~" she murmured into his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled tenderly and drew the blankets over their forms and he rolled to his back, Minako giggling faintly as she was drawn atop him.

"Then sleep…" he murmured, reaching up to trail fingers through her dark flaming locks. Minako glanced up to him with a faint smile. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you…" she whispered softly against his lips. He smirked slightly under the kiss.

"I love you too." he murmured in return, making her smile. She finally got her reply before falling asleep.

* * *

**APRIL**

A happy squeal sounded from the girl on the couch, Tokinei clapping her hands together with a wide grin as Minako stepped out and onto a short pedestal, wearing a white wedding gown, "Ohhhh! That looks beautiful! I loooove these Western style gowns!" she said, Minako mentally sweat dropping as she looked into the mirror.

"Tokinei… I look like a cupcake…" she muttered, Tokinei just smirking and giggling.

"But a sexy cupcake! Jushiro will love that! First on, then off you." she said with a wink, Minako face palming before she looked to her with a heated blush on her cheeks.

"Tokinei! Others can hear you!" Minako murmured, but she couldn't help but smirk to her friend, "Lemme try on one more. I have a good feeling about this one." she said before hoisting up the huge skirt of the dress and walking back into the dressing room. Tokinei crossed her legs over the couch to sit Indian style as she waited for her friend to change. It took a good ten minutes before she heard the door handle jiggle, "Tokinei…" she murmured as she walked down the hall, soon emerging in the dress.

Tokinei's eyes widened and she gasped as Minako came into view and stood up on the pedestal, a wide grin on the bride's face as she looked down to her fiancé's sister, "That's… gorgeous…" she whispered as she stood up, moving to circle Minako. The dress was an off shoulder, A-line satin dress with an asymmetrical ruched bodice, the skirt a draped overlay with a delicate flower bunched at the hip. The back was a deep V with a corset closure, with a sultry sweetheart neckline, and a cathedral train.

Minako nipped her bottom lip as she nodded, "This is the one…" she whispered softly before turning to look into the mirror, the consultant moving over to place a lace veil atop her head, "This is my dress… I found my dress." Minako's smile grew as her hands smoothed down the skirt of the gown. Tokinei giggled and grinned as the girls hugged tightly.

"Ohhhh this is so exciting! Jushiro is just going to love it!" she exclaimed, so excited that she had found a dress. Minako then went back into the dressing room to get measured, and after another 20 minutes, the dress was ordered and would be tailored to her measurements. She pulled out her silver card and eagerly paid the bill, a wide grin on her face all the while. After everything was paid for, she turned to Tokinei and smiled.

"Ready to head home?" she asked, Tokinei nodding eagerly in reply. Minako grabbed her purse off the chair and began to make her way back to the street with Tokinei by her side. She sighed and clapped her heads together as they strolled along the sidewalk, "I can't believe that in two months I'm going to be married… It's so hard to believe that it was over a year ago that I even met Jushiro as his lieutenant… And in just two months-" Tokinei laughed brightly and clapped Minako on the back.

"You get to bang him?" Minako gasped softly and looked to her with widened eyes, "Don't think Jushiro didn't tell me about you two waiting until the honeymoon! He said that you two wanted to do this right and blah blah blah~" she said, waving her hand dismissively before smirking to Minako, laughing when she saw the hot blush on her cheeks, "I also bugged out of him the little tale of you two showering together."

"Tokinei!"

"Whaaaaat? The shower is one of the hottest places for kinky stuff like that!" she teased, enjoying watching as Minako's blush deepened.

"I… don't know… I think Jushiro would be more of the romantic type than the kinky type. Or myself…" she murmured, reaching up to scratch the back of her head. Tokinei just blinked, then she placed a hand to her hip.

"Wait… So you mean to tell me that you and the Aizen guy never did it outside the bedroom?" she asked, Minako just sighing while giving a shrug of her light pink clad shoulders.

"Not really… There was one time when I tried to seduce him in the den but he turned me down flat." Minako grumbled as she crossed her arms, "He wasn't an adventurous one… I don't recall a time that we ever slept together outside the bedroom." Tokinei grinned and poked Minako in the middle of her forehead, giving a giggle.

"Then we'll just have to change that!" Minako tipped her head, reaching up to tuck a lock of her bangs behind her ear.

"Tokinei, don't you find it weird discussing what your brother's future sex life might be…?" she asked curiously, Tokinei just waving her hand again.

"Pfffft. I'm just glad he's GETTING a sex life. Poor guy's been single since he and Retsu broke up after graduating from the Academy. Of course they're still great friends, but they know to keep it professional and whatnot. He just called it a fling and it ended when it needed to." Minako blinked and slowed down as she looked over to Tokinei.

"Jushiro and Captain Unohana were a couple in the Academy?" Tokinei nodded slowly and looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't know? I thought he would have told you by now." she said, smiling softly to her before reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder, "It's nothing to worry about Minako. That was centuries ago." the woman nodded and sighed lightly.

"I know… I just wish he had told me about it. I have no problems with it. The past is the past." she said, looking down to her flat belly, "I know Byakuya looks over my past… I shouldn't worry about his." she murmured with a soft smile, then she giggled and linked her arm with Tokinei's, "Come on! Let's head home and tell Jushiro we found my dress!"

* * *

**JUNE 17th**

"You… Look… GORGEOUS!" Tokinei chirped happily as Minako twirled around in her dress.

"It's perfect…" Minako murmured as she looked into the mirror, the dress fitting perfectly to her form. The bride took a breath and began to slowly pace about the room, "This is it… In a matter of minutes I'll be marrying Jushiro…" she whispered, her heart beating faster at the thought. She rubbed her hands together, then shook them slightly, "Why am I so nervous…? I'm so excited, so why am I nervous?" she asked, looking over to Tokinei who gave her a warm smile as she reached up and took hold of her shoulders.

"Because it's your wedding day. Just relax." she murmured softly in a soothing voice, "Deep breaths Minako." she said, said woman nodding as she breathed in and out deeply, "There we go… Now, everything is going to go perfectly. You'll see! All that matters is that Jushiro is at the altar waiting for you like I know he will be. You have nothing to worry about." she said, reaching down to lift something from a small jewelry box. It was a thin, gold chain with a singe teardrop diamond hanging from it. Minako gasped softly.

"What is that?" she asked softly, watching in the mirror as Tokinei secured it around her neck.

"It belonged to our mother. She wore it on her wedding day, and the Ukitake daughters did as well when we got married, as did the Ukitake son's fiancées. We passed it down to each bride marrying into the Ukitake family. It's our 'Something Old' tradition. I was the last to wear it, so I'm passing it down to you now." she said with a smile, Minako reaching up to cover her mouth, tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh Tokinei…" she murmured softly, turning around to hug her tightly, "Thank you… Thank you so much…" she whispered, Tokinei chuckle and pulling back a bit with a grin as she wagged a finger.

"Hey now! No messing that eyeliner up! It isn't waterproof." she said with a wink, making Minako giggle before she was handed her bouquet of buttercups and orange lilies, "Are you ready to get married?" she asked with a smile, Minako nodding eagerly. She glanced into the mirror one last time, making sure everything was perfect. Her hair was secured up into a bun, with seven or eight inches hanging down in a ponytail style. The lace veil was tucked at the meeting of the bun and her head with a sparkling diamond snap that glimmered in the light. Minako continued to take deep breaths as she walked along the hallways of the 13th division, heading down the stairs and to the brightly decorated gardens. Her heart began to race as she heard the soft music playing. Tokinei took her flowers and gave Minako one last smile before making her way down the aisle. Minako peeked around and watched her friend taking her place on the bride's side. She looked around at the guests, then looked to Jushiro. Her eyes widened when she saw he was looking to her with the same kind smile, and she immediately eased. He was wearing a black formal kimono with silver embroidery and designs along the hem and sleeves, and his hair was flowing long and free as the wind gently blew through the soft strands. With a motion from the wedding conductor, the audience stood, and Minako's song began to play. She took a deep breath before standing tall, soon making her entrance and her way down the aisle. Jushiro's chocolate eyes widened when he saw her. She was practically glowing under the sunlight. His smile grew when their eyes met, Minako smiling happily to him. It seemed like the longest walk in the world for her, like it took years for her to finally reach his side under the large cherry blossom tree, soft petals fluttering about their forms as the ceremony began. The couple stood by each other, Jushiro still looking to his bride before he leaned down slightly.

"You look breath takingly beautiful Minako." he whispered, making his bride blush softly as her eyes glanced up to him.

"And you look handsome yourself." she whispered in return, his hand reaching down to take hers as they listened to the minister's speech. After a few minutes, he took the rings in his hand, giving them both the appropriate rings. Then the couple turned to each other, Minako grinning as Jushiro recited his vows, slowly sliding the ring onto her finger. Then she repeated the process, eagerly slipping the ring onto his wedding finger. The minister blessed the couple and smiled before he instructed Jushiro to kiss his bride. Jushiro happily obliged, wrapping an arm around Minako to pull her to him, his other hand cupping her cheek as he leaned down, Minako reached up and cupped both cheeks in her hands as their lips met in a gentle kiss, the crowd clapping and cheering as their kiss lingered for a few heart beats. Jushiro pulled back slowly and smiled to his now wife before taking her hand and leading her back down the aisle, Shunsui, of course his best man, and Kaoru following. Once they were around the corner and away from peeping eyes, Jushiro grinned and pulled her back.

"Think your _husband_ can steal another kiss?" Minako mewed happily as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I think that's a possibility." she murmured before leaning up, their lips meeting eagerly in chaste kisses before he kissed her deeply, their lips playing sensually against one another before they pulled back, Jushiro with a grin and Minako with flushed cheeks. Then they both went into the dining hall of the barracks where a grand reception was set up. Beverages and snacks were set up around the room, as well as a food bar for lunch. Soon after, they cut their cake, each eating a nibble or two before mingling with the guests and having their first dance. After two hours or so, the sun began to set, and Jushiro smirked to his new bride.

"Well… I don't know about you, but I can just hear our honeymoon calling us." he said with a wink, making Minako giggle softly.

"Mnn… I do believe you're right Jushiro…" she murmured before standing. They thanked the guests and hugged everyone before making their way to their offices to change into something more comfy to travel in, "So, where are we going?" she asked, wondering if he would finally tell her. Jushiro just winked to her.

"You'll soon find out." he said quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a green polo shirt, Minako dressing in a soft yellow sundress. While they were packing up, there was a knock on the door. Minako opened it and smiled when she saw Tokinei holding a babbling Sakura, "Hey sweetheart! Coming to see us off?" she asked as she scooped the toddler into her arms and holding her close, showering her cheek in kisses. Tokinei chuckled and nodded as she stepped inside.

"Indeed we are." she said, smiling as Jushiro came to say his goodbyes to Sakura as well. Minako smiled to her new sister-in-law and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her while we're gone." she said, Tokinei waving a hand.

"Nah. No big deal! As long as you bring me back a souvenir, I'm good." she said with a wink, hugging her brother before she giggled, taking Sakura back into her arms, "Now, you two have lots of fun~" she chimed out before scampering back to the reception. Jushiro chuckled as he went to stand at Minako's side.

"She's such a character." Minako commented, Jushiro nodding.

"You don't know the half of it." he said with a soft laugh before he picked up their suit cases, "Now, all our other stuff we'll need is already at the condo. We just needed to pack this." he said, holding up the luggage, "And now my dear, off on our honeymoon~" he said, linking his arm with Minako's before they flashed to the Sereitei, Jushiro leading her away to their honeymoon.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Minako asked curiously as she was led inside a building. Jushiro shook his head with a grin.

"Not yet!" he said as he led her to the second story of the condo. He went into the bedroom and out onto the balcony before he untied the blindfold, "Now look." he murmured into her ear. Minako's eyes opened and then she gasped, looking around at all the sights and the bright lights.

"We're in Paris?" she exclaimed, looking back to him to see him nod.

"Yep. I figured, why not take you to the city of love for our honeymoon? It's the perfect romantic getaway." he whispered softly into her ear, making her involuntarily shiver as she nodded.

"It's perfect…" she whispered in return. She turned and looked to him with a soft smile, "I love you Jushiro…" she whispered softly, Jushiro smiling in return.

"I love you too Minako…" he murmured before leaning down to capture her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Her hands slowly reached up and around his shoulders to tangle into his long white hair. She moaned quietly against his lips as she felt his hands running up and down her back before he pulled her flush to him, making her moan deeper, her head tipping to the side slightly to slant her lips against his, "Minako…" he murmured against her lips as his hands slowly drew up the cotton fabric of her dress, Minako's form melting to his as he continued to kiss her. Minako squeaked into the kiss when she felt his hands run along her thighs to lift her up. Her legs instantly curled about him as he carried her inside, back into the master bedroom. He gently moved to the bed and placed her down, never breaking their deepening kiss. She began to pant softly as her hands rolled down his back, gripping the fabric of his shirt before she began to tug on it. Jushiro chuckled softly and broke the kiss momentarily to smirk down to her, "Eager aren't we?" Minako looked to him with widened eyes, her flushed cheeks darkening.

"W-well.. You carried me to the bed!" Jushiro gave a devilish smirk as he leaned down.

"Yes, yes I did." he replied in a husky voice before he kissed her again in a hot, passionate kiss. Her hands began to claw at his polo, all but tearing it off his body as she pulled it over his head, just tossing it to the floor before her hands began to run down his creamy, sooth chest. His own hands worked on her dress, glad that the zipper was on her side and not her back. He slowly eased it down, then with a soft tug, the dress easily came off her form, Minako arching off the bed to eagerly help him, leaving her in her panties and her strapless bra. Her hands trailed down his sleekly muscled stomach, her body trembling in anticipation as she traced his definition lines that disappeared into his pants. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned and unzipped the waist, using her toned thighs to push the pants down his legs. He broke the kiss only momentarily to shrug the pants off, leaving him in only boxers, the article of clothing hanging low on his hips to show the growing line of dark hair that ran from his naval to disappear beneath the fabric of the undergarment. Jushiro's hands reached behind his wife's form to unsnap the bra, and with a little pull, her chest was bared. Minako gasped softly as the cool air hit her warm body, her nipples reacting quickly as they hardened for him. Jushiro's lips began to trail down her neck to her shoulder, nipping and suckling at the delicate flesh until a line of red marks were left along her neck, definitely going to bruise.

"J-Jushiro…" she whispered breathlessly before she gasped softly, giving a small moan as one of his hands cupped a breast. He kneaded the tender flesh softly in his hand as his lips trailed down her shoulders. His thumb softly caressed the pert bud, his index finger joining in to tweak and twist it softly, making Minako gasp and moan out for him. It sent shivers down his spine as he heard her calling out for him. His lips kissed over the swell of her unattended breast before his lips enclosed around that bud, his tongue flicking over it to make Minako's moans and cries slightly louder. Her chest arched, her head tipping back as her eyes fluttered shut, her body growing hot as his touches left her skin burning with desire. Her fingers combed through his silky locks, tugging slightly as she moaned out. Jushiro could feel himself becoming aroused just from hearing her moans and cries, knowing that they were for him. His free hand slowly brushed down her stomach, a finger hooking into her panties before pulling them down slowly and tossing them to the floor below the bed. Then his lips began to follow his hand, his tongue swirling her bellybutton a few times before he licked down the junction of her hip and thigh while his hands parted her legs. Minako's eyes widened and she looked down to him as she panted, "J-Jushiro…! What are you doing…?" she asked between pants. Jushiro looked up to her with a blink.

"What? You mean…" a devious smirk grew on his features and he chuckled, "We _do _have a lot to catch up on." he murmured before he licked and kissed her thigh before he licked his own lips as he looked to her moist femininity. Minako watched as he leaned forward, gasping as he felt his lips press a kiss to her clit before he ran his tongue up and down her flesh, making her cry out, her hips bucking slightly off the bed as her fingers tugged on his hair, "Ohhh… You like that?" he asked in an almost teasing voice before he enclosed his lips around her clit, suckling deviously on it. The pleasure bolted through Minako's body like fire, making her arch and scream out as her body began to tremble. His tongue pressed and swirled around her clit before he slowly pushed two fingers inside her body, making her whimper a groan. Her legs parted more for him as she squirmed and bucked upon the bed, her body growing hotter and hotter as a sheen of sweat began to slowly coat her body.

"Oh gods…! Jushiro~!" she called out as the throbbing in her lower stomach grew, "Jushiro! I'm gonna… Oh gods… I'm- Ohhhhhhh~!" she screamed out with a hot gasp as her orgasm claimed her body, Jushiro humming in delight as he tasted her fluids on his tongue. After her release died down, he rose up, moving to loom over her. He smiled and leaned down, taking her lips in a soft kiss. His hands moved to remove his boxers, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth as his throbbing member was finally set free from its bindings. Minako glanced down and her eyes widened upon seeing his length, "Oh gods… That's… incredible…" she marveled, making him blush lightly this time. She reached down and softly touched it, making Jushiro gasp out hotly as he let out a deep groan, "It's like silk over steel…." she whispered, making Jushiro look to her before he kissed her hotly once more.

"I want you Minako…" he whispered huskily against her lips, to which Minako smiled as she parted her legs once more for him.

"Take me my love… I'm all yours…" she whispered, completely under his control. He rose up slightly to sit on his knees, his hands going to her own to part her wide for him, making her blush slightly for being so exposed. He reached down and guided his member to her entrance, and with a shift of his hips, his hardened length slid into her eager body. He came to lean back over her, giving a deep groan of her name as he felt her flesh enveloping his. He easily slid his full length inside her, their hips flush together. Minako smiled softly, reaching up to cup his cheek, "We're one…" she whispered, Jushiro smiling and nodding.

"Yes… That we are Minako…" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. She locked her legs about his hips as he began to move, arching his hips to slid in and out of her, the pleasure spiking in both their bodies, "Oh gods… You're so tight…" he whispered as his movements quickened slightly

"Jushiro~ Oh gods yes!" she called out, bucking her hips to his to make him thrust deeper into her. He laid his forehead to her shoulder as he panted deeply, their sweat slickened bodies coming together in erotic movements of bliss. His movements quickened, his flesh slamming into hers, their bodies caressing one another as their sexual high began to reach its peak. Minako's arms wrapped around his shoulders, her nails scratching down his back to leave small red lines in their wake. The moment was perfect bliss. Jushiro continued to thrust into her, his flesh hitting that spot within her that made her scream out for him, it quickly bringing Minako to release. But he wasn't done yet. He only thrust harder into her to prolong her release, Minako's trembling body not having the chance to calm as another release was soon building up once more.

"That's it~ Oh Minako~" he groaned out against her neck before leaning up to meet her lips in a battle of dominance, swallowing her moans as their tongues danced along with their bodies. Minako's eyes tightened shut as she whimpered another cry, warning of her coming release, "Scream for me… Scream my name Minako…" he purred into her ear as his wide movements against her body continued on. He went faster, harder as she requested with each cry, the pleasure washing over their forms in waves as they came to the edge of their sexual high. The only sounds in the room were their moans, the slight squeak of the bed, and the sounds of unadulterated sex, flesh hitting flesh as the temperature in the room grew.

Minako continued to buck against him, her chest pressing to his as her body caught fire, every part of her burning with desire for the man she was making love to. Her head fell back in bliss as she felt the familiar burning sensation in the lower pit of her stomach, "Oh gods! I'm so close! A little… little more!" she cried out, Jushiro only bucking his hips faster to hers, grinding into the spot that made her scream loudly for him the first time. It only took a few more thrusts before her back bowed off the bed, her release quickly claiming her body, "Jushiro!" she screamed out in sublime ecstasy as her juices flowed from her in a more powerful second release, her walls spasming and fluttering about his still thrusting member, making him groan deeply at the feel if her tightening even more around his flesh.

Jushiro kept thrusting into her until he couldn't hold it in much longer, "Oh yes… Oh gods- Minako!" he cried out, thrusting hard one last time before his seed shot inside her body. He trembled with a grunt as he felt his flesh empty itself inside her. He finally came to a stop, slowly pulling from her, their combined release leaking from her to drip down to the bed. Sated and exhausted, Jushiro laid down atop his wife's form, his arms wrapping around her form as she held him to her body, his cheek gladly using a breast for a pillow, "Minako…" he whispered between pants before he glanced up to her. He leaned up, pressing his lips to hers in a small, tender kiss, "I love you… so much…"

The bride looked to her husband as he whispered out her name, humming in delight as he came up to kiss her softly, "I love you too Jushiro…" she murmured, reaching up to run fingers through his damp hair, soon drawing the blankets over their forms as they caught their breaths, "Finally…" she murmured, making Jushiro chuckle.

"Finally…" he said in agreement, their bodies soon tiring. Before they knew it they had passed out, limbs wrapped and tangled with each other's as they slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

WOOOO! HEY EVERYONE! Long time no see, eh? I am sooo sorry for the long wait! Senior year has been hectic, BUT, I GRADUATE THIS FRIDAY! WOOOOOO! So I decided to write this up as a little celebration! Hope this makes up for it~ ;) which I'm sur eit does. THERE'S FINALLY A LEMON! YUSH! I was in the mood for a lemon. Hope I'm not out of touch! LOL. I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! It could be my graduation present from you? ;)


	30. Morning Bliss

**Chapter 29**

**Morning Bliss**

As the morning sun rose over the romantic city, light shined within the master bedroom of the suite where a figure lay, partially wrapped in the sheets as the woman slept, her dark fiery hair tangled and spread over the pillow. Her breathing was calmed, an arm behind her head while the other was beside it, lightly curled into a fist. The light from outside was blocked by a curtain that was drawn shut earlier that morning. After another few minutes, the bed slowly depressed as another figure crawled atop it. Soon the man came to loom over the sleeping woman. Long, white hair tumbled over his shoulders, curtaining his features as he leaned down, his lips brushing over hers before gently pressing them together. The woman's brows knit together as she then began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open to look to her husband that was gently kissing her, making her smile and hum into the kiss as her arms moved, wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer to her form. When the kiss ended after a few more seconds, Minako smiled up to him, tangling fingers into his hair, "Well... Good morning Mr. Ukitake." she murmured in a quiet, groggy voice.

Jushiro smiled in return to her, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek, "Good morning... Mrs. Ukitake." he replied before kissing her again, "I thought I'd wake you up this way... I'm glad you enjoyed it." Minako chuckled softly with a nod as she ran fingers through his hair, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a shower with me." he murmured quietly in his smooth voice, the small devious tone sending slight chills down her spine.

"I did... It was a nice wake-up call." she said, her husband's long hair falling delicately through her fingers, "A shower? Hmmm... And wash away the smell of us?" she asked with a cute pout, a finger reaching up to trace his bottom lip as it curled to a smirk, a deep rumble of a chuckle passing through his lips.

Slowly he leaned down until his lips grazed hers once more, "I know... But, as much as I do enjoy the scent of our passion from the previous night that coat our forms, I do want to eventually get out and tour this beautiful city with you." he said as he playfully nipped at her finger, making her squeak and giggle as she yanked the digit back.

"Fine. A shower it is then." she said before smirking, "But first-" she murmured before pulling his hair, his face moving to hers until their lips connected in a hot kiss. But too soon for Jushiro, she pulled back, giving a wink, "I wanted to really kiss my husband good morning." Jushiro's smirk only grew as he sat up, followed by Minako. He stood up, not minding that he was standing naked before her. She was now his wife, after all. A slender dark eyebrow raised when he observed Minako sitting up in bed for a moment, seeming to be in thought.

Jushiro sat back down on the bed, reaching out to smooth down her unruly morning hair, "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with a soft chuckle, then his chocolate eyes widened slightly when Minako scooted over to him, her back to his thighs. She leaned over sideways and leaned to his chest, her head tucking to his left shoulder as she snuggled to him, "Minako?" he asked curiously, wrapping his arms around her in a loose but secure hold.

His wife was silent for a moment before she lifted a hand and pressed it softly to his chest, her knees drawing up so she was curled partially around his form, "I... Never knew it could be like that..." she murmured softly, confusing Jushiro a bit until she continued, "It actually meant something... I've never felt so loved... Passionate... Nervous... You've shown me what love can really be like..." she looked up to him right as he looked down to her with a tender smile. Her hand moved from his chest to his cheek, stroking the smooth flesh softly, "You've shown me such kindness and compassion... Going so far as to lying and saying that Sakura was your own daughter... And I'm so lucky to have you." she whispered softly, "I love you Jushiro... So... So much..."

He leaned down, laying his forehead to hers while his arms tightened around her form, a smile curling his lips, "I'm glad that you feel that way... That was my goal... To give you all the love that Sosuke didn't." he murmured, holding her tighter still, "It didn't matter to me who the father of Sakura was. The only thing that matters is that we will be the ones to raise her." soon a small smirk appeared on his features before he moved, pushing her gently back until she was laying against the pillows once more, Jushiro once again looming over her body, "But... Last night was just a warm up... I want to show you how passionate and loving this can be." he said before he leaned down to kiss her softly. Minako was about to reply to him but his lips cut her off, making her eyes widen before her eyes fluttered closed and she hummed into the gentle kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Jushiro's hands began to eagerly roam her body, igniting every inch of skin he touched. Minako began to kiss him more eagerly as the seconds ticked by, her own hands roaming up and down his back, then moving to his shoulders and down his chest and arms, "I want to kiss every inch of your body Minako..." he murmured huskily against her lips, then he began to kiss down her jaw and down her neck. Minako tipped her head back, sighing contently as she felt his warm, soft lips trailing over her flesh.

"Jushiro..." she whispered out as her body began to warm under his tender caresses and kisses. His lips fell to the junction of her neck, remaining there for a good few seconds as he kissed and nipped her flesh, leaving a nice red mark in its wake that would surely leave a bruise.

"I... Want... To... Make... Love... To... You..." he said between each kiss to her shoulders, gently nipping his way down her chest until he began to kiss up the swell of her right breast. Minako felt her heart racing, pumping her blood all through her now sensitive body. A pleasured shiver ran down her back at his spoken words, her body arching to him and a moan escaping her lips as his lips closed around a nipple, it hardening for him as he suckled upon it.

"A-ah~ Jushiro...!" she faintly called out, her cheeks flushing a bright pink as she felt a familiar throbbing within her lower stomach. She could feel him smirk as he worked her nipple, his hand coming up to give its twin equal attention, his thumb and index finger pinching the pert bud lightly and twisting it, invoking more moans of his name from his wife as she squirmed beneath him.

The man hummed softly against her flesh before looking up to her, raising up just a bit to smirk, "I love being the one making you sound like that." he murmured, watching in delight as Minako panted lightly, her eyes at least two shades darker as she looked to him. Minako reached down to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear with a smirk of her own.

"Switch... Places with me. I want to do something." she said, making Jushiro raise an eyebrow curiously as he tipped his head.

"Do something? What do you want to do?" he asked curiously. The next thing he knew, Minako was on the move, rolling him to his back so she was straddling his hips. She leaned down and grazed her lips over his.

"Something I've always wanted to try... Something Sosuke never let me do." she murmured before kissing him hotly, her hands roaming down his chest to trace each smooth, toned ab. Jushiro blinked then moaned as he was kissed so hotly by his eager wife. When the kiss broke, he just smiled and nodded to her, letting her do as she pleased. She then began to follow his example, trailing kisses down his jaw, neck and chest, leaving little hickies in her wake.

But when she began to trail her lips down his stomach and over his definition lines, his eyes snapped open and he looked down to her, "W-wait! Minako!" he called out, but it was too late. Minako cupped his flesh in her hand, palming it roughing. Jushiro gasped out and gave a deep groan, his hips arching up to her hand, "Oh gods..." he began to pant out, his fingers curling into the sheets as his member began to harden, "M-Minako." he groaned out, his own cheeks darkening, having never thought that Minako would ever do this.

Licking her lips, Minako leaned down, trailing her lips down his flesh then kissing back up to his tip, "Hmm... I wonder what you taste like..." she mused before she took his flesh into her mouth. Jushiro's eyes snapped open and he cried out, his hips bucking slightly towards her. One of her free hands came up to hold his hips down to the bed while her mouth bobbed up and down his flesh.

She smirked slightly in delight when she felt fingers tangle into her hair. Jushiro bent his legs slightly as the pleasure pulsed through him, his member throbbing and hard while Minako's mouth worked over him. "Minako~! Oh gods...!" he called out, his head falling back as his face scrunched up in absolute bliss, his blood pumping through him in delicious ways. His eyes parted only a bit to glance down to her and he nearly came just from looking at his wife sucking his length. His fingers pulled and tugged on her wavy locks as his body grew hotter, muscles tensing and flexing as his body arched, his chest heaving. His teeth were clenched together as he nearly growled a groan. Minako swirled her tongue around his tip, licking up the fluids that already leaked from the slit, "Oh... Gods yes... Minako~ I'm... Coming!" he called out, his head falling back as he let out a cry of ecstasy, his release claiming his body in waves of pleasure. Minako gave a small gasp as she felt and tasted his fluids as they shot into her mouth. When Jushiro's body finally calmed, he relaxed to the bed, panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath, his head still tipped back as his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing, his pulse quick and hard inside his body.

"How was that?" she asked curiously as she moved to straddle him once more, her face a few inches from his.

Jushiro looked to her with heavily flushed cheeks while continuing to pant, his eyes half lidded as he listened to her question, "Minako... You... Never did that...? Oh gods..." he couldn't put together words with how that felt. No woman had ever gone that far with their love life. Retsu he thought was too dainty a woman to ever think of doing this kind of act, "It was... beyond amazing..." he finally panted out, "No one has done that..." he murmured with a sheepish blush, making Minako blink.

"This was your first time for someone to do this to you?" she smirked and chuckled faintly, "Well... It's a first for both of us then." she said with a wink, then gasped when she was suddenly kissed, her body crushed to his when Jushiro's arms came to wrap around her. His nose scrunched a bit when he tasted the remnants of his release on Minako's lips, but he didn't break the kiss until after a few more seconds.

"Now can I make love to you my wife?" he asked with a faint smirk, Minako giggling and nodding as she reached up to twirl a lock of his hair around her finger.

"Well, my husband, I think that would be quite alright." she replied with a wink, then she gasped softly as Jushiro sat up, wrapping his arms around her, "What are you doing?" she asked curiously, thinking he was going to put her beneath him once more but obviously she was wrong.

Jushiro smirked slightly and reached up to cup her cheek, his hand caressing her soft skin, "I want to make love to you this way. I want to hold you." he said softly as he leaned closer to her, wrapping an arm around her form to pull her flush to him, "I can't hold you like this when I am atop you." he said before kissing her, his hand running from her cheek down to her shoulder, then down her arm until he laced their fingers together, folding their arms between their forms. Minako smiled and hummed softly against his lips, her own parting eagerly as she felt his wet muscle skimming her lips and begging for entrance. He slowly moved to his knees, Minako straddling him, his flesh cradled within her hot folds, making them both moan as their hips rocked together, his flesh beginning to harden once more, "Minako..." he groaned out, his hips arching to press to hers in a rocking motion. Her hips swiveled about his until he was aching and throbbing beneath her. She leaned up, using her free hand to guide his flesh to her entrance before she slowly sank down upon him, both groaning deeply as the pleasure already began to run through their bodies.

"Jushiro..." she moaned out, laying her forehead to his shoulder as she began to move atop him in quick motions.

But Jushiro gave her hand a squeeze and shook his head, moving his hand from her back to her hip, "No no... Go slow... Slow..." he murmured lovingly into her ear as he guided her movements to a slower pace. Minako gasped softly as she felt her husband's flesh slowly sliding in and out of her, the slow movements causing more trickles of pleasure to course through her body, "That's it..." he murmured in a strained voice, his arm tightening around her to pull her ever closer, his hand tightening in her own as his hips began to move, slowly pumping into her. Minako clutched his shoulder with a moan, her lips soon finding Jushiro's in a deep kiss.

"Jushiro..." she whispered out against his lips, her thighs pressing closer together around his hips, the pleasure slowly rising within her, "Oh gods..." she moaned, her back arching and pressing to him as she moved up and down upon his flesh, their position making him slide in to the base of his flesh, their hips pressing flush together. After a few slow thrusts, Jushiro arched his hips and gave a sharp thrust, making her gasp and cry out his name softly as the pleasure burst within her, "J-Jushiro~!" her walls spasmed about his in soft fluttering motions as her release began to slowly draw near. Her hand roamed to his shoulder, nails scratching down to his chest where her hand curled to a fist, "Oh gods... I'm coming..." she whispered, bucking her hips to his a few more times before she gasped deeply, her back arching and pressing to his as her orgasm rolled through her body, her hips continuing to buck slightly as her release poured over their lower bodies, "Jushiro...!" she moaned out, feeling him continue to thrust into her.

"Gods... I am too... Minako~!" he called out quietly, giving a few more fast, sharp thrusts before his seed shot into her body, waves of orgasmic bliss pouring through his body. His form stilled a few seconds later, both bodies moving to lean against the other, sweaty limbs trembling and clinging. Jushiro slowly let go of her hand and wrapped his now free arm around her back, fingers weaving through her hair that fell down her back.

"Wow..." she whispered softly, a faint smile on her lips as she laid her forehead to his shoulder, panting and trying to catch her breath, "I... Never knew... It could be like that..." she murmured, nuzzling his neck, "So erotic yet... Loving and passionate..." Jushiro hummed a faint chuckle and looked down to her, pressing a kiss to her temple as he moved to slide from her body and lean back against the pillows, Minako laying atop him, her cheek now against his chest. She smiled softly as she listened to his strong and unwavering heartbeat.

"And there is still much for you to find out... As well as myself..." he whispered, his hands running up and down her back, "I've always wanted to try one position... But I wanted to save it if I ever got married... I think it's such a romantic position that it should only be used by a husband and wife." Minako could swear she felt her heart melting within her. She looked up to him with a small smile.

"Really? Will you show me?" she asked curiously. Jushiro smiled to her and nodded, then was once more on the move. He lay on his side with Minako in front of him, on her side as well, in a spooning position. The arm on the side he was laying on wrapped under Minako, pulling her back flush to his chest, his other hand moving to lift her leg up from under the knee, pressing his hips up to hers.

He leaned down when he heard the faint gasp at the movements of his hips against hers, her back pressing more to him. Her head tipped back and his lips caught hers in a tender and gentle kiss, "This... Is what I want to do one day or night while we are here." he murmured against her lips, Minako moaning quietly into his mouth.

"Jushiro..." she whispered once the kiss broke. She reached up and cupped a cheek, "I love you..." she said before leaning up to kiss him once more, "Why not now?" she asked with a faint smirk, all too eager for another round if Jushiro was up for it. Jushiro chuckled and let her leg go, and then he reached up to run his fingers along the length of her form.

"Because... It's nearly mid-morning and we need to shower... I want to tour this beautiful city we're in." he said with a smile before sitting up, pulling her back into his arms, her form instantly curling to him, "There's time for more love making for when we return." he said with a wink, Minako blushing lightly before giggling with a nod.

"Alright then. Let's go shower~" she said before moving from the bed and stretching, humming a moan when she felt something low in her back pop. Jushiro stood and joined her, taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom. It was a white bathed bathroom, with silvery white pearl countertops and silver accents. The shower was large, enough for two people, with the same color scheme, and had two glass panel doors, "Ohhhh wow~ This is so pretty." she murmured in awe as she looked around. Jushiro went to the shower and turned it on, letting the water warm before he stepped in, pulling Minako in with him. She giggled and hopped in, the water pouring over and wetting their forms. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed to him. Jushiro smiled down to her, his own arms wrapping back around her as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, tipping her head back with his hand as it tangled fingers into her hair. Their eyes fluttered closed as they arched to each other, their kiss becoming hot and chaste, their tongues soon meeting and battling for dominance, "Hmm... Tell me... Were you really intending on showering?" Jushiro chuckled quietly and shrugged.

"Originally, no. But I just couldn't help myself back there so, now I really do intend on showering." he said, poking her nose with a smile. Minako giggled and nodded, moving to grab the soap.

"Very well then. An actual shower it is." she said with a wink, sudsing her hands up before she began to wash his chest.

Jushiro was silent for a few moments before he looked down to her, a hand tucking her bangs behind her ear, "Did you really enjoy that?" he asked her curiously, Minako blinking and looking up to him with a smile.

"Of course I did. I'd never been in that-" her sentence stopped when she noticed the blush on his features, his eyes looking sheepishly into her own, "O-oh... You mean, when I did what I didn't to Sosuke?" he nodded slowly and she giggled, "Actually, I did. Very much so. It was... An odd taste but overall, the moans and cries from you are worth it." she said with a grin before leaning up to kiss him once more, "It's something I'll definitely do again." Jushiro blinked as he blush grew deeper.

"That's... Good... I guess..." he murmured, then he chuckled, "I definitely liked it." he said, taking the soap and beginning to wash her form as well, then he twirled his finger, "Turn around." he said, Minako blinking but complying, turning her back to him. She soon heard the opening of a cap, and then felt two hands beginning to knead in her hair a few moments later.

"Mnn... This is nice..." she hummed in delight, tipping her head back as he washed her hair. He pulled back after two or three minutes, letting the water wash out the suds.

"There we go..." he murmured, smiling down to her before leaning down, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

Minako turned around once her hair was washed, then she grinned to him, "Woo! Now it's my turn." she said before bouncing behind him, grabbing his shampoo and lathering it in her hands before running her fingers through his wet hair, "I really do love your hair..." she murmured with a smile as she washed his hair. Jushiro glanced behind his shoulder and smiled softly to her.

"Hmm... Then you should have seen it in its original color. The women couldn't get enough." he teased, laughing when he watched her expression change from content to shock, "I'm just teasing love... Besides, I'm glad for this hair. It got me a girl who likes to play with it." he said with a wink, letting the water wash out the shampoo once his hair was nice and lathered up. Minako stepped back and watched in delight as he reached up to help wash the shampoo out, his muscles flexing with each movement.

"I rather like this view~" she mused with a grin as her eyes scanned his sleekly toned body. He might have had a bed-ridding illness, but he somehow had the strength to keep his body in shape like this. His muscles weren't prominent like Renji or Ikkaku's, but you could tell they were there from the line that ran from his chest to his belly button, then the three faint indentions that ran across, followed by his definition lines that ran down his pelvis.

"Well... The feeling is mutual wife." he said with a wink as he reached out to run a hand down her wettened locks, then his index and middle fingers trailed across her shoulders and down the middle of her breasts, down to her naval and then back up. Minako blushed and shook her head.

"W-what? No... I mean... I still haven't lost all my baby weight... I still have that pudge and a few stretch marks haven't healed and-" Minako blinked, her eyes widening as she felt a finger pressing to her lips. She looked up to see Jushiro smiling warmly down to her.

"Now... Don't say that..." he murmured, taking her hand and pulling her back to him, "All this-" he ran his free hand along her stomach and ghosted fingers over her stretch marks, "Just means that you are a tigress who has earned her stripes." he said, kissing her faintly, "I think you are rather beautiful with the slightly pudgy stomach and the stretch marks. Besides..." he spread his fingers out over her stomach, "One day... We might even see this again with a baby of our own... Half you, half me." Minako blinked, her breath shallowing for a moment before she chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Jushiro Ukitake... Keep talking like this and we will never leave this apartment."

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Another update within the month! YUSH! I went to camp and since there was no cell service or wifi, I decided to type this up on my notepad on my phone! I thought it was only four pages but when I set it up on my computer, it was EIGHT! SO HAPPY! :D I worked all week on this during rest time and at night, so reviews are greatly appreciated! And I felt that since I delayed the lemons for 25+ chappies until their wedding night, here was another one! XD So, please please PLEASE review! I'll try to have another out soon! :)


	31. Viva La France!

**Chapter 30**  
**Viva La France!**

Eventually the couple did manage to get out of the shower. Though, not before they had a nice kiss or two while washing each other's' forms. Now Minako and Jushiro were walking along the streets of Paris. Jushiro was wearing a pair of grey jeans and a blue, short sleeved, button up polo that hugged his torso nicely. His hair was pulled back and tied at the base of his neck loosely with a black hair tie. Minako had one a mint green sundress with spaghetti straps and flowed just above her knees, and was wearing matching green flats. Her arm was wrapped about his as they strolled the busy streets, looking around at the shops and the different bistros along their way. They passed by a jewelry store and something caught Minako's eye. She stopped and looked to a red ruby pendant in the shape of a teardrop, about the size of her pointer fingernail. Jushiro blinked when he felt the pull from her stopping, then saw what she was looking at, a smile forming on his features, "Do you like that?" he asked curiously, looking down to see her nod.

"It's beautiful." she replied, tipping her head a bit as the gem reflected the sun's rays that hit it. The next thing she knew, she felt Jushiro pulling her inside the jewelry store, "Jushiro! What are you doing?" she asked with widening eyes. Jushiro smirked back to her then gave a nod towards the display case where the necklace lay.

"I'm buying it for you." he said simply, making Minako's jaw drop. She shook her head and pulled on his arm.

"Jushiro! You don't have to buy that for me! It's too much!" she argued with a soft blush. Jushiro just chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"A captain is paid a nice salary Minako. Money is no option with this trip. I've saved up plenty, even for a beautiful necklace that my beautiful woman likes." her blush deepened even further as Jushiro tugged her to the sales counter.

"B-but you don't know French!" she stuttered out. How was he to even talk to the man when they didn't know the language? The man at the counter turned and greeted them, Minako blinking as she could only guess the 'Hello' in the conversation. Jushiro smirked lightly and then cleared his throat.

"Bonjour monsieur. Je voudrais acheter le pendentif rubis dans la vitrine s'il vous plaît." he spoke in fluent French to the man at the counter, Minako's eyes opening wide. He could... Speak French? The salesman smiled to her and then nodded to Jushiro, coming out from behind the counter and heading to the window, letting Jushiro pick out which one it was that caught Minako's attention. He lifted it off the display and then brought it back to the counter to ring it up.

"Jushiro! You really don't have to buy this!" she tried to tell him again, reaching up to take hold of his sleeve. Her husband merely smiled to her and reached around to wrap an arm about her shoulders, drawing her to him.

"Bien sûr, je le fais. Quelque chose de beau pour ma belle." he whispered into her ear, making her gasp lightly and give a faint hum.

"What are you even saying?" she asked softly in a murmur, Jushiro chuckling at her reactions and giving a shrug.

"I said, 'Of course I do. Something beautiful for my something beautiful.' How can I not get it for you?" he asked, reaching up to brush a lock of her hair from her features. Soon the necklace was wrung up and Jushiro paid, then she took it from the box and hung it around her neck, "There. Perfect." he said, smiling when he saw her blushing, "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

When they left the store, Minako turned to Jushiro with widened eyes, "When did you learn French?" she asked in a completely surprised voice, "You were never away from me except-" her eyes widened and she smirked, wagging her finger at him, "Your afternoon tea with Shunsui! He helped you, didn't he?" she asked, placing her hands to her hips. Jushiro chuckled softly at her pose and shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Wanted it to be part of the surprise. And it was the perfect opportunity to test out my knowledge." he replied, reaching down to take her hand and give it a squeeze as he leaned down to ghost his lips over her ear, "Besides, I loved your reaction to it." he whispered softly, making Minako nip her bottom lip and hum faintly, "Tell me you enjoyed it." he seemed to purr to her, making her stomach tie into knots.

"W-well... It... Was a surprise..." she whispered, making Jushiro chuckle as he began to lead her down the streets once more.

"Hmmm... Well, I can also speak French to you while we make love." Minako gasped faintly and looked up to him with a heavy blush, "Would you like that?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Gods, this man was going to melt her right here on the sidewalk. She gulped and looked up to him with a sheepish smile, "I... guess so..." she murmured. She guessed? The man nearly had her trembling in the jewelry store. There was no telling what he had in store for her if they made love and he spoke French to her. She'd probably die a happy death in his arms in a big pile of goo. With a chuckle, Jushiro wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him as they continued on their walk.

"I definitely think I can have some fun with this." he mused to himself, making Minako sigh softly and smirk faintly up to him.

"You'll be the death of me Jushiro Ukitake." she said with a wag of her finger. Jushiro grinned, reaching up to poke her pointing finger.

"And I shall make it a most delicious death, Minako Ukitake." he blinked then he looked down to her, "Which reminds me. I was going to ask if you were going to keep your surname or change it to Ukitake." Minako raised an eyebrow as if confused and he smiled softly to her, "Will you continue to be called Lieutenant Ayazame or Lieutenant Ukitake?" Minako blinked then gave a nod.

"Ohhhhh. I plan to change it to Ukitake. There wouldn't really be any confusion since you are a captain and I am just a lieutenant." she replied with a shrug of her sun warmed shoulders. Jushiro's smile grew and he gave her waist a squeeze with his arm.

"Well, what about if you ever become captain?" he asked curiously as he took a breath of the scent of freshly baked bread in the bakery they were passing. Minako just smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I don't want to be captain." she couldn't help but chuckle when he looked to her with widened eyes, "I am perfectly happy with being your lieutenant and doctor." she said with a hum, leaning to him and resting her forehead to his shoulder, "You know... I've broken two rules." she said out of the blue after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Oh? And what are those?" Minako giggled and winked to him when he looked to her curiously.

"The 'Don't date your superior' and 'Don't date your patient' rules." a devilish grin spread across her husband's features, and the next thing she knew, her scooped her up bridal style, making her squeal and laugh as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Jushiro! Put me down!" she squeaked amongst her giggles.

Said man simply smirked to her, "Nah. I rather like you in my arms." Minako blinked then hummed a soft moan as she hide her blushing features to his shoulder.

"You know... When we get back to the apartment... I'm never letting you out of the bedroom." Jushiro couldn't help but laugh brightly, her form bouncing along since she was pressed against him.

"I look forward to it then." he murmured, turning to press a kiss to her temple, "Mrs. Ukitake." he purred out into her ear, a smirk curling on his lips as he felt her tremble slightly.

"Stop pushing it. Don't make me spank you." Oh. He could feel her smirk on his shoulder as she tapped his shoulder blade with two fingers. He hummed in thought then gave her leg a tap.

"Getting kinky now, aren't we? I bet you'd just love to see me bending down and at your mercy." Good gods. Now he was making that idea sound wonderfully pleasant. Maybe she should take him up on that offer, "Or... I could spank you~" her eyes snapped open and she quickly looked up to him. When did he suddenly get so... naughty?

"Oh Jushiro... Stop giving me these ideas..." she whimpered into his neck, a hot blush on her cheeks.

"Why not? We've got all the time in the world to come up with ideas and try them out. Mnn... I had a dream not too long ago... Your wrists were tied to the bed posts and you were making the sweetest sounds for me." he said in a soft yet devious tone. A gasp would be heard from Minako and she peeked up to him.

"You... Dreamt I was in bondage?" she asked in a soft voice, her blush only deepening when she saw that smirk still on his features, "Jushiro..." finally she sighed and patted his chest, "Well... If you want to test these ideas out, why are we out here?" she asked with a giggle. Jushiro only chuckled with a single nod.

"Indeed... Why are we?" he asked before turning around and heading back to the apartment.

* * *

Bodies spent, Jushiro's sweaty form collapsed into Minako's welcoming arms, his cheek happily on one of her breasts as they both panted, trying to catch their breaths as they clutched each other. Minako's hands softly ran up and down his back, fingers then running up to comb through his damp hair. Legs were still locked about his hips, his flesh still buried deep within her body. Jushiro tenderly kissed the swell of her breast and trailed his lips higher to her neck, "Mnn..." Minako hummed softly, tipping her head back to give him more access to her neck.

"Tell me..." he murmured against her neck, "Tell me ideas of places you would like to make love..." he whispered. Minako blinked and looked down to him.

"Places?" he nodded and shifted his hips so that his flesh pulled from her body. He then rolled them over so that she was now using his chest as a pillow, "Well... I've thought of a few..." she murmured sheepishly, "Um... I've always thought the shower sounded kind of fun..." she said with a sheepish smile, "And... I'm sure I'm not the only woman who has dreamt of making love on a romantic beach." she chuckled and looked up to the ceiling, "And of course Rangiku said the kitchen table." her arms came to wrap around his stomach as his wrapped around her back.

"I figured Rangiku would chip in some advice..." he muttered, but chuckled none the less as he kissed her temple. Minako was silent a moment before she looked up to him.

"Hey Jushiro...?" she asked softly. Jushiro glanced down to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked in a sort of worried tone. Minako took a breath before she looked back to him.

"What was it like... When you were with Captain Unohana...?" she asked softly. That question totally took Jushiro by surprise.

"Um... Well... I don't really know how to explain it." he murmured, reaching up to run fingers through his tangled locks.

Minako nipped her bottom lip before continuing, "Well... I just... I don't know..." she whispered, then she sighed, "I want to know... if there are things she did that I don't do..." Jushiro's eyes widened slightly and his jaw dropped a bit. Then he smiled tenderly, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Ohhhh my Minako..." he murmured, reaching down to cup her features and to turn her platinum gaze to his molten chocolate, "What Retsu and I had... It was back when we were young and reckless... More of a friendly fling I guess..." he murmured, his other hand running up and down her back, "When we graduated, we knew we needed to end it to concentrate on our squads. It was time to be serious and to buckle down, work hard to earn the postion as captain." he leaned down, kissing her lips gently, "But I love you... Don't ever feel like you have to live up to an expectation that I have. I don't have any expectations. I'm ready for whatever is in store for us. Besides, we've only made love last night and today, and just now." he added with a wink, "We have plenty of time to come up with and test out new ideas." He murmured before he kissed her again, Minako smiling in the kiss then giggling as he flipped her back beneath him, his strong weight pressing to hers. He laid his forehead against her own as he reached out to take her hand. Minako then blinked as she looked up to him.

"Jushiro..." she murmured softly. Said man pulled back a bit then he tipped his head slightly.

"What is it?" he asked her, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"I... I didn't take anything to prevent me getting pregnant..." she whispered. Jushiro was quiet and still for a moment before he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Like I said... I'm ready for whatever is in store for us." he murmured, his hand running between her breasts and down to her stomach where his fingers spread over, "You know... When you were pregnant with Sakura... I was kind of jealous for a while..." Minako blinked and tipped her head, "Don't get me wrong... I don't care where her parentage lies... But, for a moment... I did wish she was my daughter... My own flesh and blood..." he murmured, looking to her with softened eyes, "The way you'd sing and to her while she was still in your womb... I want to see that again someday... With our child..." he whispered, "I'm fine with it happening now... or later... Whenever you want is fine with me... Just someday... I want to give Sakura a sibling to play with..." Minako smiled softly as tears welled in her eyes, and then she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh Jushiro... You really are too good for me..." she whispered, nuzzling his cheek, "Don't ever stop." arms tightened around her form, holding her close to him.

"Don't worry my love... I won't." he said with a tender smile, a hand running up and down her back.

"So... When did you want to try out those ideas?" she asked him curiously in a shy voice. Jushiro raised an eyebrow and then grinned deviously. Such a handsome grin.

"Well, if you want, we can try out one right now if you'd like... In fact... I have a good idea on how to combine a few of them..." he murmured as he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a gentle, sweet kiss. When he pulled back, Minako hummed quietly.

"Really? Want to tell your wife?" she asked with a bat of her eyes. Jushiro chuckled with a raised eyebrow then shook his head.

"Don't give me that innocent look." he told her as he moved to sit up and back on his knees, "First, I want you to move to your hands and knees." he instructed her. She blinked and looked to him with widening eyes, then she nodded and giggled while moving to the position told to move to, "Good. Now... Close your eyes." his voice was getting softer and closer, lips trailing up her back in feather light touches. Minako nodded and let her eyes flutter closed as she felt his soft lips trail up her spine. She heard the russle of fabric, then silence. Her eyes opened though when she felt her wrists being bound.

"Jushiro...!" she squeaked out in surprise, tugging a bit on the restraint to no avail. It was a snug knot. She turned to look up to him, only to see him grinning down to her.

"Mnn... Now, I want you to lift your hips higher up." he told her while giving an up motion with his finger. Minako never thought she had seen such a deviant side as this in him. It excited her. She complied eagerly and raised her hips higher for him. A tiny gasp left her lips as she felt his warm, dexterous hands groping and kneading her rear, making her give a tiny moan, her back arching slightly as she felt her body growing warm, "Well well well... I think I like this reaction." he purred out, giving her rear a squeeze with his hands.

"J-Jushiro..." she whispered, her cheeks flushing and her eyes fluttering closed once more. Then a sharp gasp of shock fell from her lips when she felt the light smack to one of her cheeks, making her hips buck a bit at the sudden bit of pleasurable pain.

"That's what I want to hear..." he murmured quietly, "Moan out my name Minako..." Jushiro gave her another light spank, making his wife arch more beneath him with another moan.

The sparks of pleasure slowly ran down her body with each light spank given to her. His name tumbled from her lips in a quiet hum. Who knew something like this would be so... hot? Especially since the man inflicting the pleasurable pain was such a calm, serene, peace loving man? Her hands gripped tight to the pillow beneath her as she tugged upon the bonds, her breathing getting faster as her heart began to race, "Jushiro... Oh... gods..." she whispered, feeling herself getting wet. Then her eyes snapped open and she cried out when he cupped her flesh, his middle finger teasing her clit in circular motions. Her toes curled as her body was set aflame, her moans soon turning into soft cries while her hips rocked back against his hand. Then he spanked her again, this slap a little more hard, making her jerk beneath him as she squirmed. Jushiro slowly licked his lips with a grin as he watched her reactions to his stimulations.

"How does it feel?" his voice suddenly became a whisper into her ear. The deep husk of a whisper sent delightful chills down her spine and the extra spank to her rear sent her moaning to him. He began to kiss down her neck and across her shoulder, his middle finger moving from her clit to join his index finger and slide inside her hot flesh. His fingers curled and began to slowly thrust until he found that one spot that had her body buckling beneath him, "Found it..." he mused, giving it a hard jab, his body trembling in delight at her near scream of pleasure.

"Oh Jushiro... It's too much..." she moaned out, her body melting at nearly all parts at the same time. The spanks grew harder, yet he was mindful not to go to a point where it hurt her. But it all felt too good for Minako. Her cheeks were flushed a dark pink and her body soon was covered in a sheen of sweat.

An eyebrow was raised when he heard her hushed, husky murmur. He gave a deep chuckle and nipped playfully at her shoulder, "Too much? Hmm... I wonder what we can do about that..." he murmured in return as he gave her a nice spank. Minako's wrists were turning a bright red as she pulled on the restraints hard. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt him move behind her and felt his now throbbing, hard flesh rubbing against her. He removed his fingers and then took hold of her hips, shifting her back so that her legs parted more for him. He teased her, probing her entrance with his tip, "Tell me you want me." he whispered to her.

On the inside Minako was dying. How this man could turn her insides out with words and his hands. At his command she hummed a whimpered moan and tipped her head back, "Oh gods... Please Jushiro... Take me... I want you... Don't tease me anymore..." she nearly begged, her body feeling like it was going to explode from sexual want. She raised her hips higher for him as she panted hotly, "I want you Jushiro...!" she called out again softly. A scream of bliss fell from her lips as she felt his flesh enter her in one rough, fast thrust. Her body arched forward and her upper body nearly fell to the bed as her eyes tightened shut. Jushiro wasted no time, beginning to thrust hard and fast into her just as he knew she was going to want it. His torso leaned over her and his chest pressed to her back. He gave a deep, glutteral groan as he felt her walls eagerly caressing and squeezing his aching flesh. One of his hands wrapped around her stomach, trailing up until he cupped one of her breasts, fingers beginning to tease a nipple, making her call out to him in a sweet cry of ecstasy, "Oh gods…! Jushiro! Ohhh~!"

"Beautiful... You sound simply divine~" he purred out to her between pants as he thrust into her more than willing body, their sweaty forms sliding against one another in perfect sync. He'd thrust forward, she'd push back, meeting his thrusts and pushing him even deeper into her, "Minako... Gods you're so tight." he moaned out, his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead.

It wasn't long before Minako felt her release begin to build. It grew inside her body like hot lava, "Oh gods...! Yes! Jushiro...! I'm.. Gonna cum!" she gasped out. Without missing a beat, Jushiro raised up, and with a single motion, had Minako on her back. Her legs instantly locked about his hips as he went faster, harder, deeper.

"Me too... Minako...!" he shouted into her neck. A few more thrusts and Jushiro gave a cry out, his orgasm rushing through him like fire, Minako meeting him for a joined release. Her back bowed from the bed as she gave a sharp cry of his name, then they both fell to the bed in a trembling pile of sweaty limbs. A shaking hand slowly came up and untied her wrists, her hands now moving around his shoulders to cradle his form to hers as they came down from their sexual peaks.

When Minako finally caught her breath, she hummed a soft chuckle, "Oh... Gods that was amazing..." she whispered, fingers lightly curling into his long locks. Jushiro couldn't help but give a proud grin as he glanced up to her, gladly using her chest as a pillow.

"Have to agree with you on that..." he murmured between pants as he caught his breath. Minako glanced down to him and smirked.

"Who knew Jushiro Ukitake could be such a devil~' she mused, reaching up to smooth his hair down, his long hair falling to either side of her form. Jushiro let out an airy laugh and he shrugged, looking up to her with softened eyes, now returned to their normal, warm color.

"Mnnn… Well, I aim to please my dear. And by the looks of it, you look well pleased." He said, leaning up to prop himself up on his elbows so he could tip his head down to kiss her sweetly. Minako's eyes fluttered closed and a content hum left her lips as she felt his own press against them. They were so warm, so soft and supple. She would never get enough of his sweet kisses. Minako blinked then and gave a small blush, clearing her throat.

"Um… Jushiro…" she murmured, her blush growing deeper. Jushiro looked to her with a tip of his head and she pointed down, "You're still inside me." She murmured, giving a soft moan as she felt him moving inside her as he leaned up. Jushiro blinked cutely then blushed himself, slowly pulling out of her.

"Sorry…" he murmured sheepishly, making Minako giggle quietly.

"Oh, don't worry love. I wasn't complaining." she said with a wink, leaning back on the pillows with a sigh. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened a bit out of embarrassment when she heard her stomach begin to growl.

Her husband grinned, "Looks like someone is hungry~" he sat up and groaned as he stretched, then held out his hand to her, "Let's go explore the kitchen to see what we can find-" his eyes widened and he suddenly felt choked. He held up his hand and tried to suppress the urge to cough to no avail. He began to give bed racking coughs, his body slumping over and his eyes wincing shut as he tasted the crimson in his mouth. Minako's eyes widened and she gasped before scrambling out of the bed and to the bathroom, wetting a warm cloth and bringing it back to him. She sat down and leaned him back to her, covering his mouth with the cloth for him to cough into.

"Jushiro! It's alright. It'll be over quickly." She reassured him, sitting with him for another heart wrenching ten seconds before his coughs finally calmed down. When she knew they had fully stopped, she lowered the blood stained rag to her leg. She looked to her husband with a worried gaze as she brushed his bangs from his face, "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He nodded as he cleared his throat a bit, "Yeah… It's passed now." He muttered in a gruff voice, "Thank you…" he whispered, looking up to Minako. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the tears brimming her eyes, and his hand instantly went up to cup her cheek, "Minako… what's wrong?"

The girl shook her head, reaching up to cover his hand that cupped her cheek, "I did this… You overworked yourself today and it stressed your lungs." Jushiro was on the move. He sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, drawing her to him in a strong embrace.

"Don't you ever blame my attacks on yourself." He whispered as he nuzzled her hair, Minako curling to him and burying her features into his bare chest, "It will never be your fault my love…" his hand came up to stroke her back while Minako gave a slow nod.

"Okay…" she sniffled cutely as she looked up to him, "Want me to make you some tea?" she asked quietly, Jushiro giving her a warm smile in return as well as a nod.

"Tea sounds wonderful." he murmured. Minako made him lay back against the pillows and covered him with the blankets before she slipped a robe on and made her way to the kitchen. She searched through the cabinets until she found some Earl Grey British Breakfast and began to heat a mug of water. Once it was nice and hot, she slipped the tea bag in and a little bit of his medicine. She then took it back to him and sat down, passing him the mug, "There you go. A nice hot mug of Earl Grey." she said, kissing his temple before moving to lie down at his side, her head tucked upon his stomach. He sipped the tea and hummed as the hot liquid ran down his throat.

"Thank you Minako. It is perfect." he said, smiling down as she made herself comfortable against him, "Do you still want to go out to eat somewhere?" he asked her out of curiosity. She blinked and looked up to him with an 'I can't believe you just asked me that' look, "What?"

"You still want to go out to eat? Are you well enough?" Jushiro smiled sweetly to her, reaching a hand down to stroke her cheek, his skin warmed from the hot mug.

"My Minako… I'll always be well enough to do whatever your heart desires." He replied, making Minako's heart warm and skip a beat. She smiled and sat up, a finger coming up to poke his nose, making him knit his eyebrows together cutely.

"What did I tell you? If you kept talking like that we'd never leave this place!"

Jushiro could only laugh.

* * *

Hey guys! Thought I'd sneak in a little update tonight! GAH! I leave for college in 18 days! :D SO EXCITED!

On a sadder note, did anyone read Bleach 502? I BAWLED MY EYES OUT AND CUSSED KUBO OUT FOR HOURS! Well... Still am... 6 days AFTER the capter came out... AGH! SO NOT FAIR! That was just... unalled for... Slaughter, is what I call it. Unfair slaughter. *cries just thinking about it* I'm writing a one-shot if any of you guys are interested. Just hit me up with a PM and I'll tell you who and what it's about cause I don't want to spoil it on here for those who don't read the manga... Though, I'm not anymore after the bullshit Kubo just pulled. Nope. Lost a fan. My momentum is lost forever after 502. *siiiiiiiiiiiighs*

Anywayyyyyy~ PLEASE take your time to send me a little review! Even if it's just one word! I appreciate them ALL and loooooooooooooove to go back an read them~ They give me inspiration for future chapters and I actually have the next one halfway written! So proud of myself! I'm actually ahead! LOL. Tata! :)


	32. Unknown Truth

**Chapter 31**  
**Unknown Truth**

Jushiro walked along the corridors of the Thirteenth Division, a smile upon his features like he always did as he said hello and spoke with his subordinates. It had been two, nearly three months since the couple returned home from their honeymoon in Paris and all the squad members wanted to know how the trip went when they had returned. Jushiro stopped by Minako's office since she said she was going to be a little late since she wasn't feeling her best. Jushiro tried to stay home with her but she said it could only have been a bit of food poisoning so she told him to go on to work and not worry about her. But when he went to open her office door, he was surprised to still find it locked. She said she'd be in a tad late but by now it was eleven and she still wasn't there yet. Jushiro wondered if she had gone to see the third seats, but they were there alone, "Have you seen Minako today?" he asked upon entering the office.

Kiyone looked up and shook her head with a concerned look, "I haven't captain. Is she okay?" she asked, Sentarou jumping up.

"I was gonna ask that Kiyone!" he bellowed out, Jushiro raising his palm before Kiyone could retort.

"No fighting today please. So she hasn't come in at all?" when both third seats shook their head, he immediately turned and began to head out the door. Once outside of the barracks, he flashed away towards his home, arriving within a few minutes. He opened the front door to find a quiet house, "Minako? Minako!" he called out, beginning to walk upstairs. He was about to call out her name again when he noticed Sakura asleep in her crib across the hall. Then he heard a faint noise that sounded like... crying? He instanly went to their bedroom where the soft crying grew louder. The bathroom door was closed but that was where the root of the crying was, and he could tell it was Minako, "Minako?" he asked quietly as he approached the bathroom.

"No! Jushiro! I'm fine!" he heard a faint murmur, then a sniffle. Fine? Fine his ass. He reached out and took the knob, turning it and opening the bathroom door. His eyes widened when he saw Minako sitting on the toilet, her pants and panties pulled down and her arms wrapped around her stomach, tears streaking her features. But what was most shocking, was the large patch of blood that stained her undergarments. Now, Jushiro knew about women and their time of the month, but this... it looked like overkill. Instantly he was by her side and kneeling down, reaching up to cup her cheeks, "Minako?! Minako! What's wrong?" he asked softly, worry deep in his eyes. Minako sniffled and looked to him with reddened eyes.

"It hurts... Jushiro... It hurts..." she whimpered, wincing in pain as her arms tightened around her stomach. Her legs parted a bit and he glanced down to see the toilet bowl full of diluted blood, "I was about to.. go to work and I just had this immense pain and... My pants suddenly felt warm and I came up here and just started bleeding... It's never hurt this much..." she whispered, letting out another soft sob as the pain ripped through her. Jushiro stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll send for Retsu. I'm not leaving you here." he said before moving to the bedroom. He called for his hell butterfly and sent an urgent message to Unohana, then went back into the bathroom, kneeling beside her once more, "It'll be alright... Retsu will be here soon..." he murmured, reaching up to brush her hair from her face. Soon enough, Unohana arrived and rushed upstairs, her eyes widening when she saw the couple in the bathroom.

"What's going on?" she asked as she went inside, seeing all the blood with widened eyes. She looked to Jushiro and and nodded to the door, "Will you wait in the bedroom please?" she asked softly, a sad look in her eyes as she looked back to her former subordinate. Jushiro nodded and got up, heading to the bedroom and closing the door behind them. Unohana sighed softly and looked to Minako, "Minako... You know what's going on..." she murmured, the woman nodding as another tear slid down her cheek.

"I know..." she whispered, nipping her bottom lip, "I'm... Having a miscarriage..." she whispered, another heartbroken sob leaving her lips, "But it hurts so much..." she murmured with clenched teeth as she got through another wave of pain.

Captain Unohana hummed and looked down towards the toilet, "How long have you been having these severe cramps?" she asked, Minako blinking and counting back.

"Since eight... So around 3 hours..." she said softly. Captain Unohana's brows furrowed until eventually she sighed with a small frown.

"I think I need to take you to the fourth... Just to make sure you aren't having any complications." she said, Minako nodding slowly. When her former captain stood, she looked up.

"Alright... But... I want to tell Jushiro first." she murmured, the captain nodding and leaving the bathroom, Jushiro coming in a few moments later, "I have to go to the fourth..." she murmured softly, Jushiro looking to her in confusion.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, looking back out to the captain who was waiting for them. Though his gaze snapped back to his wife when he heard her give a soft whimper.

"I'm... I'm having a miscarriage..." she said in barely a whisper before she began to sob again. Jushiro's eyes widened and he felt his heart clench. A miscarriage? She was pregnant? Jushiro's features fell slowly and soon he wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her to him.

"Oh Minako... Oh no..." he muffled against her shoulder, his eyes tightening shut as he felt tears sting them. Minako couldn't hold back any further. Soon she was trembling and sobbing loudly into his chest. After a few minutes, Jushiro let Minako get herself a bit ready, and then he carried her to the fourth, Unohana carrying Sakura and placing her in Hanatarou's care while she took care of Minako. She was propped up in a hospital bed, Captain Unohana preparing her for a vaginal unltrasound, "What's going on?" he asked as he watched her set up, Minako placing her feet in the holders to keep her in the proper position.

"I'm checking to see if there are any complications. She said she had been having severe cramps and I wanted to make sure if there was anything going on or not." she explained, pulling out this long tube, "You'll feel slight pressure." she said, Minako wincing as she felt the procedure begin. After a few minutes of looking at the screen, the captain sighed softly and looked to them, "I think there's some uteran tissue that has complications getting out and that is what is holding the fetus in, causing these sharp cramps. I might need to do an assistance with it to help it along." she murmured as she glanced back up to the screen. Jushiro's hand tightened around Minako's and he laid his forehead to her temple, Minako trembling as she began to silently cry once more.

"Shhh... Minako..." he whispered, his other hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. Captain Unohana got up and removed her gloves to call Isane and to get a purification barrier set up, along with the proper utensils to do her procedure. Once all set, Minako was taken to one of the specialized rooms, where she was set up once more like in the previous room. Jushiro sat on the bed this time, one arm wrapped around her and holding her hand.

The medical captain came back in, washing her hands and putting on new gloves before taking her place on the small stool, "Alright... Let's get this done." she murmured softly, giving Minako a faint and apologetic smile before she picked up a tube like camera, inserting it so she could see properly. Minako closed her eyes and turned her features towards her husband as she tried to hold back her tears, "Try to be as still as possible for me." she murmured, numbing the area and giving her a small sedative before she set to work. She was careful and gentle during the procedure, but the actual removal of the tissue and embyro was when Minako felt the worst of it.

"Oh please stop! It burns!" she pleaded, Jushiro's hold around her tightening. It hurt him so much to see her in such pain, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to calm her.

"I'm almost done Minako..." she murmured soothingly, and after another minute of her diligent work and Minako's sobbing pleas, it was finished. She pulled back, removing those gloves to put on fresh ones yet again before she picked up a small white box, that looked to be a small jewelry box that you could paint. There was a few delicate movements before she picked up the box and slowly handed it to Minako, "Here Minako..." she murmured softly, patching her up before she stood and left to give them privacy. Minako cradled the little box to her and she leaned down to kiss it, Jushiro looking at it with a slightly confushed expression.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Minako looked up to him and sniffled.

"It's our baby..." she whispered, her fingers running tenderly over the box. "Captain Unohana started this... If a woman ever miscarries... She can have her child put in this so it can be buried properly... And we can paint or write a name on it..." she whispered softly. Once the procedure had been finished, the cramps were mostly gone now. Jushiro's eyes widened slightly, and he slowly reached out, Minako handing him the little box. He held it in his palm and then his eyes closed, her body shaking lightly as he began to weep once more, bringing the box closer to his chest.

"I... Don't want to believe it..." he whispered softly with a shake of his head, "I mean... We didn't... even know..." Minako nodded slowly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I know... Maybe if I knew I could have prevented this... How I didn't notice the symptoms... I missed my period twice and I didn't realize it..." she murmured, reaching up to run her hand down her face.

"Didn't Retsu say though that those would be speratic after Sakura was born for a couple of months?" he asked, Minako nodding.

"Yes... But they'd been pretty normal as of late..." with a wink, she slowly put her feet down, then gasped and put them back up.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" she shook her head, her eyes closed and a hand over her mouth.

"So much... blood..." she whispered, placing her feet back in the holders so she couldn't seen the gruesome scene. Jushiro nipped his bottom lip and gave a scattered sigh. After about fifteen more minutes of resting, Minako was moved to a regular room and was tucked into bed, Jushiro by her side as usual. He sat in a chair, holding her hand again as she laid against the pillows. She was briefed on things she needed to know about taking care of herself and what signs to look out for if anything bad should happen.

"I want to keep her here over night just for tonight to monitor her and make sure she doesn't contract a fever." the couple nodded in understandment, and then Minako looked up to Captain Unohana.

"Where's Sakura...?" she asked softly. Captain Unohana gave a tender smile and left for a moment, coming back under a minute later with a still sleeping infant. Minako's smile grew just a little as she eagerly took her daughter into her arms, "Hey Sakura..." she whispered softly, smoothing down her reddish orange locks. She held her daughter close to her chest as she nuzzled her forehead, the child not stirring from her slumber. Jushiro moved to lay on the bed beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and the other wrapping carefully around Sakura's form and Minako's lower chest, the little box sitting on the bed beside him, "Do you... Want to name him... or her...?" she asked softly, looking up to him with tired eyes. Jushiro's own orbs widened slightly and he reached down to pick up the box, holding it tenderly in his hand before he smiled softly.

"Yuki... Blessing..." he murmured quietly, giving Minako a faint smile. His wife gave a nod and she reached up to put her hand on the top of the box.

"Yuki... It's perfect..." she whispered in reply.

He looked back to her with a faint smile, "I don't want to leave you here alone..." he said, his hand around her shoulders reaching up to brush his knuckles down her cheek. Minako tipped her features to his tender touch with a nod.

"I know... I don't want you to either... But Sakura doesn't need to stay here... Call Tokinei. I'm sure she'll stay with you for a night. Sakura simply adores her anyway." she said with a faint chuckle as she glanced down to said toddler. Jushiro nipped at his bottom lip. He didn't want to leave her there by herself, especially after what just took place. But he knew she was right. With a sigh, he nodded slowly, leaning up a bit to kiss her cheek.

"Very well... But I'll be here bright and early to take you home." he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Deal." she murmured in return, the events of the day finally taking a toll on her. She began to drift, feeling exhausted after her body spent all its energy. Jushiro remained with her until she fell asleep, and he carefully picked Sakura up, cradling her to his chest. He covered Minako with the blankets and kissed her forehead before he headed out, letting her rest for a bit. He would return later with dinner to check up on her. He then decided to go back to his squad to finish up his work. But he was sluggish.

* * *

When she knew he was gone, Minako's eyes slowly opened. She looked out the large glass window to the outside world, it so cheery outside while inside was filled with gloom. Minako's thoughts trailed off... How could she have not known...? What would the baby have looked like...? Would it have been a boy or a girl...? All the questions just upset Minako even more. Tears welled up in her eyes and before she knew it, she was sobbing once again. Her arms came up and wrapped around her stomach as she curled up into a ball upon the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks to drip to the matress and pillow below, "Yuki... Oh Yuki..." she whimpered, reaching out to the bedside table to get the small box before pulling it close to her, cradling it to her chest as she continued to sob on.

* * *

Sakura was now in her little swing by her father's desk, it swaying gently back and forth, Sakura still in her peaceful slumber. He tried to work, but his thoughts always drew back to his wife. A miscarriage... Their baby... The more Jushiro thought about it, the more his heart ached and throbbed. How he wanted this to be just a nightmare he could wake up from. He soon felt fresh tears begin to brim his eyes and he propped his forehead on a fist, "Oh Minako..." he whispered. He jumped up when there was a knock on the door, looking up to see a grinning Shunsui crossing into the room.

"Heyo Jushiro." he said with a wave, though his cheery spirit faltered when he saw the depressed mood his usually bubbly friend was in. He went to him and sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk, "Jushiro? You alright?" he inquired, leaning forward a bit as he wondered what had him down in the dumps.

Jushiro just looked to his friend with a blank stare, "No... Shunsui... I'm not..." he muttered quietly, reaching up to brush the tears from his eyes.

The man blinked and tipped his head, beginning to frown, "What's wrong Jushiro? Something going on?" Jushiro sighed softly and nodded faintly to the captain's question.

"Minako is in the fourth right now..." he said, his own frown deepening. A look of concern passed over Shunsui as he leaned up.

"She is? What's wrong?" he asked curiously in almost a nervous voice.

His best friend's brows knitted together as if in thought before he returned to his former position, a broken sigh leaving his lips, "Minako... Had a miscarriage... And Retsu had to assist her with passing the baby... And she wants to keep Minako overnight to make sure she doesn't get a fever or grow ill." his voice was faint, like a whisper. Shunsui's eyes widened and he stood, walking to his friend and rubbing his upper back.

"I'm sorry Jushiro... That's awful..." he murmured, not really knowing what else he could say besides how sorry he was. Jushiro glanced to Sakura, then back up to Shunsui.

"I told her on our honeymoon... That if she got pregnant, then I'd be prepared for it... She was worried because we hadn't used any form of birth control... But I said it didn't matter to me... If it happened, then it happened... We had talked a little bit on how long we wanted to wait for kids but really... anytime was fine with me..." he took a shaky breath and shook his head, "I never... imagined she'd have a miscarriage..." his voice broke a bit as he fought back his own tears, "Let alone have to have an assistance procedure... Oh gods... The look on Minako's face killed me... I never thought she'd ever cry that much... It ripped my heart in two..." he whispered, burying his face into his hands. Shunsui could only frown. In all his years, he'd never seen Jushiro so upset. He knelt down, continuing to rub his back.

"I know... I know it hurts Jushiro." he said tenderly, "But you have to stay strong... For your family and for yourself...

"It's hard to Shunsui… We didn't even realize she was pregnant until… it was too late." H ran a set of fingers through his strands of white, sighing deeply. Then he blinked, his fingers moving in front of his face while his hair skimmed through them. Shunsui instantly knew what his friend was going to insinuate and he jumped up, clapping his shoulder.

"Oh no. You are not blaming this on yourself." He said with an even deeper frown. Jushiro groaned in defeat and looked up to him with a broken expression.

"How do you know? How do you know Shunsui? I probably passed this on to my baby and could have killed it!" his eyes widened slightly and he sank down to his chair, having risen up during his thought process, "What if this happens every time…? What if… what if this could cause Minako and I to never be able to have children…?" he asked softly, giving a small shake of his head, "Minako would be crushed…" his voice quieted to a murmur, his eyes fluttering closed, "What am I going to do Shunsui…?"

The man stood and leaned back against Jushiro's desk, crossing his arms across his broad chest, "First, yer gonna stop blaming yourself. You don't know what caused the miscarriage. There are a whole bunch of reasons it could have happened. Don't just assume it was your fault Jushiro." He tried to ease his friend's mind, knowing it wouldn't help very much but he wanted to ease him as much as possible, "Did Retsu tell you how far along Minako was?" he wondered, not knowing if Retsu explained it in such detail. Jushiro nodded with a saddening smile.

"I spoke with her after Minako fell asleep… Retsu said Minako was about seven weeks along… But the baby had lost the heartbeat a few days earlier… That's why Minako was in so much pain and why she needed assistance with the miscarriage." The man blinked when he heard a small whimper. He glanced over to see Sakura waking, rubbing her tired eyes while giving a small yawn. He reached down and picked her up out of the bassinette, cradling her to him, "Hey sweetheart… Finally waking up I see." He cooed softly with a faint smile. The little girl looked up to him with her big brown eyes and she smiled warmly to him with a giggle, murmuring a 'Da' before snuggling to his chest. The man couldn't help but chuckle, "That's right… I'm daddy…" he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, reaching up to smooth her burnt orange hair down. Shunsui smiled softly before giving a faint sigh.

"Well, if you want to talk, I'll be at my office. I'm going to surprise Nanao and finish both our stacks of paperwork. Maybe then she'll go to dinner with me." Jushiro raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle.

"You must have to do a looooot of paperwork. Have fun." He said with a faint smile, Shunsui tipping his hat and saying his goodbyes before he left. Jushiro looked down to Sakura who was trying to blow bubbles with her spit, "Wanna go feed the koi fish?" he asked her, standing up and grabbing a zip lock bag with bread crumbs in it, heading out to the back patio where the pond was located. He sat down along the water's edge and placed her in his lap, opening the baggie and taking out some crumbs, "Here. Throw these to the fishies now." He instructed, tossing a few in before handing them to her. She blinked curiously and looked to them before tossing them into the water, "That's my girl." He murmured, kissing her cheek as they continued to feed the koi fish. Once the bag was empty, he turned her around so she was standing in his lap, "So, now what would you like to do?" he asked her, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose to hers, "We have a little more time to kill before daddy is going to get mommy some dinner… Okay?" the toddler just blinked and looked to him with a curious expression before grinning and cackling, reaching out to take hold of his hair, swinging it about happily, "Mnn… I wish I were like you little Sakura… So carefree… No problems in the world." He said quietly, kissing her chubby cheek, "I know… Let's go pick mommy some flowers." He said before he stood up, balancing Sakura on his hip as he began to walk through the gardens, letting Sakura point out some flowers for him to pick for Minako. Once a nice bouquet was picked and trimmed up, he set out to a nice soup shop, getting a few containers with different kinds so Minako would have a choice, then he set out towards the fourth division

But when he arrived, he found something far from a peaceful dinner.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaah. After about... literally a year and a half, the idea has finally been writen out and published on here. T_T I'm sorry. I wrote this chapter up in my depression and was all blah. But, it will get better. Maybe. You'll have to wait and see. Cause I actually left it at a cliffhanger... which means I'll need to work my lazy butt off to update this before August 17... Cause THAT'S WHEN I GO TO COLLEGE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Well... Move in day is the 18, but it's a 4 hour drive from where I live so we're heading down a day early. SO EXCITED. 45 minutes from the beach! YAY!

Ahem... On another note... Sorry for this sad chappy. But hey, after... many chapters of just happy go lucky, you didn't think Minako would get out so easily? I dunno why... But I like my stories to take dramatic or sad turns. Though I won't kill off any major characters. UNLIKE KUBO. *still pissed about that* AND NO CHAPTER THIS WEEK! REALLY?! Because he was 'sick'. Psh. He was probably hiding from the millions of rabid fangirls who are out to castrate him for what he's done. *grabs my own pitch fork and torch* Well... That's all I have for tonight. It's... 1:12 AM here... So... I need ta get my butt in bed. I looooved all the reviews for the last chapter! Thank you ALL for the amazing support! I nver imagined I'd ever get even 100 revies on a story. Much less 242! Let's make it go higher! I love the positive feedback! And if you have any ideas you'd like to see in this, PLEASE PM me and tell me! I'd love to hear them and maybe incorporate them into my story! :) Alright... Now it's 1:14. GOODNIGHT!

Unti then!


	33. The Days After

**Chapter 32**  
**The Days After**

All around him people dressed in medical garments rushed about the squad, third seat Iemura directing the lower seated members with instructions. Jushiro went to him with widened eyes, "Third seat. What is going on here?" he asked, said man looking to him.

"You're already here! We were about to send for you. Give Sakura to Hanataro." he ordered, Jushiro complying before he turned back to him.

"What's going on? Where's Minako?" he asked, suddenly scared since he had to leave his daughter in the hands on Hanataro once more.

The third seat held a deep frown, "Lieutenant Ukitake's heart monitor began to increase, and her blood pressure began to drop. Captain Unohana went in and saw she was hemorrhaging and rushed her into surgery immediately. Captain Unohana is operating as we speak." Jushiro's eyes widened and he felt his heart begin to race. His pace quickened as he began to run towards the operating area, only to be held back by the third seat, "Sir! That's a restricted area!"

"Release me! My wife is in there! Minako!" he called out, getting so worked up it triggered one of his attacks. He slowly slumped to the floor as he coughed into his hand, blood dripping from it and onto the white marbled floor where it splattered into even more tiny droplets.

"Captain?! Hey! I need some help over here!" the third seat beckoned, a few other squad members rushing over with rags. When his attack died down, he was helped up and escorted to a private sitting room to recuperate, given some tea as well to sip on to sooth his throat. He wore a blank expression as half an hour ticked by, and soon another. He stared at the floor, wondering how many tiny specks were inlaid with each tile in the floor.

"Minako... Oh gods... Please be alright..." he whispered softly, his empty mug now on the table beside his chair. He clasped his hands together, his chin resting atop them as his elbows stayed on his knees. After another fifteen minutes, Isane walked in, holding a tiny smile on her features. Jushiro immediately jumped up, "Minako! Is she-" the lieutenant held up her palm and gave a nod.

"She's alright. She's stable now and resting in her room. You may go see her now." she said with a bow, but when she looked up, Jushiro was long gone.

The man ran down the hallways despite the burning feeling still in his chest, but he stopped outside Minako's room. He caught his breath and swallowed hard before quietly going inside, shutting the door behind him. Captain Unohana was tucking the blankets around Minako, who looked to be asleep as she breathed evenly. Slowly he approached his wife's bed, pulling up a chair and sitting down as he took her cold hand in his. Captain Unohana looked to him and smiled faintly, "She's out of danger now... Her vitals are stable once more and I'm setting up a blood drip right now." she murmured quietly as she inserted the IV needle into Minako's wrist. She checked a few more things before looking down to Jushiro, "I'll leave you two alone now." she said before she left, the room becoming shrouded in darkness.

The man lifted her IV free hand and pressed it to his cheek, "You're so cold..." he whispered quietly before giving it a soft kiss.

"It's because of the amount of blood I've lost..." Minako murmured, her eyes fluttering open as her features tipped up to look at him, "I wish this day would be over already..." tears brimmed her eyes as she quietly said her words. Jushiro gave a nod and nuzzled her hand.

"I know... I know you do..." he murmured back to her, "Do you remember anything?" he asked her as he scooted closer to the bed.

With a hum, Minako's brows knit together in thought, "I remember crying... And then pain in my lower stomach again... Then the monitor began to go off and I saw my blood pressure dropping... Then things became fuzzy and I was out as someone came running into my room... I think it was Captain Unohana..." she whispered, yawning faintly, "Now she'll probably want to keep me longer than just tonight..." Minako muttered, glancing up to the blood drip. Did she really lose all that blood? She looked back to her husband and gave his hand a faint squeeze, "Where's Sakura? With Hanataro? Did you call Tokinei yet-?"

"Shhh... Enough questions my dear... You need to rest... Yes, Sakura is with Hanataro. No, I have yet to call Tokinei..." he answered, his free hand coming up to tuck a lock of her burnt orange hair behind her ear, "I went to finish some paperwork at the office and Sakura and I fed the koi fish. Then we went to get dinner for you but when we got here, everything was in chaos... I think Hanataro took the bags of food as well." Minako shook her head, giving him a weak and faint smile.

"It's alright... I'm not hungry anyways... Thank you for the thought my love..." she said in a quiet voice. She was silent for several seconds before a hot tear slid down her cheek, "I just want this to be over..." she whimpered. Jushiro frowned and moved to sit on the bed, carefully in case Minako was in any pain. He lay down on the bed beside her and welcomed his wife into his arms as she curled to him.

"I know... I know..." he whispered, kissing her forehead as he held her close to him, "I do too..." his hand came up to stroke her tangled hair while Minako buried er features into his neck, her body trembling faintly, "Please don't cry... I can't bear seeing you cry." he pleaded, also not wanting her to cry because it would just cause him to break down as well.

The woman just shook her head, a small sob tearing past her lips, "I... can't help it... Jushiro..." she whimpered, hiding her face in his chest as she sobbed softly, "I want our baby..." that last statement made him lose it. He felt tears fill his eyes and soon they were spilling over. He held her tighter as he wept, burying his features in her hair.

"I want our baby too..." he barely whispered, the couple laying there for a few minutes, simply sobbing and crying as Jushiro rocked his grieving wife. After a few minutes, he managed to settle her into a light sleep, his hand stroking her hair to further sooth her into sleep. Once he knew for certain she was, he carefully moved from the bed, tucking the blankets around her form to keep her warm, then he made his way out of the room to look for Captain Unohana. He found her in one of the hallways, evaluing a chart. She glanced up and smiled weakly to him, exhaustion clear on her features.

"How is she doing?" she asked him softly, Jushiro giving a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"She's asleep... She cried her heart out though..." he muttered, reaching up to run a set of fingers through his hair, "Can I... ask you something?" he asked, the other captain raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything Jushiro." she replied to him, the man nipping his bottom lip before he looked towards the floor, feeling tears begin to brim his eyes once more.

"Is there... any chance this happened... because of my disease?" he asked quietly in nearly a whisper, knowing her answer would either lift his worries or put even more weight on his shoulders. the female captain hummed and then sighed, reaching over to her cart to pull out Minako's clipboard.

"When I proceeded to give Minako the assistance with the miscarriage, I had a tissue sample taken from the fetus, just a tiny fraction, to test to see if I could find a reason why this happened." she flipped through a few pages before looking up to him, "I had the same question you did, but I knew you'd never forgive yourself if it was the cause. That's why I ran this test. I tested the blood samples I gathered from the tissue and I was able to conclude that no trace of tuberculosis was found in the fetus, meaning you had not passed on the disease and that it was not the cause of the miscarriage." those words sent a wave of relief through Jushiro. Maybe since his TB wasn't the cause, if they did have children in the future, there would be a good chance they wouldn't inherit his disease.

"So... Did you figure out why this happened?" he asked in a softer voice as he moved to sit down on one of the benches nearby, Unohana following him.

"I've checked a lot of things. The most common known causes of miscarriage in the first trimester are chromosomal abnormalities, collagen vascular disease, such as lupus, diabetes, other hormonal problems, infection, and congenital, which are present at birth, abnormalities of the uterus. I've run many tests since she was brought in, and I've already eliminated the idea of an uterine abnormality since she had a smooth pregnancy with Sakura, and from her medical records I knew she didn't have diabetes. It had to be either an infection in her uterus or a chromosomal abnormality in the baby." she explained, each possible reason making Jushiro's heart feeling heavy, "But, I couldn't find any reason why Minako miscarried. It was just what we call a 'spontaneous' miscarriage, which most of the time can't be explained. The baby... just lost its heartbeat." she said, reaching up to run a hand soothingly up and down his back as he soaked in the information, "Would you like to know if it was a boy or a girl?" the question had his eyes snap open, his gaze looking to his long time friend's, "I found a few identifying cells in the batch I gathered. I was able to find out what the sex of the fetus was." did he want to know? He really didn't know what he wanted to do or know at this point.

"I... don't know Retsu... I'd rather Minako hear it first if she wanted to know... But I think if she did it would break her heart even more." he said, leaning forward and placing his hands over his face, "We already named the baby as well... We named the baby Yuki..." came his broken voice. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and hope this was just a horrid nightmare. Both for himself and Minako. Unohana smiled softly and nodded, laying the clipboard to the side before reaching over and taking his hand gently in hers.

"Tsuki is a beautiful name. If you don't wish to know, I won't tell you." she said in reply, scooting closer to him, "How have you been?" she asked, giving his limp hand a squeeze, "Usually when this happens, everyone is so worried about the mother, the father is overlooked quite a bit." Jushiro nodded faintly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I feel like I failed her... I promised I would protect our family... And not three full months into our marriage, I've failed her." Unohana frown deepened and she shook her head.

"No... You didn't fail her Jushiro... Neither of you knew, so there wasn't anything you could do when it was too late." his hand began to squeeze hers like a snake around its prey. His eyes winced shut and his body shook as he silently let the tears fall.

"But I wish I did know sooner... To know that my child was inside her... To know that I was able to create life with the woman I loved... It was gone before I had the chance to know about enjoy it..." he whimpered, more bitter tears falling down his cheeks to drip to the floor, "And maybe if we had known sooner we could have prevented it."

"Shhh..." she whispered, giving his hand another tight squeeze, "Jushiro... If the baby's heart stops beating... there's really nothing to do..." she murmured softly, "You should go rest Jushiro... You look exhausted. Call Tokinei and get her to watch Sakura and you go home and take a nap." Jushiro was about to oppose when she suddenly gave him a serious look, one that made him swallow his words. She never gave a look like that. It was scarier than her sweet look.

"Okay... How long are you going to keep Minako?" he asked her, hoping it wouldn't be long.

The captain hummed in thought and then shrugged a bit, "Two days tops. I want to make sure she doesn't hemorrhage again. I'm fairly certain I patched it all up but I need to be sure. Plus she just needs a day to recuperate before she can move around." Jushiro nodded, knowing that Minako would oppose but she did need her rest, and Jushiro would do anything to keep her in bed and make sure she was well enough.

"Alright. I'll go tell her and I'll take Sakura home. It's nearly sunset and her bedtime." he murmured, running fingers through his hair once more before he stood up, "Thank you Retsu... I know you'll take care of her." his best friend nodded before he walked back towards Minako's room. When he found her, she was still fast asleep, curled up to the large pillow. She looked so calm and peaceful, like nothing was wrong. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then he turned and left after dimming the lights. Hanataro met him at the front doors of the squad, a sleepy Sakura in tow. Carefully he took her into his arms, thanking the seventh seat for watching her before he began to make his way home. Along the way, he pulled out his phone, dialing up Tokinei's number, "Tokinei...? I need you at my house... I'll explain when you get here. Okay... Bye." he spoke, hanging up and sighed deeply as he glanced up to the sunset, watching as the stars began to come out to play. Pretty soon he made it home, and it wasn't long until Tokinei bounced up onto the doorstep, ringing the doorbell. Her cheerful demeanor vanished when she saw the deep sadness in her older brother's eyes.

"Jushiro? What on earth? Are you alright?" she immediately began to ask, reaching up to cup his cheek. Jushiro reached up and took her wrist, leading her to the den, "Jushiro... Where's Minako?" she asked in a cautious voice, "Did something happen?" Jushiro sat down on the couch with her, placing his hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks for a moment before he rose up.

"Something has... happened." he began, his voice barely above a murmur, "Minako didn't show up at work... And so I came home looking for her. I found her in the bathroom upstairs. She was crying. There was... so much blood in the toilet..." he whispered, Tokinei's eyes widening, "I called Retsu... And she said that Minako was having a miscarriage, and was having complications... So we took her to the fourth and Retsu had to assist her in passing the baby..." Tokinei reached up and softly laid her hand to his shoulder.

"Oh Jushiro... I'm so sorry..." she whispered, "Is Minako still at Squad Four?" she asked, Jushiro nodding faintly.

"Yes... I was going to bring her dinner... But when I got there with Sakura, they were rushing around, and I was informed that she began to hemorrhage, and had to take her to the ER for an emergency procedure. She's fine now... Physically that is... She can come home the day after tomorrow if she recovers like Retsu estimates she will." he said, sighing deeply, "Then she said I should come back home and sleep... How can I...? Knowing Minako is back in the fourth recovering from a miscarriage without me there with her... But-" he was cut off when Tokinei placed a finger over his lips, giving him a tender smile.

"I'll watch Sakura tonight. You go back to her... Even if she's already asleep, in her subconscious she'll know you're with her. Trust me, nothing is better when you're down to wake up in the arms of the person who can give you the most strength." she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I'll take care of Sakura bro." Jushiro smiled faintly to her before he wrapped his arms tightly around his sister in a tight embrace.

"Thank you..." he whispered, then he stood up and flashed back to the fourth, making the medical captain blink when she saw him again.

Captain Unohana walked up to him with slightly widened eyes, "Jushiro? I thought you were going home to rest?" he nodded slowly, giving her a faint smile.

"Tokinei said she would watch Sakura tonight... I want to be with Minako tonight... She needs me." he said, his friend smiling warmly to him before nodding.

"I cannot stop you Jushiro. Go stay with her. I'll bring you extra blankets." she replied to him, laying her charts on the cart as she went to the storage closet, pulling out another thick blanket and an extra pillow. Jushiro made his way back to his wife's room, quietly going inside since she was still peacefully sleeping. He silently removed his shoes and socks, followed by his zanpaku-to and haori, leaving him in his uniform. Jushiro then climbed into bed behind her, careful of the tubes and wires connected to her body. Captain Unohana came in a few minutes later with the extra bedding supplies, her smile growing when she saw her best friend already asleep, his arm wrapped protectively around his wife's form, keeping her back pressed against his chest. She carefully reached over and tucked the pillow beneath his head, draping the blanket over him and up to his chest, "Sleep well, my friend." she murmured, dimming the lights until they turned off, then she closed the door behind her.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

After recovering enough to go home, Captain Unohana discharged Minako from the fourth, and Jushiro carried her home, Minako curled up to him with her cheek laying to his shoulder. In her arms she held the little box, now holding the name "Tsuki" along the top of black letters. Once they arrived home, Minako was placed to her feet, "So... What would you like to do now that you're home?" Jushiro asked softly, reaching up to tuck a lock of her fiery hair behind her ear. Minako's blank expression turned up to his milky brown gaze, then she looked down to the small box in her hands.

"I want to take care of Tsuki..." she murmured, slowly making her way into the backyard. She reached into a storage box and pulled out a small hand shovel before making her way down towards the lake, stopping when she reached the plum blossom trees that the hammock hung between. Jushiro nodded and followed after her, silently letting her do what she needed to do. She knelt down in front of one of the trees, Jushiro sitting beside her. He noticed she was just looking to the box, and he gently removed the shovel from her hand, slowly but surely starting to dig a hole deep enough and large enough for the little box. When it was ready, Minako nipped her bottom lip and lowered the box into the earth, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to the box afterwards, Jushiro doing the same. He then scooped a little of the dirt over it, Minako slowly finishing it up, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. When it was finished, Jushiro drew her into his arms, his wife curling to him as she trembled, hands reaching up to clutch at his kimono.

"Are you alright my love...?" he asked in a whisper, Minako giving a faint nod.

"Yes... Just... The finalization of it is hard..." she replied, glancing down to where the fresh mound of dirt lay, "I want to see Sakura..." her husband nodded and helped her to stand up, holding her hand tightly as they went back inside. He led her upstairs where Tokinei was sitting on the floor, sitting Indian style with Sakura in her lap. When Tokinei saw the couple walk in, she smiled and pointed.

"Hey Sakura! There's mommy! Go say hi." she said excitedly, Minako smiling as she knelt down and held her arms out. Sakura cooed and giggled as she stood up and carefully toddled to her mother, who eagerly welcomed her into her arms.

"Hey baby... Did you miss me? I missed you." she murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Did daddy and Auntie Tokinei take good care of you?" she asked, her smile growing a bit when Sakura nodded eagerly, "That's good... I know they would do a good job." She said, hugging her daughter close to her, "I love you so much…" she whispered, kissing her cheek a few times before nuzzling it.

Tokinei stood and moved to her brother's side, leaning to him for a moment, "I guess I'll head home now." she whispered quietly, Jushiro giving a nod before he moved to his wife's side, kneeling down on the floor beside her while Tokinei took her leave.

"Let's go down to the den… We can put some cartoons on for Sakura and relax for the rest of the evening." he said softly, Minako smiling faintly to him with a nod before she stood up, putting Sakura on her hip.

"Wanna go watch cartoons Sakura?" she asked, poking the baby's nose as they made their way down to the den, popping in a video for their daughter to watch. Sakura sat on her play mat, pressing the little buttons and toys that made different sounds. The couple sat down on the couch, Minako curled to Jushiro's form while he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, holding her close to him as they watched Sakura play. Minako sighed softly as she laid her cheek to his shoulder, "What's going to happen next…?" she asked curiously in a whisper.

Her husband looked to her and shook his head, giving a shrug of his broad shoulders, "I guess… we try to go on…"

* * *

Aaaannnnd yay! An update! :D Soooo, not much really happens in this chappy save for the first part. I promise I'll put more interesting stuff in later. :P Just wanted this chapter to focus on Jushiro's reaction to the whole thing and his naggingn thoughts on whether his TB caused the miscarriage or not. Soooo... we'll see where the next chapter takes us! Please review! :D I love your reviews! They are my inspiration! Give me ideas also! I'd love to know what you'd like to see in this story! Maybe I'll incorporate it if it fits well with the story line! :D Thank you all!

OH! And special shoutout to my friend (who probably won't see this because she doesn't read fanfics a whole lot) Erika on her BIRTHDAY! HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY GIRLIE! :3


	34. Temporary Hiatus

Updates

Hello

I know this isn't an update that you are patiently waiting for. I apologize for that. Certain things have come up and I have not been able to work on my fanfics since December. In January, I was involved in an accident with my family, resulting in the loss of both my parents. My mother through death and my father as the cause of the accident. I am sorry that it has been so long since I've updated but between so many legal issues and having to return home from college (still taking classes but I've gone from a 4 year university to a 2 year college with the snap of fingers) moving my things into a new home with barely any room for another person (I feel like the black sheep now. It's very frustrating), I have had no time to myself to just sit down and find some inspiration for my fanfics. I don't know when I'll be able to update them, and I greatly appreciate your support through my years as a writer (both with my start up writing and my current skills). Just know that I will eventually update. I don't want to leave my fanfics unfinished. So, just stick around and bear with me. Thanks again and I hope to be back soon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 33**  
**Date Night**

About two weeks had now passed since the incident and the couple was beginning to slowly get better… emotionally at least. Minako still felt pretty fatigued throughout the second week with symptoms of the miscarriage that left her energy completely drained. Her hormones were beginning to go back into balance and she was a roller coaster of emotions, once going into a rage that had even Renji cowering at a lieutenants meeting. The men had no clue as to what had her upset, but the women all knew through the Women's Association, Minako having told them after Rangiku asked why she looked so saddened. Isane soon had to step with her captain to give Minako tissues and a comforting embrace. The following day, Minako's office was stuffed to the brim with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. Minako really loved her girls... They all were very close and cared deeply for one another like sisters. While she thought the flowers were beautiful, she decided to stay in her husband's office that day to take an energy nap, enjoying being able to crack the door to the gardens open and being right above the koi pond, listening to the koi splashing the water's surface. The sounds soothed her into sleep. That is, until the third seats butted into their captain's office all in a ruckus, "Shhh... Quiet you two. Minako is resting." the white haired captain said in a hushed voice as the third seats scrambled in, his thumb jutting back towards the built on bedroom where Minako was napping. The third seats blinked and winced, giving a small nod.

"Sorry captain..." they whispered in unison, Kiyone nipping her lip before looking worriedly to her lieutenant, "How is she?" she asked, glancing back to the man who was also looking to the red head woman. He sighed softly and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"As good as she can be at the moment... She's felt an energy drain this whole week and she just needed to rest. I had Rukia take Sakura out for a little walk in the gardens. I think Renji was joining her." he murmured, then was on the move the moment he heard his wife stirring. He gently sat on the side of the bed, reaching down to smooth her long bangs from her features as her silvery eyes fluttered open and glanced up to him, "Hey..." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her temple, "How are you feeling?" he asked her, the woman shrugging as she let her eyes adjust to the light.

"Better... I still feel sluggish..." she murmured, reaching up to take his hand, "How long was I asleep?" she inquired, Jushiro glancing up as he counted back the minutes.

"About an hour and fifteen minutes, give or take a few." she nodded as she moved to sit up a bit, sighing softly, "You got a few more bunches of flowers while you were asleep." he murmured with a soft smile, running fingers through her hair slowly, "Go back to sleep if you want to." he said, smiling  
reassuringly to her. She shook her head and gave him a faint smile in return.

"I'm fine, I promise. I don't think I could sleep anymore until tonight." she murmured with a small chuckle, "A cup of hot tea would be nice though." she said in her groggy voice. Upon hearing the request, both of the third seats that were forgotten when Minako awoke perked up.

"I'll go get it!"

"I was gonna say that Kiyone!"

"Well I said it first idiot!" came the argument as they both ran out of the office and towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea for her. Jushiro chuckled and smirked back to his wife before sitting back against the pillows, Minako curling up to him.

"Mnn... Very nice." he commented, knowing exactly what his little wife did. Over time she figured out that if she wanted alone time with him, she'd give a bizzare request for them to carry out that would give them some peace if only for a moment. Minako shrugging her shoulders with a hum.

"I've got them figured out. Just say you need something and they'll bust their butts to get it before the other. But some tea does sound nice so I thought I'd actually give them something to bring back." she glanced up to him, an arm wrapping around his chest, "Where's Sakura?"

Jushiro simply chuckled at his wife's antics before answering her on the whereabouts of her daughter, "Rukia has her. She took her to go see all the flowers in the garden." she nodded with a small smile, knowing her daughter was in good hands. The gardens had begun to bloom their winter flowers, the recently drabby garden now littered with beautiful flowers before the snow would begin to fall.

"Mnn... That's good... Sakura just adores Rukia..." Jushiro chuckled and gave a nod, leaning down to kiss her temple, "What have you been doing?" she asked him curiously, her husband humming a sigh.

"Just paperwork really. I didn't want to leave the office in case you woke up and needed something." he told her, his hand coming up to stroke her hair softly.

"You're sweet..." she whispered softly, curling more to his form, "I'm fine... I just needed that nap." A sigh fell past her lips as she laid her head to his shoulder, Jushiro's thumb softly caressing the back of her hand.

The man looked down to his wife with a nod, then he smiled softly, "After you have your tea, how about we get a babysitter for Sakura and we go to dinner somewhere, you and me?" he asked her, thinking she needed a good night out to get her spirits up at least a bit. It broke his heart to see her so depressed the past week, "Besides, we need to start planning for Sakura's birthday that's coming up."

A small smile graced Minako's features when he mentioned Sakura's birthday, "I can't believe she'll be a year old... Time has gone by so quickly." she said, glancing outside to the gardens where the koi splashed about happily. Her husband gave a nod and smiled himself, reaching up with his free hand to stroke Minako's hair, "But dinner sounds nice… And much needed…" she remarked quietly as she tucked her head to his shoulder^

"I know. She's grown into a pretty little girl." he murmured, blinking and turning when he heard a little cackle. Rukia chuckled as she followed behind Sakura, the toddler holding her hands as she toddled along the floor, grinning eagerly to her parents, "Speaking of pretty little girl." Minako turned as well and her smile brightened when she saw her daughter, holding her arms out to her which only made Sakura's steps faster.

Rukia smiled as she followed behind her, looking to her captain, "She wanted to show you two how she could walk. Didn't you Sakura?" she asked the near one year old as she was scooped into her mother's welcoming arms. Sakura blinked cutely before nodding, tucking herself to her mother's chest with an incoherent babble.

Jushiro hummed softly then smiled to his subordinate, "Sakura really has a liking to you. Say, would you mind watching her tonight for us Rukia? I'm taking Minako out to dinner." Rukia grinned and eagerly nodded.

"Sure thing! I'd love to. You can bring her over to the mansion on your way out. I bet she'd love to see the flowers in our gardens!" she said, Jushiro raising an eyebrow.

"Your mansion? Are you sure Byakuya won't mind?" He asked, a bit hesitant seeing as the other captain might not be keen on a child in his home.

Rukia just waved her hand, "Pffft. It'll be alright. It's a request from you so I doubt he'll mind having her there for a few hours. Besides, maybe we can finally get a smile out of him if she does something cute, which I don't doubt. And being that the mansion is simply huge, keeping her in my quarters means Byakuya wouldn't even see or hear her. He rarely goes on that side anyways." her voice dropped to a bit softer tone, but she kept her smile on her face as she looked back up to her superiors, "I'll babysit no problem. Just drop her off anytime." Jushiro gave a nod and smiled to her.

"Thank you Rukia. We'll drop her off around 5 or so." he told her, Rukia nodding and bidding them a farewell before taking her leave. Minako bounced Sakura in her lap and was holding one of Sakura's hands, kissing it cutely and making Sakura giggle. Sakura blinked her warm brown eyes and looked at Jushiro before babbling again and reaching for him, "You wanna see me? Okay." he said with a soft smile as he helped transition her onto his lap, Sakura standing up with her hands on his chest her hands quite tiny compared to his broad torso.

Minako watched the two interact for a few moments before her soft voice spoke up, "Does it upset you…?" she asked out of the blue, Jushiro looking at her with a raised eyebrow and about to ask her what she meant before she continued, "Does it ever upset you any that Sakura isn't yours?" she continued, glancing to the toddler who was keeping herself entertained by playing with Jushiro's hair.

He raised a slim back eyebrow at her sudden question and he smiled, reaching out to take one of her hands, the other still keeping Sakura safely tucked to him, "Minako, you know it doesn't. There are times where I wish she was my child biologically, but you know she is my daughter through my heart. And I love her just as much as I would if she were mine biologically." he told her Minako's eyes watering with fresh hot tears.

"I know… I just… I want to give you a baby Jushiro… I want to have a family with you…" she whimpered as a tear ran down her cheek. Jushiro frowned lightly, always hating when she shed tears. He gently laid Sakura down on the bed and he drew Minako tightly to him, stroking her hair with his strong yet gentle hand.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he nuzzled her soft locks, "Shh… We will have a family Minako… We'll have children one day… I know we will… And for now we can take things day by day and enjoy the child we do have. And when the gods think it is time for us to have a baby then it will happen. We just have to be patient and let it happen on its own." he explained to her in that kind, deep voice. He reached up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the tears that spilled over, "It will be okay Minako… I promise." he whispered, resting his forehead to hers. Minako looked up at him with watery eyes before nodding and wrapping her arms around his chest. Jushiro tipped his features down to kiss her softly and passionately, threading fingers through her wavy hair. Minako found her body arching and pressing to his, deepening the kiss to which Jushiro happily followed, pulling her flush to his side to where he was almost crushing her to him. Her heart sped up and her cheeks began to darken a little. It had been quite some time since they had kissed like this, where his lips could leave her breathless. Her eyes fluttered closed and for a moment, just a moment, she let herself become enwrapped in Jushiro. This man filled her with so many feelings and emotions that Sosuke just… didn't. She felt wanted, safe, loved and desired. He was everything she wanted and more.

Jushiro couldn't explain how he felt with Minako. He always felt something was missing from his life. He always said he was fine with never marrying. He was one out of 8 children so there were plenty of other siblings who could grant his parents' wishes for grandchildren, so he was in no rush to fulfill that desire of theirs. The thought was only pushed to the back of his mind when he entered the Gotei 13 and even more when he was designated as a captain. But ever since the fiery woman at his side entered his life he saw things differently. As a captain, he always did strive to make sure his squad members were taken care of and were happy. But with Minako, he went above and beyond. He found himself thinking about her the second he woke up, wondering about different, little ways that would get her to smile for him. He wanted to keep that smile on her face, wanted to be the one who made her happy. Those wants turned into deep desires that often led his mind to a much more private room. On more than one occasion he found himself imagining what it would be like when they first made love, though when it finally happened, he had to admit that was better than any fantasy he ever had. He often teased himself and said he was more love-struck than Shunsui was with his poor lieutenant. All he wanted was for her to smile, to be happy, and to be happy with him. He wanted to desperately to bring that smile back to Minako's face, get her happy attitude back. He knew it would take some time. It would take him time as well, but he knew that with time they would slowly get through it and maybe one day try again.

After a few more moments, their kiss ended when Sakura gave a squeal of frustration, trying to crawl back into Jushiro's lap. Their lips parted and Minako had a soft blush on her cheeks and the tiniest of smiles. He didn't mind. He was just happy that he got a bit of a smile from her, "I think someone wants you." she murmured, Jushiro smiling and chuckling as he pulled the baby back into his lap where she snuggled up to him.

"Mnnn… Daddy's girl through and through." he mused, Minako chuckling quietly and rolling her eyes.

"It's because you spoil her so much." she lightly teased, her mood lightening quite a bit from that kiss. She leaned up to press a little kiss to his jaw, "Thank you Jushiro." she whispered as she laid her head to his shoulder. He kissed her forehead softly with a tender smile as he held Sakura in his arms, the little girl now starting to fall asleep, tuckered out from playtime in the gardens.

"You don't have to thank me…" he whispered to her, on hand reaching down to take hers, lacing their fingers together, "I do it because I love you." he told her in a loving tone.

"I love you too…" she whispered to him, her smile growing a little bit. She lifted her free hand to stroke the back of Sakura's head as she slept soundly against Jushiro's chest, thinking about his words of comfort that eased her spinning mind.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Once the evening came, Jushiro went to drop off Sakura at the Kuchiki Manor while Minako spent some extra time getting ready. She put on her black dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her knees and had pretty pink blossoms scattered across it. He told her to dress in clothes for the World of the Living so she found one of her favorite dresses with a pair of pink shoes that matched. She put her hair up in a messy bun and went light on the makeup except for some red lipstick. When Jushiro got back to the house, she was downstairs waiting for him. He was dressed in a simple grey suit with black shoes and his hair pulled back in a low, loose ponytail. She had to admit; he looked good in clothes from the Living World. He looked sophisticated, a look she thought he could pull of perfectly regardless of what he was wearing. She opened the door when she heard him walking up the porch and he smiled that ever charming smile to her, a smile that always had her smiling in return, "You all ready to go?"

Minako nodded and went to grab her clutch and jacket before returning to his side where his arm was offered to her. Always the gentleman, "I am. Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" she asked him, the man's smile turning a little devious as his chocolate eyes gazed down at her.

"Like I said, it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." he replied, making Minako pout and nudge him playfully with her hip, to which he nudged her back, making her give an airy giggle.

"Fiiiiine~ But you know how I am with patience." she remarked, a quiet laugh coming from Jushiro. It was true. When it came to certain things, his little wife sure could be an impatient thing. It was quite cute he had to admit. Minako leaned to his side as he led her to the Senkaimon, using his zanpaku-to to open it and set for their destination, then he led her through to the other side where the Living World was awaiting them. The streets were all lit up with the lamps and building lights glowing through the windows, a bit nippy out since it was the start of winter. Decorations were up for the holidays and different songs were ringing out on every corner. Minako was always curious about the Christmas holiday celebrated in the Living World. She found it odd that a fat man in a suit was obligated to bring toys to every child in the world in one night. The couple made small talk as they rounded the corner, but Jushiro stopped right in front of what looked like an outdoor skating rink, "Mnn? Why'd we stop?" she asked him with a curious gaze.

Jushiro just looked down at her and grinned, "I thought we could have a little fun before we go eat. We have a while before we need to be at the restaurant so why not enjoy the holidays the people here celebrate? I hear this is a fun past time and we can both look like clumsy fools together." he said with a chuckle. Minako looked out over the ice and cutely nibbled her bottom lip, unsure of what to think about it until she nodded.

"Sure. Let's try it out. It looks like fun." she said, Jushiro's smile brightening before he led her to the stand where they were selling tickets for skate rentals. They got skates in the appropriate sizes and put them on before slowly wobbling to the edge of the rink, "You ready for this?" she asked him, Jushiro shaking his head with that same goofy smile as he took her hand in his.

"No, but I'm with you so It'll be okay. ^he said, Minako smiling before they started out onto the ice. They stuck to the wall for a little bit, around half an hour, just trying to learn their balance. When they thought they were ready, they took hands again and slowly ventured out into the middle of the rink, slowly starting to skate in the giant circles, watching the professionals or students spinning and jumping for practice, their forms beautiful as they spun in the air or down low on the ice. Minako thought it was quite beautiful to watch. But in doing so, she got distracted and stumbled, flailing a little bit and in turn making Jushiro get off balance for a bit. Then his foot went out from under him and he found himself on his back with Minako joining him down on the ice, except she landed on top of his chest. She looked down at him with widened eyes, as he looked up at her. And a lovely thing happened. Minako began to laugh… really laugh. Her eyes closed shut and her body began to tremble as she laughed whole heartedly, tipping her head back. Jushiro too began to laugh, simply enjoying their moment of clumsiness. Their cheeks were tinted pink from the chill of the air and from their laughter, "Are… you okay?" he asked her as his laughs died down.

His wife continued to giggle through his question and she grinned down to him, "I landed on you so I should be asking you that!" she retorted with another snorted laugh, making her laugh all the more. He moved to sit up, helping her up as well. But he leaned in close, kissing the shell of her ear and making her get chills down her back.

"I missed that laugh." he murmured to her, pressing another kiss right below her ear and making her hum. He moved to slowly stand back up and took both her hands to help her up as well, Minako squeaking as she fell against him again while trying to get her balance back. She eventually got it and stood up straight again, dusting the shaved ice off her pants. He checked his watch and then hummed, glancing down to her, "Hm… I'm getting hungry. How about you?" Minako nodded as she licked her lips.

"I am too. I'm eager to see where you're taking me!" she said with a cute pout, making Jushiro chuckle and reach up to ruffle her hair.

"You'll see soon enough sweetie. Just be patient a little while longer." he told her, slowly making his way off the ice with her and back to their seats. They got their ice skates off and put their shoes back on, returning the rentals before Jushiro swept her back out onto the streets and towards their destination restaurant. When they arrived, Minako's eyes widened and she gasped, looking to Jushiro who was simply smiling at her, "Recognize this place?"

A chuckle escaped her lips as she nodded, looking up at the building, "Of course I do… Where we had our first kiss." she murmured, her hand reflexively giving his a squeeze, "This is where we're having dinner?" Jushiro nodded and reached up with his free hand to rub the back of his head.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be a nice setting for us and the food is really good here. If you want we can go to a different-" Minako blinked and shook her head, waving her hand to cut him off.

"No no! It's perfect! Man… It's been a while since we've been here…" she murmured as he led her inside, giving the maître de the reservation name, the man nodding and grabbing two menus before leading them to the more secluded area that was away from the bar and loud music and had more of a romantic feel about it. He let her sit down in the rouned booth first and then he followed suit, looking over the wine menu and choosing a nice red brand, "Mnn… Wine… last time we were here I couldn't drink a drop." she said, Jushiro chuckling and giving a nod as they looked over the menus.

"Well, then how about we order a bottle of wine to go along with our dinner?" he asked as he spotted a nice red wine listed on the alcoholic beverage list in elegant letters. Minako happily nodded, thinking some red wine would be great to go with dinner. After finding what she wanted, she gave her order to the waitress who wrote it down on a little flimsy notepad that seemed to be well used. Jushiro then gave his order and sat back in the round booth they were in, wrapping his arm around his wife and pulling her to his side, enjoying the music that waivered their way. It ranged from something upbeat, to something slower to something completely unknown that didn't even sound like music.

The couple made small talk about the town and the restaurant/club until their food arrived, both having gotten steak with a mixture of vegetables. The waitress popped open their bottle of wine and poured them each a glass, leaving the bottle on the table for them in case they wanted more than one glass. Holding their glasses, they pinged them together before taking sips, and then they took their silverware and started to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

After they enjoyed their delicious dinner (Minako having eaten every bite) and discussing plans for Sakura's first birthday, instead of dancing they decided to take a stroll through the town. It was rather chilly but they were all bundled up, and walking next to each other, they were nice and warm. Minako had her head resting to his shoulder as they strolled. The trees were lined with white lights, illuminating the pathways through the small park they were passing by. Jushiro decided to take a turn that had them following a curvy path through the center, coming across a gazebo that was also aglow from the lights that were hung there. Once there, Jushiro led her into the structure and they sat down on one of the benches. He wrapped a strong arm over her shoulder to pull her close, Minako happily snuggling up close to him, "Did you enjoy dinner?" he asked her, Minako humming as she nodded.

"I did… thank you for taking me Jushiro." she said, thinking this outing for them was very much needed for them after being at the office and the house constantly.

Jushiro tightened his arm around her and he tipped his head down to kiss her forehead that was nearly covered from the cute yellow knit cap she was wearing, "You don't have to thank me Minako. You know I'd do anything for you." he murmured to her in his deep, soothing voice. He too thought this date was needed. He himself felt drained from his own emotions of getting better. He couldn't imagine what Minako was going through however, since she went through the physical aspect. It was straining on the both of them but they were slowly getting past it from leaning on one another for support, "Are you cold?" he asked her, Minako smiling lightly and shaking her head.

"No… I'm plenty warm thank you." she said in reply, Jushiro smiling to her and giving a nod.

"Well, since it's getting late, how about we go back, get Sakura home and tucked into bed, then get you into a nice hot bubble bath?" he asked her, making her giggle softly as she smirked up at him.

"Will you be joining me in the bath?" she asked in return, making Jushiro give a deep chuckle from deep within his throat.

"If you want me to be, who am I to object?" he replied to her with a shrug, making her laugh softly, "But I will… I can give you a nice massage too." he offered her, making her hum.

"That sounds… simply perfect."

* * *

**Hey Guys. It's been over a year since I've updated. I am so sorry but there has been so much going on this year. In January I lost my mom and my dad is currently being charged for it. In addition to that, my grandmother (mom's mom) has been getting worse health wise with worsening Alzheimer's and that's not been fun. I've been using donations to get through school and I don't get to return to University where I was before to finish my undergrad. :/ I am going to another however, but it's not the place I want to be. Maybe I can return there for Grad school. On another note, I also had a boyfriend that I broke up with because he became such an overbearing brat, getting mad when I couldn't make plan to see him (when he lived 6 hours away from me when I came back up North) so I cut him lose. So yeah. Been tough finding time to write so I dunno how this chapter is compared to my others. Maybe I've improved, maybe all those months not writing has affected it. I dunno. But here's the update you guys wanted and so deserved after a year of waiting. Reviews are very much welcomed.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Byakuya'sGirl90210**


End file.
